The World of Gray: True Neutral
by HeroProject39
Summary: She sits and watch them run. She kneels and pray for their safety. Though she has legs, she couldn't run alongside her friends. Her only role is to support them. Dive into the eyes of a human girl who is determined to prove the world she doesn't need a quirk to survive. Although, it seems cruel fate is intent on deterring her resolve... (Quirkless OC)
1. Leap of Faith

_The room was filled with woes and tears as children had gathered around a single desk. A lone, small metal barred cage sat atop._

 _Inside, a white rabbit laid dead._

 _Two adults, a man and a woman, silently grieved for the animal while comforting the little ones. Small backs were rubbed, hands sloppily wiping dripping snot and salty fluids, and cries echoed across colorful walls._

 _Yuki the white rabbit had been found limp and cold this morning. How is unknown. The animal's health was just perfectly healthy yesterday. No external injuries tainted its pure snowy fur._

 _It was so sudden._

 _As the class wept and whine, a pair of footsteps softly entered the dimly lit room._

 _The caretakers noticed the familiar presence. One of them, a male, looked towards the dark doorway._

 _"Tsumugi-chan..."_

 _A little girl clinging to her backpack straps met his gaze evenly. "Sensei, what's wrong?" As she asked this, she looked past the children and spotted a white fuzzy lump lying still behind steel bars._

 _He lowered his chin sadly. Some of her classmates looked over their shoulder to find the girl watching them from the door frame._

 _Her indifferent_ _stare was dry and unwavering while accompanied with thin lips._

 _From among the students a boy gritted his teeth._

 _"Why..."_

 _All heads rose and tilted to him._

 _"Aren't ya sad?!_ _Why're_ _you not crying?!" Exclaimed the boy whose tears trickled down his cheeks and eyes puffy._

 _"I remember. You took care of Yuki last time! You did it, right?! B-Because of you, Y-Yuki is..." He broke in hiccups afterwards._

 _All children looked at the lone girl._

 _"Is it true...?"_

 _"R-Really?"_

 _Murmurs begin to spread among the children until the caretaker_ _man_ _spoke_ _up, "Everyone, it's not Tsumugi-chan's fault-"_

 _"What about it."_

 _This time all eyes, including the adults, settled on the child._

 _Gray eyes of steel were hollow_ _under the shadows._

 _"Do you hate me if it was my fault?"_

 **[Months later...]**

"Summer...is soooo hot..."

The sun blazed high in the clear blue skies on the afternoon streets of Japan. Cicadas blared every second no matter where the hot soles of her shoes lead.

While treading down the streets, 5-year old Tsumugi spotted a commotion occurring in the playground just a block away.

A light gasp escaped her before she ran to the source.

Entering the grounds, the raven haired girl witnesses three boys about her age use their quirks on a single boy who clearly had the disadvantage in a fight.

Furious, Tsumugi charges in.

"Stop it!" She stands in front of the fallen victim about half conscious before spreading her arms out in a halting gesture.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed the new presence.

"Who are you?" Warily said a boy with branch-like fingers pointed at Tsumugi. She almost inched her head away as she thought of the prospect of getting poked with his hand. However her determination didn't waver.

"Never seen her before..." Another boy with large red bat wings watched from midair, flapping them occasionally. It was somewhat odd to see a child's plump body being supported by a pair of wings so easily.

Tsumugi glared. "Enough's enough! I'll tell the adults what happened here!"

"Oi..."

The third boy had stepped forward. He seemed to be the leader of the little group as he had the aura that demanded her obedience.

He's an unpleasant person she would never expect to get along with so nicely.

From the palms of his hands, embers and slithers of black gas popped and crackled like firecrackers.

Crimson red eyes glimmered arrogantly as they smirked mockingly at the raven haired girl.

"Outta my way!"

Tsumugi curls her hands into balled fists before pulling her arm back...

...

Sweat dripped her skin as the merciless sunbeams only worsened the burning soreness reverberating with every breath. Everything seemed to have become hazy in her eyes.

A shadow loomed over her head. Tsumugi could make out a spiky silhouette and peering red eyes.

The boy with the quirk she discovered was explosion had a disappointed frown. "So lame. Giving up already?"

No response.

He continues, "You're... quirkless, aren't ya?"

Tsumugi's expression stiffened ever the slightest. It was enough to satisfy him.

The ash blonde-haired boy then grinned smugly. Initially the girl had predicted he would take advantage of her defenseless self and spark another fight. However what he said next surprised her.

"But you ain't a crybaby like Deku."

The dark-haired girl squinted confusedly. Before she could inquire, the boy already turned around and began to leave the playground. She heard his two fellow companions voice their confusion as they distance themselves away from the scene.

Slowly tilting her head from one side to another, she confirmed the trio's absence and sat up. She winced from the scratches he inflicted on her arms and face, though the injuries weren't serious for them to bleed.

Tsumugi glares at the hot ground past her feet, softening to a sad gray glimmer resting on her toes.

A sudden realization came to her when she looks towards where the victimized boy had laid on the ground face up.

She nearly forgot about him!

Rising to her feet, she approaches him with occasional grunts in her steps.

Tsumugi leans her head to peer over his freckled face coated with dirt, sweat, and injuries. Half-lidded green eyes continued to stare into space.

Hesitantly she began, "Um..."

His consciousness left him by then.

...

The boy awoke to the sharp wet chill crawling his cheek.

His eyes shot open from the touch. In one swift movement his body sat up.

"S-So cold!" He said while slapping his hand on where the area was cooled.

Noticing a presence close to him, he rested his gaze on an unfamiliar face.

A girl about his age stood in front of him with a water bottle outstretched to him. In her other hand was another matching bottle most likely for herself.

The freckled boy blinked before recognizing the few band-aids plastered on her cheek and bare arms and hands.

Concern and worry soon struck him as he widened his eyes.

"A-Are you okay? Is it painful?" He asked.

Surprise entered her gray and double black-ring irises, lips partly opened. In the next moment she regained her calm visage and said, "I should be asking _you_ the same thing. I'm fine, thanks. Here, take it." She inched the bottle in her hand closer for him to take.

Now realizing he had delayed her, the boy accepts the cold drink from her cool wet hands.

"Th-Thank you..." He said, enjoying the contrast of temperature spreading from his fingers to his body from the summer climate.

The raven-haired girl nodded once before settling on the free space beside him.

An awkward silence ensued between them as the two children drank from their respective bottles, one nonchalant and the other timidly.

"What's your name?" Asked the girl who broke the silence.

Surprised, he shifted from his spot on the bench and glanced away before shifting to her and away again. A light blush tinted his cheeks.

"I-I'm Midoriya I-Izuku. It's nice to meet you. A-And thank you for saving me."

She shook her head. "I couldn't save you." She just got completely defeated by the kid with the explosive hands and instead only received a beating. Common logic was so obvious not to fight against someone who has a quirk while she doesn't. Some savior she was.

She sighed softly to herself, ashamed and frustrated for several reasons.

He seemed to have paused for something, confusing her. Before she would ask, he then said, "You were like a hero!"

The short-haired girl became dubious. "A hero? No way."

She waved his words off dismissively but he continued with twinkling eyes, "I saw you. You looked so heroic when you protected me back then! You took care of my boo-boos too," He points to the band-aid below his eye, "And you even fought Kacchan!"

Her dark brow rose. "'Kacchan'?"

Izuku bobbed his head. "Mm! He's my friend. He got his really strong quirk that goes boom!" His bright expression soon crestfallen. "Ah...Right. His quirk..."

The female watched his mood change from admiration to what is akin to sadness and betrayal. For a moment she didn't say anything, despite having many remarks and questions forming in her head.

Instead, she held her hand out.

"My name's Kuroyanagi Tsumugi. You can call me Tsumugi. And...I can be your friend if you like..." Her eyes looked elsewhere, almost as though she was flustered.

Izuku stared at her open palm, gradually processing her words. He broke into a wide smile and shook her hand enthusiastically, surprising the girl.

"Let's be good friends, Tsumugi-chan!"

Tsumugi was speechless. Her expression was shadowed by her bangs. She lowers her chin and nod.

"Yeah..."

...

..

.

 **[Leap of Faith]**

 **Hello, I hope you enjoy reading my fic from here onwards~** **I wanted to create my own MHA OC fic, since I'd like to join a fair number of them in the** **fanbase.**

 **Although I did get tired of reading OCs with quirks. I haven't seen any quirkless OCs yet, so I took matters into my hands.**

 **Important : Tsumugi will NOT be a Mary Sue by any means, especially _if_ she obtains a quirk in the distant future. However, rest assured, Tsumugi will NEVER recieve a quirk at any point in the story. I already planned her development and most likely it won't disappoint you. If she does receive one, that's just poor writing.**

 **If you like OC fics, then please keep in touch with this one!**

 **This chapter may be slow or not exactly interesting yet, but of course I intend to make it exciting in future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Genres: Friendship, Drama, Angst, Family, Mystery, Humor (at least I hope. I don't know how to create humor myself *Cries anime tears*), Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing(s): Definitely mild OC X Izuku, considering the two are quirkless (well, one used to be).** **As someone who prefers to stay away from romance, I can say their relationship won't develop into a couple. Right now they will be a platonic best friend ship.**

 **Warning(s)/Note(s) to make: Sporadic updates. _Lots_ of subtle and not-so subtle foreshadowing. This is all in 3rd POV.** **There will be several POV switches I have to deal with, hence 3rd POV.**

 **Please fave, follow and/or review for more~**


	2. A Thoudand Needles

_Tsumugi should have known from the very beginning. The tight clench in her heart shouldn't have affected her_ _so much._ _Yet, the prickling tears swelling her eyes trickled continuously._

 _There's no doubt she has no quirk._

 _She curled her tiny body into a fetal position while facing the corner of her dark bedroom, save for the slither of sunlight seeping through a thin gap past the window curtains._

 _Hiccups squeaked, shoulders trembled, and head hung low._

 _It was some time later until a presence stepped in._

 _"Tsumugi?"_

 _The child lifts her head towards the door._

 _"P-Papa..." She hiccuped, eyes watery and nose sniffling._

 _Hotaru soften his expression before approaching her. He spreads his arms out, to which Tsumugi leaps in and clings her small hands on his shirt._ _His warmth comforted her as he embraced her with large arms ever so reassuring._

 _Hotaru rubs circles on her back while another hand rubbed her head. "There, there... Papa's here." He spoke soothingly._

 _Tsumugi sniffled before shakily speaking, "I-I..."_

 _The man tightened his embrace on her just the slightest. His jade green gaze stared sadly past her frame as he murmured, "I know... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tsumugi..."_

 _She shook her head furiously. "No!" She had raised her voice which stemmed from the seedling of frustration. Not in regards to quirks, but..._

 _"I-It's not your fault, papa! It's not! Not..." She was unable to say more when her sore throat cut them off from continuing. She sobbed._

 _Hotaru lightly rocks his body back and forth with Tsumugi on his lap. He had known all along of the girl's future, as he had come from a line of_ _quirkless_ _generations since the age of superpowers had been discovered. His wife is also_ _quirkless_ _from birth but that did not stop him from starting a family with his beloved._

 _Despite his history, he, alongside his wife, believed their child would receive the best of what they could offer. They would always support their child no matter what. They would tell their child they will always love them each day and make the most of their free time while the new family was still young. Quirk or not, their child is their child._

 _Unfortunately, he had no explanation to the mystery. How the Kuroyanagi family and ancestors not receive superhuman abilities has not been_ _discovered_ _yet._

 _He was frustrated as well, ever since from the age of five. But this time now that he's an adult -a father- he will pass on his experiences onto the future: his one and only daughter._

 _"You know, Tsumugi," He began, listening her sobs reduce to quiet tears, "You shouldn't give up. You can still fight. You don't need a quirk to get around in life."_

 _Tsumugi lifted her head to meet his expression. One of hope._

 _He smiles. "You just have to show what the_ _quirkless_ _can do."_

...

Ever since her lack of quirk was discovered in her preschool, nothing but harassment and pity ensued.

Her classmates would continuously jive at her weak, helpless self who won't even have a chance in rising to the world of heroes. While this had eventually been catched on by the caretakers, the bullying never ceased behind their backs.

Adults would spare words of pity and afterwards copied and pasted lines of encouragement to the child; yet they never did anything to solve the numerous insults and taunts focused solely on Tsumugi, the only quirkless child in the school. She was the perfect target for newly developing quirks.

Tsumugi's parents had soon discovered this dilemma and resolved to train their daughter the art of self-defense early of age, courtesy of Hotaru whose occupation was a police officer. Each day he would take Tsumugi outdoors and play catch ball with her, as her body is still little to begin the self-defense. For now, he would train her to think and stay healthy, unlike the current generation.

Meanwhile Mahiru, Tsumugi's mother, teaches her how to independently take care of herself in the house. Washing dishes, throwing out trash, being resourceful... Of course, Tsumugi would learn more complex routines as she matured.

Baby steps, baby steps.

By the time summer vacation arrived, all was ordinary until the two discovered their child covered in band-aids later in the afternoon.

"Tsumugi/Tsu-chan!"

She was taken to the living room where her injuries were tended properly by Mahiru. This was after Tsumugi had a quick five-minute shower to clean the dirt and sticky skin damp with sweat.

"What happened to you?" Asked the concerned mother.

Tsumugi didn't speak immediately. "...I tripped."

Hotaru's brows furrowed. "Where, down a hill?" He was doubtful.

"You can tell us, Tsu-chan. We'll listen," Mahiru softly says as she patched one last band-aid on her cheek.

Tsumugi stared at her lap. Hotaru and Mahiru patiently wait for her response.

"...I made a friend."

The parents shared a discreet look of surprise and curiosity before returning to Tsumugi.

"Who are they like?" Questioned the woman.

Tsumugi shifted in her seat. "I saved a boy with no quirk from some bullies _with_ quirks."

A spark between father and mother clicked. They were focused on one of the same thing.

"What's his name?" Asked Hotaru. A hint of strain can be heard if paid attention.

"Midoriya...Izuku." The child murmured.

A sunshine smile lifted Mahiru's lips. She clapped her hands softly. "That's wonderful! You've made a friend, Tsu-chan! I'm so happy for you! Is he cute?" She added eagerly.

Hotaru decided to intervene, "M-Mahiru, that's too early to ask her at her age..."

"It's fine, it's fine! Tsu-chan's made a friend all by herself, isn't that right?" Mahiru's serene dark chocolate brown eyes rested on the little girl.

Tsumugi's gray optics widened. She raised her head to finally meet her parents' gazes.

Seeing the happiness emanating from them made her smile as well. She bobbed her head.

"Yeah."

...

The next meeting with Izuku was two days after the incident. The two had decided to meet at the same playground they met, as Tsumugi is not completely familiar with the neighborhood.

"Eh? You don't have a quirk?" Exclaimed Izuku.

Tsumugi stared at the tip of her toes as she swayed the swing set ever so slightly. "Yeah, you didn't know?"

The freckled boy shook his head. "N-no... Sorry."

Tsumugi sent a quick glance at Izuku who was sitting on the swing beside her. "Why're you saying sorry? You didn't do anything. It can't be helped anyway."

Despite the nonchalant tone, his words reminded her of what her father said.

( _"I'm so sorry, Tsumugi...")_

Tsumugi bit her lower lip and wrung her brows together. Her hands gripped the metal chains of the swing.

"Tsumugi-chan?"

Said girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her companion.

Forest green eyes blinked in concern. "What's wrong?"

Realizing her mistake, her features relaxed before shaking her head. "Sorry, it's nothing. Anyways..."

Before continuing, Tsumugi breathed in before releasing. Her heartbeat previously thumping like crazy now reduced to its steady rate.

"Since we're now friends, I'll protect you from the bad guys."

Izuku stared in surprise. "Eh?"

"I said I'll protect you, didn't I?" Tsumugi repeated, a determined gaze lighting her dark gray eyes. "It's only natural since we're friends." She faces him as she spoke courageously before the speechless child.

The boy then spoke,"R-Really? But you - I mean, _we_ don't have quirks..." His mess of forest green hair hung low.

"Silly. You can be a hero without one."

Tsumugi's words shed light on his world as he raised his chin to meet her eyes. They were neutral, but the genuineness in her voice was there.

"You just have to prove you will become the very best like any hero." She lifts her pinky finger. "I promise I'll keep you safe. No one will mess with you while I'm here."

By this point Izuku was tearing up. "Tsu-Tsumugi-chan..." He quickly wipes the fluids away before raising his pinky. "Got it! When I become a hero like All Might, I'll be the one to save you!"

The girl couldn't resist a smile curling her lips. She giggled. "You'll be the first to save me then. Whoever breaks the promise first has to swallow a thousand needles."

The two crossed their pinkies in mutual agreement, thus marking the beginning of their friendship to come.

...

Two pairs of eyes, one gray one red, stared and blinked at each other.

"Ah! You...! You're that bully who hurt Izuku!" Tsumugi pointed at the spiky blonde accusingly.

Said boy eyed her with a flash of recognition. "Oh, you're... Who are you?" He tilts his head, though he seems to imply to not have learnt her name rather than her face.

The girl lowered her hand, lips pursed. "Kuroyanagi Tsumugi. Are you Kacchan?"

"I'm Bakugou Katsuki." The boy now known as Katsuki smiles ever sickly sweet. "Hope we'll get along, _Usagi_ (rabbit) - _chan_."

Of course, the mock tone said otherwise.

Meanwhile the beginning of an unpleasant friendship(?) occurs...

...

..

.

 **[A Thousand Needles]**


	3. Mending Mistakes

Tsumugi had to wonder how Izuku befriended _him_ of all people. The boy whose pride is as tall as Mount Everest and whose attitude is unpleasant in general...

Bakugou Katsuki, otherwise known as Kacchan by his friends.

She internally huffed. If only his character was as cute as his nickname.

It was when Izuku suggested she should properly meet Katsuki that their meeting had occurred. Though the only reason she had reluctantly accepted the notion was because she was swayed by Izuku's high regard in his friend.

The freckled face boy mentioned positive things about him in a matching tone so earnestly, Tsumugi became very perplexed of their relationship. Does he really "admire" him in spite of the blonde's pickings and twisted superiority complex? Or is the friendship just one-sided?

Tsumugi will have to find out herself personally.

Currently Tsumugi, Katsuki, and Izuku are at the playground once again. It somehow became a silent routine to meet up at the site where all three children had first met.

The only girl of the trio glanced at one certain person.

"U-Usagi-chan?" She stuttered out, surprised.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" Katsuki said almost tauntingly.

Tsumugi wavered before her shoulders lowered in surrender.

"...No."

Behind the lie, unpleasant memories from kindergarten repeated itself. The same scene of a lone animal no longer filled with life and a voice came to haunt her again and again.

The girl shakes her head before coming back to reality.

"But my name is Tsu-mu-gi. Remember that!" She emphasized.

Katsuki blankly stared at her. "Usagi is more better."

Having nothing worthy to say, she ignored him and crossed her arms, looking elsewhere.

The action did not go unnoticed by the ash blonde boy. Displeasure laced his brows together. Is she overlooking him? Him? A child blessed with a splendid quirk and received praise and compliments from all around him? Had this girl learn nothing from their (one-sided) fight?

"Oi..."

Meanwhile the third child who had been quiet ever since their meeting looked between them nervously. A ghostly whimper escaped Izuku as he spotted Katsuki's fingers twitch.

"K-Kaccha-"

"Be quiet, Deku! Why are you here anyway?!" Shouted Katsuki. Izuku flinched upon his sharp angry tone and trembled slightly. His lips quivered.

The sight of her friend reduced to tears spurred Tsumugi into action.

"Don't talk to my friend that way!" Told Tsumugi as her charcoal gray eyes glared at Katsuki. She stepped forward half-shielding the quirkless boy.

"Friend? Deku's?" The explosion user didn't bother to hide his laughter and pointed at said child. "Deku's a crybaby! He's no good at anything!"

What he said afterwards crossed beyond the line.

 _"He doesn't even have a quirk."_

In that instance, her rage had peaked dramatically.

Her balled fists shook by her sides. A rumble rose from her throat. "Shut up! Why are you so mean to Izuku? You're friends, right?" Shouted Tsumugi.

Something flashed in Katsuki's red eyes as they widened. Then they narrowed into a glare.

"Why do you care about Deku so much?! You don't know him! You're a stranger!" Retorted the enraged boy who pointed at her.

Tsumugi's lips formed a thin line.

"You're right. I don't know Izuku a lot. Or even you. But..."

She gazed at Katsuki with determination unlike before.

"Heroes never stay in the sidelines! They won't let anyone get hurt from bullies." She raises both her fists and assumes a fighting stance.

"And friends protect friends! I keep my promises and never break them! That's why I will keep Izuku safe from you, you meanie!" Declared Tsumugi.

Izuku's eyes watered for a different reason this time. "T-Tsumugi-chan..."

Katsuki stared almost dumbfounded at the raven haired girl. Is she crazy? Hasn't she heard of the saying "stranger danger"? Why would she go out of her way for the sake of that boy? What does she get from all this?

Gradually as her words had been soaked like sponge, a smirk raised his lips.

He found another stepping stone to climb the rank of heroes. This time in the form of a girl -quirkless- with spunk.

Maybe she'll prove worthy to be interesting apart from the extras.

After another search of Tsumugi's face, Katsuki snorted. "I'd like to see ya try, Usagi!" He conjured small explosive smokes from his palms intimidatingly.

Tsumugi furrowed her brows into focus as a small grunt emerged from her throat.

Meanwhile Izuku assessed the situation anxiously between the two and made hesitant, awkward hand gestures.

"Y-You two, please don't fight..." Stuttered the freckled boy.

Unfortunately the moment he spoke, the clash between his friends once again replayed itself just like their first encounter.

The rest of the afternoon played out longer unlike the first time though.

...

"Katsuki! Apologize this instant!"

"Ow! Mom!" Cried an exasperated child rubbing the spot where he was slapped upright behind the head.

"Say sorry. Now." Her tone a few octaves lower left no excuses taken.

Pouting, Katsuki's red eyes directed grumpily at the floor.

"...sorry."

A deeper frown lowered the mother's lips. "Speak up and look at them!"

Katsuki bit his lower lip before making himself audible, "I said sorry, okay..." It was clear his bitterness had been delivered.

Bakugou Mitsuki sighed as further insistence would not work on her stubborn and rash son. She looks ahead with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about Katsuki's behavior, Mrs. Kuroyanagi, and you too Inko-chan. To think my son would harm your children like this..."

Both mothers, Mahiru and Inko, were naturally upset -not at Mitsuki, or even her son- but of the three children's concerning situation among them.

Tsumugi, face plastered with few new band-aids, remained silent and cling close to Mahiru's arm from her seat beside her mother. Her eyes devoid of particular emotion didn't meet anyone's and had long stared at the counter in front of her.

Mahiru placed her hand above Tsumugi's smaller one and discreetly rubbed circles across the hand's back. A light squeeze responded to her gentle gesture.

Meanwhile Izuku's mother, who shared the same couch with the Kuroyanagi family, gazes sadly down to her son sitting beside her. She knew he too had been covered with band-aids on the same day Katsuki attacked him.

"Izuku..."

Said boy flinched automatically. His forest green eyes hesitantly meet her eyes. On impulse he stuttered, "I-It's not that, mom! Kacchan-"

"Izuku." She hushed him in a gentle manner. There was no flare of rage in her matching green eyes. Only silent acceptance.

Izuku was unable to continue. He reverts his eyes to the counter and made no indications to speak further.

Tsumugi, who had discreetly watched their interaction, can only say nothing and listen to the meeting between three different families. The guilt of having caused trouble not just for her parents, but also to other unfamiliar people had sealed her lips ever since her mother had said nothing. It was unnerving.

After a moment of silence, Mahiru had finally spoke in her flowery-like voice, "You two are Katsuki-kun and Izuku-kun, yes?" She looks to the two boys respectively.

Surprised to have been addressed by the dark-haired mother, the pair nodded, albeit one timid and the other gruff.

"It's nice to you all," she says as she meets Mitsuki and Inko's eyes, "I'm Kuroyanagi Mahiru and this is my daughter Tsumugi-chan. We came from Shibuya to visit a family member who lives around here during summer vacation. Tsumugi-chan is still not quite comfortable settling in for her first time."

Mahiru rubs the girl's head. "That's why I hope we can get along well in the meantime."

Tsumugi widens her eyes and raised her gaze. Everyone else watched the woman with a form of their own surprise.

A smile lifted Mahiru's serene features. "I was very delighted to hear my Tsu-chan had made a friend by herself. Now that we all get to meet, we'd like to get to know everyone better."

Tsumugi tugged on her mother's sleeve lightly. Her focus roamed around Mahiru's face for the purpose behind her outward confrontation. "Mamma..."

Yet Mahiru continued, "Please, if you don't mind, why don't we restart?"

At this moment the girl was mentally questioning what in the world her mother was thinking to say something so direct to strangers they barely knew. Especially when one of them clearly won't be so amicable to Tsumugi herself.

The two boys also appeared to think the same, staring with wide eyes as though Mahiru sprouted two heads.

Mitsuki and Inko glanced at each other before the latter smiles.

"I understand what you mean, Mrs. Kuroyanagi. You see, I was also happy when Izuku managed to befriend someone. Especially one he can talk to like a normal friend. I'm sure he'll enjoy your company during your stay." Says Inko as she glanced to Tsumugi. Then she looks to Izuku. "Right?"

Izuku nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'm happy to get to know you, Tsumugi-chan!"

Watching the exchange unfold before her, Mitsuki grinned before chuckling. "Well, there you have it Katsuki! You can redeem yourself with Izuku-kun and Tsumugi-chan. Her mother even gave you a second chance to fix yourself."

The ash-blonde boy, strikingly similar to his mother in both appearance and personality, glared at Mitsuki. "Don't rub it in my face, old lady!"

"Don't call your own mother 'old lady' you rude brat! Who taught you to speak to me like that!"

While Mitsuki pinched the whining boy's cheeks amidst her annoyance, Inko apologetically smiles to the third party.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kuroyanagi. Those two always act like this..."

Mahiru giggled. "I don't mind, I don't mind. By the way, you can call me Mahiru. Kuroyanagi is a mouthful by itself."

Inko widens her smile into a bright one. "Likewise, Mahiru-chan."

Meanwhile as the two mothers were occupied with each other, Izuku and Tsumugi shared eye contact.

The latter smiles albeit awkwardly. "I guess we can see each other more after this."

The green-haired boy bobbed his head. A delighted smile lifted his freckled cheeks blushing lightly, most likely from the happiness. "Yeah! I can't wait!"

Tsumugi tilts her head. An earnest smile is seen. "Same here."

...

..

.

 **[ Mending Mistakes]**

 **If anyone's OOC, I apologise. I try to build more on the mom characters, especially Mitsuki. She and Masaru need more screen time.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. A Goodbye Won't Be a Farewell

It's been two weeks since the meeting between the three families. Summer days seemed to have gone by so fast without a thought despite August just around the corner.

"That was my ice scream, you meanie! Give it back!" Demanded an angry Tsumugi.

"Try to get it from me then!" Taunted Katsuki as he waved the popsicle in the air, the plastic wrapping yet to have been open.

In attempt to appease Tsumugi's rage, Izuku offered his untouched treat (an All Might brand, of course). "H-Here, you can have mine, Tsumugi-chan."

Today out of all the blazing heated days, Katsuki had snatched the girl's ice cream when she least expected it and was now smirking smugly at the sight of her empty hands. Now he has two instead of one.

"Heh, lucky! Free ice cream! Double the chance to win a prize!" Said the spiky-haired boy.

Tsumugi gritted her teeth. He said that deliberately and it annoyed her.

"I'm good, Izuku." Calmly spoke the raven-haired girl as her sight stilled on Katsuki. "I bought that ice cream for myself, not for _him_. I'm gonna take it back with my own hands!"

She leaped without waiting another minute of response and grabbed air. She tries again and again, Katsuki slipping from every momentum she attempted at the last second.

At some point the two were running around the playground chasing each other's tails. Tsumugi's shouts and grumbles were heard occasionally while Katsuki laughed mischievously.

The girl's pace deterred. Pants drawled from her breath and sweat dripped down her chin. She then supported herself with hands on her knees. "Hah...Hah..."

Her target stopped running. He looks at her. "Give up already? Your ice cream's melting." Said Katsuki as he licked on his cold treat with a triumphant grin, not a sign of weariness evident.

This blows. _So hard._

"...Give...it back..." Tsumugi almost wheezed out. Something... She needs something to quench her thirst. All her sweating eyes can focus on is her popsicle. Though it's likely already a small pool of melted ice cream -and not even cold,- she hated admitting defeat to _him_. The prospect leaves a bitter taste.

What would that say between the quirk and the quirkless?

Tsumugi collapsed to the hot ground. Her body and bones feel like being boiled in lava. She could barely keep her eyes open and awake.

Somehow it's suffocating...

The world closed in on her as the last thing she saw was the earthly surface.

...

Hotaru sat on the couch of the living room hunched over. His head was bowed low to which his expression was hidden completely from view.

The household was silently still until the door opened to reveal Mahiru. Closing it behind her, the dark-haired woman approached her husband.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dear..."

Hotaru had yet to look up. "It's begun." He croaked out. "Tsumugi...Not her too..."

Mahiru sits beside him and slid her hand on his larger one, squeezing it. "It's only the heat stroke, Hotaru. It's too early to jump to conclusions..."

The man shook his head. "No, that's not it. Tsumugi... She inherited my blood and yours, Mahiru. But even with yours, my bloodline continued to pass onto her. That's the curse of my family..."

Mahiru furrowed her brows. "Tsumugi's only five, Hotaru. How do you know that's the case?" She softly inquired.

Hotaru grabs fistfuls of his black hair in frustration to the extent he might rip them out from his scalp. "I've heard several stories of my ancestors from old man Tsubaki. I even told you some of them. You know how much I'd hate to see how Tsumugi's fate would be the same as theirs."

Mahiru furrowed her brows, pursed her lips and slowly nodded. She has heard of a few before the two decided to commit the long relationship as a couple. She still remembers the strained visage he wore as he told her the Kuroyanagi tales.

The man continues, "That's why I had feared this moment ever since. Hell, even Tsubaki confirmed it himself! Our child... I'm afraid we won't be able to help..." He trails off, unable to finish his sentence before his shoulders sagged lower.

Mahiru watches him mumble apologies - whether to himself or someone other than him she wasn't sure- until she finally said, "I thought you were more stronger than this."

Hotaru stopped. He managed to glance up to his wife for the first time.

"You and I both knew what we're about to face when we decided to start a family of our own, right? You can't beat yourself up so soon before anything started."

"Mahiru..." Muttered Hotaru.

"We just need to do our very best to make Tsu-chan happy! Simple. It's our job as parents that we support our child and raise her well like any loving family." Warm brown eyes soften. "We're in this together. Like I always told you, right?"

Hotaru stared at her speechless. He recognized the spark of fire in her blazing strong. The same spark he acknowledged as an endearing trait of his wife.

The former policeman leaned forward and embraced Mahiru. He rests his forehead on her shoulder. "You're right. Thank you..."

The woman giggled softly before rubbing his back. What he wasn't aware of was the sad glimmer reflecting in her gaze staring at the wall behinf him.

"What am I going to do with you, my one and only firefly..."

...

The next day Tsumugi had recovered. The little girl didn't quite remember what happened right beforehand, but after her parents explained to her of the heat stroke, she had been released of her confusion.

Mahiru had informed the Bakugou and Midoriya households of Tsumugi's recovery over the phone. Both were relieved to hear the good news and hoped to see the Kuroyanagi family come visit next time.

"Oh, that's right," Began Hotaru after Mahiru had finished chatting with Mitsuki, "Doesn't Mr. Bakugou work as a fashion designer?"

Despite the past few weeks after Tsumugi had made new friend(s?), Hotaru hadn't met their parents face to face. Much less see who her newfound playmates were (he honestly has no clue _how_ he didn't). Though based from his daughter's tellings, one was pleasant while the other... wasn't, to say the least.

In response to his inquiry, his wife nodded. "So I've heard from Mi-chan."

" 'Mi-chan'?" Repeated the man whose brow rose.

"Mr. Bakugou's wife, Mitsuki." Clarified Mahiru who didn't skip a beat in replying.

Hotaru returned to the former topic in hand without further unnecessary skepticism. He knew how his amicable wife's optimism lead her to the point of nicknames. "Right, as I was saying... How about all three of us families meet up together?"

Mahiru clapped her hands together. "Perfect! I don't see the harm in that at all! A great bonding opportunity for us parents while the children play along the way! I'll let them know right now!"

Without waiting more of what Hotaru has to say, the enthusiastic brunette leaves the living room to reach the house phone.

"We don't even have a location planned!" Exclaimed the man just before she had almost dashed out the area.

Meanwhile a small figure was peering through the door gap with thin lips and an unreadable look...

...

Gray eyes curiously eyed their surroundings. Signs and pennants of a variety of animals were displayed and hung to demonstrate the diversity of the wildlife the location has in store. Realistic creatures unfamiliar to her compared to what she's seen in picture books appealed to the girl.

"Mum, I wanna see the lions!" Demanded Katsuki as he pointed at said feline's portrait while his eyes locked on his mother's.

While Mitsuki dealt with the boy, Inko smiled at Izuku who clung to her pant leg. "What would you like to see, Izuku?"

The freckled child, overwhelmed by the enormous selection the grand zoo had to offer, fidgeted. "I-I'm okay with what Kacchan and Tsumugi-chan wants..."

Watching the Bakugou and Midoriya family for a brief moment (they were... interesting, for lack of words, especially the two boys), Hotaru looks to Tsumugi in his arms. "How about you, Tsumugi?"

The raven-haired skimmed the visuals (from beside Hotaru, Mahiru's smile twitched just the slightest) until she silently pointed to one.

Hotaru follows her finger and smiles. "You want to see them?"

She nods, allowing a smile to lighten the eager twinkle in her eyes.

A silent sigh from his right was heard only by Hotaru.

The man couldn't blame his wife. After all, they didn't want their child to realize her cause of anxiety was closer than she would ever think.

While Tsumugi's view was fixated past behind Hotaru's shoulder, the Kuroyanagi parents glanced at one particular point in the map.

Across the zoo's entrance was a petting zoo.

Inside lies Tsumugi's one fear: rabbits.

...

After some time visiting animals left and right, it was then the children were hungry. Coincidentally the timing was within lunch hour. The whole group managed to occupy empty tables underneath the abundant shading of the tree shielding from the hot rays of the sun.

"Ahaha! You and your family sure have an affinity with confusing names," Began Masaru who laughed heartedly in amusement.

"Must've been a coincidence..." Sitting across him, Hotaru could only say in response and chuckled sheepishly.

Masaru smiles a friendly smile. "I actually thought you and your wife's names were vice versa. That's kind of unique for a couple to have. 'Tsumugi' is also a unisex name ... Could that have been intentional too?" He teased in the end.

Hotaru finds his head nodding along in loss for having anything much to say. It wasn't he didn't appreciate his presence. Rather he was somewhat overwhelmed by the man's amicable attitude. It was similar to Mahiru's, but her's is more milder.

He actually likes this change of pace. Compared to the quiet and tranquility of home and his family, the rowdiness of outsider friends (to put in general terms) was a fresh experience.

Hotaru rubs the back of his neck and replied to Masaru's tease, "It could've been, hahaha..."

Meanwhile beside them the mothers were tending to their children respectively.

"Where should we go after this?" Inko wondered aloud to her circle of fellow mothers and young ones.

Katsuki's hand darted up to the air. "I wanna see the bears next!"

"We've already been there, Katsuki. That was the whole bear section!" Told Mitsuki exasperatedly.

"Eh? But they were boring! They were hiding the whole time and didn't do anything fun!" Complained the ash-blonde boy. It was obvious he was disappointed.

"They're just doing their own thing, Katsuki. Not everything has to be 'hunting' and 'making noise.' " Mitsuki quoted from Katsuki's words back when they visited the area.

"Then just train to become stronger! Why are they just sleeping and eating all the time?!"

"Oh be quiet about the bears! Your food will get cold!"

"It's _summer_ and it's _burning_!"

After watching the two verbally fight retorts, the remaining party looked to each other before reverting to the blondes. It appears their quarrel wouldn't end very soon.

Mahiru smoothly intervened, "Let's go see the wolves next. That's what Tsu-chan would like."

Their argument successfully ceased, Mitsuki being the first to break off, "I don't see why not." She smiles as though her irritation was not apparent just a second ago.

However her son thinks otherwise. "Hah? _Wolves_? That doesn't match you, _Usagi-chan_. Just go to the petting zoo and look at rabbits with Deku!"

From beside Mahiru, Tsumugi's whole body flinched.

A thud was heard.

Katsuki rubbed the stinging area from above his head before glaring at his mother. "What's that for?!"

Mitsuki lowers her fist and evenly meets her son's crimson red eyes. An upset frown settled on her lips. " _That_ was for being rude. Show some respect and dignity. You're a man, aren't you?"

Before Katsuki would utter his first syllable, she interrupts,"Apologize right now. Both to Tsumugi-chan and Izuku-kun."

As Tsumugi watched the scene play out, she was reminded of the first time she met Katsuki's mom.

 _'Again...?'_ Was what she was thought as she listened to the spikey-haired boy mumble a bitter apology, which was reluctantly approved by Mitsuki.

Mahiru and the Midoriya family forgave his previous behavior and proceeded to lighten the mood by preparing the continuation of the zoo trip.

It was only when Mahiru's gentle hand settled on Tsumugi's shoulder that the latter was snapped from her rigidness. The gesture may seem simple to others but to them it was a sign language of sorts.

Dark chocolate brown eyes glimmered faintly within brief eye contact before they looked elsewhere.

Tsumugi knew there was reassurance silently supporting her back and love to ease her senses.

...

When everyone arrived to the wolf section, a few grown wolves were spotted lying underneath the shades, presumably napping away from the summer heat.

Though they were well far from the glass screen serving as a barrier, the sight of wolves was enough to pique the general audience's attention.

Tsumugi peered curiously as she was carried by Hotaru once again.

Seeing them comfortable from their positions somehow made her at peace too.

Meanwhile Katsuki and Izuku scanned the area for any other activities occuring.

The former of the two pouted. _'Who knew zoos can be boring...'_ He was smart enough not to make that audible in the presence of his parents.

Unlike Katsuki though, the freckled boy was admiring the scenery. "Wow! They look so big!"

Inko smiles. "Yes, they do."

Tsumugi watches in awe. Though wolves are part of the wildlife, they are really just bigger dog versions of the pets.

"Daddy, can we keep one?" Asked Tsumugi as she pointed to a wolf.

Hotaru allowed a forgiving smile to enter. "I'm afraid not, Tsumugi. No one's allowed to have one as a pet."

Mahiru from beside him simply smiled as though nothing questionable was needed to address. "Oh my."

Tsumugi was slightly disappointed.

Suddenly Masaru bursted into laughter, though mindful to keep it within the group. "That's what our boy said the other time we went to a zoo, but with a tiger!"

Somehow that didn't surprise Tsumugi nor Hotaru. Katsuki had just proudly displayed his supreme aura of standing above others to the point where no doubts of his character is made.

In response, said pair glanced at the boy before looking to Masaru. Both had matching deadpan expressions. "We could see that." The father spoke, his daughter nodding in agreement. Masaru and also Mitsuki chuckled at the identical sight.

Mahiru simply remarked how "lively" children of this generation were. It was silently unanimous among all the other parents that was one way to put it.

"Should we go somewhere else now? We still have a couple of hours to spend." Said Inko after a few minutes of wolf-watching passed.

"I suppose so," Mitsuki replied. "Let's go see the foxes next, kids!"

Katsuki and Izuku followed beside their respective parents, satisfied with the wolves. Meanwhile Hotaru was settling Tsumugi on her feet as she wanted to be with Mahiru this time around. He didn't complain, as his arms were becoming a little sore from carrying her for a few hours.

"Come Tsu-chan." Beckoned the woman as the group exited. Tsumugi grasped her hand.

Just when the little girl sneaked a glance over, a pair of golden yellow eyes were staring directly at her.

Though she may have just imagined it the next second the wolf had sauntered off.

...

A few days passed after the overall pleasant zoo trip. Tsumugi was currently with Katsuki and Izuku eating ice cream together at the playground. At least this time Katsuki hadn't made a move on her treat. Yet.

Izuku, being sandwiched between his two glaring friends, nervously sweated and gripped his popsicle stick with both hands. The animosity was concerning.

After a moment of silence and licking of ice cream, Katsuki looked at his treat and let out a groan. "No good..."

"No 'winner' stick, I bet." Remarked Tsumugi in a matter-of-fact tone. She then looked to her half finished popsicle. "I didn't get one either, though."

It was at the moment Izuku discovered he arrived at the same result. His expression mildly crestfallen. "Me too..."

Katsuki swallowed the rest of his All Might popsicle in one go before earning a brain freeze. After his quick recovery, he clenched the blank stick in his hand and gritted his teeth.

"I ate so many but never got it! How?!" Amidst his anger fit, the explosion user threw the worthless stick into the trash bin several feet away from him. It successfully made in, wowing Izuku and disturbing Tsumugi.

The latter recalled the poster she saw plastered on the ice cream truck. Whoever gets a _WINNER_ marked on the stick, the person would recieve a premium prize based on All Might of any kind. Simple items such as keychains, plushies, shirts, ecetera. Knowing those two -whose fanboy tendencies stand above any she ever knew- they would never _not_ take the opportunity.

The number one hero All Might was featured with his burly thumb up and trademark smile exhibiting pearly white teeth. Everything about him was unlike Japan and its oriental-like traditions; his overall impression being American and a hero like in western comic books.

She wouldn't say she's a die-hard fan of him, honestly. Yes, she respects his achievements and overwhelming capacity as the man who is the symbol of peace. However something prevents her from seeing him the same way Izuku and Katsuki do.

She didn't believe it has to do with them being boys. Everyone, boy or girl, young or old, admires him. Whenever All Might is featured onscreen, printed in paper, or even on snack brands, anyone would stop for a second to awe at him with praises and smiles. Of course, he _is_ the savior anyone can count on. He may as well be preached like a god.

Yet Tsumugi couldn't see herself reacting the same as everyone else. Neither Izuku nor Katsuki know of this. She doesn't have to be a genius to assume their reactions would not be a pleasant kind. How would she even express without a reason she herself does not know?

A frown settled on her cold lips sweet from the ice cream. She then shook her head when she realized she had been intently staring at the melting face of All Might. She shouldn't think of these things so much. Just doing so makes her feel uncomfortable.

"Argh! I'm gonna buy another ice cream!"

The sudden raise of Katsuki's voice lured charcoal gray eyes up in surprise.

"Eh? Again, Kacchan?" Izuku unknowingly spoke for Tsumugi as the two watched the ash blond stomp to the ice cream truck.

"I'll win... I'll get that prize! Just watch!" His muttering was audible for then to hear.

"Why do you wanna win so much?"

Two heads looked to Tsumugi.

She shut her lips. She didn't mean to say that aloud.

Katsuki turns to face the girl. His face appeared as though she had asked a silly question. "Hah? That's easy!"

Tsumugi watches his crimson red eyes brim with life. He grins confidently.

"Cuz All Might is the number one hero! If I wanna be the best hero ever, I gotta win no matter what! Heroes always win in the end! That's why I won't lose to a dumb stick!"

No one said anything for a few seconds, Katsuki's words hanging in the air gradually being absorbed. Until Izuku's emerald green eyes shimmered in admiration. "You're so cool, Kacchan!"

Katsuki smirks proudly. "I know!"

Meanwhile the third party had not uttered a sound, her head hung low as her lips pursed in deep thought. Her eyes were rendered unreadable by the overshadowing of her bangs.

Drops of colorful ice cream dripped to the ground as she loosely held the melting treat under the summer heat.

...

August was almost over, and along with it summer.

Tsumugi looked back to the past two months.

While there were notable dissatisfying bits such as fights with the explosive boy, there were plenty of pleasant memories made.

However, that means she'll have to say her farewells.

"Y-You're leaving...?" Izuku hesitantly spoke as he and Tsumugi sat on the swingsets beside each other. His lips quivered and a strain was heard in his voice. Emerald green eyes reflected a watery shine.

The girl stared at her feet, nodding in response. She too was disheartened. "Yeah... Me and my family have to go back home when school starts again..."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Oh..."

A moment of silence between the two passed.

"But," Tsumugi began, "I'll come back. Mamma and papa said we can come back here next summer. So..."

Joy replaced Izuku's sadness and lifted his lips. "Really? We can see each other again! I'm so happy!"

Tsumugi smiled a small smile. "Yeah. Me too."

Suddenly a flash of recognition in his eyes. "Oh, does Kacchan know about this?"

Tsumugi pouted, begrudgingly looking elsewhere. "...No, but he'll find out later. It's not like he'll actually miss me anyway..." She whispered under her breath at her last sentence, which was left unheard by the freckled boy.

...

Above the crowd chattering and announcement speakers, Tsumugi watched her trembling friend about to unleash a waterfall any moment.

"Ts-Tsumugi-chan..." Uttered Izuku. He was staying strong not to bring down the mood.

Said girl approached him and made hand motions above him. "Sadness, sadness, go away. Sadness, sadness, go away." She smiles gently, charcoal gray eyes softening. "Don't cry, Izuku."

The warm gesture only opened his tears.

Izuku bit his bottom lip before furiously wiping the salty fluids with his hands. Sniffling once, hardened eyes stared directly into hers. "Thank you, Tsumugi-chan. Thank you for being m-my friend..."

The dark-haired girl smiled. "You too."

"Ahh," Drawled out a certain explosive boy, "Deku's being a crybaby again."

From the sideline Katsuki had been standing watching the dramatic scene between the two quirkless. What is this, some drama movie?

"K-Kacchan!" Stuttered Izuku.

Tsumugi sent a half-heated look at the ash blonde. "You better not bully Izuku when I'm gone." Though she already knew that's not possible.

Internally she was reluctant to leave Izuku with a bad influence in the form of an arrogant quirk user. Ever since she knew of his situation, she couldn't shake off her concern for her green-haired friend.

It's unfortunate, but there's nothing she can do to stop it. Especially when she lives very far.

Katsuki scoffs through his nostrils and crossed his arms, a sly smirk branded. "Uh-huh, whatever you say, _Usagi-chan_."

Tsumugi wasn't surprised his response would be that. In replacement for surprise, she was mildly irritated.

"When will you _ever_ say my real name... Bakugou?"

From behind the children, Tsumugi's parents were slightly perturbed by the new discovery.

Children of her age usually wouldn't be on a last name basis until much later in the future where that is a respective system.

It was kind of scary, to say.

From beside the couple, both the Bakugou and Midoriya parents looked to the third party in unplanned unison. The Kuroyanagi's didn't know what to say, surprisingly as they usually have a few words to spare in past interactions.

The children didn't seem to pay mind to the background antics. Katsuki replied, "Same goes to you! You never call me Kacchan! You just say 'hey' and 'you' a lot!"

Tsumugi glanced sideways. "Because..."

It was at that moment the announcements and sounds of a train interrupted.

Mahiru and Hotaru perked up when the name of their destination echoed the whole station.

"Our ride's finally come." The latter stated, preparing to gather their luggages in hand.

The former of the two held her hands together with a smile accompanied. "Thank you everyone for the time we spent together. It was a pleasure to know you all."

Before Mahiru could continue, the clatter of the train tracks overwashed all the noises.

Meanwhile Hotaru taps Tsumugi's small shoulder, signaling their departure. The girl nodded as the train slowed down until the soft hiss of its settlement followed.

Mahiru quickly promises their return for next summer before beckoning her daughter's hand.

Tsumugi looks back to everyone as they waved goodbye with smiles on their faces.

"See you next year!" Said Mitsuki, the friendly and eccentric woman Tsumugi had come to respect for her unwavering morals even when she deals with her troublesome son.

"Come back soon!" Masaru, the cheerful and kind-hearted man who acted like an uncle-figure to her grinned.

"We'll be waiting!" Inko waved, the nice and sweet woman who welcomed her presence with open arms after becoming her son's friend.

Tsumugi looked to Katsuki and Izuku.

The latter waved as he watched the Kuroyanagi family enter the train. From behind the tall masses of people swarming the entrance doors, she could make out the wide smile and sparkling eyes. It was surprising for the boy who was recently teary-eyed see her off with now a bright visage.

Meanwhile the former didn't particularly appear hopeful or anticipating like the others. Instead he stared at her with a hidden look she herself couldn't make out.

Before she could think of it, she found herself placed by the window seat with her family who settled themselves comfortably. Fortunately they were on the side facing the passerby area.

Tsumugi leaned close to the glass to meet eye contact with them, who resumed waving upon seeing the girl. The other side was inaudible but she knew they were wishing her family a safe journey home.

The train started to life and begun slowly treading on the metal tracks. Tsumugi sent one last hand wave as their figures escaped from the window frame.

Her eyes never left the station until it was never seen from her peripheral vision. After that, she slid down to her seat and curiously looked to her parents.

"Mamma, papa..."

Both turned their attention to their child.

"Will we really see them again?"

"Of course!" Mahiru replied with a bright smile. "We'll come back and see them every summer we have."

"Your mother's right," Hotaru said. "Especially since you've made friends over there. So cheer up!" The raven-haired man slightly ruffled his daughter's short hair, who pouted at the gesture. "Summer will be back before you know it."

A bubbly feeling rose from her chest. The excitement to see their faces were still fresh and lingering in her mind. Tsumugi smiles. "Yeah."

And so, summer vacation has reached its end.

...

..

.

 _Violent intakes of air shook the shoulders erratically as the night awakened from the void of silence._

 _Untamed retching noises were hushed behind closed doors, confining the source that dared to disturb midnight's slumber._

 _Inside was a man hunched over the sink. Stark crimson red contrasted the white glossy surface stained in thin sheets of blots._

 _A cold pallid hand had gripped the edge of the sink to the point white knuckles were drawn._

 _Steel blue glazed with sweat glanced up to the mirror._

 _"Damn it. Out of time, huh..."_

...

..

.

 **[A Goodbye Won't Be a Farewell, But a Promise]**

 **(*) - If you don't know, Tsumugi can apply to either gender. Ex: Aoba Tsumugi ( _Ensemble Stars_ , male), Momose Tsumugi ( _Dynamic Chord_ , male), Shirogane Tsumugi ( _Danganronpa V3,_ female) and Kotobuki Tsumugi ( _K-On!,_ female). So I'm not making stuff up, believe it!**

 **(Also I actually don't know much about _K-On!_ and _Dynamic Chord_ , so if you got excited about finding a fellow fan in common, sorry!)**

 **Btw I'm sorry** **for the late update! I kind of had a writer's block (and school) to deal with since the last update.** **If you think the flow of this chapter was not good that's because I was kind of rushing through it. Yeah, I know, not a good habit.**

 **Also** **I am NOT abandoning this fic, not ever.**

 **The canon plot will kickstart around the 10th (hopefully not later) chapter. I do want to get to the exciting parts and not bore you with so many chapters of precanon stuff. The plot bunnies are just going crazy.**

 **'Til next time!**


	5. Life Flickers Like a Firefly

_"Did you know? That girl from our class is actually quirkless!"_

 _"Really? That's sad... She's the only one without a quirk in the whole school, then."_

 _"Yeah, tough luck. Too bad she doesn't have superpowers to make it in society. I bet her parents were so disappointed."_

 _"Whelp, that's one less rival in our way."_

Charcoal gray eyes bored into its reflection; one of bitter resentment and pure rage. Yet in her heart there was frustration and jealousy all clogged in a filthy mess. It was as though rotten and nasty insects were crawling her soul and eating it away.

It was hideous.

The girl screeched and scratched at the mirror where her face was. The face of an average human child with nothing special to place on the pedestal; the face of a quirkless.

Choking back her voice, she bit her lower lip and roughly wiped her trickling tears away whimpering softly. She didn't want to wake her parents in their bedroom a few doors down in the middle of the night.

She couldn't sleep in peace after all. There was no way she could.

The girl drew a shaky breath, only to find it hitched when she stared at the mirror again.

Instead of a frown on the reflection, a smile replaced its dark hollow visage. The smile was not a friendly kind.

Tsumugi leaned away from the existence now recognized as a seperate self; the other persona who has one thing the original doesn't.

A quirk.

Tsumugi glared at the smirking glass screen, its eyes obscured by shadows. Even without them the eerie aura was enough to set her off. The quirk doppelganger hadn't moved nor left its haunting of Tsumugi's mirror. Almost as though taunting her by merely existing in her eyes.

It was then the smile led to her to another conclusion.

The other her, blind in power and superiority, may follow the wrong path if not kept in check. Maybe that's who Tsumugi might become if she had obtained a quirk.

Then perhaps she'll prove her doppelganger wrong the way she herself is.

"I'll never let you beat me." Said Tsumugi as she stared down her perpetually smirking reflection, determination lighting her eyes. "I'll show you what I can do without a quirk. Then everyone won't say all those mean things ever again..."

A flash of a smiling boy appeared in her mind.

"Right, Izuku?"

...

There was something unusual Tsumugi was possessing these past few days. Her parents had caught on after the notable accumulation of tasks she embarked. Such as more housechores and vigorous attitude during outdoor activities with Hotaru. But most of all...

There was an unspeakable burning ambition in her eyes that often gazed into the distance.

It was concerning.

One day Tsumugi offered Hotaru to help clean the storage room as the man had deemed the day to be Spring cleaning. Unable to shun his diligent daughter away, he directed her to bring out the light weighted stuff first.

Tsumugi agreed in a heartbeat before heading to the storage room, missing the concerned look her father wore while watching her back.

As the girl cleared some boxful of clothes out of the room, her eye caught a peculiar object tucked in the very corner of the small space behind the tall cabinet. A black string tied loosely around the long and thin clothed item dangled innocently in the air above her height.

Being a curious child she can be, Tsumugi reached for the tempting string asking itself to be untied and free of its knots. She also wanted to know what was underneath the black cloth for it to be mostly hidden from sight.

Tsumugi pulled the string.

She watched the fabric unfold itself as the mysterious object cleanly slipped through the narrow gap and fall downwards.

Downwards to Tsumugi.

Mildly surprised, the girl raised her hands to catch the object.

A glint of stainless steel flashed under the black fluttering folds.

Tsumugi's eyes slowly widened.

A shriek resounded the apartment room.

Jade green eyes dart open before a pair of heavy footsteps rushed to the storage room.

"Tsumugi!"

Hotaru's blood went cold.

The collapsed child's shoulders trembled as evident sobs escaped her lowered and clutched face.

Red.

The color had painted her pale complexion and was dripping on her clothes and the floor. Beside her was a long edge thinly coated with crimson red fluids that blotted the glossy wooden surface underneath.

Her eyelids trembled open and lifted her gaze. She whimpered, "D-Dad..."

"It'll be alright, Tsumugi. Wait here, dad will be back before you know it."

With soft reassuring words, Hotaru soon return quickly with the first aid kit in hand. He went right into work, tending to the girl's light wound with fast yet gentle hands. Tsumugi wasn't paying attention as she was too occupied with the stinging pain that only stung the more she moved her jaw, where the wound struck her skin. However she clung onto her father's words and beared with it until he was finished.

Hotaru closed the first aid kit beside him and settled his sights on his daughter who had reduced to soft sniffles. A white cloth was patched on the wound.

Before Tsumugi would say a word, the man hoisted her up to her feet. "Come on, let's get you changed."

She found herself silently nodding before taken by the hand and out of the storage room where the edge was left laid still on the floor.

After that day, traces of the young girl's blood were wiped clean from the floor. The long katana she remembered being as black as obsidian was nowhere to be seen.

...

Her finger ran down the thin line of the left side of her face where a noticeable scar is seen. It was small, only reaching from near the corner of her lip to the jawline. Nonetheless it was a scar deemed permanent.

Mahiru, who was absent during the time while she was at a friend's place, was upset upon hearing the news. She regretted not being there while she was blissfully unaware. Hotaru told her many times how she wasn't at fault and that it was his responsibility to take. He too was upset at himself, and thus the most disheartened of the two.

The man had been down in the dumps the following days after. He ate less portions of his meals, stayed up well late in the nights, and overall became depressed.

This spawned a wave of guilt for Tsumugi. Was it her carelessness that caused him to act this way? Maybe she shouldn't have poked her nose into unfamiliar things or let her curiosity get the best of her.

She went and apologized to her father about the incident one night before her bedtime.

Hotaru rubbed her head. "It's not your fault, Tsumugi. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But..." Tsumugi felt his hand ruffle her hair more in response. She heard a light chuckle seep from his lips.

"You're thinking too much. You're only young, after all. It's natural for everyone to make mistakes. As long as you learn and improve from them, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Hotaru tucks the blankets in and pecks her forehead. "Good night, Tsumugi."

"Good night..."

With a familial smile, Hotaru closed the door behind him as he left the bedroom.

Tsumugi stared at the door where he was last seen before switching to the ceiling, eyes thoughtful.

Is there a way she can do to make him feel better?

After a few minutes of conjuring ideas, she finally came to one conclusion. But she'll need some help for it to occur.

Sleep caught up to her as she dreamed of happy dreams.

...

The summer evening sunset dips behind the horizon, hues of pink, violet, and blue hovering above the land and welcoming the night.

Crickets chirping from the distance filled in the otherwise tranquil silence of the countryside plains. A family of three were treading down the path closer to the forests beyond it.

"Why did we come all the way out here?" Asked Hotaru as he looked around the new scenery outside of urban society.

"It's a secret." Tsumugi replied eagerly.

Hotaru slightly raised his brow before sending a curious look over to his wife, who only smiled wider and nodded.

The man shrugged his shoulders to himself and allowed them to guide him to wherever it was they wanted him to be. He has no clue what they were planning, but he might as well play along.

They finally arrived at a vast field of grass surrounded by the forest, presumably more deep into the center of the mountains yet still near the borders of the community.

"What's this place for?" Inquired Hotaru as he stared out into the still environment unaroused. Tsumugi let go of Hotaru's hand before facing in front of him. "Watch this."

Then she runs across the tall grass.

Hotaru's eyes widened.

Left behind her trail were flickering specks of light. They fluttered from the ground to the surface until each glow had a mind of their own and roamed around the atmosphere.

Fluorescent green shone bright like stars dancing around the shine in his eyes.

"Fireflies...?"

A giggle was elicited from beside him. Mahiru watches the tiny insects hover in the air in all their luminous glory. "Yes. Tsu-chan wanted you to see them in real life, hoping you would cheer up from being down in the dumps."

"Really..."

Hotaru looks to find Tsumugi giggling happily as she twirled around and dashed pass the fireflies startled into life. From the glow on her petite face, he noticed the pure excitement in her smile as she had caused a light show by herself.

His lips curled upwards into a smile. "This is beautiful."

Mahiru simply smiled and linked arms together with her husband's. "I'm happy to hear that, and I'm sure Tsu-chan will, too." She beckons the child to come.

Tsumugi runs up to her parents with a gleeful grin. "Look, dad! There's so many fireflies! And they're pretty!"

Hotaru crouches down and pats her head. "They're wonderful. Thank you, Tsumugi. I feel better after watching them."

The girl bobbed her head. "Mm!"

The family then spent the night with the fireflies. Hotaru would sneak a firefly into his hands and show the harmless bug to his daughter before it flew away from his palm. He taught Tsumugi how to carefully and gently catch one, to which was a success. Mahiru would watch them and peer at a nearby firefly from time to time.

At some point Tsumugi fell asleep from exhaustion. Hotaru carried her on his back and walked back to the train station with Mahiru, back to their familiar Shibuya.

While in the train ride, when Mahiru fell asleep as well, Hotaru stared out into the night by his window seat. Tsumugi was resting on his lap and head against his chest, the soft rise and fall of her chest steady.

The man blankly watched the countryside view zip by. His eyes narrowed.

Perhaps, like a firefly, his light will fade soon.

...

..

.

Today was a normal ordinary day for the lives of the Kuroyanagi family until Hotaru brought up an unusual subject.

"America?" Spoke 8-year old Tsumugi who had just returned from throwing out the trash. Her brow rose in confusion.

Hotaru nodded with a serious glint in his eyes. The strain in his voice told her he was reluctant to bring the news to his family. "Yes, specifically in New York. It turns out a distant family member of mine had passed away recently. I was invited by my cousin."

Upon meeting Mahiru's doubt, he continued, "It would be rude to not pay my respects for a family member."

Mahiru then nodded. "Okay, I understand. When will it be?"

"Next week, but I have to go a day or two early to get there on time."

Before either parent would continue, Tsumugi chose to interrupt at this moment. "W-Wait! Dad, you're really gonna leave?"

Hotaru approached her and rubbed her head.

"I'll only be out for a few days. It takes time to travel to a far place, after all." He smiles a reassuring smile. "I'll be back before you know it, okay Tsumugi?"

The young girl watched his green eyes stare back into her gaze.

She had insecurities, of course. She knew there was something odd occuring with her father for quite a while. At first glance, he appears normal with nothing different to remark on. However if one was keen, there are several things wrong.

Tsumugi had noted the whiter complexion he has worn. That was the first instance she had caught on after concluding her eyes were not playing tricks on her. As he was standing, she saw the sagged shoulders underneath his loose shirt. It was unlike the usual straightened physique displaying his strength back when he was a proud policeman. Up close, she could see traces of sleep deprive under his eyes. There was also a thin sickly color lining his slightly chapped lips from pink to violet.

Tsumugi wanted to help him recover back to normal health. However she saw how..."at peace" Hotaru was whenever he returned home from his hours as a waiter. After he quit the police force for unknown reasons, the man had went to an accomplice of his in search for a paying job. Why a waiter, he didn't say. Regardless, he seemed to not have complaints.

And that only grew the anxiety within Tsumugi.

At one point prior to this day, Tsumugi had assumed her mother had to be aware of his condition even before Tsumugi herself. There was no way she couldn't have seen it, right?

The girl looks to Mahiru who was watching the scene play out. She was smiling reassuringly in regards to Hotaru's leave. Her smile widened more when she met Tsumugi's eyes.

Tsumugi reverted her gaze elsewhere.

To hear Hotaru would leave Japan even for just a few days is unsettling. How could she be assured when his health is in bad shape as it is?

The girl looked to Hotaru one last time. She bowed her head and nodded her chin.

"Okay."

...

Tsumugi and her mother were personally seeing Hotaru off at the airplane station designated to New York, United States.

He had only a single luggage necessary to bring for a funeral gathering of someone he doesn't even know. Tsumugi didn't want him to leave for a weak reasoning, but she knew that was a horrible and selfish thing to voice aloud.

So she stayed silent as she listened over the speakers and noise of the crowd to Mahiru teasing Hotaru for souvenirs and photos when he comes back.

"Tsumugi,"

Said girl focused on her father. "Yeah?"

He smiles warmly and crouched to her level. He withdraws something from his pocket. "I want you to have this."

She expected him to place it in her hands but instead she watched him snake his long arms around her head. She felt her shoulder-length hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

After the process Hotaru leaned back. He smiles. "They look perfect on you."

Mahiru peers beside her husband and smiled widely. "You look adorable with those ribbons, Tsu-chan!"

Tsumugi curiously raised her hand to feel smooth fabric between her fingertips. Tracing the outline, she assumed they were long (very, she must add) and pointed, almost as though they were...

Hotaru chuckled. "You can think of them as a good luck charm as well as me whenever I'm not there to help. That way I am always with you even when I'm away."

Tsumugi retracted her hands from the accessories above her head and leaped for an embrace. Hotaru reciprocated the hug.

"Thank you, I'll take good care of them. Love you, dad." Croaked out the girl who smiled into his shoulder.

Hotaru's lips grew wider. He squeezed her for emphasis before moving apart to peck her forehead. He stroked her cheek, his palm grazing the scar. "Love you too, Tsumugi."

When the announcement for Hotaru's flight came, he stood up and pecked Mahiru on the lips, who wished him a safe journey.

His wife and daughter waved as he entered the airport.

"Come back soon, dad!"

"Be safe!"

Hotaru raised his hand without glancing back as the flight attendant closed the metal door.

The two approached close to the windows and watched until the white plane carrying Hotaru disappeared into the cloudy gray skies.

Tsumugi, now adorned with a pair of ribbons as gray as her eyes, curled her fingers into tiny balled fists.

Her heart felt hollow, as though a piece of it had been lost. Though it's a sad feeling, she will be strong as long as she remains hopeful and pray for her father to come back home.

However, those prayers were forgotten.

 _Two days later..._

 _Ding-Dong!_

Tsumugi shuts the heat for the boiling kettle before calling out "I got it!" for her mother who was tending to the laundry in the living room.

Her long ribbons bounced and swayed along every movement as she headed to the door. Grabbing the footstool, the young child stood on top to peer through the peephole.

There was an unfamiliar man. Two of them in matching suits and shades.

Tsumugi slowly moved away from the door and off the stool. Her feet was light and swift across the floor as she quickly fetched her mother.

"Mom, there are strangers at the door." She told her.

Curious, Mahiru dropped what she was doing and made her way to the entrance. Tsumugi followed suit.

After eyeing through the peephole, Mahiru's lips parted slightly in mild surprise before unhooking the chain and opened the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Inquired the mother as Tsumugi hid behind her out of wariness.

"Do you happen to be Kuroyanagi Mahiru-san?" Asked the taller man of the two.

Said woman slowly nodded. "Yes, that is me. What business do you have with me?" She asked politely.

The pair glanced to each other as though relaying a forbidden message before meeting her gaze.

"We bring unfortunate news, Mrs. Kuroyanagi. Your husband, Kuroyanagi Hotaru..."

 **"...has passed away."**

...

..

.

The funeral took place a few days after.

Tsumugi, cladded in a black dress, stayed close beside her mother while clinging to her matching attire throughout the event. She had never once left her mourning mother's side. Mahiru had never called out on her grieving child's secluded behavior while the woman greeted the visitors.

While she repeated her courteous speeches to each individual who have attended, Tsumugi had been staring at the picture of her father's portrait for a long while. In the photo he may appear monotonous at first glance, but when examined closer he appeared to be smiling lightly at the ends of his lips. At least, what passed for a smile. He _was_ kind of awkward when it came to camera shoots.

 _"I heard the father had died from his illness while waiting for the airplane ride back home. Apparently it wasn't curable, even with today's technology and healing quirks."_

 _"I feel bad for his wife and daughter. They don't deserve this, especially when all three are quirkless."_

 _"I guess that's how fleeting the lifespan of a quirkless could live."_

She clenched her fists tight.

 _'Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!'_

Tsumugi's vacant eyes begun to stare into the distance. She wished everything was all just a dream. She would be awaken by her mom or dad and tell them of this horrible sequence that her little brain conjured up so terrifyingly. Then dismiss it as a figment of her imagination and continue on with their peaceful lives.

Yet no matter how much she tries to open her eyes, the dream had not left; for the dream never did happen.

After several greetings, a tall man cladded in a black overcoat and matching fedora looks to her.

"Tsukauchi-kun?" Said Mahiru.

Tsumugi slowly blinked. Does she know this man?

The individual known as Tsukauchi Naomasa places his hat to his chest and smiled. "Good afternoon, Mahiru-san. It's been a while." His dark eyes glanced over to the child clinging to Mahiru's shirt hiding mostly from view.

Mahiru rubs Tsumugi's head and sets her gaze on her. "This is a friend of your father and I. You can think of him as your uncle. Come on, say hello." She beckoned kindly.

Not wanting to be rude, Tsumugi moves apart from her mother to bow politely. "H-Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tsumugi."

Tsukauchi crouches down to her eye level. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tsumugi-chan. I'm Tsukauchi Naomasa, but you can call me uncle if you like. I hope we can get along well."

The girl nodded. Then she paused as she took another look of the man. "Are you part of the police, u-uncle Tsukauchi?"

Tsukauchi blinked in mild surprise. "Yes, I work as a detective. How did you know?"

"I just remembered seeing you in a photo dad had..." Tsumugi said honestly. It was only those few rare moments, but she would spot her father staring at a few photos with a strangely indescribable emotion. Reminiscent as they were, they weren't exactly pleasant. Yet at the same time not unpleasant either.

It was something her father wouldn't really go in-depth. He would simply tell her the people in the picture were from the police force he had worked in before slipping them in his journal from plain sight.

Tsumugi had once asked him why he quit his job as a police officer when he had mentioned it had been his dream to save people and support the heroes despite being quirkless.

She remembered being given a bittersweet smile.

Now that he's no longer here, Tsumugi wouldn't get to hear him open his feelings of his youthful years. Nor hear him teach more life lessons he had mercilessly learned to pass onto her.

She could no longer discover the reason behind her father's sadness. Not from his own lips, not from his own free will.

 _'How could he just leave me hanging like that...'_

Tsumugi lowered her gaze sadly.

Seeing this, Tsukauchi stared with a mysterious glint in his black pools before standing up to his full height. "I see."

He looks to Mahiru. He hushed his voice when he was close to her ear. "Will you be free after the funeral? I must discuss some private matters." The mother's expression turned more serious.

She spoke in an even volume, "Alright. Meet me at..."

Tsumugi couldn't make out the words after the detective had spoke only for Mahiru to hear. Before she could decipher some bits, the conversation between the adults was already over. The man smiled to the girl with a wave and bid farewell before leaving.

When he was out of earshot, the child asked her mother, "Mom, what were you two talking about?"

Mahiru only smiled reassuringly. "It's something us adults would only know, Tsu-chan."

It sounded complicated. The raven-haired child, though confused, trusted her word and left it be. "Okay."

...

Meanwhile just outside the funeral, a lanky blonde man in a funeral attire gravely stared at the entrance. Beady blue eyes found in the abyss of black then crinkled.

"Hotaru...Are you really...?"

...

..

.

 **[Life Flickers Like a Firefly]**


	6. Lady Luck Was Not On My Side

_Peering eyes of youthful curiosity and wonder stared at the source of gradual interest_. _In_ _front of the classroom a name written in white chalk by the teacher read:_ **Kuroyanagi Tsumugi.**

 _The_ _elementary teacher momentarily scrutinized up and down the new face of the class before putting on a smile and gestured to the student,_ _"She will be in this class from here on, so why don't you introduce yourself to your fellow classmates, please?" He beckoned the quiet transfer student whose gaze never left the floor even when she first entered._

 _The_ _girl branding long dark ear-like ribbons on her pigtails bowed politely. "I'm Kuroyanagi Tsumugi. I hope we can get along." She says all the while retaining her sights on the tile flooring and a blank face and matching tone. Typical things to say when you transfer. It was like reciting a speech. A long-winded, beating-the-bush speech._

'I want to sit down and pretend I'm not even here in the first place...'

 _The teacher recognized the rather short introduction and questioned, "Isn't there something you'd like to add on? Like your_ _quirk?"_

 _Nine-year old Tsumugi inwardly squared her shoulders upon every pair of eyes set on her. Not one soul looked away from the topic of interest._

 _Her mood_ _lowered more than ever. She frowned as though contemplating her response. She slowly lifted her chin, and her resigned voice reached across the entire room._

 _"I'm quirkless. That's my quirk, hahaha..."_

...

..

.

The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom.

She hasn't witnessed a nice sakura view for quite a while. This spring was generous enough to make them more refreshing after yesterday's April shower. The particular smell of moist rain and a hint of flowers hung from the tip of her tongue.

Charcoal gray eyes squinted.

Okay, now there's too much pink for her corneas to deal with.

Releasing a yawn, a sluggish hand rubbed the remains of drowsiness in her eyes until an all too familiar voice suddenly called out beside her.

"Tsumugi-chan! There's a villain attack right now! Let's go!"

When Tsumugi blinked the next second, she saw his running back distance from her and becoming smaller.

"Eh? This early in the morning? Wait, Hero!" The raven-haired girl chased after her friend who left her in the middle of the street amidst his excitement. There's no helping that boy when he turns into fanboy mode. Though that's a charm she likes about him.

A smile lifted the corners of her lips as her fleeting feet kicked puddles of water behind her trail. Her long hair tied in a high ponytail whipped behind her while her ribbons jerked back with every movement.

Tsumugi made a beeline through the crowd while mumbling apologies and excuses against bumping shoulders.

 _'Knowing him, he would take the front row seat of the villain breakout...'_

Tsumugi peered around people's shoulders and heads until she finally spotted a mop of green hair.

 _'I knew it.'_

The girl continues to squeeze through the mass of people before stopping beside her friend. Somewhere in the crowd a group of shrilly squeals cheered for the new presence dashing into the scene.

Tsumugi paid little mind and breathed out a sigh once she stood next to her friend. Just in time to hear Izuku fanboy, "The young and talented rising star! It's Kamui Woods, Tsumugi-chan! He's amazing, isn't he?"

The raven-haired girl smiled sheepishly, though she was used to this as well. "Yeah, that's cool..."

From beside Izuku, a bald old man with peculiar three three-tip horns smirked. "You were the one asking, but you gave a perfect commentary, kid. You're a fanboy, aren't you?" He said as a matter-of-fact statement, pointing to the boy.

The otaku hesitated before keeping quiet in spite of his lowkey embarassment. Meanwhile Tsumugi had a nonchalant knowing look that confirmed the man's statement, making him let out a hearty chuckle. Was her expression that amusing, the girl thought to herself.

Tsumugi watches the pro hero avoid the villain's slamming hand and then ran up his arm before extending his tree vine arm. In response to the binding of his wrist, the giant villain swung his arm, roping Kamui in until he released his branches and landed on the subway train.

"Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury," The man stated. "You are the incarnation of evil."

Tsumugi's lips pulled back into a thin line, eyes duly unamused before the fight between the tree hero and measly villain.

"What kind of villain would cause a scene this early in the morning..." She said to no one in particular, mumbling how "truly evil his timing had disturbed morning peace." Though Izuku took notice and simply chuckled at his friend's grumbling.

Kamui activated his quirk, tree branches growing from his whole arm.

"Oh, here it comes!" Izuku pointed at the sight.

"Show us something flashy, Tree-Man!" Encouraged the old man.

"Pre-emptive..." Izuku began.

Sensing her intuition poking her brain, Tsumugi looks beyond the train tracks. She blinked once.

 _'Isn't that...'_

"... _Binding...Lacquered Chain Prison!_ " Cried Kamui and Izuku as the former's tree branches reached for the villain at a fast rate.

 _"Canyon Cannon!"_

The next moment a foot as giant as the villain's face kicked him off the train bridge.

Izuku, the old man, and other pro heroes during the scene watched with speechless, almost appalled, eyes. Except Tsumugi because how could no one see a lady the size of a titan send a flying kick to a guy's face into oblivion?

It was then had Kamui stayed frozen from his pre-emptive strike stance. "Huh?"

The Earth shook upon the giant hero's landing. When the lady stood up straight, a crowd of photographers (all notably male) appeared and eagerly snapped pictures from behind, murmering chants of "Here it is." Almost as though it was a phrase that unites all fellow cameramen in the glory of a lady's attractive body.

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mt. Lady. A pleasure to make your _ass-_ quaintance." The blonde woman wearing an indigo mask with attached horns sprouted upwards winked and stuck her, ahem, behind in an ever so accentuate manner as she picked up the unconscious villain.

It didn't help that her costume has a nude color, leaving her ass more less to the imagination.

Tsumugi was occupied brushing the pink cherry petals off her long ribbons, uninterested during the moment. Izuku shared a mutual expression as he digged into his backpack for something while the crowd whistled and cheered Mt. Lady's victory. Meanwhile a certain pro hero was down in the dumps about his glory stolen in moments.

 _'Whelp, all's well that ends well, I guess.'_

After the villain was secured and the heroes, most namely the giant hero, were praised, the crowd eventually dispersed. Izuku and Tsumugi were the few people who stayed behind, though one is more invested in the previous case while the other was waiting for their friend to finish.

Izuku scribbled down information while mumbling about Mt. Lady's quirk and its uses and flaws, intently focused as he did. Tsumugi wondered if they would be late for school if they lingered around much longer.

Suddenly the old man from before appeared. "Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero? That's great! You can do it!" He grinned with a thumbs up.

Both Izuku and Tsumugi turned to look at him in mild surprise. The latter flashed a rare grin.

"That's right! He'll become the best hero you'll ever see! Just you wait, sir!"

The freckled boy blushed lightly, touched by her genuine words emitting pride. "Ts-Tsumugi-chan..."

The horned man laughs heartedly. "You sure have a lot of faith in your friend, young lady. That tells me you're serious."

"I am, in fact." Tsumugi said brimming with confidence, "When he becomes a hero, I'll be his first and number one fan ever. That's a promise!"

 _'And I never break my promises.'_

...

 **[At Aldera Junior High]**

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future."

Tsumugi, whose seat was all the way in the back of the classroom a row next to Izuku, was staring into the distance in boredom. She occasionally glanced at her green-haired friend to find him continuing to write notes on his hero journal from the past hour.

"I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but..." The teacher swiftly snatches the pile of said handouts off his desk. "You're all..." With a carefree grin, he sends the papers into the air from his hand. "Pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"

A collective agreement from nearly the entire class cheered. The students had activated their quirks as means to show off their capabilities to become heroes.

Tsumugi looked at them disinterested.

Though if she were to be blunt, their quirks aren't impressive and some look impractical.

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

Both Tsumugi and Izuku had their hands half-heartedly raised among the kids with superpowers, who overwhelmed their quirkless presence. The latter of the two timidly while the former kept her usual neutral expression.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out, ceasing the noise. "Sensei! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!"

The source came from a boy who had his legs crossed and placed atop his desk with arms slacked behind him from the beginning of homeroom. He displayed a rebellious, if not delinquent-like attitude, from the way he sat with two chair legs off the floor to his superior aura to his arrogant smirk. This young man is Bakugou Katsuki, childhood playmate of Izuku and a considered enemy of Tsumugi.

Tsumugi rolled her eyes. _'Oh boy, this again...'_

Bakugou's words provoked the class to boo on the blonde boy in anger.

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Bakugou smirked wider, unfazed. "You all should shut up like the extras you are!"

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to UA High, right, Bakugou?" Remarked the teacher as he looked at his clipboard.

"UA? That national school?!"

"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"

"Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!"

The class was shocked to hear a fellow classmate would dare to challenge his way into one the most, if not _the_ best high school to get into the hero course. Tsumugi saw that coming miles away, since that was the school the symbol of peace and role model All Might had attended in his adolescent years.

Tsumugi watched a nervous Izuku cover his head in his arms. Her brows furrowed slightly as though conveying a silent message of reassurance to the back of his mind. When the boy sneaked a glance behind, Tsumugi held a nonchalant gaze that told him everything would be fine.

She noticed his shoulders relaxed slightly.

While this interaction went unnoticed by everyone else, Bakugou spoke, "That's exactly why you guys are just extras!"

He leaps on the desk from his chair before standing straight.

"I aced the mock test!"

"I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into UA."

"I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero!" He clenches his fist.

"My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya and Kuroyanagi wanted to go to UA, too, right?" The teacher remarked nonchalantly.

Said boy flinched upon hearing his name. He slowly looked up find Bakugou's figure had froze.

The rest of the students stared at the meek boy.

 _'Three, two, one...'_

The whole room bursted into laughter and tears, startling the poor guy.

"Huh? Midoriya? No way!"

"If it's Kuroyanagi though, it might work!"

"You can't get into the hero course just by studying!"

The class continued to laugh while Izuku stood up from his seat. "Th-They got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent..."

A lunging hand slams onto Izuku's desk and explodes it, sending the owner off his abandoned chair and onto the floor.

Tsumugi's chair skidded across the tile and she finally spoke, "Oi!"

 _'That was school property!'_

"Hey, Deku! You're below the rejects! You're quirkless!" Bakugo jived at him as the smoke faded from his palm. He clenches the same hand into a fist. "How can you even stand in the same ring as me?"

"No, wait, Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything!" Izuku flailed his arms around and scooted away until his back hit the wall. "Believe me!"

Izuku lowered his trembling emerald gaze to the floor. "It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well..." He looked elsewhere before shyly raising them. "We won't know unless I try..."

Bakugou's hands emitted smoke in preparation for another attack. "Whaddaya mean, unless you try?! Are you taking the test for fun?!" Sneering eyes among classmates flashed and snickers spreaded. "What the hell can you do? You're quirkless!"

"Are you done yet?"

The room fell silent upon hearing the source. Bakugou looked at his classmate.

"Finally talking, Rabbit?" Said the spiky-haired boy. "You were oddly quiet today. Don't you always try to play hero-?"

"I'm saying are you done badmouthing the same nonsense I heard since we were kids?" Tsumugi interrupted. She stands between the two boys, whom she known since childhood, with hands in her pockets. Her charcoal gray eyes bored evenly into Bakugou's crimson ones.

"Quirkless this, quirkless that...You guys always say the repetitive stuff and frankly, it's getting redundant."

The nonchalant yet blunt tone somehow pissed off the blonde and some others with a temper (what right do _they_ have to be annoyed, thought Tsumugi as she gritted her teeth inside). One of those students lowly murmered out of spite, "Heh, Midoriya's being protected by a girl. What a pussy..."

Tsumugi glared sharply at the boy who said that. He flinched and sweated nervously. _'She heard me even when I'm at the front?'_

This moment went unnoticed by the others as Bakugou proceeded to grab Tsumugi's collar with one hand and the other flashing his explosion quirk near her face.

Worry crept Izuku's expression. "K-Kacchan, stop-"

"Shut up, Deku!" Bakugou yelled without shying away from Tsumugi's still face, silencing the freckled boy. Izuku glanced down to find a thumbs up held discreetly to him.

Izuku reluctantly complied.

Bakugou smirked almost maliciously. Almost. "Smart words you're spitting around, Rabbit. You're all talk but no bite, face it. The quirkless will never win against us."

Tsumugi stared. "You say that we can't do anything, but history before the age of quirks tells me otherwise. How'd you think humanity without superpowers made it so far? You're telling me you all with quirks aren't grateful of our ancestors centuries ago to have survived with only their flesh, bone, and brain?"

 _"Don't underestimate us quirkless."_

Silence ensued.

Bakugou stared at the unchanging visage Tsumugi held. Her dark eyes held much more words than she had spoken to this point.

The teacher then intevened, "Bakugou, release Kuroyanagi this instant. And get back to your seats, you three."

The blonde didn't immediately do so. Sending one final look, he finally released his grip on her uniform rather roughly and turned his back to her. "Tch, you're looking more like a robot everyday..."

Tsumugi refixed her collar. "And you're becoming more of an asshole every minute, Bakagou..."

...

A long sigh drew out the silence.

"Is everything okay, Tsumugi-chan?" Her companion asked, eating his mother's homemade bento box.

It was lunchtime now and the two were sitting together with desks brought together so they were sitting across the other. The classroom was somewhat occupied while other students went to eat in the cafeteria or at the roof. Thankfully a certain bully doesn't have lunch in the room, claiming to not want to mingle with a bunch of "extras."

Tsumugi sighed again less exaggerated this time, having her elbow propped on the desk with a hand supporting the side of her cheek. She was sulking- ahem, I mean not bitterly munching on her own bento she made herself. She didn't want to burden her mother with more responsibilities alongside her morning job as a massage therapist. So she took it upon herself to learn how to cook several years ago, since the day her father passed away.

Tsumugi frowned. "Of course not. I'm still angry about homeroom this morning." Izuku watched her ribbons droop.

The unsuspecting girl continued, "We've only just started our third and last year of middle school and already I'm in a bad mood. This must be my bad luck I'm infamous for."

Throughout her life she has experienced misfortune. At first she didn't think about it much as a child. Sure, never getting the _WINNER_ from eating All Might ice cream for several years never paying off would count as a simple minor thing. Nothing to point fingers at.

However as a teenager, misfortune struck more often than not. Once, she got herself soaked wet from head to toe by some asshole speeding truck. Another time was when she somehow stubbed her toe on her desk several times during class throughout the day. She even got gum deliberately stuck on her hair by some brat (which she had discovered by the time her mother pointed it out and bitterly trimmed off the gum-infested section only by an inch, so no worries there) and swore to slap the damn kid mercilessly the next time she saw him.

The last part was only two days ago of her recent misfortunes! Overall they occurred from last month.

"It's only the beginning of the school year," The freckled boy calmly said with a smile. "I'm sure things will be better by the end. I heard if you have very bad luck, equally good luck will come back to reward you. Maybe even greater!"

"Lady luck better," Tsumugi said as though daring the entity watching her to guarantee their (nonexistent) blessing. Meanwhile Izuku watched once again as the slim ribbons perked up. To say he wasn't amused would be a lie, though he hasn't told her of this.

The ponytail girl pulled her lips into a frown. She thought back to the days when she was commonly known as "Bad Luck Tsumugi." It only started a month into middle school when people around her noticed. Long story short, it was Bakugou's fault for spreading the nickname, especially when he compared her to a black rabbit similar to a black cat known as a superstition for bad luck.

Tsumugi hated how that comparison matched her too well.

Some students joked how having bad luck is her quirk if she were to have one. Others (most particularly Bakugou, unsurprisingly) think she could have recieved a rabbit quirk, much to her dissatisfaction. Izuku, being a hero nerd, had told her there's already a pro hero of the same quirk in the top ten rankings. He remarked how even a seemingly unimpressive quirk by name could achieve well in society. Tsumugi was genuinely intrigued by the revelation and felt a little faith had been restored.

The raven-haired female absentmindedly scratched her chin. Her friend sitting across gazed at her with a hint of sadness.

Tsumugi blinked. She now realized he was looking specifically at her scar, the spot where she unknowingly had grazed her finger against.

She stopped continuing the gesture and simply grinned and pointed her scar. "Hey, don't I look like a badass with it?"

Izuku almost gave a start. A small smile presented itself afterwards. "Eh? Y-Yeah!"

Tsumugi chuckled. "I guess that adds another factor to my boyish looks the ladies seem to like. Haha..."

Izuku smiled sadly this time. "You're really amazing..."

"Hm? What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing..."

Before she would ask further, the school bell rang throughout the building to signal the end of lunch.

...

Classes had ended for the day. The classroom was nearly empty aside from Izuku and Tsumugi who just finished packing her things.

She stood in front of his desk and peered into Izuku's phone screen.

"The incident from this morning's still trending?" She remarked, more to herself as she wondered how a common occurrence became a big deal on the internet. It might have been the star pro heroes.

"Yeah," Izuku responded as he put away his phone. "I can't wait to go home and write it all down in my notebook."

Just when the boy was about to put his hero analysis book in his backpack, a hand grabbed hold of Tsumugi's shoulder.

Said girl frowned and looked over her shoulder. Her frown only deepened when she saw the person.

"We're not done talking yet, Rabbit. You too, Deku."

Tsumugi shrugged his hand off and turned to face him, blocking her friend from his sight. "Still haven't blown off steam yet, Bakagou?"

"Damn right you are. This morning left a bad taste in my mouth, thanks to some _rodent_." Spatted Bakugou lowly.

"That's rude. Have they downgraded to a 'rodent'? Apologize to that 'rodent.'" Replied Tsumugi who feinted a hurt expression, though her tone said otherwise.

The two glared at each other trying to size the other up. Sparks between them flew. (If one paid notice, they would see Tsumugi's ribbons twitch erratically like live ears)

"Y-You two..." Izuku tried to intervene but his weak pleas fell deaf on Bakugou's ears.

A pair of footsteps was heard.

"Oi oi, what's with this atmosphere? You two are gonna go at it here?" Said a male student with another trailing beside him. She remembered seeing them hang around with Bakugou after school.

Tsumugi lightly scoffed, breaking the competitive spark. "Of course not. I wouldn't want to get _a bad record_ , right?"

A vein throbbed on a certain explosove boy's temple. "You little..."

Tsumugi ignored it and asked, "So what do you want with us?"

Bakugou set aside his short temper and said, "I'm here to tell you and Deku something important. Most top first string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into UA. I mean, I'm a perfectionist."

From the sidelines one of Bakugou's lackeys had a look that said, "He's so petty." Tsumugi couldn't agree more.

Bakugou walked past the girl and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. The familiar sizzling sound was heard as streaks of smoke slipped past his fingers and wafted into the air above them.

"So anyway..." Bakugou "smiled" ever so "friendly," note the quotations. "Don't apply to UA, nerd."

Izuku shakily met his childhood friend's sugar-coated smile. He said nothing in response.

Tsumugi smacked his hand away. She evenly meets his now annoyed look with a frown. "Insult or make fun of my friend, you do it to me also. I'm quirkless too. Stop singling Hero as the only one."

Bakugou huffed through his nose and began walking out of the classroom, his two lackeys following behind.

"You still haven't learn a thing, huh." Tsumugi grumbled about the blonde. Especially after that speech she gave during homeroom that caused everyone in her class to avoid interacting with her as much as possible.

She internally scoffed. _'People these days...'_

The female placed a gentle hand on her friend's trembling shoulder, brushing the specks of thinly burnt layer of the other shoulder victimized by Bakugou's quirk. "Hero? You okay?"

As the bully trio were about to leave, one of the lackeys said, "Come on, you could at least say _something_ back."

"Don't say that. He's pathetic. He still can't face reality." The other said.

Bakugou stopped in front of the classroom backdoor and looked past his shoulder. "If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it."

Tsumugi's eyes widened by his next words.

"Believe that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!"

Tsumugi gritted her teeth.

"You bastard..."

Izuku finally snapped and sent a genuinely angry look at Bakugou, who activated sparks of explosions from his hand with a daring expression. _"What?"_

The anger diminished in an instant and was replaced with fear and choked tears.

 _'...You tried, my friend. An A plus for your bravery.'_

...

As Tsumugi and Izuku walked home together, the girl checked her phone and noticed a text message she had missed.

After reading it, she tells her companion, "Er, sorry, I gotta go buy some groceries for mom. See ya tomorrow?"

Izuku didn't mind and nodded. "Sure, see ya tomorrow."

Tsumugi only took a step forward before a flash of realization kicked in. "Oh, wait a minute."

Seeing her stop in her tracks, the green-haired boy stopped as well. He looked at her curiously. "Tsumugi-chan?"

She flashed a bright smile. "You can be a hero. I know you will. I don't need a prediction quirk to know you will be an amazing hero. Remember what I said this morning? I definitely wasn't kidding when I said I'll be your number one fan. So..." She patted his shoulder.

"Don't give up your dreams. Me, the man this morning, your mom...You have people who support you. Don't listen to Bakagou and some bullies who say otherwise. They can go eat dirt."

Tsumugi gives Izuku a firm hug before releasing it. "Later, Hero!"

She waved goodbye as she ran down the street without waiting for his response. Regardless, she wanted to make her thoughts loud and clear, and she didn't regret saying them.

Meanwhile Izuku gripped his backpack strap as he watched her back become smaller and disappear around the corner.

A quivering smile crept his lips. "Thank you, Tsumugi-chan."

...

"Hey, Katsuki, aren't you, Midoriya, and Kuroyanagi childhood friends?"

"You went a little overboard today."

As Bakugou and his two friends walk through an alleyway, the blonde said, "It's his fault for getting in my way."

He kicks a coke bottle containing mysterious green substance into a street pole.

"Don't let it get to you." Lackey number 1 placated. The three boys stopped walking when Bakugou did, staring at his empty beverage can.

 _Izuku_ _lowered his trembling emerald gaze to the floor. "It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well..." He looked elsewhere before shyly raising them. "We won't know unless I try..."_

"He's an idiot dreaming like a kid!" The can in his hand laid victim to Bakugou's explosion quirk before being tossed aside. He held a scowl.

"Just watching him pisses me off!"

His two friends shared a confused glance. Lackey number two spoke, "Why are you only picking on Midoriya? Kuroyanagi's also quirkless..."

Bakugou's expression changed upon hearing the girl's name. He was not annoyed unlike just before, though his tone seemed oddly dismissive than he had intended. "Rabbit? She's different."

Despite the boy's nonchalant take, he was actually relieved of his irritation now that she came into the big picture.

Tsumugi, even though quirkless, is unlike any individual he knew. She unexpectedly breaks beyond his standards and expectations of quirkless people (despite knowing only four, including the Rabbit's parents, his whole life).

She was nothing like Deku. The only trait the two share was their lack of superpowers.

Tsumugi has the balls to stand up against him while Deku was nothing but a wimpy daydreamer to Bakugou. She knows how to fight (more of self-defense on her part) but Deku looked like he can't harm a fly. The fact that Tsumugi is a girl who denied the fragile flower stereotype only fascinated the blonde more.

Usually a quirkless person would fear those with a quirk and not even lay a finger on those in power. Their chances of surviving would not even be slim to none, especially against a powerful quirk, unless they're really lucky or sneaky. Deku would be a prime example representing the quirkless archetype.

However Kuroyanagi Tsumugi is an exception, if not _the only_ quirkless human being he'd keep around. She was realistic and faced reality.

If someone of her caliber attended UA, his high school life might become more entertaining.

The only obstacle standing in his way though was...

A scowl returned to Bakugou's lips.

 _'Damn nerd...If only **he** was out of the picture...'_

While Bakugou's thoughts remained unspoken, his friends didn't question further as they also have heard interesting things about the girl of topic.

With her insistence of dressing in the boy's school uniform (she didn't say why, but she once replied it wasn't a cross-dressing kink to a student and proceeded to punch him afterwards for assuming it obnoxiously), she was automatically seen as peculiar than your average school girl. It was more intriguing when she manages to pull off the boyish masculinity without even trying in spite of the ribbons.

Many of the girls at school were even attracted to her, initially for her "cool and rebellious" looks (and often getting confused of her gender) but admired the raven-haired even more once they witnessed how well-appreciated her presence was.

Tsumugi offers assistance to both students and school staff alike often that it became a daily occurence for the girl to embark on many tasks. She is well-liked by generally the whole school, though her diligence in maintaining a low profile somehow successfully limited how popular she became (she wanted to stay away from being known as those "idol" characters in anime).

Need someone to carry stacks of paper? Tsumugi may suddenly spawn from nowhere and take some of the burden off your hands.

Need someone on the basketball team to fill in as a sub? Thankfully Tsumugi has the athletic body (and willingness) to fulfill the requirements.

Need someone to capture an infiltrating snake wandering around the school? Fortunately(?) Tsumugi always happens to find lost animals on the loose and accomplishes the task alive.

All of these things somehow appealed to the ladies. A quirkless managed to do all that while appearing cool and charming in their eyes?

And thus, Tsumugi had unknowingly swooned the school female population (including the school staff) and gained sudden popularity among them, much to her and the boys' dismay.

Girls are weird.

...Ahem, let's move on.

Changing the topic, lackey number 2 suggested, "How about we go to the arcade for a change of pace?"

"You'll come, too, right, Katsuki?" Said the other.

"Yeah." Replied the spiky-haired boy.

"Ah."

All heads snapped to the new voice. The first their eyes had laid on were a pair of long gray ribbons sticking out like giant ears atop the person's head.

"Kuroyanagi?!"

"Why are you here?"

Bakugou simply stared at her. "It's rare to see you out of school without Deku, Rabbit."

Tsumugi was carrying a lightweight bag of groceries. She narrowed her eyes at the trio but mainly the leader.

"I simply had to run an errand. Since we're here, I'm still angry about what you said to Hero. That was too extreme. If he did jump off, how are you gonna take responsibility?" The growl in her tone rose as she spoke, utterly _pissed_ unlike ever seen before. Her eyes were obscured by her bangs.

Bakugou clicked his tongue upon hearing her nickname for Deku. That guy is nothing heroic.

He scoffed. "I was only offering Deku a helpful suggestion-"

"'Helpful suggestion' my ass!" Retorted Tsumugi before she grabbed fistfuls of his uniform collar, having set aside her groceries by the wall in one movement.

"Is that something a hero should say?! Weren't you two friends during childhood?!"

Her yell knifed the silence of the alleyway until it returned much more thicker and suffocating unlike initially.

The two witnesses behind Bakugou could only stand and watch awkwardly as the scene unfolded between childhood playmates.

Bakugou, whose head had tilted upwards to the sky and hid his expression from the girl's perspective, slowly met burning pools of gray with blank piercing crimson.

"Deku is _not_ my friend."

Tsumugi's eyes dilated as her breath hitched. The shock allowed her hands to fall limp by her sides. Her lips parted as though words were threatening to spill from her tongue until they pursed into a thin line. She wordlessly turned her back to him as she picked up her once forgotten groceries.

Bakugou readjusted his wrinkled collar while watching her shunned head not spare a slightest glance behind. She began to exit the alleyway back to where she had entered.

He had expected her to punch him like she would usually do to send the message across. So seeing the lack of ferocity mildly disturbed the boy.

The blonde then widened his eyes. "Oi, Rabbit!"

As the ponytail girl was about to step into the public streets, a sudden giant mass of uncontrollable slime towered over her.

"A formidable invisible cloak... Give me... Give me your body!"

Tsumugi watched with blooming dread upon the sight. A set of jagged teeth bordering the dark abyss beyond it beckoned her flesh and bone to be swallowed whole. A pair of bulging eyes blinded with desire were intently focused on her frame. For a second she caught her reflection in its eyes.

Her instincts told her to _run the hell away_.

Her body sharply stepped back in accordance to said instinct. As the black hole lunged its jaws forward in motion, a figure leaped in between.

"Outta my way, Rabbit!"

Explosions clouded the creature's mouth in rapid succession. However, the sneering eye it gave told the attack had no effect.

"Splendid quirk you got there, kid." He praised.

Bakugou cursed. "Shit, doesn't work on slimes."

Tsumugi inwardly muttered more to herself, "Like those from an RPG game..."

The boy distanced himself before the villain would catch him with whatever substance the green stuff were made of. Though it's safe to assume they shouldn't be taken lightly.

Bakugou landed beside Tsumugi. "We need to run and call for help." The latter told him. She quickly glanced back to find his two followers had long fled from the villain. Hopefully they will bring pro heroes to the rescue or else she will pummel them to a pulp otherwise. If she makes it out, of course.

Bakugou made a face as though she said the most basic of basics (which he isn't wrong but details, details). If Tsumugi had the time she would have rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, but now is not.

The raven-haired girl grabbed his wrist and dragged him along into a run. She ignored his needless protests and looked back to find the villain rushing for them, tuning out even more from the slush and goop sounds it left behind.

She'd _hate_ being consumed by what looked like a child's failed homemade slime project left abandoned.

After the two exited the alleyway, the unidentified villain bursted into the public eye and screamed, "Give me my invisible cloak! Give me it!!"

An uproar erupted throughout the shopping district.

"Eek! What _is_ that?!"

"A villain! Call the pro heroes, quickly!"

"Everyone evacuate immediately!"

The whole street became a human rampage for safety. Everyone ditched whatever they were doing and fled to the district exit. Those near the pair of junior high students were particularly the most eager.

Along the way, Tsumugi felt her hand grasp air. She stopped and swerved her head to Bakugou.

"What're you doing, idiot?!" Exclaimed Tsumugi.

"That thing's never gonna stop chasing us! You just run along like the rabbit you are!" He tossed his school bag aside. Sparks crackled from his palms. " _I'll_ end him myself."

 _'That sounds more like a villain thing to say...'_

Before she would drag his dumb ass over herself, the green abomination was approaching quickly than she gave credit for.

"A strong quirk... means a strong cloak! Surrender your body to me!" The villain cried out.

"As if!" Bakugou smirked a cocky smirk before outstretching his palm. "Go to hell!"

Amidst the slime's rampage, tentacle-like appendages whipped and flailed around. They smacked and crushed public and private property.

Tsumugi barely avoided a supermarket basket to the face.

A cry was heard nearby. Gray eyes widened upon the sight.

From the sideline a few buildings down, a child who looked no older than kindergarten grade was on the floor wailing. The situation was dire, unfortunately as the ceiling lights of the toy store threatened to fall and shatter above his vulnerable frame.

 _'Crap! And the villain's gonna hurt him from that range! What bad luck today has!'_

"M-Mamma...Someone! Help me!" The boy cried.

A chill shook Tsumugi's body to the core.

 _'[Someone]...?'_

Suddenly a flashback from her childhood memories entered.

 _"In this society where most people have quirks, everyone relies on them to save the day. But remember, when a person is in need of help, they're not looking for a quirk to save them. Ultimately, all they need is that **someone**_ _who will be there rescue them in the end."_

Tsumugi gritted her teeth furiously before releasing an exasperated groan. She abandoned her belongings.

Bakugou notices the raven-haired girl make a dash closer to where the pursuing villain was. "Rabbit!"

She paid no heed to his call as her sights focused solely on the poor child. She had to be grateful for her agility she used to flaunt during gym class. Already she was about to whisk the civilian out of the damaged store.

The villain was no fool, though.

His eyes narrowed as though smirking. He takes advantage of the momentum and extends a zipping appendage for the little boy.

Tsumugi cursed as she sharply extended her arm for him. At that rate he would capture both him _and_ her along into hostage.

The ceiling lights flickered dangerously while the bolts and cables were clinging to the ceiling by a hair length.

Just when the girl and the villain were a hand-length away from grabbing the frozen boy, one of them ceased to continue.

"Where the hell are you lookin' at, _huh_?!"

The sludge was assaulted by several blasts in the eyes and proceeded to scream in agony.

Tsumugi scooped the boy into her arms before quickly evading the ceiling lights. However she underestimated the range of the explosion that came after.

A wave of searing heat along with pricking shards of glass inflicted on her back elicited a wince from her. The sheer pressure of the explosion had her lose her footing and she turned her body so her back would take the landing. Her arms around the tiny boy remained still as iron as she felt her skin being scraped alive by the ground.

Soon Tsumugi laid on her side with the trembling youthful soul clenching the front of her uniform spared clean.

Despite the ringing echoes in her eardrums, she could make out unfamiliar shouting as well as several footsteps rushing in the distance.

The girl peeked her eye weakly to the boy in her arms, suddenly lacking the strength to lift her head off the uncomfortable concrete. She also felt something wet trailing the side of her temple but she didn't pay much mind to it at the moment.

"You okay, kid?" Tsumugi softly spoke. She failed to disguise the hint of slur and exhaustion in her voice.

He weakly nodded and lifted his teary round eyes up. The reflection in them somewhat amused her. Tsumugi had never seen herself look like she wrestled a big animal and barely made it out before.

Relief creased her eyes and tugged a small smile up her lips. "That's...good..."

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan!"

A policeman ran up to the two. "Are you injured, little boy? Are you breathing properly?"

Said boy shakily bobbed his head. "I-I'm okay, but what about..."

The man carefully turned Tsumugi's body so she was facing up. Scrapes and cuts were evident on her face and a thin streak of blood leaked from her temple. Fortunately the rise and fall of her chest indicated she's only unconscious. "She'll be alright, boy. She's just sleeping. The doctors will take care of her without a problem."

"Actually I was having some shuteye, sir. Don't write me off with the word 'sleep,' mind you."

Both the boy and officer slackened their jaw in startled surprise. They watch the student groggily sit up and finger her grazed wounds as though nonchalantly brushing off a crumb.

"Y-You! Are you feeling unwell? If so, I can't allow you to move around in that state!"

"Then I feel fine."

" _'Then_?' You just said ' _then_ ,' didn't you?"

"Just take the kid to safety already! I'm already in a bad mood as it is, so get him out of here or so help me!" Tsumugi nearly threatened exaggeratedly.

The man frowned. "I'm to guide all civilians to safety, miss. That means you must come, too." He stands up and grabs her arm. "Let the pro heroes take care of this. Your friend with the explosive hands will come as well-"

"He's _not_ my friend!" Cried out Tsumugi, startling the man who she now identified as Yamamoto based on his nametag.

Tsumugi rested her gaze on the ground. "...Sorry about that. You can let go of my arm. I can move myself."

Yamamoto released her and kindly ushered the quiet boy to stand and follow him. As Tsumugi stood up (ouch, the subtle burning sensation is still there) and patted the dirt off her uniform, she looked back.

Bakugou had been pulled back by two pro rescue-type heroes from fighting (he seemed hell-bent on escaping their clutches; knowing him he disliked being held in place by others, hero or not) while the rest attempt to secure the villain to no avail.

"Damn! My attacks aren't effective on him at all!"

"He's fast too! Everyone avoid getting touched by him!"

The sludge villain cackled. "Of course! I'm all fluid! There's no hope for you weak heroes! I'll be taking my cloak, then!" He zooms past the heroes swiftly like lightning.

"Wha-! He wasn't moving that fast before!"

"Stop the villain!"

The villain had eyes only on one certain person.

Crimson red eyes became focused. He shrugged the pro heroes off him roughly, ignoring their cries as he sets his explosions alit.

The sludge analyzed the attack would be proven troublesome to brace and prepared a trick up his sleeve.

"Eat this!"

Putting all his power into his right hand, Bakugou thrusts it towards the incoming villain. An earth-shaking boom traveled throughout the district, followed by a thick mass of smoke obscuring the area in front of the boy.

However his smirk had disappeared upon feeling the lack of impact the villain _should_ have recieved.

Then from either side of him the smoke had forcefully cleared its way to reveal two masses of green fluids.

The villain had split itself in half just before he barely touched him!

"What?!"

The two blobs continued to brush past the blonde, further shocking him. _'He wasn't coming for me?!'_

Bakugou swerved his head back over his shoulder.

"Rabbit!!"

Tsumugi widened her eyes and attempted to run but a wave of electricity shot from her spine crawled through her head. She winced and almost tripped out of lightheadedness. However the falter in her step was enough for the sludge villain to jump into action.

Before Tsumugi could realize, her arms and legs were binded by each appendage. The villain then progressively enwraps her body. The victim sweated as she watched the disgusting substance creep to her face.

"The villain's got an innocent civilian!" One of the pro heroes cried out.

"Is he planning to make her hostage?!"

Dreadfully assuming he'll reach the inside of her mouth, Tsumugi struggles with all her might to pry her hands off. When she successfully unlatched one of them, she slapped it over her nose and mouth.

The villain's eyes narrowed. "Bold of you to assume I intend on making you my cloak. You're not what I want. Now be quiet, hostages shouldn't speak."

Gray eyes squinted.

 _'It's so gross...'_ Tsumugi thought. The slime had now enveloped her body aside from half of her upper face as the villain forcefully constricted her movements within.

A throb in her right temple reverberated. Her eyes twitched.

 _'Crap, my head...hurts...'_

The blood that had been seeping from the cut on the same temple was making her dizzy. The world becomes foggy in her eyes.

"Damn bastard!"

That was Bakugou's voice, wasn't it...?

Suddenly Tsumugi realized what was going on as she shot her eyes open wide. He was about to blast his quirk again at close distance!

"No, don't! He's planning to get you all along!" She wanted to scream them through his thick skull, but she was held back by the evil sludge who covered her mouth.

His yellow stained eyes sneered.

In an instant the sludge exited Tsumugi's body while Bakugou lunged for him. The blond had intended to aim for his eyes again but instead his hand hovered over the girl's gradually dumbstruck face.

A string of curses chattered in her mind. Not because of the looming hand capable of burning her face off, but the stinging burn of her back had decided to paralyze her movements the moment the villain forced himself off her.

Tsumugi watched with dread as gravity pulled her to the ground.

The last she saw was her childhood playmate being consumed by the villain before losing consciousness.

...

..

.

 **[Lady Luck Was Not On My Side]**

 **Eyyyy, look who's updated 8k plus chapter! I had to stop there since this is getting annoyingly long for me to scroll down and type on mobile (I don't have patience for that atm). If you noticed some grammar mistakes, that's because I typed too fast with my phone and didn't realize it. I might revisit or maybe not, lol.**

 **Looks like Tsumugi already changed some things. Izuku's hero analysis book didn't get burned because she was around** **and Bakugou didn't get as much traumatized...? Because she delayed the inevitable?** **(wut)** **At least she tried buying time for everyone? Idk, turns out she couldn't even change the sludge villain incident for a greater good. Could it have been her bad luck?**

 **Until** **next update~**


	7. The World is Not Wonderful

_"...gi...umugi...Tsumugi-chan?"_

 _Charcoal gray eyes slowly fluttered open. She allowed the urge to yawn as she sluggishly hovered a hand over her open mouth. "...Yeah?" She said softly. Had she fallen asleep while standing?_

 _"I... I'll be going, somewhere far away. Could you tell my mom...that I said I'm sorry?"_

 _Tsumugi could have been imagining, but something in his voice seemed almost...airy._

 _"I-I don't understand. What are you talking about, anyways? Where are you going? What are you sorry for? Did you talk with your mom before now? I haven't heard of this." Every question she asked only poked holes in her heart as dread replaced them._

 _She watched the back of the familiar mess of forest green hair she had become so fond of stay still._

 _Hero?"_

 _The scenery changed from the void of darkness to blue skies._

 _He_ _slowly looks back with a close-eyed smile._

 _Barred fences stood between her and the boy._

 _On top of the school, Tsumugi realized..._

 _Izuku was on the ledge of the roof._

 _She reached her hand out as her feet began to move on their own in spite of her tumbling thoughts._

 _"No! Don't!!" She screamed._

 _Yet no matter how much she tries, the fences only seemed to distance themselves along with her closest friend._

 _"You idiot!"_

 _Whether he heard her or not, the freckled boy shunned his back to her._

 _Tears threatened to fall._

 _"Please!!"_

 _His body leans forward._

 _"Don't go!! Izuku!"_

 _And then he vanished from sight._

 _The shrill ear-piercing scream of one lonesome girl went unheard by empty ears._

 _Somewhere, a menacing smile laughed._

...

..

.

"Tsu-chan? Tsu-chan!"

Tsumugi unknowingly clenched a familiar smooth and small hand that squeezed back. A sharp gasp clenched her throat.

 _'Only one person I know would call me that...'_

Tsumugi now only realized she had been staring into the white ceiling. She stiffly brought her charcoal gray gaze to the side.

"Mom..." Tsumugi mumbled not even above a whisper. She scrunched her brows. Her throat feels dry as the desert. And a stinging pain throbbing from her right temple caused her to wince.

Mahiru, who looked the same as she did during Tsumugi's childhood aside from the back-length to her now chest-length bob haircut, smiled as she drew her hand to graze the girl's cheek. Concern, worry, fear, relief... Many emotions flittered in the woman's chocolate brown eyes accompanied with a subtle wrinkle underneath revealing her aging.

"Yes, I'm here. Have some water..." Mahiru cautiously supports her daughter as the latter sat up almost mechanical-like due to the rigid back. After sniffing herself, Tsumugi assumed her back must be plastered with a few cooling gauzes. Ugh, she reeks of herbs...

After drinking the whole glass of water, Tsumugi cleared her throat lightly and tested. Much better.

The raven-haired looks around to discover she was in her own bedroom. There was not much of personal touches to tell about her tastes, but she found simplicity to be the best.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare," Said Mahiru creasing her brows together as she withdrew her handkerchief from her pocket. "You even mumbled in your sleep..."

Tsumugi felt guilty for making her mother worry while she dabbed traces of glistening sweat from her face. The girl noticed she was avoiding certain areas. She brushed her fingertips along bandages near her right temple and cheek, then frowning.

"...What did I say?" Asked Tsumugi.

"I couldn't hear."

"Oh..."

Tsumugi contemplated at the ceiling as Mahiru finished wiping the damp fluids away. The silence was not exactly awkward yet not comfortable either. She assumed her mother must be keeping a lot of her thoughts to herself in consideration of the mood.

"What...happened?" Tsumugi began. "I remember being attacked by a villain..." It's surprising she made it out in one piece.

Mahiru pocketed her cloth and simply sent a light smile. "We'll talk about that later. You must be hungry, Tsu-chan. It's fortunate you woke up just in time for dinner, which I've already prepared just in case."

"Yeah..." Tsumugi attempts to slide off her bed but the single instance of arching her back elicited a strained wince.

"The doctor said to stay in bed for the rest of the day," Mahiru said as she laid her daughter on the comfortable sheets and pillow. "Thankfully your injuries were only minor, thanks to a healing quirk, so you might come back to school tomorrow after resting tonight."

Tsumugi could only absorb everything she says like a sponge to water. She bobbed her head. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. I'm just glad you're safe now." Said the mother as she tucked a hair strand behind the girl's ear.

After Tsumugi reassured Mahiru she is capable of eating her meal with her working hands, the adolescent's mind was occupied by concerns.

 _'I wonder if Bakagou is okay? Mom made it sound like I was out for a day when it was only a few hours...'_

...

The next morning, Tsumugi was deemed fit to walk to school albeit dubious by her mother.

While she was heading straight to school (unlike meeting up with her friend Izuku like the usual due to her not entirely functional body), she came across a newspaper stand.

The headline caught her attention almost immediately and little did she realize, she was already burying her face close to the newspaper.

Tsumugi skimmed past the articles and concluded that Bakugou, whose face was even found printed on a picture with the sludge villain, and the Camino ward incident became a trending topic of the day.

Strangely enough, she was mentioned only once in a wandering paragraph as a mere victim. She had half-expected to be more relevant for a strange uncalled feeling, but she won't complain. At least this won't attract attention to her. Though she can't say the same for a certain ash blonde...

Tsumugi made a note to buy the newspaper after school for her mother as well before moving on her way.

[Homeroom]

All eyes in the room focused heavily on one certain student.

"Kuroyanagi...? Why are you here?" The teacher asked.

"I'm a student? I have to be in school?" Was her sarcastic reply. From the moment she had entered, every occupant seemed to have a mute button installed and activated. She looks at the entire class oddly. Whether she noticed two particular boys staring intently at her, one concerned and the other intense, she didn't show.

"Why are you guys so quiet? Did something happen?" Tsumugi, face plastered in bandage glory, nonchalantly approached closer near the teacher's desk. Eyes continue to follow her.

A classmate stuttered, "B-But yesterday, you were in the Camino-"

"Oh, that? That was some nasty stuff, did you see? Ugh, it was like taking a sewer bath with the rats. I should cleanse my soul after school..." She muttered lowly to herself in the end as she slid her parent's note to the teacher.

Cue sweatdrops.

How could the crossdresser ("I'm _not_ a crossdresser!") say of the incident she was a primary victim in so lightly like she was discussing the weather?

Did the event not affect her at all?

After the teacher returned the paper and gave her the okay, the ponytail girl walked to her desk. When she sat down, a whisper spoke to her.

"Tsumugi-chan,"

Said girl's shoulders stiffened under her male uniform. When she tilted her head away from the curly-haired boy, a frown settled on his lips.

"Are you really okay?" Was what he would like to say, but he was too shy to say that when the class was awkwardly quiet hoping for something to end the unwarranted tension.

As the teacher listed each student's name for attendance, Tsumugi donned a frown and held the side of her forehead with her hand regrettably.

 _'I can't look at him without thinking of that...nightmare...'_

From a couple of rows away, crimson red peered from the corner their eye at the shunned head of bent and conflicted ears before gazing to the front of the classroom.

...

"What? Hero was involved too?" Tsumugi rose her brows in surprise. She didn't see anything regarding the boy in the news.

A female classmate, who was casually retelling the incident yesterday like some fanfiction writer, nodded. The two were in the girl's locker room among the rest of the ladies changing for PE this period. Though Tsumugi recovered for the most part, she still can't do any rigorous activities. With that said, she still has to participate in her clothes for _some_ credit.

From her seat on the bench, Tsumugi inwardly wrung her brows together. She doesn't want any eye witnesses to see the cooling gauzes plastered on most of her back, so she decided to wait for everyone to leave until she's completely alone. The fitness teacher will shut up about her lateness when she hands them the letter.

"Yeah, I saw him and Bakugou on the TV news, though Midoriya I only saw a second of. You can ask him about the details yourself." She then resumed informing Tsumugi of All Might's grand entrance and saving the day (like always) and how the villain was successfully secured by the hands of the police. Having read that already on the newspaper, the raven-haired could only nod blankly along her theatrical mannerisms (raising eyebrows and attention to the classmate in the process; the girl does like to talk and narrate a lot, as expected of the drama club member).

Tsumugi recalled the child she had saved.

 _'I wonder how that kid's doing. I hope he wasn't traumatized...'_

At some point Tsumugi spared her extensive dialogue, "Okay, thanks for the news."

The girl's eyes sparkled. "In return for asking, would you cosplay-"

"No."

"Not even-"

" _No_."

"Aww..."

After successfully putting on her uniform without a witness and silencing the fitness teacher about lateness (hey that rhymed), Tsumugi joined the girls. Everyone was still doing warm up exercises. The teacher said to not involve herself in any movement regarding her back, so the female did some leg stretches.

Now that she thought about it, she could always rely on her legs to save her ass. Running _has_ been her expertise, as much as she didn't want to admit. Bakugou always picks on her for that, unsurprisingly not-so alluding her to a rabbit. Honestly, with so much of him egging on and on about her and rabbits at any opportunity he had, Tsumugi should have a legitimate excuse to file in a restraint order among several other reasons.

"Oi, Rabbit!"

 _'Speak of the devil...'_ Tsumugi inwardly rolled her eyes. _'When would he ever stop calling me that? My character's not so basic to only be known as an animal.'_ "What-"

A pair of arms linked with hers as a lean back pressed against her own. Before she could do anything, her feet dangled off the ground and her head fell back to the blue skies.

A wave of electricity-like sensation pierced her whole body.

"Ow ow owowow my back my back my _frickin'_ _back!_ "

Tsumugi nearly howls in pain and squirmed helplessly in her arched position above her captor's hold. She couldn't slip out from such a pose, especially in her condition.

After a few seconds of staying in the same position, she was finally settled on the ground with the upper half of her body sore from the strain.

The shock still temporarily paralyzing her body tickled her temples to the point tears threatened to rise. However Tsumugi withstood her nerves and panted while whispering curses.

After recovering, the raven craned her head over her shoulder to glare daggers at the source. "What the hell, Bakahoe! You ass, that was unnecessary!"

Nearby classmates surrounding the two perked curiously at the sound of yelling and swearing.

"Don't fuckin' call me that, damn Rabbit!" Bakugou retorted aggressively to the crude insulting name her creative little head thought of before huffing. He stares down at her.

"Why the hell did you bring your ass to school today? You're not in perfect shape to be moving." He spoke lowly as though wanting to keep the conversation between the two.

A fraction of her eyes widened before she lowered her gaze. Away from the oddly mystified deep red pools that seemed to have pierced her soul in that moment.

A deep frown pulled at her lips.

"It's not like I have a broken limb. I'm capable of walking, in case you haven't realized." A subtle sarcastic edge laced her tone as she slowly rose to her feet. She pats the dust off her gym uniform (internally recoiling from the whiff of herbs along the way).

Meanwhile the commotion lured a certain quirkless to squeeze through his classmates. "Tsumugi-chan!"

Said girl looks to find the boy arriving by the ring of students. "Hero..."

Suddenly a white space filled in the void of her mind. Once again the dream flickered into memory, the image of her close friend fading into nothing. The urge to flee the current scene was all she could think of right now.

Tsumugi gritted her teeth behind pursed lips before turning away from Bakugou.

"Good to see _you're_ still kicking, Bakugou..."

She brushes through the crowd as they shy away from her path. All while the girl didn't once meet anyone's eyes.

Izuku grew concern. Up to now, Tsumugi was acting strange. Though she had talked to him a few times (all which he had to initiate himself), he noted how she never looked at his face since she came to school this morning. Almost as though she was _actively_ avoiding him.

Something must be bothering his fellow quirkless friend.

Believing he should give her some time to herself, the freckled boy solemnly watched the back of her head until he sensed a pair of eyes on him. When he turned to the source, he visibly flinched.

"K-Kacchan...?" Izuku squeaked out.

Bakugou was staring intensely, and with such silence the boy had never faced up close, before the ash blonde grunted. He scowled before swerving his back to him and stomping to the opposite side of the schoolyard.

In the language of Bakugou Katsuki, that likely meant he was still furious about the Camino incident from yesterday.

Izuku darted his eyes back and forth to his friends anxiously before hopelessly looking into the distance.

He prayed to the divine entity known as All Might (in his eyes) that his two childhood friends would soon make up.

Poor broccoli boy was so wrong.

[The next day...]

[Math]

"... That's correct, Bakugou. You may return to your seat. Now, who is willing to answer number 32?" A pause. The mathematics teacher sighs softly. "I'll have to pick someone then... Kuroyanagi."

Said student was staring at the ticking clock as though it was the most intriguing thing in the world until her "ears" perked up the slightest. Tsumugi lowered her blank gaze.

"Please do question number 32 up on the board." Is what he may have asked, but to any student it was more of an order.

Without a word Tsumugi approaches the blackboard while under the teacher's stern gaze. She plucked a white chalk piece and tapped the surface.

 _SCREEEEE-_

The ears of the class visibly cringed from the noise. Some covered their sensitive ears while others began to voice their complaints.

Particularly one boy cursed profanities at the girl (we all know who this is, I mean, come on).

"Kuroyanagi!" Said the teacher.

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Please, be mindful of the noise..." Was all he said.

Her head bobbed. "My bad."

Most of the classroom released a sigh of relief.

 _SCREEEEEEEEEE-_

"Whoops, that's legit my fault. Sorry." Casually remarked Tsumugi before eyeing the chalk in her hand.

 _'Did you just admit you deliberately made the noise the first time?'_ Was what the whole class thought.

Tsumugi made a distasteful face at the chalk and switched to a different one.

 _SCREEE-_

"That's fucking it! Do you want your fucking ears ripped off, Rabbit?!" Exclaimed Bakugou who shot up from his chair and opened his palms as though raring to use his quirk any soon.

Tsumugi slowly craned her head back to the spiky blonde. She was staring at him almost wide and devoid of emotion. Until a haughty smirk darkened her eyes.

Without looking away, she tapped the board once again.

 _SCREeEeeEeEEEE-_

This went on for a full five seconds until the room was free of the ear grating noise. Some students looked convincingly out of commission. Slithers of smoke and crackles emerged from underneath Bakugou's trembling hands.

Tsumugi settled the chalk on the groove. "This good, sensei?"

The teacher was surprised. This girl had answered the question correctly without looking at what she wrote within the duration. And her writing wasn't crooked!

He awkwardly nods. "Y-Yes, great work, Kuroyanagi. Please, head back to your seat..."

"Sensei, I'd like to remind you that you made an error in question 13." Tsumugi tells the man and points to the problem on the textbook, "13 is slightly different from 12 with one number changed, yet the problem on the board is 12, not 13. Therefore the work is incorrect."

The mathematician readjusts his glasses as he closely reexamined the text. "Ah, you're right. My apologies..."

"It's okay, it's okay. You _are_ at the age of retirement, no offense."

As Tsumugi walked down the row Bakugou was seated near, the boy watched her lips flicker to a triumphant smirk before reverting to a thin neutral line when she was out of his sight.

He knew what that message conveyed. While it may appear it was only a mistake on the teacher's part, the fact that no one, not even the person who had attempted the problem, had thought to point out said mistake after it was solved was a fault in itself also.

He saw the side glance she casted him with his own two eyeballs.

A vein throbbed near his twitching eye.

He is _so_ going to blow her goddamn ears off.

Meamwhile a confused forest-haired boy wondered if something happened between the two of them.

[English]

" _Miss Kuroyanagi_ , would you please fill in the blank on the board? Speak clearly now!"

Tsumugi stands up as the female teacher had instructed her to with her pointer stick. _"After school, I buy food at the supermarket."_

" _Wonderful_ Thank you, that was a nice simple choice of words. Now I'll have another volunteer do the same, this time with a different set of words. _Mister Bakugou,_ how about you try it?"

The ash blonde stood. He looks to Tsumugi. _"After school, I will fucking blow your head off, Rabbit."_

"Bakugou-kun! I told you no swearing when you speak!" Scolded the teacher. "And I don't want to hear those kinds of word sets from you _ever_!"

" _Teacher,_ Bakugou just threatened me! Send him to the guidance counselor, he needs help!" Monotonously said Tsumugi with her hand raised respectfully. She was unfazed by his Engrish (yes I purposely spelled that).

"You wanna die?" Growled Bakugou as he glared at the ponytail girl.

Tsumugi stood and met eye to eye with him. "I don't know, how about _idiots_ go first?"

"Stop being so rowdy, both of you!" The English instructor flings two chalk sticks with such accuracy, one bounced off Tsumugi's forehead while the other jabbed at Bakugou's temple, startling the class; most certainly a hunched Izuku. Especially when his desk is between his arguing childhood friends that he feared he might also get caught into the fray.

The chalks successfully silenced the two after knowing the next shot may aim between their eyes next.

[Fitness]

"All right, kids! Today you will be playing...dodgeball!"

A collective groan from the class was heard. Meanwhile two minds thought alike and were in fact more fired up than any other.

After the fitness teacher made everyone split into two teams, everyone's worst fears became reality.

The pair most known for their unlikable chemistry were on opposing sides. Standing right across each other with competitive sparks flying past their determined eyes, it wouldn't take a genius to predict the outcome. Even if those two were put on the same team, there would just be a fight among teammates. So really, there's no way to avoid the disaster soon to strike.

If looks could kill, Bakugou's expression had every intent to make it as such. Meanwhile Tsumugi was unfazed by the intimidation and simply stood with the ever familiar monotonous look in her eyes.

"Oi, Midoriya," A fellow teammate whispered nervously to him, "Can't you stop them? Bakugou I don't expect, but Kuroyanagi would listen and back down if you asked."

Said boy could only watch with distant, almost resigned eyes. "Even if that happens, Kacchan won't let it end so easily..."

"Seriously?!"

From across the gymnasium, a deviously smirking Bakugou sliced the air with his thumb across his neck.

On the blow of the whistle, hell went loose.

Tsumugi, being very speedy with her legs, was the first to grab a dodgeball. She chucks it at her target in front of her without hesitation.

Bakugou catches the object as it had went straight for him and instead returns the favor. He throws the ball with as much force, "Go to hell!"

 _'Go to hell?'_ Was what Izuku had thought to himself almost dumbfounded. This person _is_ aiming to be a hero, right?

Tsumugi would have wondered the same thing if she wasn't preoccupied with dodgeball. She braces for the incoming ball and successfully stopped it with her hands. This is not the first time she played the sport against the blonde, after all. She knows the same applies to him with her.

The ponytail girl grunts a little from the slight recoil before pulling her arm back and towards his direction once again.

This routine repeated itself for some time while everyone else focused on staying out of their way. Ever since Bakugou had threatened the whole class from interfering with his and Tsumugi's "fight" a few games ago, neither ally nor foe would dare to warrant his wrath.

"Kuroyanagi sure is holding her own against Bakugou," A student who had been out of the game remarked. He watched the former evade the latter's delivery in the nick of time. Now there was only less than half of the team of either side.

"Even though she's quirkless, she can really do a lot." Another said in agreement.

The student who initiated the conversation looks to a particular figure. "Unlike _someone_..."

Snickering elicited from them while green eyes crestfallen.

Izuku was aware they were deliberately speaking indirectly to him, but must they be up in his face about it every time?

Surprisingly, the freckled boy was still on the field. However that was due to one sole person actively playing.

Tsumugi has protected Izuku from all the dodgeballs coming his way up to now. She would either pull him close or press his head down from a ball to the face, all while avoiding other roaming balls along the way. She would occasionally catch stray ones when it came down to it.

After the raven-haired took down the remaining member of the opposing team, the only remnants were the three childhood playmates.

Tsumugi staggers a bit before withstanding her ground, exhaustion catching up faster than she could relieve her breath. Beads of sweat continuously run down her entire face of clinging hair strands and drenched the collar of her shirt. She wipes the fluids from her eyes that made her assumed to be in tears. Her hands have grown weary from taking the brunts of dodgeballs and the soles of her feet were burning from all the shifting around. It didn't help that her stiff back was still under the spell of the explosion from Camino ward, despite having recovered its external injuries.

She clenched her hands into fists as means of reviving their sleepy bones before flexing every finger alive. They were pink and hot as well, contrasting her pale complexion.

"What's...*huff* wrong *huff* Rabbit?" Bakugou panted out, sweating as much as the other was. He wipes the salty liquid off his dripping jaw with the back of his hand. "Come at me already!"

Tsumugi wheezed a little, a chuckle forming afterwards. She smiled almost dryly (literally she's on the brink of dehydration now, and her lips would have been chapped if it weren't for her constant licking). "Ha, did you *cough* run out of steam, Bakugou? *cough* I still... got a lot more to burn..."

"Oi oi, why does this look like they're in a war fighting to their last breath? I could feel the intensity from here..." Someone among the class commented.

"Ugh, so much sweat..."

"Why isn't Midoriya doing anything? Help Kuroyanagi out!"

"End it already!"

Somehow the pressure shifted heavily onto the third party as the class encouraged the boy to spare the other two from playing longer.

Izuku stiffened like a rod, clutching a ball in his hands. His class is right. This is his chance to get the game over with. All this time he got cold feet and helplessly stood in one spot while his teammates did the work in his place.

He can't disappoint them and let their efforts end in vain, especially Tsumugi's, who is the reason he's even standing for longer than a second against everyone with quirks.

The curly-haired boy squeezed his eyelids tight before flashing them open to reveal quivering determination. He internally apologizes to Bakugou before throwing the ball somewhat clumsily despite his best efforts into putting it.

As the ball made its trajectory to the spiky blonde, crimson red eyes suddenly flared in anger.

Abruptly his hand grabbed the ball without straying from his spot. He silently looks at the startled Izuku with intent conveyed as clear as day in his gaze.

Tsumugi immediately realizes this and leaps in front of her teammate just when Bakugou released his hold on the flung ball.

Everyone, including those in the field, watched in surprise as the ball bounced on the floor a few times until it rolled and ceased to move. However all spectating eyes were on the still trio.

Tsumugi didn't shift from her protective stance while she faced Bakugou.

"Stop!" She declared, her throat coarse as she spoke, "We...We give up..." She coughed a few times before her knees buckled and collapsed to the floor.

After recovering from the tension everyone suddenly remembered having, Bakugou's side was declared victorious while Izuku quickly went to grab Tsumugi's water bottle and towel. The winners approached Bakugou and praised him for his win ("We knew you would win after all!" and "As expected of someone picked by UA!") while unaware of his odd quietness. He was staring at the other side of the playing field.

The losers may be let down by their loss, but it was a great game of dodgeball regardless (to them it was like watching a sports anime). As the losing side congratulated the girl for her admirable efforts Tsumugi sheepishly smiled, seemingly appreciative of their words of sportsmanship. Meanwhile Izuku was fretting over the female's condition ("Are you hurt? Do you need to see the nurse? Oh my gosh, I can't believe you pushed yourself this far-").

Bakugou gritted his teeth.

Somehow he wasn't satisfied with the outcome.

[Lunch]

"Oi, Rabbit."

Said "rabbit" looks over her shoulder.

"After school, meet me at the backyard, and come _alone._ It'll just be you and I so don't bother about witnesses." With that, Bakugou left the classroom.

Tsumugi munched on her homemade bento while pondering what to do. Fortunately Izuku wasn't there to witness since he had left for the restroom just before Bakugou came, which the latter may have known as well.

Since he asked her so nicely (sarcasm noted), it would be lame to leave him hanging.

[After school]

As students poured out from the school, Tsumugi excused herself from walking home with Izuku. Her heart felt torn to pieces when she watched the hopeful expression morph into a dejected smile any boy would make.

Somehow it reminded her of an unsuccessful confession; like she was the one to deny him.

Tsumugi blames Bakugou for making her do this to her gentle soul of a best friend, no, a human being.

When she entered the dark area where Bakugou was supposed to be, she spots the familiar blonde spikes and approached closer. Only the two of them were to meet up, and as he promised, not another person was with them. Her guts told her as such.

Tsumugi watched Bakugou remove his back from the wall and stand before her.

"...Well? I'm waiting for the colorful language. And likely an explosion." Tsumugi said after a moment of silence passed.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Who was it that told me not to get a bad record? I fucking know. I only called you here alone to tell you this."

He steps forward.

 _"Get into UA."_

Tsumugi blinked.

"That has nothing to do with today..."

"That's not the point!"

Tsumugi rolled her eyes before inquiring, "Why tell me the obvious?"

UA is one of the top prestigious schools to get into, especially for its hero courses led by the most famous pro heroes. Anyone ambitious enough would most certainly list UA as their top high school picks, if not _the_ first. Tsumugi sees no problems with attending UA unless Izuku doesn't get enrolled in.

Tsumugi continued, "Didn't I hear you say how much of a perfectionist you are that you wanted to be the only UA student chosen from this school?"

"Yeah, but I'm giving you the privilege to be an exception. Be grateful, especially since you're quirkless." Bakugou smiles almost in a belittling undertone.

Her eyes narrowed before she turned on her heel. "I'm leaving."

"What? I never said we're done yet, Rabbit." Bakugou reaches out to grab her shoulder. However his hand was slapped away.

The sharp unrelenting gaze of cold apathy planted his body still.

"I'm done trying to put sense into your thick brain. You think I give a damn about your privilege? I still haven't forgotten about what you said to Hero. And I will never forgive you for that, _ever_." Tsumugi said now a few octaves lower. The rage swelling her throat was about to burst into a fit of blind, uncontrollable fury.

She jabbed her index finger to Bakugou's chest. From the single touch, he knew she was using every fiber of her being to avoid resorting to physical measures. "Don't look down on the quirkless, _especially_ Hero. He has the potential to be a wonderful hero just like you aspire to be. Maybe even better, who knows."

Beady crimson red flared in a myriad of emotions conflicting with pride Tsumugi knew could never tumble down. He is always like that, even back when they were kids. Except now he's an asshole.

She let her hand fall limp by her side before turning away from Bakugou.

"Oh, and about UA... It's not your call whether I join. If- no, _when_ my friend enrolls into UA, you can bet your ass I will be there. Because I promised I will protect him when I'm around. And I _never_ break my promises..."

...

The next morning, Tsumugi was walking alongside Izuku as they followed the usual route to school.

"Hero..."

Said boy was startled to the extent of blinking rapidly and stuttering out, "E-Eh? Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

 _'Four stutters **and** the blink eyes...'_

Tsumugi couldn't blame him for acting like that. She _has_ been acting unusual around him since the Camino incident. She most likely left him completely in the dark and not saying anything. Fortunately the raven-haired finally mustered the will to talk to him without having the other force the initiative. She knew that sometimes made him uneasy to cope with the awkward/tense atmosphere.

 _'But that doesn't seem to be the only reason why...'_ Tsumugi thought.

"I'm sorry for giving you a bit of a 'cold shoulder,' if that's the appropriate term." The rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "I had a lot of thoughts to sort out..."

Izuku waved his hands around. "N-No, it's okay! I'm just glad you're feeling better, Tsumugi-chan."

She chuckled in hopes of easing the air. "Haha, thank you for understanding, but while we're at it..."

A squeak elicited. "Ts-Tsumugi-chan?"

Red hues colored his symmetrical freckles and across his cheeks as the pair of neutral colored eyes examined him. What set his blood running warm were the pair of cool and soft hands cupping his cheeks, relieving some of the heat almost instantly.

Regardless, his heart begun throbbing loud in his chest. How was he supposed to remain calm in the face of a public form of affection such as this?

Emerald green eyes shut tight as a thumb smoothly grazed under his eyelashes.

"You look tired. And what happened to your hands? You got bandages on every finger..." Izuku heard her mumble. Thankfully no one was around to witness the rather intimate scene, although he is uncertain whether his friend is aware of the action.

"I-I-It was an accident, they're just scratches..." Izuku attempted to speak with quivering lips. He hopes the girl wouldn't catch his nervous sweat. He did just begin his intense training under All Might this morning. Does he look that worn out already?

He felt her eyes stare unblinking at him behind his closed eyelids while a light hum rose from her throat. It wasn't dubious, at least not the deliberate kind.

Another few seconds of silence later, the warmed up hands slipped away.

"Oh, okay." Tsumugi said. When Izuku timidly opened his eyes, there was only her perpetual blank stare. It only made him more nervous somehow.

She smiled crookedly. "You..." Then her lips pulled back into a small frown as though she reconsidered something and shook her head. "Nothing. Forget it."

"A-Ah..."

Releasing his held breath at last, Izuku's palms pressed against either of his cooled face which still subtly lingered when he touched them. His heartbeat gradually regained its steady rate. That really caught him off guard. No one had ever touched him that way, so of course he would get flustered.

Wait, _that_ way...?

When the sudden idea struck him, Izuku glanced at Tsumugi. However thinking it twice, he shook his head quickly.

No no no, she was only concerned. She's his friend! It's natural to worry about each other. What was he jumping the gun for?

The raven-haired girl tilts her head to her flustered friend. "C'mon, we should get to school or else we might be late."

The curly boy nodded. "Y-Yeah."

As the pair resumed walking, a stray fleeting thought from the back of his mind inquired, _'But do friends touch each other like that when they're worried...?'_

He could be thinking too much into it.

...

One time in the middle of class, Izuku acted unusual.

He was scribbling something on his notes while his hand obscured his mutterings and tapped away in concentration. Though only a few tidbits such as strange calculations were heard, his mutters were spiraling around the whole classroom (almost literally, Tsumugi thought as she ignored the mutter word float by her head). Everyone was staring at the boy wordlessly.

 _'Muttering while class is in session? That's new...'_ Tsumugi mused to herself.

The teacher ceased the muttering with a floating hand chop to his head. Izuku shot his hands to his mouth with dreadful eyes as though he got caught spilling the beans.

"Did your encounter with the villain make you go crazy? It's presumptuous to think of getting into UA like that." Said the teacher as the students snickered and giggled at the freckled boy's nervous breakdown.

Or so the class would like to call it. Tsumugi didn't believe that was the case. Somehow the thought that the villain encounter would affect Izuku in itself didn't fit in her book.

She let out the sudden urge to sigh under her breath.

Woman's intuition, she guess? Suddenly her brain couldn't think of a reason at the moment (maybe due to general stress the past few days), so intuition it is.

Little did anyone including Tsumugi knew, one boy had began his ten months worth of training in hell.

...

"Hero...has a... quirk...?"

The moment those words left her mouth, a myraid of conflicting feelings and unnamed thoughts stirred her whole being into confusion.

["Yes, apparently he was a late bloomer after all! I believe I remember hearing it was a power enhancement type. I was really shocked to hear my son has finally gotten a quirk after all these years..."]

On the other side of the phone, Midoriya Inko was joyous as she spoke. Tsumugi wondered if the boy of topic was in the same room as her right now listening to his mother share the revelation to his friend. She doubts it.

A shaky breath was heard from the woman, causing the girl to crease her brows in concern. It sounded as though she was refraining from having a breakdown over the phone.

["I... I'm so glad..."] Inko softly said. Tsumugi could see the mother with glistening eyes as she then said, ["Izuku... He can finally make his dream into a reality like he always wanted..."]

In that instance, Tsumugi couldn't find the words to reply to her. Neither uttered a word immediately, perhaps letting the silence speak for itself as the news rendered them nearly speechless.

Tsumugi pursed her lips into a thin line. She gripped her phone before mustering the will to set aside her turmoil.

"Yeah. I'm glad, too."

Yet the smile didn't come.

...

[Summer]

One summer morning at four in the morning, Tsumugi somehow woke up for no reason other than her body deciding to. Being a more nocturnal person, she was naturally annoyed. However after failed attempts to return to sleep, the girl was then inspired to exercise. Her late father _had_ encouraged her to think active, as he once told her of the era before superpowers were "incredibly lazy and not healthy." So really, he's saying don't end up dropping out early.

Dressed in her gray jersey, Tsumugi was jogging down the empty street while listening to music with her earbuds. The dark sky was slowly fading from the night as sunlight began to light up the surface of the quiet city.

The scent of the seashore filled her sense of smell. As she approached, she spotted a surprising familiar face.

"Hero? Hey! Hero!" She called out to her friend, who appeared startled upon hearing her voice. Strange, he looks frantic now.

"Ts-Tsumugi-chan?!" Izuku sweated bullets, darting his eyes between the girl and a hunched man whose lurching back had been faced to her.

When she stopped before Izuku, she also acknowledged the other person who Izuku was interacting with prior to her appearance.

Tsumugi blinked at the unknown man (was he wheezing?). She unplugged one earbud out, and yes he was indeed refraining from making a bad first impression when he quickly tucked a red(?) handkerchief away. "Hero, who's this?"

"H-He's my personal trainer!" Quickly replied the curly-haired boy.

Izuku's personal trainer turns robotically until he was facing her. He has spiky, disheveled hair and angular features with shadows casted over his sunken eyes that only a pair of beady blue eyes were found. What stood out most to her was his lanky figure. It wasn't that she didn't expect a thin man to be a fitness trainer (people can not be in shape but still have the intellect to come up with training regimens), but more of how he bears a striking resemblance to a skeleton.

He lifted a bony hand in a wave and smiled (or what seems to be an attempt) crookedly. "H-Hello, young lady."

If Tsumugi didn't have manners she would have stared at him wondering why he dressed up as a skeleton when Halloween isn't around yet, as crude as it may be. However her mother would be upset and scold her for being rude. She bows respectfully, "Good morning, sir."

Then she says to Izuku, "I see you've been training your body for the UA entrance exam."

There was a strange, almost dismissive-like edge in her tone if one paid close attention.

Izuku didn't seem to notice as he sheepishly smiled. "Y-Yeah..."

If the trainer was aware, he made no mention of it.

"Well, I should get going so I don't bother your training," Tsumugi hugs Izuku without warning, causing him to blush pink (especially when someone is there to witness) before releasing the embrace. "Good luck, Hero." She waves goodbye to both the trainer and trainee and leaves the beach.

"He's definitely improving," Tsumugi muttered to herself when she was out of earshot. "His body structure is becoming more sturdy. I hope the training goes well, for his sake."

The girl pounded the bottom of her fist atop her palm in an "I got it" gesture.

"Since his birthday is just around the corner, that will be a great gift! I need to get some fabric..."

As she murmured her plans for the upcoming special day, the fresh memory of the trainer's face returned. Her brows knitted together.

"Have I seen him somewhere before...?"

...

[July 15]

"Happy birthday, Izuku!"

Streams and specks of colors rain before surprised green eyes. Izuku broke out into a delighted smile. "Mom! Tsumugi-chan! Thank you."

Inko smiles. "Since you're still training, we have a few cupcakes to celebrate."

A grin lifted the corners of Tsumugi's lips. "C'mon, time for the birthday boy to make a wish!"

After doing the traditional candle-blowing and eating the cupcakes, it was time for the presents.

Inko's present was an All Might sweatshirt.

It must be a new kind as a sparkling-eyed Izuku appreciated the new addition to his collection of All Might merchandise.

"Here's my gift," Tsumugi hands Izuku a box no bigger than his palm. When she was given a curious glance, she simply motioned him to open it.

Izuku pulled the white ribbon loose and slowly lifted the lid. His eyes widen in surprise.

Inside was an amulet green as his hair and tied with a red cord. Sewn boldly in darker green threads read **_omamori._**

"Did you make this?" Asked Izuku.

Tsumugi nodded. "Since you're working really hard on getting into UA, I figured an _omamori_ would be a natural thing to have."

A wide grin as bright as the sun stretched from ear to ear. "Thank you, Tsumugi-chan! I swear I'll take good care of it!"

She smiles back. That smile never ceases to be contagious. "I know you will."

...

[Fall]

Tsumugi has seen several things off with her friend recently.

One time when she and Izuku were asked to bring printouts from the printing room, the boy somehow tripped on air and let the sheets fly like confetti. It didn't help that the day was windy and some idiot left a nearby window open for the breeze to sweep them across the hallway. They had to apologize for their lateness (with Izuku vigorously bowing and spewing apologies rapidly than Tsumugi ever witnessed) afterwards.

Following with more occasions of half-sleeping during lessons, bumping into things, and training nonstop with his hand grip underneath the desk (Tsumugi sat behind a row at a perfect angle to witness this), there seemed to be not a single moment of relaxation. She would assume there is no time for that even at home as well.

Worried about the pace he's going, she decided to do something about it.

"Hey Hero, come with me for a bit, would you? There's something I need your help with." Tsumugi requested.

Break time just began right now. These days this period was not seen as a moment of study-free sessions to Izuku, but more of extra time to fit in his training regimen.

Emerald green eyes looked at his friend curiously while his hand was preoccupied with gripping the training gear, though discreetly from the public eye. "What is it?"

"Just come and you'll see," The raven-haired girl ushered him out of his seat and whispered for his ears only, "And leave the hand grip."

"Eh? B-But I-"

"Just put it in your bag, no one will even notice." Without letting the boy respond further, Tsumugi swiftly plucked the item from his grasp and hid it deep in his bag before closing it. She ignored his tentative words and guided him out of the classroom with no eyebrows raised suspiciously.

Izuku fell quiet once they were in the hallway as he followed behind her lead.

Was it really urgent that Tsumugi had to be insistent with him?

Said girl leads him to a flight of staircases. When she climbs up, Izuku knew what her destination is.

He watches her cautiously open the door and peek out before murmuring relief and widely opened the gap for the two to enter.

"Tsumugi-chan, why are we on the rooftop?" Izuku asked. She said she needed help, right? But what would the rooftop have that tempted her for?

Instead of answering, she goes around the corner, gesturing him to follow when she realized he remained awkwardly by the doorframe.

When he arrived, there was yet another empty space behind the staircase. The freckled boy looks to the side to find the girl sitting on the concrete tiled floor and resting her back against the wall.

"Sit." Tsumugi only said, though it sounded more of an unintentional command as she patted the space beside her.

Izuku furrowed his brows slightly before obeying and settled himself on the floor. He looks to her. "Um..."

"Hero, close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so." She then tells him kindly.

He hesitated, wondering what she was intending to do. However one look in her eyes told him to trust her without questioning further.

Bobbing his head once, he closed his sight from the city view.

The next moment he felt a pair of hands lure his head to the side, surprising him in the process though his eyelids remained closed, sending his body leaning awkwardly in a way he had to adjust his position. His head landed on a soft warm surface. It couldn't be the cold solid floor, so it has to be...

When the realization struck him, a warm blush colored his dotted cheeks. "Ts-Tsumugi-chan, this is..."

"Yep, it's what you think. How is it? Comfy?"

Flustered, Izuku stumbled on his words (perhaps finding an appropriate response to her straightforward question) before he finally muttered out, "Y-Yeah..."

He heard a ghost of a giggle and felt a hand pat his mess of curly green hair.

"Good, good..." She murmured before falling quiet.

A breeze whistled by softly in replacement of the tranquil silence. Izuku didn't realize how welcoming the peaceful day had brought ever since he had begun All Might's training.

The sound of a humming lullaby caressed his ears. It's surprisingly mellow, as though it was practiced before. He likes it.

Some time passed until the humming ceased. Tsumugi looks to her lap and smiled.

"Heh, sleeping like a log..." She murmured to herself.

Izuku was sound asleep as though without a care in the world. The girl watched him snoring softly as his chest rise and fall in steady intervals.

 _'Cute.'_

She then frowns. "Even heroes need a break once in a while..." A sigh was released.

Tsumugi lifts her gaze from the sleeping figure to the fences across them, a dark shadow glazing in her eyes when she rested them on it.

Somehow she couldn't completely rid the nightmare no matter how hard she tries to forget. At this point, should she continue believing it's nothing more than a random illusion?

Could that say something about her thoughts deep within? If she were to put them into words, how dreadfully true would they be? How much would the false fit in?

The more she delves into it, the more fearsome her mind becomes.

Slowly, Tsumugi looks up to the partly blue skies.

"I'll wait until you tell me everything, Hero. Your secret must be really important if you can't talk to me about it." A part of her wants the boy to hear this while the other decided to play it safe and keep it unspoken.

But that's okay. Until then, even if it continued for ten years, she will be patient and pretend to assume nothing; for her friend's sake even if that secret severs their friendship.

After all, everyone has secrets even among the closest of friends, including herself.

...

[Winter]

Today is a school day and that meant putting twice the effort to go through the winter cold; all just to sit down on a chair and stare at the board for hours while praying the heater doesn't break down.

While Tsumugi was pissed that she had to change into her PE uniform after slipping on thin ice and falling on a melted puddle, she was relieved to hear that the heater was working perfectly fine. Perhaps this was the counter to the bad luck she had this morning.

Though if she had stayed home none of that would have happened in the first place, so she's not exactly grateful of the "good luck" she recieved.

The day went by normally aside from a jersey-wearing Tsumugi and oddly enough, a fidgeting Izuku.

 _'He seems anxious about something...'_

During break time, Tsumugi was crouched by the heater basking in its welcoming warmth when a voice called out.

"Oi, Rabbit."

Tsumugi automatically stiffen and didn't move for a bit. How long has it been since she was called that nickname, especially by him?

The raven-haired girl slowly stood up and turned around to face the source.

"...It's been a while, Bakugou."

The two didn't interact hardly as much back during the spring season, with one glancing at the other who would then ignore it and move on their business. Even when today she came into class wearing a jersey from a misfortunate slip up, he took one look and didn't even utter a sound before looking elsewhere. In the face of her dilemma, he would pick on her for coming in looking like a loser first thing in the morning but he didn't.

The ash blonde simply grunted in response and shoved a small, orange box adorned with a red ribbon and another of different size and inverted color to her chest. Tsumugi was surprised of the gesture that she just took it.

"What's this for?" She asked.

Bakugou let out a angry huff. "You don't even know? Today's your damn birthday, right?"

Charcoal gray eyes blinked.

 _'Today is February seventh...'_

"You remembered my birthday? And you even got me a present?" Who is this guy? The Bakugou she knew would just yell at her and throw in a few cusses and possible threats into the mix.

He scowled. "The hell you sound so surprised for? Of course I do. Plus, my old man and old hag kept nagging me to give you their present too. You're 16 after today, yeah?"

The nearly devious-like feeling swelling in her chest allowed a sly smirk to somehow slip into her lips. "Yeah..."

Bakugou's scowl deepened. "Just because you're 2 months older than me doesn't make a damn difference, got it Rabbit?"

"Yeah yeah, sure." Tsumugi lets the topic slide and softens her expression. "Thank you. I'll repay you back next week."

He stared at her in still surprise, probably due to her acting less aggressive towards him. Then with a 180 shift the boy raised his chin and looks down on her.

"Why the hell do you have to repay me for a _birthday_ present? I don't want one from a rabbit anyways! Not your damn chocolates either!" With that, Bakugou swerved around to stomp out of the classroom. Tsumugi caught the tint of red in his ears just as he nearly slammed the door on her for exaggeration.

The teen smiles amused. _'What a tsundere...'_

Deciding to open the gifts (what present as small as her hand could it be?) at home, she tucks it safely in her school bag.

 _'If only he was honest with his feelings...'_

[After school]

Tsumugi eyes her companion beside her oddly, now in her dry winter coat and out of her jersey.

Izuku was mumbling incoherent things as usual except this sprouted from nervousness. His hand also lingered and shifted in his coat pocket from time to time.

Should she be concerned?

"Her-"

The girl was interrupted when a pair of arms thrusted out to her.

"Happy birthday, Tsumugi-chan! Thank you for everything you've done up to now! I hope you like the present!"

Tsumugi stared at the hung head of curly green hair and then to the small box in his hands. It was wrapped in simple green paper with a velvet red bow on top. The cute size reminded her of Bakugou's gift which also had a similar, if not the exact same size.

When Izuku felt the present slip from his fingers, he looks up to meet her gentle smile. He likes it more when she smiles. She looked cute and sweet with it.

"Thanks, Hero. I'm sure I'll like it." Tsumugi said.

The freckled boy's cheeks blushed a warm shade of pink (whether from the chill weather or embarrassment, she doesn't know) before he cutely nodded. "Yeah..."

Later when the two had parted ways and Tsumugi was already setttled comfortably in her home, Mahiru approached her with a present of her own.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Tsu-chan! Here," The woman gives her a glossy red box with a white satin ribbon.

Gray eyes deadpan. "What's with all the red presents? In fact, it's always been like that..." Whether it was Christmas or a birthday gift, she would be given something that has red in it.

Mahiru chuckled. "Red _is_ the color for good fortune after all, especially in China. Speaking of which, your grandfather Tsubaki from China also got you something this year."

"Why should I be surprised it's also red..." She can't tell if there's a genuine intent of improving her self-esteem or if there's a subtle unknowing undertone of rubbing the misfortune on her face.

Tsumugi nonetheless accepts it and begins opening many gifts her friends and family, including the parents of her friends' families, in the living room while Mahiru prepares for dinner. She can wait for the cake to come after the meal.

First, Tsumugi unwrapped Bakugou's parents' gift. Apparently they both pitched in for the gift and hoped she likes it, as read in the card. It also mentioned their anticipation for her visit, which she made a note to drop by for tea if she happened to pass by their neighborhood. Inside the box was a pair of earbuds Tsumugi had wanted a few months ago. Her old ones were being a pain to refix the speakers when she once accidentally messed with them too much. She wondered how they knew about it as a humming Mahiru passed by.

Next was Inko's, via delivered by her son after Izuku gave his own. It was a pair of simple white ribbons (not the kind of ribbons Tsumugi usually wears from her late father). In her card she wrote how wearing too much dark colors on a daily basis didn't exactly sit right with her. Tsumugi admittably had to agree and thus didn't mind the pure color. Her closet is equivalent to a punk emo's, which she is not. She just likes wearing black.

Mahiru's was a set of odd, black hairclips that didn't seem to function as only that. When she inquired more about the strange shape ("Mom, why does one side have a razor edge?"), the woman simply giggled as though what the girl said was amusing.

"Those hairclips have multipurpose functions. I strongly recommend that you wear them wherever you go. I guarantee you'll love it." (1)

Tsumugi took another look of them. She smiles. "All right. These look cool, so I will."

The ponytail girl resumed going through her birthday presents. She reached for her grandfather's who is in actuality an ancient figure in the Kuroyanagi family. Literally. Tsubaki is not from two generations ago but rather has lived for quite a good few more decades before that. Rumors passed down from each generation say he has a longevity quirk but the family tree has always consisted of the quirkless. She even remembered hearing her father say he was there when Tsubaki had to go through an x-ray examination and was claimed to have two joints in the pinky toe. That's scientific evidence showing one is a quirkless.

Tsumugi vaguely remembered the rare times when she had interacted with the elder most prominently during childhood. Tsubaki was a kind, friendly, generous, and wise soul whose patience, something that comes with age, seems to never wear down. She actually likes and respects him for that.

The adolescent picks up a long and slim box wrapped in red paper and a bow of a brighter shade. A tag peeking out from the bow read **_Tsubaki~_**.

Tsumugi noted the interesting Chinese gold print designs before carefully unwrapping it. When she removed the lid, a breath of awe was taken away.

Sitting on the groove of the velvet red cushion delicately was a ring formed out of jade. Although unlike the common jades sold in stores, this one is not purely green. Most of it is covered in specks of magenta and streaks of dark green to black colors, leaving little room for the actual gem color to shine.

It was as though it was corrupted.

Confused, Tsumugi reads the letter accompanied with the box.

 _Dear Tsumugi,_

 _Happy 16th birthday! I'm sure you've become a fine young lady since the last decade I've seen you. Now you must be wondering about my present. In China, it has been said by some that jade has the power to cleanse the impurities within you. The dark colors of the jade will absorb those impurities and gradually clear away little by little until the jade is pure. It may possibly ward off bad luck as well._ (Tsumugi wasn't sure what the appropriate response to this would be, but now she was not the most amused, especially with the playful smiley face after that) _The chain with the ring is made out of germanium. Rumors say it has the power to negate supernatural powers_ (2) _, putting it in modern terms: quirks._

 _I wish you a very happy birthday._

 _Love, Grandpa Tsubaki_

Tsumugi sets the letter down to attach the impure jade ring to the chain necklace. She recalled him being very superstitious regarding gemstones. Isn't he a metal craftsman...?

When Tsumugi reconfirmed it with her mother, Mahiru indeed said yes to her question, making her all the more intrigued. Could that mean he also made this for her?

She anticipates their next meeting. It wouldn't be a stretch to say her grandfather is cool.

Setting aside the ring, the sixteen year-old finally faces the last two gifts set next to each other and in front of her.

 _'Well, better get done with the troublesome person's gift first.'_

Tsumugi opens the orange box. Inside was an orange woven bracelet with a deep green buckle to connect the ends.

She blinked in surprise. She didn't expect the explosive boy with a temper to give her an accessory, much less what looks similar to a friendship bracelet.

Wait a demon second...

Her face was covered with her hand.

' _This is really awkward...'_

It just doesn't make sense! Don't they hated the other's guts on a daily basis? At least, prior to the Camino incident? Was he forced to buy a "token of friendship?" Or did he just get it for no particular reason and decided to dump it on her? Is it out of spite? Should she take it as what the gift is?

Damn that Bakugou. If he had intended to pull a prank on her birthday, that's awful even for that asshole. Regardless, she is mildly disturbed.

The girl doesn't know what this entails about their relationship, but the more she delves into it the more she doesn't want to arrive at a dreadful conclusion.

Tsumugi clasps the buckle around her wrist and turns her joint at different angles while eyeing it. The orange is actually kind of nice to look at, and it fits not too tight yet not too loose either.

 _'Not bad. Someone's got style...'_ She mused.

Tsumugi opens the green box next. However this time she was both surprised and amused altogether. She picks the item from its cushion and released a chuckle.

 _'I can't believe those two got me the same kind of thing...'_

Izuku's was a deep green while having an orange buckle, the reverse of Bakugou's.

 _'What kind of person would wear a pair of matching friendship bracelets for themselves?'_

She admires the two accessories on the same wrist and huffed amusedly.

 _'Me.'_

...

A mere week afterwards, the day when all men of Japan, especially for adolescents, become twice as desperate and hopeful for the gift of the opposite sex, no matter what form it may deliver, has come.

Valentine's day.

Except in Aldera Junior High, this was the opposite for Kuroyanagi Tsumugi.

"Senpai, thank you for tutoring me when I needed it!"

"Kuroyanagi-san, thank you for finding my cat! Please, take it."

"Thank you for saving my grandpa from a fatal heart attack! I insist you accept my chocolate!"

Tsumugi accepted each and every gratitude and courtesy without batting an eyelash, politely thanking them for taking their time and effort to make (or buy) her chocolate before putting them in a boxful of other chocolates.

Meanwhile the boys were naturally envious. During lunch, a long line of female students filed in and presented their sweets and few words before leaving.

"Damn, Kuroyanagi's getting all the chocolates this year again."

"She's even getting some from the teachers. Hell, I even saw some lunch ladies sneak in chocolate for her at the store!"

"Some of the chocolates are given for strange reasons..."

"I'm gonna be all alone on my last year of junior high, what is this..."

Once the line has finally cleared itself, Tsumugi sighs heavily and rubs the back of her neck.

"Thankfully I told everyone to give me bite-sized chocolates, but some are more extravagant than I thought. The first-years are pretty bold with them. Good thing I brought another backpack..." She was murmuring these things to herself all while dreadfully calculating how much she can endure and burn without losing to nosebleeds this year.

"You're so lucky," A male classmate a few desks away said to her, "You get to recieve all those chocolates but you're a girl."

Though Tsumugi knew the way he said them was of no ill intent, she was a little irked by the first part more than the end bit.

"It's not being lucky if you have to eat each and every chocolate given to you. I swear, I might've gotten diabetes at one point within these three years..." Grumbled the female.

"You eat all of them, too? You're so devoted..."

On the palm of her hand, Tsumugi stared at a small box of cutely wrapped chocolates tied with a charming bow; the most recent one given to her. "It's not that. It's just..."

The male, along with some other fellow boys, stare at her, waiting for her response.

Tsumugi looks up to meet their gazes.

"I'm afraid my head would roll if I face a maiden's wrath."

"I can't tell if you're being serious or messing with us with how cool your face was." Was one boy's straight man retort.

"Oh yeah, do you have anyone you want to give chocolates to?" Someone asked.

"I forget Kuroyanagi's a girl sometimes..." One remarked with the rest nodding along in agreement.

"I don't know if I should be offended by that... But to answer your question, I do. They're _friendship_ chocolates, mind you." Tsumugi added. She ignored the sudden knowing looks blossoming on their visages. They irritated her a little and she half-heartedly shot glares at them.

The teen looks around the classroom to find the missing presence of curly green hair. Her eyes rested on her school bag.

"Oi, Bakugou."

Crimson eyes slowly opened before sliding lower to meet the person standing in front of his desk. He was leaned back on his chair and had his legs propped and crossed atop his desk.

"What, Rabbit." He said. He noticed her hands were behind her back and narrowed his gaze suspiciously.

Unfazed gray eyes stared back. "I got you chocolates. Hope you like them."

Her arms slowly shift for suspense before she plopped her Valentine's gift on the free space of his desk.

The onlookers of the scene paled several shades at the sight.

Not only was there a bitter chocolate bar you'd find at a convenience store, what shook everyone to their knees was...

A box of raw red peppers sat next to it.

Red irises vanished and was replaced by red veins.

"THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR SHITTY EARS APART!!"

"But I thought spicy food is your favorite? Now you can have chocolate on the side for this special day."

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! THIS AIN'T APRIL FOOL'S! DO YOU WANNA DIE TODAY SHITTY RABBIT?!"

"I-It's not like I bought it for you, stupid!" Mocked the girl as she pretended to act flustered and look away. This only added oil into the fire (while creeping him and the witnesses out from the uncharacteristic change).

As the boiling spiky boy screeched out profanities, others sweatdropped.

 _'That's evil, Kuroyanagi...'_

 _'She surprisingly has a sense of humor...'_

 _'Truly chaotic evil...'_

Bakugou's strings of curses ceased when a rectangular box in chocolate brown paper with tiny gold heart patterns wrapped with an orange ribbon was held out to him.

"Here, I made them the way you like it: spicy." Said Tsumugi with her perpetual poker face.

He wordlessly looked at the package in her hand to Tsumugi and then back to the box and to her again.

Shocked whispers among students were silenced when the girl shot them a look. They shunned their heads and resumed their own business. Pleased by the results, she returns to the silent boy.

"Well? The chocolates are not gonna eat themselves." Tsumugi waves the box, rattling sounds heard from the movement.

The next moment her hand grasped air. She watches him look anywhere but her as he kept the chocolate low and close to him from plain sight. His chin was tucked close to his chest that she couldn't see his eyes, but the noticeable red hue on his cheeks told her everything.

"Don't fucking test me again, dammit." Bakugou muttered.

Wide charcoal gray eyes bored into the head of spiky ash blonde hair. A strange feeling swelled in her chest. Seeing this rare flustered side of the hot-tempered boy who always puts up a superior demeanor is...

 _'This... is kinda dangerous...'_

Tsumugi scratched the side of her cheek with her index finger sheepishly. "O-Okay, okay, I won't."

Crimson eyes wandered to her wrist. "You're...wearing it?"

The raven-haired blinked. She glanced at the wrist he was eyeing. "Oh, now you realized? Yeah, I thought it wouldn't hurt to have it on me." Tsumugi quirked a small smile as she turned her wrist and flashed the predominant orange accessory.

"I was surprised when you got me this. I didn't expect that coming from-" When she looked to her fellow classmate, her breath nearly ceased to continue.

The _furiously_ red face of Bakugou Katsuki, the foul-mouthed and violent childhood playmate and considered frenemy, sparked a tempting urge within her.

 _'I want to tease him so bad.'_

However she was more self-controlled. That meant being considerate of both the mood and the person dealt with. She'll have to let this slide for only this day.

"A-Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chocolate. Happy Valentine's."

[After school]

Tsumugi and Izuku were on their usual route to home when they arrived at an intersecting road and the former stopped in their tracks.

The green-haired boy blinked curiously at his friend who was digging her hand inside her school bag.

Tsumugi revealed a small rectangular box with a green ribbon. "Happy Valentine's day. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you earlier, I had to deal with the school..." She was referring to the crowd of females who bombarded her with chocolates ever since she stepped in the school grounds and was practically swept away, leaving poor Izuku behind. Due to the constant attention, the two couldn't hang out without interruption trickling in every second (and also hurting the boy's feelings of being rubbed in the face about his lack of appeal to girls, no offense). As this happens every year, Tsumugi had to set her distance from him for Valentine's day, much to her chagrin.

Izuku smiles knowingly. "I understand. Thank you for the chocolates, like always." He takes the box in to his hands with an appreciative grin lifting his lips. The first time she made him chocolate was back in freshman year of junior high, and also the first memory of recieving one on Valentine's day. That day he remembered shedding a waterfall (quite literally) of gratitude and heartfelt tears.

Tsumugi smiled. "Because you have a strict diet for your training I only made a small batch of low calorie and reduced fat and all that healthy stuff for the chocolate."

"You put _that_ much thought into these? You're amazing..." Said a teary eyed Izuku.

The ponytail girl shrugged, used to that sort of response from her freckled friend. "I'm your best friend. It's only natural I put your health into consideration."

Without warning a pair of arms wrapped around her, catching her off guard and almost tumbled back if it weren't for her balancing feet keeping her steady.

"Hero?" Surprised gray eyes glanced to the mess of green hair tickling the side of her face. Her shoulders had stiffened from the daring action she didn't expect him to do.

"You're really the best, Tsumugi-chan." He said with chin propped on her shoulder. He stands about an inch shorter than her after all. "I don't know how I could make up for all your support even though I'm your friend..."

Tsumugi eventually loosened her shoulders and patted his back. The strong muscular back her closest friend had been working tooth and nail to earn. "Silly. It's _because_ we're friends that you don't have to 'make up' for anything. What kind of fan would I be if I don't support the world's future greatest hero? Much less the very first to witness that day."

She pulls away to look into glazing forest green eyes. She grinned a confident grin and added a thumbs up for emphasis. From underneath her sleeve, a green bracelet on her wrist flashed into view.

"I can't wait to see you become one of the greatest the world has ever seen, _H_ _ero_."

...

[February 25, the day before the entrance exam/Around 21:00 (or 9) PM]

Tsumugi can't believe how fast time passes. This school year had been bumpy from first semester due to the sludge villain incident and afterwards an awkward time with a certain ash blonde for the remainder. There's also Izuku with his discovered quirk and him extensively training with only ten months to prepare for UA's entrance exam.

Meanwhile Tsumugi, being quirkless, only had to worry about the written exam (that's one quirk to not having a superpower, haha). She's confident in her outstanding grades and intelligence. Since not having a quirk automatically decreases her chances of even making her future easier (as quoted by literally everyone with a quirk, which she begs to differ), she has been focused on studying since she was five. Knowledge is power in itself after all.

That was pretty much it for the teen. She felt kind of disappointed but that's nothing new for good ol' quirkless Tsumugi.

Tsumugi shakes her head. She picked an inappropriate time for reminiscing. The UA exam is tomorrow morning. What she needs to do now is prepare for a nice long sleep.

Charcoal gray looks to the clock hung on the wall of the living room.

 _'I wonder when Mom is coming back...'_

Several hours ago, Mahiru had took the time to call and notify her of working overtime just for the day. Tsumugi was left to eating last night's dinner leftovers alone, however she wasn't bothered by that and assured her mother not to worry.

Usually the woman returns just before her child would, however tonight is oddly quite extensive. Mahiru did estimate her return around bedtime, but for her job as an office worker to prolong her stay is new to hear.

Tsumugi understood she wanted to earn more money for the sake of living under a roof with food, water, and electricity. There was also college to worry about, though Tsumugi's attempt in easing that early worry failed to reach the brunette.

To say they were poor is wrong. Mahiru's salary is fairly stable for an office lady working full-time. Daily spendings on necessities were conservative. The two live in an apartment of several stories tall. Even the landlady, who is a nice elderly woman and also an acquaintance to the Kuroyanagi household over their years of stay, didn't press for charges at the least.

In fact, there was nothing to worry about at all.

However that wasn't the case for Mahiru. This side of her only recently appeared a month ago, on no special occasion or holiday. Just a plain ordinary day crossed off on calendars. There was no indication that implied the cause of this change in behavior, at least during the times Tsumugi and Mahiru stood under the same roof. The former once attempted to ask the other the matter that's been leaving her head in the dark clouds. To her horror, she was given a vague response that either avoided or didn't even answer the question itself. Tsumugi once again confronted her but failed, again. If she tried it the third time, who knows if that will backfire on her for more opportunities?

Behind the scenes, Tsumugi went out and asked familiar acquaintances and neighbors without the woman's knowledge. The Bakugou and Midoriya households, the landlady, the friendly neighbor who often passes by the hall... Hell, she even had to call her grandfather from another country in case Mahiru had contacted him. Everyone replied the same thing: They have no clue.

What the hell could it be?!

Eventually Tsumugi gave up. It was at that moment when she came to the conclusion she may have been taking this matter too seriously. Of course! She was fretting over something that may have been temporary. Yet if that something prevented her own mother from talking to her daughter about it, it must be serious, right?

Tsumugi wondered if her dear mother was aware that overworking is one that shouldn't be taken lightly. Considering her optimistic and loving disposition, it's not a stretch to assume Mahiru would ignore the stress in her body.

Tsumugi could only hope that possibility wouldn't become the worst.

As the raven-haired tucked herself underneath her blankets, she proceeded to blank out for some time until her mind fell asleep.

...

Some time later into the night, the house phone rang throughout the whole household. After the second ring, a drowsy and disgruntled Tsumugi reluctantly stepped out her bedroom. She recalled reading the alarm clock as 11:58 PM.

 _'Almost frickin' midnight my ass. Who do they think I am, nocturnal?'_

So she says, but since she's half-asleep she failed to correct the contradiction regarding her inability to sleep within an hour in, aka insomnia.

Tsumugi drawled a yawn before picking up the phone. Her crusty eyelids were tempting to rub but she will plop right back to bed once she confirms the recording or irrelevant advertisement. Who does that in this ungodly hour?

"Hello?"

["Hello, this is from (...) Hospital. Is this the family of Kuroyanagi Mahiru?"]

The fog in her mind suddenly clears. A frown pulled at her jaws as Tsumugi steeled her eyes in the dark living room.

"Yes... I'm her daughter. What happened?" The bad feeling spreading from her gut rises.

A pause from the other side. ["I apologise for the wake up call, but...]

Her stomach plummeted harder than a ton of bricks after their next words.

[ ** _"Your mother got involved in a car accident and is now in a coma."_** ]

...

..

.

 **[The World is Not Wonderful]**

 **(1) - If you search up** **Leatherdos, it's a hair clip that doubles as a multi-tool that combines 5 different tools in a tiny hair clip: screw-drivers, a wrench, a trolley coin, a ruler, and a cutting edge. Like Totally Spies level of secret gadgets.**

 **(2) - I again was also inspired, this time from Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan aka The Disastrous Life of Saiki Kusuo, where Saiki (MC) uses a ring made of germanium that prevents him from using his powers. If you don't know, it's a shonen anime with currently 2 seasons already out not too long ago. I recommend watching it if you haven't. It has great humor that breaks the 4th wall (and also makes references like some other Shonen JUMP manga; hell there's even a segment where it explains all of the anime logic), breaks the trope of an OP MC who actually has legitimate flaws to his psychic powers, a funny cast of goofy characters and overall just enjoyable content. Must I say, this is a gem of an anime.**

 **Phew, 14k plus words, amirite? Lol I got so into developing the events and I wanted to cram all of them in one chapter or else I would be dragging non-canon stuff forever.**

 **Thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers and those who faved and followed; basically everyone who kept reading this fic as of now. I think next update will take longer simply because summer vacation is about end and school soon coming back to imprison my life and eat my time away. I'll do my best to get the next one up on time, though I can't guarantee the same lengthy chapters I've done in the summer.**

 **Please R and R~ I'll be putting that for every few chapters.**

 **'Til next time!**


	8. Diverged Paths

A lone girl was sitting on a stool in the middle of the night, vacant eyes staring into the sleeping visage belonging to a masked woman lying on an unfamiliar bed not of hers.

 _Her legs carried her faster unlike any other day. She almost found herself lost in her footing a few times as she entered the nearest train station and swiped her phone on the scanner to proceed. She gave no thought to the stares watching her young figure run across the area. There were not as many people in the night compared to the day, so no one stood in her way of entering the train to the hospital her dear mother was sent to._

Weary half-lidded gray eyes examined the patient. Band-aids were plastered on her cheek and bandages rolled around her neck, possibly more underneath the hospital gown and blanket, and most prominently on her head. An IV was attached to her exposed and bandaged forearm.

 _Once she ran out of the barely vacant train car of staring eyes ("Why is a minor girl here at midnight? Doesn't she have school to worry about?"), Tsumugi exited the train station and followed the map on her phone. She failed to recognize a police officer standing watch._

Tsumugi squeezed the hand that was underneath her own. She had grasped the small pale hand with hers ever since she sat down and was left by the nurses for her own privacy. She didn't pay mind to the pitying solemn looks casted her way before closing the door.

She wanted to choke.

No matter how much she could sense it, the warmth was still barely hanging on.

 _"Excuse me, young lady with the ribbons! What are you doing at this time-"_ _Tsumugi shrugged the hand off her shoulder and continued to search for the hospital. She was murmuring incoherent things to herself, seemingly turning a blind eye to her surroundings._ _"Hospital...Hospital...I have to go, it's urgent, I can't stop now... "_

Tsumugi closes her eyes. Only the sound of beeps occuring in a slow yet steady beat can be heard.

Unlike the monitor, her own heart felt like bursting any minute.

 _The white empty corridors were silent, hollow, and suffocating._ _The moment she had the room located, she briskly walked there, nearly bumping into doctors around corners. The taps in her steps gradually became heavier and uncontrollable the more she sped up._

Tsumugi wondered how long has it been since she abandoned her sleep completely and made her way to Mahiru's side. An hour at least?

It was only that brief moment before she tossed the thought aside. No, none of that matters.

Her lips quivered.

Why did this happen? Was it her fault? Was it because she left Mahiru to her own devices that the woman ended up in the hospital? If she and her mother had talked it out, could this have been avoided? Tsumugi was the only one to have known that solution, yet she couldn't bring herself to do such a simple thing.

It was because it was simple that Mahiru got into an accident.

The guilt eating her heart told her that.

Was the accident really unavoidable? Car accidents are rare cases, especially in this day and age where quirks and villains are usually the topic of the news.

Wasn't there someone nearby to help? There are pro heroes who have night shifts, right? Practically everyone, hero or civilian, has a quirk. Did no one have a suitable quirk to prevent that car from crashing? Or was it...

 ** _"Yes, it's exactly what you think~"_**

Charcoal gray eyes shot open. That voice...

A dark shadow loomed over her from behind. There was no need for her to look at the source because she knows that daunting voice. The face of childlike innocence made it all the more despicable.

 ** _"Society is too weak to even protect a single civilian from a measly car. How sad."_**

"Shut up."

 ** _"You had the slither of faith in society's generation of heroes. Now you've lost it all."_**

"Stop..."

 ** _"You're disappointed. You hate them. You hate this treatment the quirkless have to suffer. You despise the world."_**

"I don't... They did their best to help..."

 ** _"But most importantly, you regretted not having a quirk to save your family."_**

Her fist pounded the counter beside the bed.

Beads of sweat broke out while she panted and heaved the frustration out slowly but surely.

From behind her, a ghost of a sinister smile resembling the crescent moon giggled.

 ** _"You'll never hide from me. I am you, you are me. I am Tsugumi, your true innermost thoughts and feelings."_**

Tsumugi sensed her cold whisper in her ear, **_"It's okay to admit them. No one will hate you for that. C'mon, you'll feel better..."_**

There was no immediate response. Tsumugi had to regain her senses together until suddenly knocks were made from the door.

Tsugumi's presence vanished just before the muffled voice spoke, "Excuse me, this is Tsukauchi Naomasa, may I enter?"

Gray eyes slowly widened. "Tsukauchi...? Y-Yes, please!" She spoke loud enough for him to hear.

When the door slid open, a familiar man with black hair and eyes soften upon meeting her figure.

"It's been a while, Tsumugi-san."

"Y-Yeah..." She pondered whether to address him as a figurative uncle figure or not.

"Wh-What brings you here, u-uncle Tsukauchi...?" She felt a slight tinge of embarrassment appear as she somewhat stumbled on her words. Maybe she'll just stick to the honorifics for the meantime.

He seemed unfazed by this as he formed a small smile. "I know this is a sudden meeting, but I'd like to move our discussion elsewhere, if you don't mind..." He glanced at the unconscious woman lying in bed sadly.

Tsumugi nodded. "O-Of course."

When the two shifted to the hallway right outside Mahiru's room, Tsukauchi stood in front of Tsumugi who sat on a sofa and peered up at him curiously.

The man apologetically returns her gaze. "I'm sorry to say this when you were still accompanying Mahiru-san, but because it's night time, will you be patient with me? My men are investigating the scene as we speak-"

"My mom..." Tsumugi unintentionally cut in, "When... When will she wake up?"

Silence.

As Tsukauchi searched for an appropriate response, Tsumugi realized her mistake and quickly said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask you that... I'm sorry..."

She bowed her head as an apology. It was obvious he wouldn't have the answer to that. He's not a doctor. Plus, she placed the pressure on him without thinking twice. How inconsiderate...

Soon a large warm hand patted her head. Tsumugi slowly tilts her chin up to meet his reassuring smile.

"There's no need to apologise. For now, how about I drive you home? It's dangerous for a young lady to wander in the night by herself." Tsukauchi softly said.

His gentle gesture reminded her of how Mahiru would act similarly when she needed comfort. The most prominent person before her though, was the man who Tsumugi had lost since her childhood years. He was fond of running his warm hands through her hair and mess them into ruffles. In return, she had become a bit affectionate and internally enjoyed the unrefined touch.

Now she forgot it almost completely. How could she have forgotten her father's touch?

Before the tears pricked her eyes, the girl lowered her head and nodded once.

"Okay, thank you..."

The ride back to her home was quiet. Naturally the atmosphere was awkward and tight-lipped between them. Tsumugi was only mildly aware of the driver's lingering concern while she was preoccupied with her own depressed thoughts.

When they arrived at her apartment, Tsukauchi wished her a goodnight before promising to return whenever she is ready to call his number. He was mindful of the time she needed to bring herself together and would patiently wait until the girl calms down.

Tsumugi could only mumble some things in response and watch as the man left the hall before her feet unconsciously lured her to the front of her door. By the time she shut the door behind her, her body collapsed on the sofa.

And just like that, she succumbed to her exhaustion.

...

[8:40 a.m. - The same day, UA Entrance Exam]

As students who dream to enroll into UA High School entered the window paned building, Izuku hastily ran up before the gate. He thought he would've been late but fortunately that worry was out of the window.

"I made it..." He breathed out, recovering from the sudden rush and walking inside with hands gripping his backpack straps.

In the end, he didn't have time to test out the power he recieved from All Might.

Izuku covered his mouth with a pale dubious look in his eyes. He swallowed the hair in order for the quirk to be absorbed as his own, but would that really work?

"Outta my way, Deku!"

Izuku released his mouth and looked behind him to find the familiar ash blonde approaching.

"Kacchan!"

"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you." He had a scowl as he brushed past the flustered teen flailing his arms awkwardly out of habit.

Izuku let his arms fall limp and called out to him, "W-Wait! Kacchan, have you seen Tsumugi-chan? I was in a rush, so I thought I'd see her by the entrance..."

Bakugou paused in his tracks. He did notice the lack of rabbit-ears accompanying the green-haired boy. "I haven't." Was all he said before moving on his way.

"O-Oh..." Maybe she overslept or something. Knowing her though, she wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to get into UA. She'll definitely come.

Remembering the times Tsumugi was courageous and supportive, Izuku was filled with determination despite his legs shaking nervously. Remember those past ten months of training in hell! Take the first step...

He boldly puts out one foot forward.

...to being a hero!

Somehow the next step led to kicking the back of his heel and caused him to lean forward to the earth.

This is it. This is the end for him.

When Izuku thought he would crawl in a hole and die afterwards, the gravity that was pulling him ceased. He blinked once to find himself frozen in midair.

"Are you all right?"

The voice woke his stupor and he proceeded to panic. However he stopped when the person beside him settled his feet to the ground. A brunette girl with perpetual pink cheeks folded the pads of her fingers together and smiled.

"It's my quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"

Amidst his speechlessness, a stray thought of his friend standing next to him chuckling almost dryly popped up.

Unaware of this, the stranger continued merrily, "Aren't you nervous?"

"Uh..." Was Izuku's clever response.

"Let's do our best. See ya!" She sent a quick wave as she went inside the school.

Izuku stood dumbly in the middle of the path until he recollected his thoughts. That girl was nice _and_ a good sport! If he manages to get accepted into UA, he hopes to befriend her or at least meet people like her.

He's sure Tsumugi will like that as well.

...

The living room was silently still and dark, hiding from the sunlight slipping underneath the flare of closed curtains.

From the sofa, a laid figure unconsciously turned to face the ceiling, groaning and moaning.

Heavy eyelids slowly opened to reveal dull gray slates.

Tsumugi propped her upper half from the leather cushion as she rubbed the drowsiness off her eyes.

She craned her head over the ledge of the sofa to see the sunlight burning strong and winced. When she looked to the clock, it was indeed past noon, further confirming her suspicion of her prolonged sleep.

Tsumugi rested her gaze on her lap for a solid minute, mind blank.

A frown pulled at her lips before she persuaded herself to freshen up.

Only dull footsteps were heard as she made a beeline for the bathroom. Once Tsumugi stood in front of the mirror and before the sink, she found herself surprised of her reflection.

For starters, she looks like an utter disaster. Her bed hair, despite kept in her usual ponytail during her sleep, was wild like a lion's mane. Some strands that framed her face stuck out in different directions she didn't like.

Her now half-lidded eyes were rimmed of weariness and exhaustion, which would be less worse off than prior to her mind escape from reality.

Had she looked like this when she went out at the middle of the night also? Did she look so miserable while she paced through the streets and in the hospital?

When she washed her face, she was unable to regain the usual sharp edge in her eyes, for she did not have the strength to do so. Rather than recovering her energy from sleep, the effects this time were the opposite.

Her heart feels heavy and constricted. Those are obviously not good signs, so Tsumugi attempted to breathe and ease the tightness in her chest. It worked only for a fraction.

The girl hasn't felt this way ever since her father passed away. As a little child, the unbearable sensation of denial had took more of a toll on her body than now. However this time, her heart wasn't breaking down from rejection. It sprouted from fear.

Tsumugi was relieved when the worst case scenario hadn't struck her dear mother. Mahiru is still alive. Yet the anxiety overwashed that relief almost immediately.

When will she awaken from her comatose state? What if something within her body suddenly acts up without her knowing? What if she'll stay like that for a decade, or even more? There's also the hospital bill to worry about now. If she can't pay them, there will be no guarantee the woman will survive, especially when Tsumugi has an education to prioritize.

For a moment, a fleeting thought crossed her mind but she quickly turned it down. This is a family problem, a responsibility no one but herself can take. There's no way she'll have the Bakugou or Midoriya families be involved. Not at all.

It's all up to Tsumugi to take care of the remaining (direct) family she had desperately clung to since the death of her loving father. As a child she even swore on his grave that she would protect her mother in his place.

The teen runs a hand through her hair, letting her body sink to the cool tiled floor as the guilt returned once again. Her pale arms wrapped around her trembling frame did nothing to calm the toxic turmoil in her chest.

Now she's alone.

...

After a couple of hours of eating ice cream to relieve some of the depression, Tsumugi mustered the will to use her phone she had left untouched since she had awakened today. Upon glancing at the date and time, she came to a dreadful realization.

The entrance exam to UA was already over.

...

Tsumugi's mind paced back and forth anxiously to the ticking seconds of the clock echoing the silent home.

What should she say to Izuku?

She had once attempted to contact UA for a makeup exam on the same day, but of course that didn't go as well to her liking. The after-taste from dealing with the person on the other line didn't settle pleasantly, especially when they seemed like the strict and intolerant character.

Though, she has only herself to blame.

Gray eyes glanced at a black phone sitting on the sheets of the bed and beside her feet. It had vibrated a few times from the past hour and now laid silent in its sleep mode.

When she had checked the screen, several text messages and missed phone calls were listed.

Tsumugi gritted her teeth and screamed into a pillow. Frustration, in this moment, was an ugly and pathetic thing to experience.

The frustration of herself caved in her heart as though it rightfully belonged to there. An evident glaze in her eyes shut themselves as a pitiful whimper sharply escaped her throat.

What _can_ she say to Izuku?

...

Black eyes peered into another pair of dark irises.

Tsukauchi's amiable smile had disappeared once he met her even gaze. Something had changed in her. It wasn't a stark difference, but now her brows were furrowed almost perpetually. When he first met her eight years ago, he remembered the child bearing a similar expression. One of loss and immense sadness.

Now it seemed as though desperately seeking hope that was all lost.

The detective was sitting across her with a table of two untouched green tea mugs set aside. She doesn't seem to have any intention on laying her hand on it at any moment, making the atmosphere more grave than possible.

Tsukauchi closed his eyes briefly before he withdrew a thin document from his suit. Gray eyes were watching his every move.

"My men and I had investigated the scene," He began. "When we were gathering eyewitness testimonies, one of them brought up something...interesting."

No response.

He assumed the permission to continue and said, "The driver whose car had struck your mother... They had fled with the intent of harming an innocent citizen."

Tsumugi's eyes flared instantly.

"What..."

"According to their testimonies, the driver, whose face was completely obscured, deliberately sped up in spite of the red traffic light and jumped out once the car was about to collide into your mother. The fact that the wheel was free of control further attests this."

Pale hands formed into fists atop the table. The tea's surface rippled slightly from the trembling.

"That damn bastard..." Tsumugi growled lowly, unable to refrain her tongue. What kind of face did they make when they thought of that despicable idea? Just thinking of that made her glare daggers at her mug.

Tsukauchi was not offended in the slightest, for he also shared the sentiment internally.

Before he would allow her rage to peak though, he spoke, "Tsumugi-san, is it possible there's someone you or your mother may know who shares an unpleasant relationship with?"

Said girl blanked into confusion. She blinked twice. "Not...that I've known..."

Would Mahiru have done something to upset someone? The kind and loving mother who wanted nothing but peace and happiness for her family? She would never do anything immoral. Tsumugi won't believe it after being her blood daughter for 16 years.

As for herself, she doesn't know anyone who would have the balls to enrage her after attempting to kill her mother. No one will ever get away with that, not on her watch.

"I see..." Tsukauchi said. "Forgive me. There was an assumption that the culprit had planned to target Mahiru-san from the beginning. Oddly enough, it seemed plausible, though I'm not sure why."

The man opens the document to a page. "When I searched up her family records, I was surprised to find minimum information."

Tsumugi lifted her head. "What do you mean?"

Tsukauchi furrowed his brows as he skimmed the paper. Then he meets her gaze asking, "If you don't mind me asking, has Mahiru-san made any mention of her side of the family?"

The raven-haired teen pursed her lips. "Now that you've mentioned it... no."

Grandfather Tsubaki doesn't count since he is only a grandfather by name and he was more closer with her father Hotaru.

A cold hollow space suddenly filled her chest.

How come she hasn't asked this until now, when her mother is unable to answer in her coma?

Tsukauchi proceeded, "According to my findings, she was disowned by her parents at the age of 4, presumably because of the discovery of an absent quirk, and was sent to an orphanage. She was never adopted even after the age of 18, but she managed to do well with her grades. Regardless, Mahiru-san didn't have much history. I suppose it's understandable," He muttered, "She _was_ abandoned for being quirkless, and couldn't find the history because of society."

Tsumugi didn't know how or what to react.

To not find a family from childhood to the time she's a legal adult is...sad. Was Mahiru still thinking optimistically like she displayed during Tsumugi's time as well? Or did she dislike society for her status as a human being of no powers? Tsumugi wanted to know as much as she wanted to with her father's. Yet, both were unable to open their past to her before they unwillingly closed off their world from the girl.

Was that purely coincidence? Or is someone pulling the strings of her cruel world without guilt?

 _"Your father and I were lonely once, until we found each other and discovered that we truly love each other not because we both have no quirks, but because we understood each other too well. We both wanted a family to love and protect."_

 _Mahiru smiled. "Your father was the light of my life. I followed after his light and was able to find true happiness. He was my firefly. And you're..."_

Tsumugi pushed back the tears threatening to rise. She brushed the side of her head to finger one of the hairclips Mahiru had bought for her recent birthday. It felt like a day had passed since then.

 _"You're my star."_

Tsumugi exhaled. "I see."

A frown slightly pulled at Tsukauchi's lips. "Regarding your mother," He began, "I will be your guardian in her absence. I will come to check on you every morning for the sake of your safety. Is that all right with you?"

Somehow the news didn't surprise the girl. She had predicted this man would wound up making her his responsibility at some point, whether temporary or permanent. Regardless, she doesn't mind. There's something about him that Tsumugi can fully trust in. Perhaps that's his charm; to gain people's trust and faith.

"Yes. Thank you, Tsukauchi-san." Tsumugi said.

She watched said man leave his chair to place a firm hand on her shoulder. Gray eyes meet determined black ones.

"I swear I will get to the bottom of this. Please believe in me. Have hope in your mother." His eyes creased in the end.

Tsumugi stared. Had she ever predicted this turn of events would happen, she wouldn't have been so naive. How could she have believed Mahiru would be safe in a society where danger lurks in every corner? Where people smile blissfully knowing evil will be eradicated by heroes?

Such bliss doesn't exist in her world. Neither will a smile that pretends everything will be all right.

"I know."

...

Emerald green eyes stared at the empty desk behind him more often than he could count.

Izuku was worried. Tsumugi hadn't answered his attempts to reach her at all. Although he saw that his messages were marked as read, the fact that the girl didn't reply a simple "ok" -or anything for that matter- meant something was wrong. She's not the type to leave the recieving end on hold. There would always be some type of confirmation that she acknowledged something.

Yet there was none.

He also wanted to know if she made it into UA. The freckled boy had not once seen her face at the high school nor had heard rumors of a girl with rabbit ear-like ribbons. Even when he had resorted to calling the Kuroyanagi house phone, no one picked it up.

Was her mother also not-

"Ah, Kuroyanagi. Good morning."

Izuku swerved his head to the classroom entrance upon the homeroom teacher's name call. A relieved smile lifted his lips.

Thank goodness! He was afraid she might have stayed home sick.

The teacher continued with a slight frown, "You're late, Kuroyanagi. It's been five minutes since the bell rang."

"...Sorry."

There was a moment of silence until she had apologized and slowly tread to her seat.

A pair of crimson red eyes began to notice the strange delay of response and followed her unsuspecting figure.

Meanwhile the lack of sincerity behind her apathetic tone only upset the man. However he soon dismissed it as slackening behavior. "Just because the end of your junior high years is around the corner doesn't excuse you from losing appeal for being late. Please come on time, Kuroyanagi."

An automatic hum was only heard as she settled on her seat and slung her bag over the hook by the side of her desk.

Izuku was watching her behavior since she entered for only a minute, yet he recognized several things right off the bat that were unusual. Untamed strands of ebony black hair protruded in awkward directions, making her sporting a wild hairstyle. Tsumugi must've woke up late and was in a rush to not pay mind to her appearance, he concluded.

(Tsumugi was picked up by Tsukauchi. Being a punctual man, the girl had awoke with enough time to eat, refresh, and prepare for the day. There was no traffic on the way to school either by car.)

When attendance was in session, a certain name had been repeated more often than not.

A fellow classmate who sits next to her tapped her shoulder almost tentatively. He whispered, "Kuroyanagi..."

Izuku watches Tsumugi slowly blink before meeting the many stares of her classmates, including himself. Whether she acknowledged the silent message lurking in his gaze, she made no notion.

(Tsugumi didn't want to. Yet she did underneath the turmoil feeling burdening her thoughts. She feared the light of those eyes piercing through her very being. She doesn't want to be aware.)

Her lips pulled back before muttering, "Here..."

Izuku furrowed his brows.

Why does she sound so...sad?

...

A pair of shoes stomped and quaked the floor until they arrive before the unsuspecting head donning long ears.

"Oi, Rabbit!"

Droopy ears twitched only slightly before sinking low. Dark eyes dragged themselves above the empty surface of the desk.

Tsumugi looks at him with a hand pressed to her cheek and the other limp atop the desk.

"What?" She said.

Bakugou scowled more intensely than before. "The hell's with that weak response? Why do you look like a dead fish that's been rotting for a year? Huh? Where was your ass at during the entrance exam?"

Upon hearing the last sentence, a flicker of something akin to horror knifed her expression. Bakugou's brows slightly rose. That's the first time he's seen such a face formed by the girl. But why did she act up from _that?_

Tsumugi pressed her lips into a thin line and looked to the curled hand forming in front of her.

"I was at a different testing room. I guess it's because I wasn't in the hero course exam that you didn't see me. I'm quirkless, after all."

 ** _"Liar."_**

Tsumugi's fingers twitched almost on reflex while her breath hitched in her throat. A bead of sweat fell by her temple. She lifts her gaze to find Bakugou's confused stare.

It wasn't him who said that.

"What's with you? You look like you saw a ghost." The blonde remarked, unamused.

After a quick recovery, Tsumugi huffed. "As if. I don't believe in ghosts. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the ladies' room." She leaves her seat only to be grabbed by the shoulder.

The raven head stared ahead, the need to look back unnecessary. "Let go." She solemnly said.

"Or else what?" Bakugou dared. "Look at me in the eye, Rabbit."

"That's quite a passionate request. Since you asked so nicely..." She slowly tilts her head back.

Crimson eyes narrowed.

She hated them. She hated how they relentlessly pierced her nearly to the core as though she was an open book. They were always burning even underneath his rare neutral persona.

Even more so, they were always looking ahead. In her mind, he was climbing the walls to a solitary world containing one stubborn girl who hates his guts. He wants to reach over and beyond the tall walls where greater heights lie.

However, the walls will never stop building themselves.

Tsumugi frowned before shrugging his hand off. Without another word spoken from either side, the girl makes her leave.

Just when she opens the door, she heard him speak loud for her to hear, "You're running _and_ too afraid to look at me? Rabbit, did you..."

She closed the door behind her before he would continue. Standing by the doorframe, her fists trembled by her sides.

"Shut up..."

...

Upon returning home from an unpleasant day, Tsumugi found herself standing in her mother's bedroom. Everything was kept clean and untouched just like how she intended to be.

Tsumugi rolls her sleeves and clutched the handle of the vacuum cleaner in hand. Now that her mother is absent from activities, she will take care of the house in her stead. It feels kind of lonely having an open space, but that won't stop the girl from doing what she has to do.

Tsumugi inhales sharply before beginning her cleaning. Though the notion may sound sudden, she was the type to keep herself busy and distract herself from her...case, for a lack of words.

While she was vacuuming the carpet floor, she approached her mother's desk and pushed the office chair aside to clean the free space underneath. Upon doing so, the raven encountered a jam in her vacuum.

Flicking the switch off and releasing a sigh, Tsumugi had to man-handle it and bent on her knees to reach for the source of the jam.

After a few strained attempts, she successfully removed a pen from a narrow gap between the desk and the wall.

However when she did, her fingers also grazed something leather. Something rectangular was taped to the back of the desk.

Her brows furrowed slightly.

Tsumugi was surprised to have effortlessly pulled the object from its fixed place because of the not-so sticky tape. Perhaps it was intentionally designed for easier access?

Although when she pulled it out, she overestimated the stubbornness of the tape and bumped her head as a result.

Tsumugi winced from the impact and nursed her head all while remaining underneath the desk; which may look silly from a third perspective but she had no need to be concerned with that.

Afterwards, the teen sat upright and discovered a brown book laying beside her. Something white protruded from the pages, compelling her to open the journal.

It was a small piece of paper containing Mahiru's familiar, neat handwriting.

 _Gi Ru Na Ku Sa Gi Tsu_ _No_

 _Ro Ku_

 _Gu Rei_

 _Ro Shi_

 _[0207]_

Several question marks float around Tsumugi as she stared at the kanjis and numbers blankly. Is this a puzzle that requires decoding? For what, exactly? More importantly, why did Mahiru write this?

Tsumugi scratched her head. Great, as if she doesn't need _more_ confusing things to be concerned of. That is, about her mother's obscure motives.

Tsumugi decides to keep it in her own desk drawer until the time would come when its owner comes back to welcome her home. She may have to analyze it when she is certain that moment may not come any soon.

The dreadful knot in her intuition did nothing to enlighten her faith.

...

Tsumugi absentmindedly traced a ghostly trail above white negative space. Excited chatters became noise to her as the mental void grew vacantly empty.

Her high school future suddenly up and vanished before she could grasp the remains of her dream.

On the left column of her paper were two inquiries: Desired high school and career.

 _'Crap, I don't know...'_

How could people be so determined about their future? How passionate are they to set their life plans in stone when it hasn't even begun?

Gray eyes flitted from face to face before retreating to her paper with a bitter frown. For once, she wished she had their single-minded track. _That_ sounds much simpler and direct than being open to limitless opportunities.

Sure, being in the security department would be a heroic approach for a quirkless somebody like Tsumugi, just like her father had once joined prior to her birth. However she could not find the spark that would push her into working for the protection of society. Since pro heroes (with quirks, must she remind once again) have completely filled in that area, the police force have degraded to locking up villains and cleaning up the heroes' mess. She sees no experience from cuffing wrists and throwing criminals in jail while the pros continue earning their praise and money from the government. The scenario irked her.

Overall, she was not inclined to becoming a hero, nor did she even dream of it.

Tsumugi is not the type to find life in glory and fame. She is too laid back to uphold the burden of countless lives on her shoulders. While she understands the sense of accomplishment achieved in the end, she could not hope to deal with the work regardless.

If her world was a script, she would be the side character who emotionally and/or physically supports the main character. She would be the gray to the white, the stair to the pedestal.

In all honesty, she would love to be given the role where she doesn't have to be "the chosen one" or the "unlucky fated hero." She wouldn't have to go through all the obstacles that the hero undergoes for development. She would remain a static character.

She would not need to change.

"Tsumugi-chan..."

Said girl twitched. Sensing a pair of eyes on her, she looks up. She puts on a polite distant air that seemed to always fit on her like a glove.

"What's up, Hero?"

Izuku held a mildly confused gaze. "You look like you're having trouble."

Ah, always on the lookout for help in need. This boy may just be the appropriate person to be the protagonist of his world. A child with honorable dreams and ambition who has long ways to go. A kind heart who would even save a stranger within his reach.

Yes, the kind of hero she would lend a shoulder to carry him when he is unable to walk.

However, there won't be a spot for her to witness his feats; not even a lane for her to stand and run. From afar, she could only watch her close friend -once a fellow member of the audience- prepare to pave his own path with the help of his friends.

It's time for Tsumugi to leave her spot to someone else.

She shakes her head and wryly smiled at her paper. "No, I think I know what I want to do. Hero, there's something I have to tell you..."

From there on, she will have her own story to write.

...

Her confession regarding her enrollment ended with little to no hard feelings. Izuku was naturally shocked and sad to enroll without Tsumugi's presence, as the girl had predicted. Yet she did not expect him to smile reassuringly and offer words of optimism, saying they will see each other outside of school. If anyone knew how to lift her spirits, the freckled boy is one of them, aside from her parents.

The remaining time of her school year went by normally, if not bittersweet on her part. She would catch glimpses of Izuku's sweet smile and attempt to return the gesture. Both didn't want to end the year awkwardly or depressing between them; Tsumugi pretended to be her normal apathetic self while Izuku continued his nerdy otaku interests in heroes.

Underneath that, Tsumugi bears the depression by her lonesome falling asleep with damp sleeves and dried tears on her skin while the unsuspecting boy would contemplate the day of her confession with a frown. Neither intended to bring up their thoughts to each other, whether out of fear or hesitation.

Graduation day arrived before Tsumugi knew it. After the uneventful ceremony, seniors spent time either with their families or friends while taking a trip down the memory lane.

As for Tsumugi, she was staring at the budding cherry blossom trees with hazy yet still eyes. During that period, her mind continuously thought back to her mother.

Mahiru could have been watching her last year of junior high end. She could have been in a photo with her daughter to commemorate the moment. Tsumugi would not have to avoid her friend just to wallow in her melancholy.

Mahiru would not be lying asleep and unmoving in what may become her deathbed.

Tsumugi discreetly glances behind her to witness a passing family of three: a proud father, a delighted mother, and a hopeful daughter clutching her graduation roll with a mind that looks toward the future.

As the family left the area, the lone girl returned her gaze upon the tree. The spring breeze brushed by her yet she remained unfazed.

Once she leaves the school grounds, Tsumugi will be on her own. A world only she can carry her responsibilities independently. A future without anyone to support her.

Her lips parted almost into a bitter laugh.

Ah, that has always been her life. Why should she be surprised now?

Tsumugi stretches her arms above her head. "Well, time to head back. Tsukauchi-san must be worried about me now..."

...

On a sunny morning, the doorbell chimed throughout the apartment room. Footsteps hastened to the door as the owner grabbed her schoolbag and slipped in her black boots.

Upon opening the door, a certain detective in waiting smiled. "Good morning, Tsumugi-san."

Said girl returned the smile with a small one. "Good morning, Tsukauchi-san."

The two left the complex and entered inside the elevator down to the lobby floor. As they were alone, the man took the opportunity to inquire, "Forgive me for my assumptions, Tsumugi-san, but were you not the type to wear the boy's uniform?"

"Oh, I don't really loathe wearing a skirt." Tsumugi replied truthfully, looking down to her high school uniform.

The female uniform consisted of a sailor double button-down top, however she replaced the standard white bow with thin white ribbons. Unlike the average student, she also wore a slim white turtleneck and black leggings underneath her pleated gray skirt. The school uniform itself has a monochrome palette, dark gray being the dominant while black secondary. A thick white band covering her left upper arm has the school's emblem of a black pentagram, labeled **Chūsei High.** (1)

Honestly, this is a very appropriate uniform for Tsumugi's color scheme. She bet she could even blend in with the background.

Tsukauchi seems to think the same as amusement alit his expression. He looks back to the elevator doors, polished steel reflecting their blurry figures. "I think you look great in it. Especially your hair. Did you change it for a new pace?"

Tsumugi glanced to him mildly surprised before a subtle grin rose on her lips. She combed her hair tied into high uneven twintails with another of the same gray ribbons her father had gave her. "Yeah, you're right."

 _"Oi, Kuroyanagi, why do you wear the guy's uniform? Aren't you a girl? I bet you'd look cute in a sailor uniform-!" A (male) classmate was cut off by a punch at the arm, courtesy of the raven-haired girl. Tsumugi eyes him and the surrounding students while nonchalantly watching the victim cry out from the impact as though she hadn't laid a finger._

 _"I have my reasons. There's no need to concern yourself with how I choose to dress."_

If Tsumugi had to say why, then it was all for the sake of her closest friend. She knew how embarrassing it would have been for a girl to rescue a boy (in this case a strong-willed girl and a timid boy), so in order to help both her and her friend, she would pretend to be a boy. That way his bullies would not pick on him right away for that. She has to respect his honor and dignity as a man, right?

However, now there's no need to.

The elevator came to a stop and opened to reveal the lobby. Tsumugi and Tsukauchi approach the familiar car parked by the road. The route to Chūsei is not too far compared to her middle school.

While the ride was quiet (Tsumugi felt bad for not being responsive as the detective would have liked, but she couldn't muster the will), the girl was staring out the window aimlessly.

Farewell, junior high. To the Tsumugi who believed everything would turn out all right, she apologizes.

Now as a first-year, she will have to stand on her own two feet without any familiar face to assist her at school. She may make unlikely friends and enemies, but her resolve from more than ten years ago still burns brightly.

Lady Luck better watch out. Tsumugi won't give up fulfilling her goal to show what the quirkless can do.

...

..

.

[ _Diverged Paths_ ]

 **(1) - Chūsei High is a high school I made up, so it's not an official location created by the creator. Chūsei stands for "neutral" in Japanese fyi.** **Since** **Tsumugi attends to a completely different school, that means OCs are bound to appear. I won't throw everyone at you readers since that's too much information to take. I will be referencing them and even include some interactions with Tsumugi. Some may be important and appear with significant roles, others not so much. Regardless, I hope you enjoy them.**

 **The next update may come sooner as I've finished most of the next chapter.**


	9. Encounters Through Bloodline

There was never a day where she would not think to herself "what if." What if she had not left her friend behind to reach his dreams by himself? What if she continued her life blandly like this? What if she loses her mother while preparing for an upcoming test? These scenarios are countless and recycled every day.

Sometimes her strict PE instructor -who is also her homeroom teacher- would watch her like a hawk, despite having the tail of a monkey and pointy elf-like ears, and prod her with his decorative staff to maintain proper form. Tsumugi is convinced he knows something was awkward with her yet he refrained from pressing her buttons. It was too early to act like a know-it-all, he may have thought.

Tsumugi was also aware of the distance most of her classmates placed between them. Ever since she (reluctantly) introduced herself as quirkless with a bitter face, it seems her first impression to everyone was not so bright compared to others.

An artic werewolf boy who sits behind a row to the side of Tsumugi often quivers in his seat upon eye contact. Despite his large frame, his tail would be tucked between his legs and perpetual sharp eyes shifting everywhere but her. He seemed like the meek, cowardly type and probably assumed the worse from her. The albino was hard to approach too, with his tendency to flee from any interaction; though with Tsumugi he is more eager. So much for talking it out.

Meanwhile some are neutral to the girl. One boy whose hair reminds her of squid characters did not pay mind to her presence when she got caught staring at his quirk techniques. He has the ink quirk, apparently.

One girl who is usually seen with her nose in a book once made a dust clone of herself when Tsumugi approached her with a task that may have been deemed troublesome by the former. Even though she just wanted help on returning documents to a teacher. The girl with the clone quirk was elusive like the artic wolf but sneaky.

Perhaps it was her bad luck that persuaded people to stay away from her. Tsumugi can't count how many times that has made her appear clumsy by the day.

There was also a few students from middle school that wound up in Chūsei High and recognized her face (particularly her trademark gray rabbit ribbons). Unfortunately they were unpleasant jerks and had casually spread rumors throughout the school about her infamous misfortune just to provoke her.

 _"Oi,those rabbit ear ribbons... Aren't you Bad Luck Kuroyanagi?" One of the boys with a vaguely familiar face approached her seat at a lunch table. Tsumugi cringed at the volume that had some heads incline to her direction. The one time she decided to eat in the cafeteria Lady Luck barges in._

 _"Assuming there's no other misfortunate soul with rabbit ears and the same surname I'd like to meet, then yes." Tsumugi said flatly, throwing a bitter glance at the three boys, none of whom she is quite interactive with. Somehow she had an inkling a certain blonde on the contrary exchanged words with them._

 _Their eyes roamed her appearance up and down ("My eyes are up here, you know.") until one of them who seemed to be the leader guffawed._

 _"I didn't expect you to actually be in a school other than UA. And you're wearing a skirt for once! You going for a girly look to start off a new leaf?"_

 _Every comment he made was ear-grating. Oh how she wanted to rip those lips and feed them to the dogs. Whoops, her thoughts are becoming darker._

 _Tsumugi's brow twitched. "Are you just looking for idle chat? I'm not obliged to spend time with you if that's the case."_

 _"I was just surprised to see the quirkless rabbit wander around these parts." Her brow twitched again. "Not to mention the lack of that wimpy friend you like to call 'Hero' so much. I was quite disappointed that even **you** didn't enroll into UA-"_

 _His breath was stifled upon the swift flick of the girl's wrist. Before he realized, a chopstick was pointed to his throat by a mere centimeter. His buddies from behind stood rigid at the prospect._

 _"I don't give a damn if you insult me, but for Hero, that's another story. You've caught me in a very bad mood right now. Next time you try that card, I won't guarantee your Adam's apple."_

 _To her surprise, he spoke albeit nervously, "A-Are you seriously threatening me? I-It won't look good on your record..."_

 _A wry smile didn't quite match her cold charcoal gray eyes. "I'm well aware. You should be glad the law keeps most people in line. Although I may not look like it, even this 'quirkless rabbit' can bite if not under control."_

 _Unfortunately for them, Izuku would not be there to witness this and be the collar to silence her._

 _The boy sweated under her malice before quickly he left the cafeteria with his friends following pursuit. It seems her silent message came across for he did not mock her friend ever again in future encounters._

It has only been a week of her freshman year in high school and first impressions were set in stone.

It was now lunch time. Tsumugi ate her bento in her lonesome desk while gazing out into the blue skies. Occasionally she would be on her phone playing a game to pass time or look back to her chat with her dear friend who was having a great experience at his school.

To think All Might is a teacher teaching at UA...

Tsumugi would wrinkle her brows at the thought.

Why would the symbol of peace be doing that instead of saving the world like usual? There are plenty of pro heroes who would fill in the spot, right?

When she had question herself that, she refrained from doing the same in the chat. Somehow there was benefit in the doubt in doing that. Why? Does Izuku know something about him that would delay a response?

Somehow, that would make sense.

After the sludge villain incident, the freckled boy had found his quirk which was said to be super power, as direct as it sounds. It was sudden. For a quirk to manifest after 10 years, it sparked hope for Tsumugi in waiting for that miracle to bless her within the year.

That hope disappeared, however. She is still the same poor Tsumugi smitten by misfortune.

Tsumugi is not entirely positive on her assumptions, but it's not unlikely his late-blooming quirk has something to do with All Might's presence. Her intuition agreed with the notion.

Tsumugi sighs. Maybe she's just thinking too much about it. She could only be speculating thin air based on coincidental or irrelevant events. It's all just in her little brain.

Yeah, that could be it.

The pigtail girl stands from her seat to peer closer to the open window for fresh air. As she props her elbow on the sill and watch a baseball practice ongoing on the yard, her mind begun to wander elsewhere.

 _'Hero must be having a hell of a time at UA. I bet Bakugou's still an ass even at a prestigious school...'_

Suddenly a voice cried, "Look out!"

Meanwhile, the continuation of Tsumugi's unfortunate episodes persevere even in high school.

A solid object bounced off her forehead before the rabbit hung limp on the window sill with a rising red bump.

A classmate urgently cried, "Someone help carry Kuroyanagi-san to the nurse! She got hit by a baseball!"

"Isn't this the third floor...?"

"That's the notorious Bad-Luck Kuroyanagi for you..."

"Scary..."

...

The throbbing pain on her forehead followed like ripples made by a kid whose stone skipped several times across the water and was praised for. Sounds like a certain hedgehog she knows...

The visual cocky smirk floating around irritated her.

Gray pools peeled open before resting once. Tsumugi moaned as she unconsciously reached for the area to feel the damage it had done to her.

It was until she grazed something smooth that she realized there was a cooling gauze plastered atop what may be a nasty red bump.

Tsumugi relaxed her brows (doing it otherwise affects her forehead) and sits up. She blinked at the white bedsheets and looked to the side.

The sky was burning vividly with twilight and its warm tones.

 _'Crap, classes are already over?'_

The girl looks to the other side where the nurse's office was fixated. The nurse was nowhere to be found.

She remembers their schedule and heaves her shoulders. They leave when after school clubs and activities are over. The wall clock confirmed her suspicions true when the hour hand was rested on six.

Tsumugi swings her legs and leaves the soft bed to grab her school bag placed on the stool beside the desk. Someone must have brought it over when they realized she wasn't going to awake any soon.

Glancing at the desk surface, a post-it note was scribbled on. After reading it she internally cringed. She indeed had a concussion and is still suffering from its influence. She should remind herself to never look out the windows when the baseball club is spending their lunch break.

Crumpling the note while exiting the lifeless building, Tsumugi broods over the thought of catching up with today's class notes. There's no one she could ask to lend her notes from after lunch. Is there a kind soul in her class whose generosity knows no bounds?

 _'If only Hero was here, he would have sent them without skipping a beat.'_

She closed her shoe locker after switching to her black boots.

 _'That's right. If only he was with me...'_

Tsumugi frowned before looking out the glass panel doors. She approached closer to examine her vague reflection of the noticeable gauze behind her bangs.

 _'Wonderful.'_ She sarcastically thought to herself.

A faculty staff member standing by the school gate watches her leave. He spared a nod as she passed him and in turn, she politely tilted her chin down. If looks could kill, this man fits the bill. A rigid stern frown more concrete than the sidewalks, a chiseled jaw that could cut and slice, and sharp piercing slits reading every body language. Tsumugi assumed he is aware of the hunched shoulders and clutching of backpack straps of students leaving the school grounds. (To be fair, he seemed to be perpetually glaring 24/7 and was releasing an intense aura all the while. That did come in handy for stopping brawls and dangerous activity occurring during open hours.)

While the girl may have been intimidated the first few days, she had quickly grown accustomed to the sight. He is certainly not the only unusual being to have walked the streets. Some are animal hybrids, and some don't look remotely human right from the get-go. It may be her being used to telling herself "He doesn't look normal" but that thought is exactly the opposite of society now. No one would think that in this timeline. There's nothing she could do about it so she will have to accept the fact that there are quirks that morph the human's DNA. (Though the man standing watch does look human; just tall as a titan and almost wild yet tamed at the same time.)

That could have been another factor to the bridge gap as some witnesses were dumbfounded by her bravery when she greeted the giant. Maybe she was seen as odd for not fearing what people may have thought of as a monster.

What was more infuriating was that people _expected_ her to be scared to death. The fact that she is a quirkless who lacks any power to defend herself. They almost _hoped_ she would view the man as a monster because of her vulnerability.

The perception only encouraged her to prove them wrong. She will not be cowering in fear just based on appearance alone. She won't clam up and haste to flee several meters from his radius. She will face him _like_ a citizen, _as_ a citizen.

Tsumugi lifts her chin and meets his unblinking sunset lit eyes before taking her leave.

That is one of her many challenges modern society invented. The age of super powers and where fiction becomes reality.

A world she does not belong.

...

"Again, Kuroyanagi-san? Must I hold your hand when I'm not looking?"

Said girl actually contemplated the gesture as she cast her eyes to the side with a wry smile. "You'd be surprised how much bad luck loves me."

"Duly noted." The nurse replied, eliciting an awkward chuckle from the patient.

This is Tsumugi's fifth visit to the nurse's office this week. The lollipops she has been given as a get-well treat have now reduced to a box of band-aids.

The nurse sighs and leans against his(or her? The unisex haircut and clothes hides any distinguishing assets defining a male or female, and the voice sounded ambiguous, too) chair while facing the student. Tsumugi has earned several band-aids plastered on her cheek, hands, and legs (fortunately hidden by her leggings), the recent one wrapped like a ring around her finger. A dull sticky ring branding a minor cut.

"All injuries must be treated regardless of their visibility. Please don't come here the next time you have a papercut. Don't waste your education and time stopping by for a simple thing." The nurse lectured halfway.

Tsumugi pursed her lips, unable to decide whether to smile or frown. She bowed her head. "Yes... Thank you for the help."

After school ended for the day, Tsumugi follows a different route unlike the usual. She steps on a different train traveling the opposite direction from her home.

With no seat spared, Tsumugi had to stand and grab onto a pole. From the slithers of gaps between human masses, she spots a familiar school uniform.

Gray dominant blazer with red tie and dark green pants... A UA student.

Tsumugi wonders if that student is familiar with Izuku, or even classmates with him. If she ever meets the latter, she would like to ask numerous questions.

How is he doing? Is he being bullied by a short-fused asshole? (Actually that shouldn't even be a question; of course Bakugou would be an ass) Is Hero having fun with his new friends?

' _Is Hero going strong even without me?'_

Tsumugi looks away before she would get caught staring.

Some time later the train announced Tsumugi's destination, prompting her to face the doors. She glances back to see the student having no intention to drop off from here.

As the crowd around her exit the train, a lingering disappointment was carried. Tsumugi brushed it aside and moves along with long strides. She spent five minutes walking down the streets and turning corners until she arrived before the tall white building. This path has slowly become embedded into memory. So has the building she hated to welcome.

The pigtail girl enters and was almost instantly drowned in the distinct scent of something chemical. Across the automatic doors was the registration counter. She noted some visitors were in their seats quietly waiting with blank or unpleasant frowns. Perhaps she looks like them as well; another comrade of the same face and of similar circumstances where they or their loved ones were hospitalized.

Tsumugi approaches and registers her time of visit before recieving her pass. The process went smoothly and straight to the point.

Of course, why would Tsumugi want to spend her time in a suffocating place like this?

After a few flights and numerous doors were glossed over, she finally made it. Tsumugi closes the door behind her and stares at the hollow face resting on the bed.

"I'm back... Mom."

Tsumugi settles her bag on a stool and rolls her sleeves above her elbows. Once closing the curtains and locking the door, she fills a bucket of warm water and begins her weekly responsibility of Mahiru.

She wrung the cloth from excessive water and strips Mahiru's hospital gown in order to clean her body for the day. As she did so with tender care, she spoke, "I've come a day earlier than usual this week since I was worried. Nothing much more to that. In fact, it's been the same. I come with worry everytime."

Tsumugi ignored the sting from her soaking bandaged finger and continued, "It's been at least a week since high school started, and I suppose I've been doing okay. I... haven't made a friend yet because of first impressions. I thought I did okay. I don't know why it's hard to befriend a classmate, but it _has_ only been less than a month. I just hope things don't get worse over time."

"Oh yeah, because of my bad luck I got a lot of injuries. Most are only minor, so don't worry. I was scolded for a silly papercut by the nurse, but they were considerate of my education. It _would_ be annoying for me to travel to the nurse's office anyway, and I got free band-aids from annoying the nurse so that's a plus. Hahaha..."

After Tsumugi finished, she then massages Mahiru's scalp with shampoo and conditioner.

"That's pretty much my first week of high school. I picked Chūsei High because I think they focus on any courses _but_ hero courses, which is something I would never be able to do. So far school life has been fairly peaceful. It's not exactly _exciting,_ but I suppose I don't do exciting anyway."

"Now, what about the others? Mrs. Midoriya is doing fine. She had told me how Hero is becoming cooler since he went to UA. I'm pretty proud of him if that's the case. I believe he'll become one of the best heroes of our generation. I just know it. Mrs. Midoriya hopes you'll awaken from your sleep soon. Once you do, we can all plan a party with them, Bakugou's family, and maybe even Bakugou's and Hero's friends if they find out. I hear there are a lot of quirky people at UA, so I wonder if the celebration would be the most exciting and lively since we have ever seen."

Tsumugi dries Mahiru's hair with a towel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou wishes you a healthy recovery too, mom. As usual, they have their hands full with their kid, but somehow the house is still intact after all these years. I feel bad for Masaru-san. You know, at this point I should stop with the formalities and call them by their first names. At least inside the house. Mitsuki-san and Inko-san don't mind. Rather, they encourage it! They kind of went a bit beyond and permitted me to call them 'mom' as a joke, but I know you're my one and only mother."

Tsumugi works on relieving the stiff muscles by flipping her on her stomach and press her foot to her glutes as far as possible. She would do this for both legs, of course.

"What else, what else to talk about..."

Silence fell. Tsumugi releases her mother's other leg and flipped her upside facing the ceiling. She shifted her body so her head was resting on the pillow.

The girl tucks the blanket over Mahiru's shoulders and sits on an available stool.

"This...may sound funny to some people because it's me that's saying it, but I truly believe you would hear me even when in comatose. It's been said to have worked before, so why wouldn't it for you? I won't give up hope, mom. I believe one day you will wake up watching the morning clear skies, as though you were simply waiting to rise up from bed. I'll come running to your side and greet you 'Welcome back.' I don't know how much I'll cry, but the day when you leave your coma; that's when I would consider it the most fortunate blessing I have ever recieved my whole life. That's saying a lot."

Tsumugi's smile wears off to quivering lips. "Say, mom..."

She slips the pale limp hand of her dear mother from under the blanket and grasps it firmly. As though she might be stolen from her reach if not careful.

Tsumugi holds it so Mahiru's knuckles grazed her injured forehead.

"When will you come out? I'm sad...and lonely..."

"I know I have Hero with me, who I consider my closest, best friend. You, Inko-san, and even Hero know that. But Hero...I can't help thinking he's getting too far for me to reach. Why? I have fast legs, I can catch up with him physically at least. I can visit his home. He wouldn't move out all of a sudden, right? Right..."

"Somehow, when I think of his days at UA, my chest hurts so much. I don't feel jealous, I believe. Not jealous of Hero getting into UA. I was _expecting_ him to. So that can't be it. Maybe it's hate. I hate myself. I regret a lot of things. I left my best friend so easily. I had tried. I really did. But things don't work out so easily. Yes, I'm aware of long-distance friendships, but... I just miss him, I guess. And our schedules don't quite match; it would be even more awkward over time."

Silence.

"I'm sorry for the exposition, Mom. I think I'm simply depressed and I had no one to vent to. I feel a little better even when it's just me doing all the talk. That's fine."

Tsumugi draws her head away from Mahiru's hand and tucks it back under the blanket. The raven-haired girl leans to brush a stray strand of hair to the side. She pulled a teary smile.

"See you later, my midday sun (1)."

...

In an attempt to distract herself from depression, Tsumugi interns at a psychiatry hospital where patients there recover from mental health instead of physical injuries or sicknesses. She sees herself more as an emotional supporter and would like to expand on the struggles people may have on a psychological level.

It is her first day, and Tsumugi has been assigned to a woman who suffered from mental instability since a decade ago. The rabbit-eared girl was about to ask for elaboration (because that's too vague and pointless information; after all this is what a mental hospital does) until she was left alone to search for the room. Apparently it's to let her be accustomed to the structure by herself. Helpful.

Tsumugi searches for the name until she stops before the door. She inhales before releasing. Her knuckles knocked the door a few times.

"Excuse me, I'm here for your check up. May I come in?"

A reply permitted her to enter. Tsumugi closed the door behind her and meets a woman carrying a serene air complimenting her gentle visage of polite unfamiliarity.

Tsumugi bows. "Good morning, Mrs. Todoroki. I'm an intern here. Starting today I will be in your care."

When she stood up, she was taken back by the quivering lips and awestruck gray eyes examining the girl's features. Tsumugi had caught the woman reading her ID tag and still intended to introduce herself formally. Yet it seems there was no need, for what the patient had said surprised her:

"Are you really Kuroyanagi Hotaru-san's daughter, Tsumugi-san?"

The hearing of her father's name further amazed the teen. "Yes... Were you familiar with my father, Mrs. Todoroki?"

Rei Todoroki smiles. "I met your father a few times, so perhaps an acquaintance would be appropriate. Please do tell, how is he doing? It's been eight years since he last sent me a letter..."

Tsumugi noted the last info before watching the woman with confusion. "You... didn't know?"

Rei blinked. Tsumugi furrowed her brows. If she was kept ignorant from the news, did someone try to hide it from damaging her mind? That was at least eight years, though. Right now Rei seems like a normal, sane civilian. Tsumugi wondered what even led her to being confined in a place like this.

Tsumugi took the silent cue to continue solemnly, "My dad...had passed away eight years ago too."

Her gray eyes creased. Tsumugi braced for a breakdown, but it didn't come.

Rei looks out the window. "I see. So that's why..."

' _So she had an inkling that would've been the case.'_

Tsumugi squared her shoulders when the woman looks back to her. "Tsumugi-san, why don't you take a seat?" She gestures to a white plastic chair in front of her bed.

The raven-haired pulls the chair so she was sitting at an angle across the woman.

The adult smiles upon a closer inspection. "You look just like him, especially your eyes..."

Tsumugi assumed she meant her father and remained quiet. Her dull charcoal gray eyes surrounded by black rings analyzed her patient's lighter pair of gray shades glistening with soft light.

Reminiscence, acceptance, and... Was that admiration she detected?

What did Rei see in her father to feel that way? Or rather, what did _he_ do to attract an admirer?

"I didn't think I would meet someone who knows my dad," Tsumugi admitted. Particularly in a mental hospital, but she made no remark on that detail. "Mrs. Todoroki, if you don't mind me asking: how did you come to meet him? You seem to have a good relation with Hotaru."

Tsumugi was excited to encounter an old acquaintance of her father's. She wanted to hear stories of what the man she looked up to had done while living in his early years as an adult.

Rei may have sensed the girl's admiration for Hotaru and rests her gaze on her hands atop her lap. "It's a long story, but overall we first met when... my husband introduced your father to me. Hotaru-san was a nice man, though I remember him to usually be apathetic and didn't talk much. Yet with my husband, his attitude changed into someone bold. Hotaru-san was not afraid of him at all and retorts with a sharp tongue. I was rather surprised. Perhaps speechless."

Tsumugi internally chuckled. That does sound like her father. He would scarcely cut slack to people he think are too high up on their throne.

 _'So her husband must've been one pleasant guy.'_ Sarcasm noted.

Rei continued, "Hotaru-san never ceased to amaze me. He had a strong heart and plenty of wise words to spare. And above all, he was quirkless." There was no ill intent behind her last words. Rather, she was praising the fact. The sentiment blossomed in Tsumugi's chest.

The woman smiles. "I had heard from your father about you a few times. You are also quirkless, yes?"

Tsumugi nods.

"I must be frank despite our first meeting, but a part of me wanted to meet you when I first heard of you. I also would have liked my son to meet you while you both were still little. He is my youngest son and at your age. Right now he is studying to become a great hero at the prestigious UA High."

"Really? I know a couple at my middle school that got accepted and enrolled there. Maybe they're classmates with him, who knows." Tsumugi said.

"Perhaps. How about you? How are you doing at your school?" Rei asked.

Tsumugi blinked. She looks at the window with more interest. "Ah... It's fine. My school is normal, nothing fancy like UA. I didn't expect much from it anyway so it's no big deal."

A hum. "Do you know what you want to be in the future? Or are you still unsure?" Rei inquired curiously.

"Still unsure." Tsumugi answered. A part of her was anxious. It takes commitment to work for that occupation. She doesn't know what would make her want to enjoy working her life to live for steady income.

The white-haired mother nods. "That's fine. Not everyone knows right away. Although I'm surprised. You didn't think of working in the police force or something similar?"

"I'm aware of the possibility, yes. My dad did work as a police officer, but he said I should follow my own path. From there, I thought I should wait until I am really positive of what I want to do." Tsumugi said.

Perhaps the man was aware that deep down, Tsumugi was held back by uncertainty and obligation. To this day the feeling remains.

"I see. Oh my, I've been keeping your time here without doing my check up. I'm sorry." Rei bowed her head apologetically.

Tsumugi shook her head. "No, it's okay. We will be working together from here on, so some bonding is fine." She smiles. "I think we'll get along well, Mrs. Todoroki."

The prospect glowed in the mother's eyes. "So do I. I am in your care, Tsumugi-san."

...

"Hey, did you hear about the UA High School attack? Some villain group called the League of Villains were plotting to kill All Might, they say."

"League of Villains? Never heard of them. Sounds almost like some occult."

"If the famous UA got attacked, then I lost a lot of hope for peace. I mean, isn't that scary?"

To say Tsumugi wasn't aware of yesterday's incident would be a complete lie. She first knew it through the TV news this morning. So really, the awareness was still fresh one hour ago. Now the school is gossiping about it in mild dread and fear. The reason it was mild is because of All Might's presence as a UA teacher. To no one's surprise, he along with other fellow pro hero faculty staff members saved the hero course students from doom.

What had the girl more concerned was Izuku. He is one of the students involved in the scary incident that likely traumatized at least one person there. Tsumugi would have been one of the first to run away if she were placed under that situation.

While homeroom was resuming with the fitness teacher warning the class of potential dangers, Tsumugi discreetly texted her friend out of concern whether he was okay. Emotionally or physically, or perhaps both, Tsumugi was still worried nonetheless.

 _'That's one way to start the year off.'_ She thought sarcastically.

...

"Kuroyanagi-san, please play as the sub for the volleyball club! At least for today!"

"Sure."

"Kuroyanagi, would you mind printing these handouts for me?"

"I don't mind."

"Kuroyanagi! I beg you to get rid of that spider! Please!"

Sigh.

Tsumugi slumped in her seat and buried her face in her arms. Somehow everyone is in the mood to ask her for errands; from a simple daily task to participating in a club she's never in to a bothersome feat no teenager would like to handle.

Yet she accepted every one. At least ones she knows are reasonable and within her ability. There's no way she would sign herself up to be a nude model for art class. _Hell no._

"Why do you do this to yourself when you know you'll just be tired as hell?"

The girl lifted her head to the source coming from the side.

Ah, this classmate who sits next to her is the girl with the cloning quirk. The girl who left a dust bunny of herself and didn't even reply with a yes or no to Tsumugi's request. As quiet she may seem, her mannerisms were questionable. Even now she is being the bookworm and reading her book (a vampire romance novel?) without sparing a glance.

Tsumugi racks through her memory files. "You're... Kagebōshi Kuroko, right?"

"Yes, and you're the notorious Bad Luck Kuroyanagi Tsumugi who seems to be following the masochist route. What a world we live in." Kagebōshi replied almost flatly and turned a page.

Tsumugi suppressed a twitch and frowned. Great, a bookworm with the urge to add witty remarks is what she needed. "I'm not a masochist and never plan on being one, mind you. Anyway, to answer your question, I do it because I'm obligated to."

The bookworm hummed. "Not because you felt the heroic need to be appreciated for your help?"

Tsumugi wanted to scoff. She should have known the conversation would wound up to that topic; and she did. "Heroic need? I simply try to help, nothing of ulterior motive."

Though she does have a motive, it's not recognized by majority of people. Kagebōshi is not an exception.

Tsumugi takes requests to demonstrate her capabilities as a quirkless. If she herself complains openly for what seems to be an easy task, how humiliated she would be.

If someone who lived their life confident with their quirk looks down on the inferior, then surely they can dirty their hands a little?

Yet when she sees those people look her way with the same eyes that desire to avoid unpleasant or unnecessary work, her disappointment would pile atop one after another. Never would they be removed from the stack.

Tsumugi had to prove her worth was valuable than many would give credit for. If she backed down from a task, she would not be able to represent the quirkless proudly.

Thus, she is inclined to perform her duty in order to lessen the degrading impression of the quirkless.

Tsumugi would know, since there is an asshole who loves to taunt and remind her quirkless status without her asking.

Kagebōshi stared at her and said nothing afterwards. Perhaps she didn't desire to prolong the interaction out of disinterest.

Why did she even initiate the conversation in the first place?

...

That afternoon, Tsumugi was passing through a shopping district when her nose caught a sweet aroma of pastry. The hunger from doing plenty of school service persuaded her feet to lead across the crowd of people until arriving at their destination.

"Welcome, young lady! Would you like a taiyaki to go?" A woman behind the taiyaki cart warmly greeted while her hands prepared a batch.

Tsumugi browsed the menu plastered on the cart, impressed by the variety of flavors before making her decision. "One chocolate paste taiyaki, please."

"Coming up!"

After paying the woman, Tsumugi took a bite of the fish cake. Her eyes widen and rabbit ears perked up. "It's good...!" The cake's sweet egg batter and the generous amount of mellow chocolate paste balance each other so that it isn't excessively sweet. The thick crust is fluffy yet firm enough to not pop or flatten like a ballon in her bites.

The taiyaki-owner woman beamed. "I'm happy to hear that."

"I would like two more, but one matcha and...make the other one a surprise." Tsumugi ordered eagerly, eliciting a chuckle from the other before going to work.

Tsumugi promised the woman to stop by next time and left the district with a pleased smile and brown paper bag of the sweet treats in her hand. She was still eating the first one she had ordered and savored the taste that satisfied her appetite. That was a purchase she would never come to regret and fail to disappoint.

Her mood vanished when Tsumugi glanced behind before casually strolling down the street. She popped the treat into her mouth and pocketed the taiyaki in her school bag. After walking a few blocks, just when her digestion settled down, she bolted pass pedestrians when anyone least expected.

Several pairs of footsteps pounded in pursuit of her tail, having given up stalking from the shadows. Tsumugi had a strong idea of her mysterious pursuers and turned around a corner. A few startled shrieks followed from behind.

Some people stopped to look at the cause and stepped aside before they would wound up tackled by a rabbit and roped in the desperate hunt.

Tsumugi never stopped running nor spared a glance behind her to know she would be caught in a nasty situation.

Turning a corner once again, the pigtail girl stumbled upon a decaying building that would need reconstruction plans and a paint job. Tsumugi opted to enter before the stampede nearby sealed the deal. She opened the door under the awkwardly hung and lifeless welcome sign and closed it just in time for them to step in the block.

Tsumugi heaved shallow pants in the darkness, adrenaline gradually falling short. Creeping along the chipped wall beside the door, she peers by the corner of the window and spotted a few boys wearing the Chūsei High school uniform darting their heads back and forth. Although they were not familiar with the proper attire.

"Split up! That damn rabbit can't have gone far!" A boy ordered.

Charcoal eyes narrowed. That voice belongs to the boy who insulted Izuku and disturbed her lunch time.

 _'Looks like the leash couldn't contain him for long... And I already have one asshole calling me a "damn rabbit,' I don't need another one.'_

Tsumugi retreated her head from the window and released a sigh. Why does she have to be chased by bullies for their own amusement? They should cool down and eat something to get distracted, like her and that delicious taiyaki-

Something's odd in this room. Could it actually not be deserted...?

Tsumugi slowly but surely glides her hand across the wall. Her fingers grazed the smooth surface of the panel and flicked the light switch on.

In an instant, the room was bathed with light. Tsumugi paled a few shades and beheld the sight before her.

Silence fell the dropped atmosphere she just realized existed.

She was unable to scream, speechlessness robbing her of vocal cords.

An old man was lying in a pool of red in the center of the room, showing no signs of breathing.

Tsumugi's brain wrecked around for a solution until a bright idea lit up like a lightbulb.

She quietly opened the door and sneaks out.

"Hold it right there, young lady!"

Tsumugi suppressed every fiber of her being from screaming and craned her gaze past her rigid shoulder.

"I didn't hear you scream 'Ah! He's dead?!' Took you long enough to realize I'm here, by the way." The tiny figure of an old man lifted his black domino masked face from the floor. He didn't seem genuinely upset though, judging by the light-hearted glint in his crinkled eyes.

"Y-You... You're not...dead?" She stuttered out. She can't be imagining his soul rising from the dead just to haunt her for neglecting his supposedly dead state.

"Nope! This old man accidentally spilled sweet and sour sauce and slipped in the dark." Said elder chuckled heartily.

 _'That was it?!'_

Tsumugi closed the door and kneels before the old man to help him up. She _did_ smell something sweet and sour while waiting for her pursuers to leave, hence her suspicion of what lied behind the dark. Though she didn't think a simple clumsy act would lead to what looked like a murder scene.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I really thought you legitimately died." Tsumugi admitted.

He propped himself with a walking stick. "No hard feelings."

Dark eyes peered into Tsumugi's, to which she returned in awkward confusion.

Suddenly the unknown man prodded her face with his stick, rendering her speechless from the gesture. Left, right, up, down, and around.

He resets her head to how it was facing him and examined her once again. Then he emitted an oddly flowery energy.

"Aoi?"

"Who?!" Tsumugi exclaimed in dismay. Is he going senile?

He tilts his head. "You're not?"

"How confident are you to assume that? I'm Kuroyanagi Tsumugi. Although, I do have a grandfather whose first name is Aoi..." Tsumugi casts a doubtful look. The odds couldn't be _that_ spot on...

"Yes, _that_ Aoi! You have the same eyes as him, but blue. And they don't look like dead fish eyes."

Putting the correct description of her grandfather aside, the blunt merciless remark stabbed her. Somehow Tsumugi couldn't defend herself. Does she actually look that depressing?

"So you really are his granddaughter... I'm called Gran Torino back in my days as a pro hero. Good to meet ya, kid." The retired pro hero introduced himself.

Tsumugi nodded. "It's nice to meet you, too."

She had countless of questions that may as well become an interrogation session. Not just for the old man, but for the soft-spoken woman who wound up in a psychiatry ward about both her father and grandfather.

 _'Hotaru and Aoi... What kind of hilarious line of fate will this become? Don't tell me some big character will also happen to know my ancestor from long ago...'_

Tsumugi paused her thoughts when her stomach grumbled lowly for her to hear. All that running around made her appetite return. Fortunately she was smart to have ordered more of the nice woman's tasty desserts.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a bit, Gran Torino?" Tsumugi asked. "I'm hiding from this group of boys from my school for...reasons. Nothing major, though." She added quickly.

He contemplated less than a few seconds before chirping, "'Kay. Take a seat while I go change."

"Thank you. I'll help clean up the mess."

After Tsumugi had wiped the floor clean from sweet and sour sauce, Tsumugi eagerly ate her matcha taiyaki. It was both green in and out, with matcha paste and green cake. Nonetheless, she wasn't disappointed with the taste and couldn't decide whether the chocolate or matcha flavor was better. It was better to accept both as equally good.

"Ah!"

Tsumugi looks over to a freshly clean hero (even though it's the same costume) who was pointing at her. Particularly the half-eaten fish cake in her hand.

"When did you get taiyaki?" Gran Torino half-asked half-demanded.

She raised a brow. "I had it stored in my bag. There was this taiyaki stand at the shopping district near here that makes these really good taiyaki. I had bought another batch for later, but would you like one?"

In an instant he plopped onto the couch across her and had his large gloved hand held out expectantly. A wide grin pulled at his wrinkles. "Gimme! I love taiyaki!"

Tsumugi wondered if he was acting like a child for the heck of it, as amusing as it was. She hands him the last taiyaki in the bag and watched him beam at the treat before he chowed down.

"This has cream inside! Tell the owner this is delicious next time you see 'em!" Gran Torino said.

Tsumugi was surprised the taiyaki had cream flavor inside and actually wanted to try it. Before she would refrain, a piece of taiyaki was held out to her. Tsumugi smiles at his generous offer and accepted it. In return, she exchange the remainder of her matcha taiyaki, much to his delight. Of course this cream flavor just had to be tasty as well. This is making it hard for her to pick a favorite if she were to be a frequent customer.

Then again, there's more variety to it.

Gran Torino let out a satisfied sigh and rubbed his stomach. "That was good."

Tsumugi stared at the elder. "Gran Torino, would you please tell me more about my grandfather? I heard little about him from my father. Is it true Aoi-san used to be an aikido (2) teacher?"

He bobbed his head and patted either space of the couch idling in a rhythm.

"Yes, he spent his time practicing the art of self-defense while in his adolescent years. Being quirkless, your grandfather willingly attended aikido class whenever he could and trained for the sake of protecting himself and others. I vaguely remember him saying he intends to pass his experience onto his only child so that the next generation would be ensured more safely than ever."

Tsumugi would have to agree. Her father Hotaru had learned aikido from _his_ father, or in her case her grandfather Aoi. Along with military skills Hotaru found as a former police officer, the man was able to transfer more than aikido to Tsumugi. It seems Hotaru followed Aoi's mission to grant knowledge needed to stand a chance in a world where the impossible becomes possible.

Gran Torino asks, "Are you quirkless as well, Tsumugi-kun?"

She nodded once. "In fact, the entire family tree on my father's side are quirkless. My mother is as well, though that's just coincidence. From day one, we've never obtained a quirk, even if past generations had married those with quirks."

The short old man closed his eyes. "You may be thinking it's some curse, am I wrong?"

Tsumugi solemnly lowered her head. "After such a long time, how couldn't I? My father thinks so, too."

"That may be the case, sadly, though I can't guarantee it 100 percent sure. Have you heard of a common trait your lineage has?"

"Having unisex names?" She tilted her head. They have a penchant for them somehow...

Gran Torino laughed. "True, but that's not the point. May I ask how old your father is?"

Tsumugi wondered the purpose behind the question and replied, "Ah...Well, he passed away eight years ago, but he was around his early 30's."

"I see. Do you know the age your grandfather passed away?"

The girl furrowed her brows. "I think the same applies to him as well...?"

The retired pro hero folded his hands atop his walking stick. "If your father was at his early 30's, Aoi-chan's was at his _late_ 30's. He once told me his father, in other words your great grandfather, passed away in his early 40's. Do you see a pattern?"

Charcoal gray eyes widen. "No way..."

"I'm afraid, yes. Your family's curse may just be: for every generation that passes, the Kuroyanagi lifespan decays steadily. Meaning if your father as the previous generation died in his 30's, then you..."

"I... might die _before_ I'm 30?"

Time is a malicious force. To them, a decade is nothing. To Lady Luck, ten years is plenty. However, for a human such as Tsumugi, those ten years of her lifespan suddenly became precious to her.

...

..

.

[ _Encounters Through Bloodline_ ]

 **(1) - Mahiru means "Midday" in Japanese. Just like Mahiru calling Hotaru her one and only "firefly" (meaning of his name), Tsumugi calls her her "midday sun." If anyone remembered from the previous chapter, Mahiru calling Tsumugi her "star" is not the meaning of the latter's name but more of how the former sees her. Gotta keep a consistent theme, amirite?**

 **(1.25) - As a side note, Tsumugi's name literally means "pongee," a soft thin woven cloth made of silk or cotton from China. Her name is also derived from "Tsumugu" which means "to spin a tale." *wiggles brows***

 **(1.5) - As Horikoshi Kohei loves to define characters by their names and its meanings, I may as well do the same when introducing OCs. Tsumugi's grandfather's name Aoi means "blue." There's also a tall Eurasian plant widely cultivated for its large showy flowers, "hollyhock," depending on how the kanji is written. Ironically, hollyhocks are typically shades of pale to normal pink and white. Though I prefer to read Aoi as blue, it's interesting that it can also be the hollyhock flower.**

 **(1.75) - Kagebōshi Kuroko: one of Tsumugi's classmates; most known for being an elusive bookworm. Kagebōshi means "silhouette" and Kuroko "black figure." These refer to her clone quirk and her ability to hide.**

 **(2) - Aikido is a modern Japanese martial art used by practitioners to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is often translated as "the way of unifying life energy" or as "the way of harmonious spirit."**

 **(For** **the OCs at Tsumugi's school, I may or may not include their names along with their quirk and appearance references. If anyone is interested, I will put some in here but not actively promote them into the story. I intend spread my OCs gradually through cameos and/or mentions and then introduce them more prominently at the end of the entire story, however MHA will end it. What do you think I mean when I say that? I'll just leave it to what I had said. Remember this applies only to Tsumugi's school. Any villain OCs or side OCs I will be introducing formally. Look forward to it if you're interested~)**

 **Lol, we already finished the first season and are approaching the second season. It's not like Tsumugi could have any part since the first season is all inside UA.**

 **Now Tsumugi meets two unlikely people: Todoroki's mom and Gran Torino, both who seem to have connections with the Kuroyanagi family. She arrives to the shocking prospect that befell the Kuroyanagi family for several generations. How will she see her future from there on? Or perhaps this is just all speculation and/or coincidence? How is this "curse" even possible? No one knows.**

 **Next time** **: Tsumugi bonds with people behind the scenes, encounters even _more_ unlikely characters, Izuku's mom uses her as a lifeline during the UA Sports Festival, and Tsumugi suddenly becomes... Gran Torino's taiyaki delivery girl?**

 **'Til next update~** **It's likely gonna take a while until then, so please take these long chapters as compensation for the wait. Thank you.**


	10. What I Can Only Do

**[Somewhere in China...]**

In a humble town southwest, rumors tell of a spiritual being residing in a small cabin found in the mountains. Very few would bother to venture the oddity if it weren't for the supposed riches the "spirit of the mountain" would bestow. Eternal life, gold and riches, fortune, all that glamorous stuff.

A rice plant farmer claimed to have spotted a hunched figure creeping in a velvet red cloak and was supported with a walking stick. The unknown specimen was heading to the general direction of the isolated cabin. The witness had paid little attention to them and assumed they were traveling. A few hours afterwards, smoke drawled out into the sky can be seen from the mountain.

The report was made eight years ago, which had fell on deaf ears. No other sightings mentioned a red cloaked stranger until this January.

An elder man sporting a red cloak was seen browsing the street markets. What was peculiar of this person was the black blindfold over his eyes yet he could see through his supposed blind vision weary of age. People assumed it had to be his quirk supporting his disability.

The enigma of the figure would occasionally visit the humble town's markets. Some closest friends among employers noted that most of his purchases were for traveling. At first, some suspected him as a potential threat to society due to his prune skin and ragged appearance. However that was only judging the book by its cover.

The elder man, while admittably eerie, has a light-hearted and amiable air. He is kind to children and bestows shrewd words of wisdom to the troubled, which resulted for fortunate or better outcomes. Many of these events were popular with the population and soon, the elder was admired for his guidance.

No one suspected he was the old rumored "spirit of the mountain" who simply chose to live alone for the sake of his relative's legacy. The cursed legacy which drove him to hone his jewelry making skills in isolation and prepare the key item for generations.

He has not yet completed his mission. Time is ticking, and fate is unwilling to be merciful.

Tsubaki glances at the picture frame containing an eroded photo of a young lady with long light hair.

"Wait just a bit longer...Soon I will put an end to this curse..."

...

Charcoal gray eyes squint at her opponent.

"Any threes?" Tsumugi asked.

"...Go taiyaki."

Her brow twitched. She sweatdrops. "You mean 'go fish'..." She mumbled before drawing a card from the disorderly pile.

The old man sitting across her skims his hand of cards. "Any fours?"

"..." Begrudgingly, the pigtail girl hands over two cards.

Gran Torino spreads four cards of the same value beside the space on his left. He innocently grins. "May you be so kind as to lend your table space for my books **(A/N: when all four cards of one kind are formed)**?"

Said girl trembled the slightest. "We had this discussion three books ago... I already gave up!" She glared at the several books lined up. Compared to her collection, his just boasts bragging rights.

"Don't give up!" Gran Torino encouraged.

"That's what you say, but your smirk is annoyingly condescending!" Tsumugi retorted. She slaps her hand of cards on the table and slouches on the couch.

How could she be this bad at Go Fish?

The pro hero munches on a taiyaki and hummed. "Chocolate chip this time..."

Tsumugi watches him savor the flavor blankly.

It has only been three days since Gran Torino's sound theory regarding the Kuroyanagi bloodline. While it is only a _theory,_ the odd trait of past generations meeting their end at a certain rate is not something likely concluded by science. She doubts her lifespan has to do with an unknown disease. If that were the case, she would have suffered some kind of sympton. Granted, she is only 16 at the moment, but it's not impossible for it to occur during her adolescent years.

 _'Was my father aware of this?'_

Tsumugi wasn't sure. On one hand, he could have been curious and asked his parents or the generation before about the pattern and stayed quiet upon discovery. Or maybe he was ignorant of his fate and simply didn't know anything just like Tsumugi.

 _'Either way, fate is a bitch.'_

That's not to say Tsumugi believes in fate, destiny, or "there are no accidents." Why should she submit to her demise without an inkling as to the purpose behind said demise? It's so stupid.

Although, she likely does not have the desire to change her "fate" if she is told of her future by some trio of supernatural know-it-all beings. The three witches tricked Macbeth into believing a fake prophecy for their own amusement and Macbeth ended up in tragedy upon making his prophecy true. Tsumugi would just have to follow her own whits and time to decide her path. Simple.

Tsumugi collects the Go Fish ("-Taiyaki!" Gran Torino corrected) cards and stacked them into a neat deck before shuffling. The old man had lost interest in playing another game to which she second the notion.

Gran Torino licked his lips and patted his belly, the chocolate chip taiyaki nowhere to be seen. "Thanks for the food."

Ever since their meeting, Tsumugi has been visiting his worn down complex after school to hear the tales of her great grandfather Aoi. Sometimes the tiny elder would be out patrolling, other times he would idle in the building eating taiyaki and/or watching the news. It has also became a routine for the girl to bring different flavored taiyaki from the nice woman's stand (which drains her money but she is rather too generous when it comes to spoiling certain people).

Tsumugi once remarked of Gran Torino's taiyaki-only diet out of half-hearted concern. He told her there was "organic" taiyaki available, though she doubted such a thing.

Aside from taiyaki, Tsumugi learned many things of her great grandfather and also bits of the pro hero's aspects in life. According to him, Aoi was a rather dense man, especially as a teenager. He smiled at the face of danger, a trait which was a principle of Gran Torino's friend who was a valiant pro hero. Apparently Aoi and Gran Torino's friend became best buddies due to their cheery dispositions that think alike. As for the old man, he had been accustomed to Aoi's naivety that was sometimes ridiculous at certain points. Regardless, Aoi somehow befriended them quickly.

Tsumugi was mildly amused of the information. She enjoyed listening his stories about himself, not just her grandfather's. Though Gran Torino didn't invest his time on doing heroic work, since he had to get the license to freely use his jet quirk, he still had interesting tales to spare.

...

Once every Saturday, Tsumugi would intern at the hospital where Rei resided and provide company. The rabbit-eared girl wasn't aware of how much her influence had improved the woman's mood until one of the nurses remarked it. As a result, Tsumugi was encouraged to continue her services at the hospital for the sake of Rei. The superiors went as far as to pay her as such, much to her shock.

Tsumugi jumped in on the deal without a second thought. She has a life to manage, after all. She had not expected to be rewarded rather fancily for simply being with Rei. What struck the girl peculiar was that someone who paid for the woman's hospital bills would be responsible to also pay for Tsumugi during her internship.

She discovered Rei is the wife of one of the strongest top pro heroes in Japan. The husband's identity was left anonymous, however, as she was not comfortable to talk about him. Strangely enough, the staff in the ward were silenced from uttering his name to Tsumugi for reasons unknown to her.

For the entire building to be prohibited from doing so told her he was a rather imposing power of authority. It was mildly bothering her as she was left in the dark.

 _'For the sake of Rei, though?'_

As unsettling the implication behind that was, Tsumugi couldn't shake off the warm gray eyes that soften in her direction.

It was likely she was viewing an old face in place of Tsumugi's.

"Tsumugi-san," Rei began beside said girl as the two strolled around the yard, "you seem to be in deep thought. Is something the matter?"

Dark ears once folded close to her head perked up to life. "A-Ah, it's nothing, really. I was just thinking about the upcoming UA Sports Festival. My frieee...nd is training hard to show off his skills as we speak." Tsumugi said. She almost included a plural if she considered an explosive blonde into the category of "friends," which he is not in her book.

The white-haired woman tilted her head. "Oh, yes, I heard my son is as well. Even without hearing that, I know he would do his best to become a great hero." She softly spoke. A discreet frown tugged her brows and lips. "I'm aware..."

Tsumugi glanced to Rei as her pace slowed down, "...My son...He completely rejects his father's power written in his blood. As much as I am still horrified of seeing those flames, I want him to make them his own. They will surely be the warm and gentle fire that would save people."

Tsumugi stared. "You...must really love your son." _'Even after a decade of being apart...'_

She recognized a familiar affection in Rei that her father had. Despite knowing the turmoil being quirkless brings, he encourages Tsumugi to accept it as her best quality most people would not have. Having no quirk is her strength, what defines her.

Rei smiled. "Yes. Well, enough about my son and I. How about you, Tsumugi-san? Do you appreciate yourself the way you are right now?"

Tsumugi stopped in her tracks. "I... Of course. My parents gave it their all to lead me on the right path. I'm grateful to them for that. If they hadn't gave me a reason to stop moping around, I don't think I would've met my friend."

If she had continued to think all hope is lost simply because of the lack of superpowers, she wouldn't have stood up for Izuku knowing her efforts would fall in vain. Perhaps her life would have been much gloomy without him.

Izuku doesn't realize just how important their encounter impacted her.

Rei smiled. "I'm glad."

Tsumugi quirked her lips, light glimmering in her eyes. She looks down and flashed her green bracelet. "Yeah..."

...

Speechlessness struck her vocal chords as her wide eyes boggle upon the sight.

Forest green eyes dart anywhere but the stunned girl and squeezed shut. "U-Um... I'm sorry!" The voice squeaked apologetically.

In Tsumugi's hands was an animate severed head of a girl. A body stood before her and bowed 45 degrees in motion. Tsumugi impulsively stepped back from the active green flame burning from the neck and almost licking Tsumugi's skin. Oddly enough, the flame was not burning her, as warm as it was. It felt more like being near a heater.

Whether misfortune was pulling the strings or by simple coincidence, the girl's head fell from the sky when Tsumugi least expected it (actually no one would ever expect that). Needless to say, Halloween came too early to pull out the spooks.

Tsumugi's brow twitched. "I-It's okay... Here." She hands the meek student her head and with a quick bow, her classmate with a dullahunt quirk flees the area.

Tsumugi exhaled and placed her hand on her heart. "I thought I was about to be expelled for murder on the spot..."

Fortunately, no one witnessed the sight of the rabbit screaming and coming close to striking a pitch that even the baseball club would be envious of. Had she not known the girl's face from the class next door, there would certainly be a hefty price to pay. Almost literally.

The encounter only consumed a minute of her time since the bell rang for the next period. Tsumugi paced to the girl's locker room to make up the lost minute.

Truthfully, she is not excited today. Her homeroom teacher is absent, which means a substitute will replace him for the day. However, the sub is actually another PE teacher who happened to be free during this period and was willing to assume the role. The issue?

The teacher dislikes Tsumugi. Rather, her status as a quirkless.

The woman seemed to favor quirks over a "boring attention-seeking problem child," as her facial expression seemed to convey. Her eyes would always be hollow towards the girl's direction. Apathetic of a student who has no future.

There are some students who think alike. When the PE teacher is in charge, those who follow her lead will use any cowardly tricks to break Tsumugi down. They enjoy watching her despair at being powerless.

Tsumugi frowned at the trip down the memory lane.

Just like elementary school. She remembered her silent curses vividly as a child who was still in grief for her dear father. No one had known the wrath little quirkless Tsumugi had bottled up, courtesy of her mother's guidance.

However, Mahiru is not presently in action. The silencer is absent. Without her mother to put on the silencer, there's no guarantee where her emotions will lead.

 ** _"Release your anger."_**

Tsumugi's breath hitched as her shoulders stood rigid. A ghostly smirk flashed over her shoulder.

 ** _"No one can hold you back."_**

Tsumugi breathes slowly.

"Leave, Tsugumi."

The presence faded away with a perpetual superior smirk. Tsumugi's transparent mask broke into a nervous sweat and she balled her fists.

She will not let her rage provoke her. The hideous, black emotion stirring in her chest must be suppressed. Her hand placed itself atop her heart.

For eight years, Tsumugi followed Mahiru's advice. Even while she was tormented by both teammate and opponent alike, her eyes remained dry and void of emotional attachment.

The world keeps on revolving no matter what she does.

Suddenly, a whimper whistled beside her. Tsumugi spared a glance. The Arctic werewolf boy was cowering by his lonesome, long fluffy tail white as snow tucked between his legs.

Her eyes widened a fraction upon the sight. A meek, slouched figure stood rigid in despair before the face of sneers. Replacing the large wolf was a small child whose head hung and clutched her backpack straps.

Memories coursed through her mind relentlessly. The voice of a boy (it was not Bakugou and certainly not Izuku, but a boy she wanted to forget all too well) who shared a bitter childhood with her since kindergarten reverberated her blood. The blood of a quirkless that boy so despised.

 _"No one wants a quirkless loser like you! Just leave!"_

 _"Why do you still exist? You're nothing but a waste of space."_

 ** _"Just die."_**

A member from the opposing team smirks, bouncing a dodgeball in hand. "Take that!"

The fast ball directed its course towards the werewolf in spite of the boy trembling like a leaf. He shields his canine face until a hand grabbed it. The attacker gaped in surprise. Not because he failed to knock the wolf out of the game, nor because the ball was caught expertly.

Tsumugi lifted her chin. Wide passive blank slates of charcoal gray burned darker than jet black underneath the shadow of her fringes.

The substitute teacher and those remaining the the field who had been watching the quirkless girl make her move held their breaths. Only those who stood in the battlefield were in range of a mysterious pressure that slowly nibbed their hearts. However, the enemy suffered much more than anyone else, for they were paralyzed in the face of wrath.

"Where are you looking at?" Tsumugi lowly spoke. She grips the ball and pulls her arm and foot behind her.

"Your sandbag is right here, and it _will_ punch you back."

...

 _"Hey, do you wanna play with us?"_

 _Six year-old Tsumugi's hand halted from its work and looks up from her crayon scribbled drawing. She hesitantly meets the hopeful, bright faces of her classmates. They were a small group of three. Some had peculiar features protruding like a sore thumb while their bodies are not even remotely human._

 _Her eyes flitted elsewhere but their faces and slowly lowered her head as she spoke, "I-I..."_

 _"Forget about her," A voice intervened from behind. The familiarity only sunk her head lower while the rest looked back to the approaching figure in confusion._

 _"What do you mean?" The girl who approached Tsumugi inquired._

 _A boy with untamed spiky ginger hair resembling a lion's mane (no, he is still a "cub" and is not mature enough to wear the mantle of the most proudest animal species; she read from a book that grown male lions have manes) and sharp yellow catlike pupils bored Tsumugi's head._

 _"She's a villain. She killed a bunny last year!" The cub pointed an accusing finger at the tensed girl. Tsumugi recoiled from his loud accusation which had attracted the whole classroom to the center of attention. Fear whipped her head up from the floor._

 _"N-No! I didn't do that!" Tsumugi cried._

 _"Liar liar! You killed Yuki-chan! You said it, too! With dry ice!" The boy argued._

 _Chatters begun to rise._

 _"What does 'kill' mean?"_

 _"Poor bunny..."_

 _Tsumugi's breath suddenly became suffocating. She heaved in and out, hands clutching her head desperately shunning the noise that spiraled the room and numbed her head._

 _She did not kill Yuki-chan. She did not kill Yuki-chan in such a way._

 _("What way, then?")_

 _She did nothing to the bunny. She is innocent!_

 _("How did you do it? With no compassion or heart?")_

 _She has feelings, too! She was also really sad, she cried that night!_

 _("Why were you so cold, then? Why did you 'admit' it?")_

 _She had to take responsibility. Her mom and dad would tell her the same. Anyone would tell her that._

 _He has the right to be angry at her. She commited a horrible crime as a human. She deserves it._

 _She deserves it. Deserves it deserves it deserves it deservesititititititit-_

 _The noise abruptly ceased. Tsumugi l_ _ooks up._

 _An older boy dressed in a black gakuran uniform had his large back turned to her. Ginger spikes was all she could distinguish even as he turned his head over his shoulder. His eyes were washed out, unreadable._

 _(Crimson dyed the pure white snow.)_

 ** _"Just die."_**

...

"...ugi-chan...Tsumugi-chan..."

Gray pools fluttered open. Tsumugi caught glimpses of green and expected her dear friend with adorable freckles and beautiful eyes to come into view. Until she realized the voice was too feminine that she blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, and yawn that a woman of familiar traits finally appeared.

Midoriya Inko creased her forest green eyes in concern. "What's wrong? You look pale... Did you have a nightmare?"

Tsumugi glanced around the surroundings of the Midoriya household and loosened her shoulders she had not realized were stiff. When did she doze off? More importantly, why did she feel like she forgot something significant in regards to her dream? What had she done at the time? She had no answer to that.

"I'm okay now, Inko-san, thanks." Tsumugi said, a hint of a sluggish slur hanging her tongue. She did not deny she had dreamt of a traumatic nightmare nor did she admit she would have one out of the blue. The woman seemed to note that yet did not inquire further. Inko knew she had a lot on her plate, especially with Mahiru's comatose, so she believed it was best to not pressure her about many things.

Inko was momentarily silent (Tsumugi could see the cogs turn in her head in an attempt to change the awkward atmosphere) until she clapped her palms together and smiled. "A-Aren't you excited? The UA Sports Festival, I mean."

Tsumugi nodded. The reason why she is in the mother's home is because today is considered a national "holiday" all over Japan that schools were cancelled (1). Considering it is held by the prestigious UA, no one would want to pass up on witnessing the live action the modern Olympics has to offer. Especially when today's society has evolved with quirks that make fiction into reality.

The rabbit-eared girl quirked a confident grin. "I can't wait to see Hero do his best. I'm also curious to see what kind of people are at UA."

' _Maybe I can see Rei-san's son in the process.'_ Tsumugi thought. She somehow had a feeling his face won't be hard to miss once she connects the dots for familiar traits.Rei did mention a scar on his face, right?

 **[Meanwhile** **at UA, Class 1-A Waiting Room...]**

The day has come for students to be scouted by pro heroes once per year for the three years of high school. Izuku was standing in the center of the room, unable to settle down due to the excitement as well as anxiety surging his legs.

He looks at the velvet green omamori in his hand. A wave of reassurance eased some of his worries as he thought of both his friend and mother cheering him on from behind the TV. He can't fail to disappoint today.

Izuku's friend, Uraraka Ochako, peers the item curiously from her seat. The brunette was already close by that she stood up and asked, "Deku-kun, is that an omamori?"

The freckled boy shifted a bit from the girl's close proximity, a faint embarassed blush evident to the oblivious Uraraka. She's so close! "Y-Y-Yeah, it's a birthday gift from my friend last year. I always have it on me for good luck."

Though his friend is anything but that, as ironic as he thought to himself.

Uraraka hummed. "You've had it for that long? That's so sweet of your friend."

Izuku smiled and admired the charm. "Yeah. She really is..."

A short boy, who doesn't look like a high schooler and could pass as an elementary kid, with grapes for hair exclaimed beside him, startling Izuku, "Midoriya, damn it! You got a girl waiting for you? I'm so jealous!" Mineta Minoru says rather vehemently up in the disturbed Izuku's face who tries to appease his envy to no avail.

A flash of surprise knifed Uraraka's expression. So his friend is a girl? And the way the boy was looking at it so dearly like one would to a significant other's photo is peculiar...

While the pink-cheeked girl's curiosity gradually rose, an explosion quirk user had his fists clenched and was glaring lasers at the table surface.

 _'That rabbit...'_ He wasn't surprised the rabbit would give Izuku a charm but more on the fact that she continues to act like a doting parent spoiling their kid. The disgusting comparison just pisses him more and she very likely knew that would be the case.

"What's up, Bakugou? Your face suddenly turned intense." A boy with tape for a quirk sitting on the side of the same table remarked.

"None of your business!" Bakugou barked, one of his common responses to a question. As such, the boy Sero Hanta just backed down with placating raised hands. No one knew that the green-haired boy had sensed his childhood playmate's innermost irritation and tried avoiding his scowl.

The door opened to reveal class 1-A's representative, Iida Tenya. "Everyone, are you ready? We will be entering soon!"

 **[Back to Tsumugi...]**

"Tsumugi-chan, it's starting!" Inko said eagerly beside the girl as the TV screen broadcasting displayed the stadium. The woman did not seem to realize she was clinging on Tsumugi's sleeve like a lifeline.

 _'It only just initiated and Inko-san is nervous.'_ She sweatdropped as she witnessed the first stage of Inko's anxiety.

The first-year classes were introduced, starting with the famous 1-A hero course who was recently involved in the USJ incident. Among the students, an all too familiar boy walked alongside his classmates. He had a stiff visage of nervousness similar to his mother's right now.

"Izuku..." Inko said.

Tsumugi smiled at the sight of him. At least he seems to be doing well.

She spies Bakugou who looks to be getting fired up in his own way. Typical Bakugou.

Her eyes roamed the entire class. There are some interesting classmates Izuku has. One had the head of a crow, another looks like a pink alien, and another has many arms that remind her of an octopus. They all seem to be good-natured, which she likes.

She squinted. A boy with two-toned hair -white and red- and a burnt scar on the red side of his hair held a stoic, cool stature.

Wow, the genes are clearly evident on his right side. Also, Tsumugi felt a twinge of embarrassment when she first saw him and immediately compared him to a candy cane. Or a peppermint, which doesn't relieve said embarrassment any better.

After the whole first-year students were gathered, a dominatrix pro hero (what a bizarre world to live in where a dominatrix can be a hero), named Midnight announced a surprising certain blond to make the player pledge.

Then again, she heard Bakugou placed first in the entrance exam by Izuku and the boy himself.

The stadium fell silent as everyone awaits his moving and inspiring pledge to wish everyone good luck and-

["I pledge -- that I'll be number one."]

Naturally the crowd of students booed.

Tsumugi simply leaned back against the sofa with blank eyes. She would be surprised if it was anything but what he just said. However, what she was mildly wary of was how he said it so calmly. The old Bakugou would have laughed while saying that. Getting everyone riled up is just like him, though.

The first game to commence is an obstacle course race. It was strange how the race would begin with hundreds of students crowding the entrance. Tsumugi's suspicion was cleared after seeing the intention behind it.

The first in the lead was the same boy who Tsumugi is certain to be Rei's son. Especially after seeing his ice quirk.

 _'Todoroki Shoto...'_

A name to remember, she made note of.

An obstacle of robots cumbered the path. Todoroki completely froze one enormous robot with skills that rival the elite before running pass its legs. The camera shifts to the students lingering behind in the face of smaller robots. Izuku was one of them.

From beside Tsumugi, Inko shakes her head. "You can't beat those. Run... Run away, Izuku!" She cries, literally, with fresh tears and watery eyes.

Tsumugi grabs a tissue box nearby and offers it to the ever-worrying mother. Inko whimpers as she snatched one sheet and wipes her flowing fluids away.

The teen returns her gaze to the screen. She has no doubt he will win. He trained through hell to enter UA. There is no way he will lose without a fight.

Eventually the race arrives to the second stage: The Fall. Tsumugi begins to question why UA would make their students go through what looks like a life and death situation. This is not the Hunter Exam.

Izuku comes through the second stage by crawling on the ropes... with a plate of metal on his back?

 _'Hero must be conserving his risky quirk for the future games,'_ Tsumugi realized. Inko once again tenses at moments when her son is on screen with balled fists and peeled eyes.

The third and final stage is a field of landmines. They're harmless though and explodes in pink smoke (why pink, she doesn't know). However, the competitors are stepping on them carelessly that she was just watching pink clouds pop left and right.

The camera seemed to share the idea and switched to the two leading challengers attempting to delay the other from taking the lead. Bakugou and Todoroki were approaching the last barrier until a sudden gigantic explosion boomed from the very back.

Tsumugi watched in awe as a diminutive blur emerged from the smoke and flew to the end of the field. It was Izuku! And he's taken the lead!

A wide smile grew. "Inko-san!"

Said mother was at a loss of words. Regardless, she found hope once again and held hands with Tsumugi. "You can do it, Izuku!"

It was short lived however when Izuku was losing speed as he neared the ground. His grip on the metal plate serving as a sled was slipping away. The two former leading contestants were about to reclaim their spots until that instant he grabbed that chance. The boy gripped the cords of the plate, used the shoulders of either opponents' as footing, and swung the plate with all his might on the minefield beneath them.

Tsumugi's eyes widen. Not only did the explosion halt their movements, it also gave Izuku a boost to run ahead.

That. Was. Epic.

She was relieved and overjoyed when Izuku won first place. Though Inko's was an exaggeration crying a river of tears.

As Tsumugi patiently calms the woman from straining many tear-jerkers in only the first round, she couldn't believe how a year made so much difference for Izuku.

Once a scrawny, timid boy now a maturing hero who will finally achieve his dream.

Her visage crestfallen slightly.

 _'He's becoming too far for me to reach... Maybe he'll get to the end without me.'_

Perhaps that's okay. He's become independent from her, and that's fine. As long as he's happy, she is as well.

Now that she has seen the festival, UA seems like so much fun. If she had a quirk and participated alongside the students, how exciting would that be?

Of course, that is only a dream that won't come true.

...

A few days after the sports festival, Tsumugi was taking the train to her usual route to school when she noticed the Train SPORTs NEWs screen showed the highlight of the week.

 **[Bakugou Katsuki Wins First-Year Competition]**

If it were not for the public, Tsumugi would've shamelessly burst into laughter at the picture.

Sure, the aggressive ticking bomb was chained to a cemented pillar and his hands were cuffed from his quirk - that part never ceased to entertain her- but what made her morning was his face.

Bakugou's eyes were super intense that the sharp corners rose higher than his brows. It was his typical pissed off face but set ten bars higher than necessary.

That's such an unappealing face.

Tsumugi knew mastering her natural poker face would do wonders in this case.

When she got off at her destination and exited the train station, she opened her gray umbrella and continued on her path to Chūsei High (making sure to stay as far as possible from the road for potential splashing).

Tsumugi is not fond of rainy days. Her misfortune likes to come out to play under this weather. That's why she's on her guard twice as much and looks more grumpy and tends to curse more. The rain only poses more threats to her.

Upon seeing the traffic light signal, Tsumugi crosses the street. As she did, an unsuspecting passerby bumped their shoulder against her.

"Sorry..." Tsumugi automatically muttered, distracted to not have noticed someone coming in her path. She had thought she was the only one to be crossing and casts a look to acknowledge their presence. However, their face was obscured by the purple umbrella, traces of rose red hair peeking under it. She presumed it to be a man by the violet jumpsuit as well as the muscular stature.

"..."

Tsumugi raised a brow. In the moment they brushed shoulders, he mumbled something she couldn't hear.

The passerby continued crossing the street without sparing a glance. Tsumugi shrugged and reached the end of the street before the light would turn red. That was awkward.

It was now homeroom at Chusei High. Sarumaru Tai, Tsumugi's teacher with a monkey quirk, warned the class about the infamous villain named Killer Stain who was last seen around the neighborhood after he severely wounded a pro hero and forced him to retire.

Everyone was instructed to return home by sunset for their safety. While Stain only targets pro heroes, that doesn't mean civilians are free from his bloodthirst. No one would risk their lives for that.

Tsumugi was more concerned about Izuku as well as the students at UA. They're studying to become pro heroes as well. The warning must be heavily emphasized more over there than a normal high school here.

She prays for Izuku's (and many others, but mainly Izuku's) safety. That was the only thing she could do in this time of unease in the world of heroes and villains. Civilians are just there to either be saved or tormented, so the only thing they can do is hope for peace.

Tsumugi looks out into the murky gray clouds of rain, the same color reflecting her eyes.

That's all she could do these days.

That's right, Tsumugi thought as she progressed through the school day normally.

All she can do is kneel and clasp her hands.

...

Today Tumugi works at the psychiatric hospital for her internship again. Usually Tsumugi would allow herself in and spend the day conversing with Rei about their stories and whatever was interesting. Those moments were pleasant for Tsumugi, and she knew the same goes for Rei. The two enjoy each other's company. Before Tsumugi knew it, their chemistry became close enough for them to tease each other lightheartedly.

Today is not like that.

Rei was smiling sunshine smiles in contrast to the awkward atmosphere she may or may not have acknowledged.

Gray slates looked anywhere but the person in front of them.

Standing before Tsumugi is Rei's youngest son, Todoroki Shoto. The boy who placed second in the UA sports festival and is in the same class as Izuku.

Tsumugi had not expected him to be here while he was visiting his mother on his free Sundays. At first upon entering the room she immediately jumped on the chance to excuse herself while her hand was on the door handle. She shouldn't interrupt the mother and son from bonding to make up for the decade lost between them, but Rei was all too eager to introduce her son.

Tsumugi couldn't say no to that sweet smile. It reminded her of Mahiru's.

Alas, here she is standing face to face with Todoroki (she'll call him that since they're not intimate enough for first name basis) and sweating buckets she hoped didn't show visibly on her face.

She didn't know why she was so nervous on their first meeting. Could it be that her body subconsciously believes she's out of his league? Is that why?

Todoroki was taking this strangely well. At least, that's what his aloof poker face conveyed. Wow. Maybe his excelled her own poker face. And she's all about the gray.

Meanwhile Rei was all flowers and sunshine while she held a close-eyed smile. The fact that she stayed like that for the past few minutes showed she was in a world of her own.

 _'Uwah~ I'm so happy to see my son and Tsumugi-san finally meet. I hope they become good friends.'_

Something along the lines in Rei's thinking. So pure.

Todoroki seemed to think the same as well.

Tsumugi decides to initiate the conversation and coughs slightly.

"Hi. I'm Kuroyanagi Tsumugi. You can just call me Tsumugi." The raven introduced herself and bowed slightly. She internally patted her back for not stuttering or cracking her voice throughout it.

The tall young man nods back in greeting, speaking in his deep but also politely distant (if that made sense) voice, "Todoroki Shoto. Thank you for taking care of my mother up to now."

Damn this guy's so pretty up close. She's kind of jealous.

"It's no problem. I enjoy her company. I'm glad to be of service." Tsumugi found herself saying this truthfully from her heart that it slipped out so easily without her registering it.

Rei smiles wider. The glow surrounding her brightened. Or was that the sunlight behind her?

"Tsumugi-san is someone you can trust, Shoto. She's a really intelligent and independent girl who's good at cooking and doing house chores on her own." Rei said.

Whoa, hold up, lady. This sounds like some marriage arrangement interview, and the fact that it's possible is scaring Tsumugi.

Tsumugi creased her brows and waved her hand. "Oh n-no, you're giving me too much credit, Rei-san..."

Rei giggled. "Who's the one who went out of her way to make me homemade meals when she didn't have to for free?"

Tsumugi stiffened. Why did she suddenly feel like she's guilty of something? "Th-That's because hospital foods are too bland. I just... A-Anyways, let's not talk about me so much. Todoroki, how's UA?"

After watching the two women interact, the flow of the conversation now falls on Todoroki's shoulders. "It's good. I learn a lot on how to become a pro hero."

"That's great. Did you make a lot of friends, Shoto?" The woman asked.

Todoroki paused in his answer. A swirl of contemplation stirred in his mismatched eyes of gray and teal blue. "...I'm getting there."

Tsumugi was somewhat curious of his response. She did not pry about it, despite this being a good topic to ask her question about Izuku.

Instead, Tsumugi asked Todoroki about what UA offered and his time there while not being too personal in what became almost like a QA interview about UA High. Overall he had a good time to spend his education on. At some point, Tsumugi excused herself saying she had overstayed her internship for the day. Before she would leave, Todoroki asked her to remain in the hospital until he was done talking to Rei.

She waited patiently for the boy in the lobby all the while. She wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, but she could guess what it would be.

Tsumugi was fiddling with her orange and green friendship bracelets in deep thought (she was recalling how she can't see Gran Torino because of Killer Stain, which is a relief because she needs a break from taiyaki) until someone stood in front of her. She looks up to meet Todoroki's gaze. She then slung her bag over her shoulder and walks out of the ward with the boy beside her.

As they did, Todoroki spoke, "Do you you want to go to a nearby playground? We can talk there."

"Fine by me. Lead the way."

The walk was quiet, though not exactly the uncomfortable kind. The two were mostly invested in their own thoughts to not pay mind to the silence between them.

When they arrived at a small playground, there were a few children and their familiies in the area. Fortunately they found an unoccupied bench for two and walked around the playground to vacate it.

The two students sit (at a respectable distance, may Tsumugi add) and settled their bags beside them. A moment of silence passed (aside from the shrill screams some children were making) until Todoroki spoke, "Mom seems really happy these days. Was that because of you?" He looks to Tsumugi as he said this, genuinely curious.

Tsumugi was surprised how straightforward he is. Reminds her of herself, actually.

"I can't say." The pigtail girl said. She settled her gaze to the playground with nothing in particular to eye. "But if I had to say, that's probably because she knows my dad before we met."

A mysterious emotion crossed his eyes, but Tsumugi couldn't pinpoint what exactly. "Your dad?" He inquired.

Tsumugi nodded. "She said she knew him when her husband -your dad- introduced him to her as an acquaintance. His name's Hotaru. Did your old man mention anything about him?"

She honestly wasn't expecting it, but whatever helps her dig up more of her father's history.

Todoroki held no recognition in his visage. "No..."

Of course.

"But,"

Tsumugi's ears (her _actual_ ears) perked.

"I remember seeing my old man stare at a photo of him and a man from time to time. I didn't care much, but the fact that he would look at a picture so nostalgically was interesting." The bicolor-haired boy said. It could be her hearing it wrong, but she could have misheard a sharp edge in his tone as he talked about his father. He remained looking impassive as he has been since first meeting. Wow, even Tsumugi could crack a smile at times, but this dude is keeping a neutral face 24/7.

The detail intrigued Tsumugi nevertheless. She knows his father is Endeavor (she could recognize similarities between him and the man like she did with him and Rei), who is infamous for being a hero who focuses on power than heroic character. So imagining this intimidating character dwell on a picture in a memory lane of nostalgia was kind of amusing for her to visualize. Sentiments don't fit well with Endeavor.

Tsumugi wonders if her father had actually interacted with Todoroki back when she and him were little kids. She couldn't ask Todoroki that though, since he said he doesn't recognize him.

"I see..." The girl simply said. She lowers her gaze from the sandbox to her feet in thought. What kind of relationship did Hotaru and Endeavor have? Was it something beyond partnership between police officer and pro hero?

Todoroki glances to Tsumugi.

 _Once Tsumugi excused herself from Rei's room, Todoroki watched as the woman's smile become a sad kind._

 _He was confused of the shift in mood._

 _Rei spoke, "You may not have noticed, Shoto, but Tsumugi-san is actually quirkless."_

 _His eyes slightly widen a fraction. People without a quirk are rare at this generation, and are considered to be unusual compared to one with superpowers. Perhaps unusual is an understatement. Tsumugi is the first quirkless person he's met, though._

 _She continued, "She dislikes saying it from her own mouth. But it's amazing how someone like her can do so much on her own without relying on someone's powers. I admire her for that."_

 _Rei looks to her son with her soft gray eyes. "When you get to know her more, you too can help her see that she's not as weak she makes herself out to be."_

 _Her gaze fell to her folded hands. A glint of regret shone in them, and her hands clenched. "Before she meets the same terrible fate her father had..."_

Todoroki heard from Rei that Tsumugi's father passed away during her childhood, so that would explain why she seems attentive when it comes to her deceased father. Rei said the girl would be delighted to talk about Hotaru, particularly anything during his prime.

"You must really admire your father." He said.

Tsumugi looks at him in surprise. Wait, did he say that out of context? How did the conversation flow again...

She then smiles a small smile. "Yeah. You might not know, but my dad's quirkless. And so am I. Actually, my family tree has always been quirkless in every generation, from the very beginning."

Her charcoal gray eyes turned warm. "I wouldn't do the stuff I do if it weren't for my dad. Maybe I wouldn't have met my friends, you, and Rei-san if that was the case."

From the corner of his gray eye, he recognized adoration, something one may not expect from an apathetic girl who wears dark clothes. There was love, of course, but there was also immense respect for her role model. She would likely fight tooth and nail if anyone were to disrespect her dear father.

Todoroki was rather jealous. He could never see himself gazing his damn father like Tsumugi. He wouldn't even dream of it. But that wasn't the problem. He may not see himself uphold so much endearment for someone (All Might was the closest he could only think of, and that was more of respect for being the Symbol of Peace, not platonic love). It looked nice to have someone to place on the pedestal and look up to.

Endeavor should take a page from Tsumugi's dad to be a respectable father and husband. Might as well take the whole book instead.

"Your dad sounds like a great father." The boy said. His tone came out harsher than he realized, not that he had intended to. By the time he noticed his mistake, it was too late.

Tsumugi was looking at him oddly in concern. "Todoroki?"

Said teen covered his mouth from the impulsive tone he made and internally cursed. He closed his eyes to hide the bubbling anger emerging from the face of his father burning in his mind. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." He stands. "It's getting late, we should get back home."

The sun had just dipped by the tip beyond the horizon and is gradually setting. Children were meeting up with their respective families to hold hands and leave the playground.

Tsumugi stands up as well, albeit awkwardly from the exchange just then. "Right." She looks to the tall boy who wasn't meeting her face. "It was nice to meet you, Todoroki. Maybe we'll see each other again with Rei-san next time."

He slightly turns to nod in acknowledgment. "Yeah..."

"Well, I go this way, so... bye!" Tsumugi waves farewell before turning her heel to the direction of the train station she frequents.

"Wait."

Tsumugi paused in her tracks.

"Are you heading to the train station? I need to go back by train too." Todoroki said.

The rabbit-eared girl bobbed her head, her ribbons flopping along her movement. "Yeah, wanna come with?"

"Sure."

And so, the two walk back to the station together.

As they did, Tsumugi noticed the discreet glances the people around them spared. By "people," she meant the female population who were blushing like middle school girls. Some _are_ in middle school, but yeah.

Ah, she should have known this would happen.

Tsumugi avoids direct eye contact with some of the visibly envious girls who may not be afraid to hunt her head down. Fan girls are so extreme, she can't deal with that. What a pain. Is this considered bad luck for her be hanging out with a pretty boy? She's persuaded that anything can be at this point.

She was too focused staring at the ground that she was surprised when Todoroki called out to her. Her shoulders stood rigid and her gaze flitted from the ground to the confused boy. "What?" She asked in a polite tone.

Is he seriously oblivious to not notice the heart eyes the ladies had? Also, why did he stop walking? Tsumugi wants to leave already!

The bicolor haired teen stared at Tsumugi. "Am I going too fast?"

She blinked. It took a second for her to process what he meant. "Eh? Oh, uh, no! No, I was the one going slow. Sorry to worry you."

She was actually trying to not seem like she's in an intimate relationship with him by distancing herself in an attempt to avoid the wrath of women. It wasn't working, of course. The enemy of women is women, a wise person might have once said.

Tsumugi gently but also eagerly ushers Todoroki to move forward before someone troublesome would march up to the girl and declare war. The pretty boy was confused by her insistence but follows along nonetheless.

They successfully escaped the area and finally arrived at the train station.

Tsumugi internally sighed in relief as they stood waiting for the train. They take different trains, so this would be their last time seeing each other for today.

 _'This guy doesn't realize he can cause a World War III with looks alone...'_

Of course that's an exaggeration, but his beauty is no joke. Tsumugi can't compare, not that she was aiming to look like pretty people.

She slides her gray eyes to the boy beside her. He looked sleepy.

From what Tsumugi has seen, Todoroki looks like the cool and aloof type of guy, with his anti-social aura and all, and while that's not exactly wrong, he can be awkward when interacting. This applies to Tsumugi as well, but she considers herself to be more vocal and straightforward when interacting, if it meant getting her point across to a stranger. She's not _that_ anti-social.

Tsumugi stared long and hard at him. For one reason, it's understandable why she's drawn to his attractive appearance. Even if she were a man she would still have admired it.

From the distance, one can hear the subway train chugging near along the tracks.

Todoroki notices her lingering stare and returns it inquisitively. "Tsumugi?"

She opens her mouth.

"Your eyes are really beautiful."

The train zooms past them with impeccable timing, its roars replacing the silence upon them.

Todoroki stared with wide heterochromatic eyes as his white and red fringes brushed against them. Time seemed to have slowed down in that moment as Tsumugi had realized her slip up the moment she uttered those words without thinking, almost too entranced at the time to refrain any embarrassing commentary.

 _'AHHHHH- Someone kill me please!'_

She was internally cringing hard. This isn't some shoujo manga!

Once the train passed the station completely from sight, neither spoke for a solid ten seconds until Tsumugi found the words to speak.

"S-Sorry, that slipped out of my mind. But..." She said it already, so there was no taking it back and pretending she said nothing. "I meant it. I mean, some people say my eyes look like dead fish eyes, or that they're creepy, so they're not the most attractive pair of eyes to behold, and..."

Tsumugi now realized she had picked up Izuku's mumbling trait (and hand gestures) and trailed her gaze from Todoroki to wallow in her cringing shame.

Now she wants to crawl in a hole and rot.

Todoroki's lips parted. "Tsu-"

The loudspeakers announcement for the oncoming train rose above his voice. Just then, the train grinds the track before them.

Tsumugi perked up. "My train's here. I gotta go. Bye, Todoroki."

Without waiting for his reply, Tsumugi trailed in the flow of passengers coming in and out of the car and stepped inside. With no seats spared, she could only stand and grab onto a pole as people settled down and the doors close. When she glanced out to the window, she spotted the boy standing where they can see each other through the window. Tsumugi waved a little as the train began to move again. Todoroki returned with a wave of his own.

He was no longer seen after she departed.

When Tsumugi returns home, she'll need to meditate and clear her mind. Pretty boys are dangerous.

...

A week passed by without Tsumugi encountering any dangers. One day, surprising news of Hero Killer Stain finally captured and sent to Tartarus spread like a wildfire in the media. Apparently Endeavor, the world's number two hero, had caught him into custody.

What was more peculiar though was the video that had to be taken down several times before its popularity would spread (which failed). It was footage featuring the villain himself and how his beliefs about the corrupt system of heroes held truth to it. Stain's message was delivered, and the public would act on it, including both heroes and villains.

Somewhere in Japan, the League of Villains, the organization responsible for the USJ incident, are growing in numbers slowly in hopes to retaliate after their plans were sabotaged twice.

A small hidden bar served as their base. The leader Shigaraki Tomura had been expecting new recruits scouted by broker Giran, and now three faces stand before him.

A tall man with spiky jet black hair branded patches of rotting purple flesh stitched in metal, taking up most of his face but were not limited to his neck and chest.

A blonde girl with messy buns dressed in a sailor uniform and cardigan was perpetually smiling and blushing with a love-sick expression.

A lean but muscular man who looked no older than the tall man wore a dull violet jumpsuit, whose rolled up sleeves revealed entirely wrapped bandages, and black boots stood casually with arms crossed behind his head. His shoulder length blood red hair was pulled up into a high spiky ponytail. Golden mercury eyes surrounding beady black hole pupils shone with youthful and mischievous energy as they roamed around the bar behind landing on Shigaraki.

The red head laughs innocently. "Hahaha! What's up with the hand on your face? Is that part of a costume or something? Sure looks realistic."

"Kurogiri, get rid of these guys." Shigaraki commanded before pointed a finger at them. "Everything I hate came together in one set. A brat, a rude guy, and a bumbling idiot."

Kurogiri, a villain made out of black mist dressed in a bartender uniform and has yellow eerie eyes, placates his boss. "Now, now. They came all this way to visit, so let's at least help them out, Shigaraki Tomura. Besides, that big shot broker brought them. They're bound to be valuable assets."

Giran the broker puffs smoke from his lit cigarette. "I don't care what you do with them, but make sure I get my commission, Kurogiri. At least let me introduce them."

The cute high school girl is Toga Himiko who is on the run as the suspect of a series of deaths by blood loss. Her looks can fool you if she weren't talking about Stain in adoration while declaring her desire to kill him. A crazy girl indeed.

The man in black, while he did not commit flashy crimes, is a devoted follower to Stain's ideology. He voiced his skepticism on the League of Villains' questionable cause that would allow a nonsensical high school girl join. He currently goes by Dabi, and his mission is to carry out the hero killer's will.

It was the man in the jumpsuit's turn for introductions.

He smiles a close-eyed smile that almost seemed sickenly sweet like a child's. "I don't have a real name, but you can call me Jyudai! Thanks to Stain's inspiring speech, I want to do something about the shitty system society's facing. Please let me join the League!"

Shigaraki gets up from his stool by the counter. "Jeez, everyone's so hung up about Stain, Stain... I don't like it. I don't feel good."

Kurogiri sensed his boss' ill intent and tried to call out to him, but it fell in vain once the scruffy leader thrusted his hands towards the recruits who had felt his apparent bloodthirst.

"You're all no good!"

Thin traces of smoke and ember emerged from Dabi's palm, Toga whipped out a knife and prepares to stab in retaliation, and Jyudai calmly placed his hands in his pockets smiling eerily with a scheme in mind.

Multiple hands went to different directions away from their intended target. Kurogiri has used his warp quirk with his black portals leading their hands to opposite ways.

Giran simply smirked watching the entertainment and blowing his whiff of smoke while Jyudai stood peacefully from conflict. Supposedly.

"Please calm down, Shigaraki Tomura." Kurogiri appeased and mumbles something to Shigaraki before the latter withdrew his hands and walk past everyone to exit. The leader didn't offer any response other than "shut up" and slams the door closed.

Giran rubs the back of his head. "I don't want to complain about a client, but... he's young. Too young."

"I thought he was going to kill us." Toga breathed in relief.

Dabi stared at the door Shigaraki was last seen and frowned distastefully. "He makes me sick..."

Jyudai shrugs nonchalantly with bandaged hands in the air. "So much for a friendly welcome." He was still smiling as he said this. The redhead was enjoying the situation.

From there, the League of Villains will be acting in the shadows and strike while the iron is hot, with the attention the public has on the organization placed under the spotlight. To efficiently crush heroes and society from their wishy washy time of relief, the plan was simple.

Destroy All Might, the world's number one hero and symbol of peace. His time will soon come to an end, and the villains will take things from there as they please.

Jyudai obscured his mouth with a hand. He smirked deviously underneath.

The feast will begin in the near future. The heroes have had their meal for far too long. Now the food chain shall reverse in their favor.

The villains will prey on the heroes this time, and they'll enjoy every single prey they hunt down to the bone.

While Jyudai's lighthearted attitude may fool anyone, this man has another particular goal in mind aside from putting the heroes in their place. One that he knows will interest the true mastermind of the League of Villains.

 _'Time to hunt down a rabbit...'_

...

..

.

 **[What I Can Only Do]**

 **(1) - It wasn't mentioned if schools are closed on the day of the sports festival so I assumed that would be the case for the sake of this fic. If otherwise...Well, I'll worry about that if that comes.**

 **I didn't want to get too into the festival just to describe Tsumugi's reactions so hence the skips. It's pretty much what everyone thought while watching it, which I'm sure you can relate.**

 **Also I'm sorry for not updating after half a year, I found myself doing other fics and projects in development. There was also writer's block, but the recent manga updates motivated me a little more to finish this chapter sitting forever. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Next chapter may be shorter because I want to drag the chapter count a little more. We're at chapter 10 and we're already progressing into the 3rd season. I can guarantee this season will be where Tsumugi shines out of all three, as the first two were mostly centered in UA. **

**I feel like putting Tsumugi in the canon plot of the two seasons would just make her a Mary Sue where OC just happens to tag along the characters (protags) to be there for the heck of it. I'm pretty sure we were all guilty of that in the beginning.**

 **Season 3 is where all the juicy stuff happens from here on. We'll actually find answers and action in this!**

 **'Til next update~**


	11. The Rabbit Cage

["I have one mission for the League of Villains. Bring this target alive and keep them from the heroes' hands. Considering your upcoming plans, they will prove to be useful... Tomura.]

The new recruit of villains stared at the slide presented on the screen. It contained a face portrait and basic background information.

Shigaraki's red eyes narrowed. The pawn proven to be useful even by his master is...

Among the villains, gold mercury eyes watched knowingly. His sly smile stretched wider than before.

 _That_ man too desires this person's power. A few perceptive recruits here may have an inkling of the target's use, but Jyudai knows beyond what they might be assuming now.

At face value, they're clearly weak and bland. However, the target is a mightier weapon than anyone standing here, even with their strong quirks.

No one has realized how much of an obstacle this individual poses for the heroes, not even the target themselves. No one but Jyudai, who's facade plays a "bumbling idiot," and the boss who oversees things strategically, recognize the potential in carrying out the plan. Even now the boss has them in his fingers.

Jyudai's pupils shrunk to narrow slits in dangerous light.

The League will climb to the top of the chain with them at their disposal. The heroes will soon realize their responsibilities as saviors will topple from the public's growing distrust. And they won't ever recover for a long time.

...

Summer has arrived, which meant a uniform change for everyone.

Chūsei High's summer uniform was simply a gray shirt or blouse with darker pants or pleated skirt for males and females respectively. It wasn't a huge change for the guys, but it was for the girls.

Tsumugi had to part with her black leggings and boots for another pair of black leggings (which is said to be heat resistant) and gray slip-on shoes for the season. Of course, she also removed her white turtleneck and white ribbons that added a unique charm to her sailor uniform.

Tsumugi recalls disliking summer for how needless the heat is. As a little girl, she fainted more often than once during the sunmer and chipping her parents' lifespan away from the anxiety of seeing their daughter face plant to the floor. Now her body grew resistant, but that didn't mean she was _immune_. Like a game mechanic, she only lessened the damage, not nullify or evade the attacks. Still sucks regardless.

Between summer and winter, she prefers winter because she can handle the cold more than the silly passion of the sun. Her pale skin can't sit well either. There was also her closet of dark and black clothes that she hesitates to continue using. She should really wear lighter color palettes. Her monochrome tastes are not having it this season.

The raven-haired girl sighs as she took the train to school. She was convinced the heat is making her grumpy and depressing just like on rainy days.

While Tsumugi stood and waited for her stop, she received a text message from a contact number she had taken a long time ago but had never touched out of awkwardness.

She was surprised when it was from an old friend in Shibuya back when she still resided there before moving. After four years of nonexistent contact, her friend was the one to call out to her.

It detailed their meeting around the neighborhood on a specific date and time in the beginning of summer vacation, assuming she was free to make it there. And she was as of now.

Tsumugi didn't see the harm in reuniting with her friend from elementary school and texted a quick okay before facing the doors to leave at her destination.

...

"Why the doom and gloom, kid? Summer's just started and you look like you went through hell." Gran Torino said after snatching a soft-served ice cream treat with taiyaki as the cone from Tsumugi's hand and licks it. It's a treat popular when served in the summer.

Tsumugi had came in with flushed cheeks as she bored her half-lidded charcoal eyes at the old man enjoying the cool air fanning at him. She had waited a long line to order the ice cream taiyaki for the summer occasion, even though the shop was indoors with the heavenly technology that is the AC. She's just super weak under the demonic being that is the sun.

"Summer _is_ hell." The twintail female said dryly before licking her chocolate ice cream taiyaki. The sweet coldness countered the heat she was suffering.

"It's not even that hot today."

"Well I'm super pale, so I'm sensitive to the deadly lasers of the sun." She retorted coolly. If she were to stay and play at a beach, she would be required to put on at least two layers worth of sunscreen. Being white as a chalk sucks.

"Ah... I remember Aoi hated the summer heat too. He was too carefree that he hibernated the entire summer in his house. Like a NEET (1)." Somehow he felt the need to add the last bit in.

Suddenly the image of her grandfather eating instant ramen and drinking hot tea in the grace of his AC-occupied room became clear as day.

Tsumugi sweatdropped. "Hibernation is for the winter though..."

"Your granddad begs to differ." Said Gran Torino. Once he arrived at the mouth of the taiyaki, he eagerly bites it down along with the cold treat. There was a red bean hidden inside.

Tsumugi could only say nothing and allowed comfortable silence settle between them.

There was still no progress on the one responsible for her mother's comatose state. Tsukauchi is working hard to get to the bottom of it, but Tsumugi didn't want the man to push himself so far for a case that is difficult to solve with so little evidence. He was determined.

Sometimes, she believed she was burdening him with a heavy responsibility as her temporary guardian in Mahiru's place. He drives her to school when he could (although the past couple of months held him back with the League of Villains' activities), calls and texts her while squeezing in the little time he has between his working hours, and overall watches out for her safety for the likelihood Tsumugi would be a potential target.

Why would she be targeted if that were the case? She's quirkless. Unless they knew about it, she would only be a nuisance for whatever little evil scheme they plan. Perhaps they would want a hostage. What perfect victim would be better than a powerless (literally) human girl with no value? In this generation, even a kindergartner with a strong quirk can overthrow Tsumugi.

She sighed at the revelation.

The quirkless are becoming obsolete. Maybe her future will be like that too. Job employment for quirkless individuals are lacking as their counterparts have more opportunities. She would struggle as an adult in plenty ways than one.

Tsumugi sighed for however many times she had for the day.

The struggles of a quirkless.

...

Early into summer break came the day Tsumugi meets up with her friend from elementary school.

Tsumugi had picked out something simple for the evening: a black tee under a white open short-sleeved hoodie with navy blue jean shorts held by a brown belt and black ankle converse shoes. She remembered how her peculiar friend was particular about her simple but limited palette choice in clothes and would give her tips on what goes best with which. They were actually nice about it, not obnoxious as many would expect from hearing that.

She checks the time on her wristwatch. She should leave now.

The girl exits her apartment. They were to meet up at a karaoke place to sing the night away, a hobby her friend has become fond of between the four year gap. Tsumugi is average at singing, but she would love to jam out to a few of her favorite songs with a companion. Though it would be only the two of them, their dynamic together would make up for the lack in numbers.

The skies were darkening into dark blue-violet hues as the sun had just sunk beneath the horizon. The streetlights lit up the otherwise dark streets.

Tsumugi navigates the route to the karaoke on her phone. She only has to walk for a good fifteen or so minutes and turns a few corners. It was nothing she can't handle with her flighty legs. If she wanted, she could run and arrive within ten minutes.

She looks up from the brightness of her phone screen. There was barely anyone in the neighborhood. The silence was somewhat unsettling as there was not even a cricket chirping in the distance.

Tsumugi has yet to assume the worse once she stepped in view of a dark alleyway.

A large beefy hand snatched her throat and whisked her into the depths of the narrow black alley. She wasn't given the chance to even think. The next moment, she was staring up at the darkening sky and looming buildings with bewildered eyes. She choked at the impact of her being pushed to the cold concrete ground and winced from the jolt of pain from the back of her head.

The hand around her neck slid up to cover her mouth. The owner of the hand was on top of her and straddling her hips from escaping under their overbearing weight pressing on her torso and suffocating her.

It was too dark to make out their face, but their silhouette hinted at a overgrown and heavy body.

Tsumugi's eyes dilated in horror once she recognized the magnanimity of her crisis. She had to get away. Right now.

She frantically squirms like no tomorrow. She clawed at his hand, grinded her heels against the ground, and wiggles in vain as she could not budge from her spot. Her assailant was unfazed by her feebleness.

"Don't move so much." It was unmistakably a grown man's voice croaking in the alleyway. He spoke in a sickenly sweet voice, "Now open wide..."

His hand gripped her jaws tightly that could crush her jawbone if he wanted to. A pitiful noise of pain escaped Tsumugi from visible discomfort. What she had not expected was for him to dig his fingers inside the cave of her mouth.

Tsumugi's body fell numb from the unwanted entrance into her mouth. Her mind was weak from the frenzy and fear gripping her senses. She could barely register what was going on as his callous fingers continue to feel around.

The unidentified man stopped roaming his fingers once he touched what felt like the core of her throat. She could see him smirk as her eyes slowly grew accustomed to the shadows.

From her mouth, Tsumugi felt his fingers pinch something before pulling it out, saliva trailing her tongue and covered his digits.

Tsumugi inhaled sharply through her nose and coughed almost violently. The taste of a stranger's hand made her want to genuinely puke and spit out whatever defiled her tastebuds.

The man eyed the object between his index and thumb. He was holding what looked like a black marble... surrounded by black eerie flames burning wildly. He was unfazed by what should be burning his finger.

"Pitch black, huh? Out of everyone, I haven't seen such a pure black color. You must be a bad girl than you look." He said, enjoying this all too well.

Tsumugi pants desperately for air and squinted at him. She was fighting with all she had to stay awake. Her nerves were screaming to shut down and sleep the shock away.

"Help! Someone!"

Her gray eyes widened at the discovery.

She can't speak...?!

Tsumugi's mouth was moving fast, but not a single sound was mustered. Even when she screams the bottom of her stomach, silence persisted.

The assailant sneered. He rolls the flaming marble between his fingers. "I stole your ability to speak; that's my quirk. Now no one will ever hear you scream for help. I love the faces of despair women make when they realize they can't do anything. Yours is a keeper." He roars in laughter as he absorbed the still face of Tsumugi's helpless expression of fear. What a sight to behold!

Tsumugi could only watch as tears threaten to spill trembling irises that shrunk and dilated every second.

Is she going to die...? Is there really no one to save her?

Her dark gray eyes abruptly stopped quaking. The color dulls into a smoky fog. Her pupils were lost in the thick clouds as she stared at the clear night sky that seemed so close yet so far to reach.

Her heart pulsed loudly in her ears among his screeching cackling that grew louder. The world was spinning, and she lost every ounce of her strength to fight back. Her arms and legs fall limp.

Darkness wrapped around her and binded her to the cold earth. She felt icky from her sweat falling her face.

Is this... punishment? Tsumugi can't recall what she did to deserve it, but life has been unforgiving for as long she has known. Perhaps this is not her punishment, but her execution. For all and whatever sins she has committed up to now.

In that moment, she lost not only the manifestation of her voice, but her ability to feel. Whatever her sight was focusing on becomes a distant target as she could only think of a painless death. Tears fall. From above the ridiculous villain laughter and her thumping heart, a vague voice calls out to her.

 _"..."_

Tsumugi rolled her eyes back and knocked the ground from the back of her skull.

 _"...!"_

She succumbed to the cold blanket of the night. The mere feel of something glossy and sharp brushed her fingertips.

 _"...gi!"_

She can't hope for a miracle.

 _'Someone end my misery...'_

Long nimble fingers pale in color ghostly cupped her cheeks. They were strangely warm and nostalgic to the touch.

The image of beautiful jade green eyes vividly appear in her fading consciousness. They bored into her with urgency.

 _"Tsumugi!"_

Her eyes shot wide open. A surge of unspoken energy waves through her arm.

She grabbed the first thing that was within her reach with an iron grip and swings it for her assailant's head with all her might.

Something shattered into pieces, followed by an agonizing scream. The grown man rolls off Tsumugi and clenched the side of his head while furiously spouting curses.

Lost by the sudden rush of endorphins, Tsumugi sits up and hurried to scoot to the brick wall and set as much distance as possible. Shards of wine glass clung his near bald head. Blood was seen painting his hand. How he wasn't knocked out from that was a mystery.

"You bitch...!" He lunges for the teen in his fit of blind rage.

Tsumugi had to move while his vision was impaired by the hit. But her legs are numb from fear, and she can't crawl out in time!

She shuts her eyes and lifts her arm up reflexively to shield herself. Something hot was coming here...!

Screams bounced off the alley walls now lit by a plume of flames.

Her gray eyes widen and suddenly her breath was taken away.

 _'Blue flames...?'_

She watched agape as she beheld the sight of her attacker burning alive before her very being. His agonizing howls quickly died amidst the continuous line of merciless flames that ceased to spill afterwards.

The unruly scent of burnt flesh filled her nostrils and Tsumugi shot her hands up to cover her face from the smoke. She watched in stunned horror at the view of a human's black body.

He staggered before collapsing to the ground with a solemn heavy thud that appealed much more horribly to her ears.

While his face was nearly unrecognizable from the fire, she could make out the vague outline of his suffering when he was enshrouded in flames. It made her cringe visibly.

Tsumugi found herself unable to pry away her gaze from his corpse. She wanted to look away and pretend it was all an unforgiving nightmare, but the suffocating smoke reminds her this is in fact reality.

A bead of sweat dropped her temple.

He's truly dead. Before her very eyes.

A pair of clicking footsteps stepped into the alley.

Tsumugi scuffled hastily to hide within the shadows of a fortunately convenient dumpster. She discreetly peeks past the frame to see someone looming their shadow above the corpse.

The lighting of the moon from the entrance of the alleyway obscured him, but from the silhouette she can identify a tall spiky-haired man in a long dark coat. His head seemed tilted down and attentive to the body before him.

He nudged the large man with his foot and clicked his tongue distastefully. "Garbage. They're all scumbags in every alleyway."

Tsumugi narrowed her eyes for a better look. Was he the one who set that guy on fire and ultimately killed him?

His head tilted slightly. Tsumugi quickly drew her head back inside from view.

She listened to the sole of his boots knock the concrete a few times. She was glad in this one instance where she lost her ability to speak for she would have gave herself away immediately upon his entrance.

Tsumugi could sense the man was standing close to the dumpster where she took refuge behind it. She prayed a mantra to the entity watching her for the man to not find her.

There was a pause followed by the shifting sounds of his clothes. He mumbled under his breath, "A marble?"

Tsumugi tensed. Please don't let that be an indicator to come closer to her hiding space, she pleaded.

"Oi, stop hiding behind the dumpster and come out. Or else you'll turn to kindle like this guy." He threatened coolly.

Tsumugi cursed. Of course the moment she thinks of that, the world proves her wrong.

She furrowed her brows and bit her lower lip nervously. She lost all strength in her legs to even stand. The man's crushing weight rendered her lower body weak and left a caving hole in her torso like she got snapped in half. She couldn't come out if she wanted to.

She curls into a sitting fetal position and breathes slowly. Her body is sore and aching. Ugh, she wants to throw up on the spot and pass it off as though she had too much to eat. She's surprised she hasn't done that from seeing a dead person now.

"Hey,"

A pounding noise dangerously close above her head startled the girl out of her wits. She looks up. She was in the face of a ball of blue fire dancing in the palm of the stranger's hand lighting the man's face clearly for her to see.

Tsumugi was taken aback by the rotten flesh stitched by metal holding together whatever human skin remained, taking up the spot beneath his eyes and the bottom half of his face from his lower lip to his bare chest. His arms were the same as well. The azure blue lighting glowed on jet black spiky fringes that fell on beautiful half-lidded teal blue eyes. If it weren't for the intense heat burning in her face, she would have admitted to get lost in them.

In the back of her mind, she sensed something familiar to them, but she was too shocked by his direct confrontation to think about it.

Upon getting a clear view of her profile, the spiky-haired man narrowed his eyes. She looked familiar.

Dabi then took note of the small scar on the left side of her chin. Now he remembered. Her face was featured on a photo in the list of people Shigaraki's master wants to capture, mostly for their quirks.

What stood out to him was that in her file it detailed one important thing: her lack of a quirk. He had inquired why the League wants to kidnap a powerless girl with no qualities to benefit the organization but the members were simply ordered to find and bring her if they happen to find her. It wasn't an urgent mission, but since he found her (he forgot her name, honestly) he might as well get that objective done with.

Even if kidnapping innocent little girls is not his thing.

Tsumugi knew there was no way out of this. He has her trapped. While she's grateful for him saving her, she knew one look from this guy told her he too is a villain. They say don't judge a book by its cover, but he just killed someone. No hero would kill a villain by giving them literal hell. She can presume he only did it for his own interests, not to save her ass.

She clenched her fists.

But...

The man watched as the young girl buried her head in her arms and chewed her bottom lip. Her shoulders shook violently as tears freely fall.

Tsumugi sobbed silently. She wanted to cry her heart out, to be heard of the suffering she's faced so much as a quirkless. The reason she was crying now was because of the warmth his fire brought. She was reminded of her father's comforting touch, her mother's heartwarming presence, and the enjoyable memories of middle school with Izuku back when she didn't knew any better.

Tsumugi hated to admit it, but she had been avoiding her best friend ever since they graduated junior high. The guilt tortured her and still does to this day. She kept dreaming of her time at UA, joining Izuku during lunch and butting heads with Bakugou while the freckled boy would try to be the middleman and the blonde shouting profanities. She would prefer that than her bland anti-social life at Chūsei High.

Tsumugi should have been content with her best friend making it into the high school he dreamed of and also finally discovering his quirk after being miserable his whole life of being bullied for it. She should have continued to support him even when separated in different schools.

Instead, she was being gloomy and pessimistic than ever wallowing in her woes. She must've surely hurt Izuku's feelings at some point, being selfish without considering how he felt.

Tsumugi cried even more.

How long did it take to notice her heart was made of ice?

Dabi was apprehensive as he could only stare at her, the fire in his hand dimming into the equivalent of a small candle flame. It's not like he could comfort her, he's a villain! Plus, she suddenly bursted into tears out of nowhere.

He furrowed his brows. Now he's going to kidnap a girl in tears. Even for a villain like himself, he doesn't enjoy making girls cry. That's not under Stain's ideals.

His eyes creased.

Ah... He understood why this girl was crying. It was not just from the traumatic experience every female may likely face.

There was no hero to save her. While they were protecting a more populated area of the neighborhood, she was crying for help while being assaulted by a low-life villain in a dark and lonely alleyway. What was worse is that she's quirkless. She couldn't use her powers to save her ass, much less rely on the existence of quirks. That was the world before the existence of quirks came to reality.

What kind of heroes neglect the possibility of her case happening? The corrupted kind who spout heroic shit after being paid a pretty penny.

A dark malicious shadow knifed Dabi's blue eyes.

All the more reason to fulfill the League's mission. This girl is someone who will see their mission come true, whether she likes it or not for the fact they're simply villains.

The scarred man removes his hand off the space above the girl's head and extinguished the flame from his hand. Tsumugi had sensed the presence of his hand leaving from her and swiped the tears roughly off her eyes (they were unusual with the black rings around the pupil, at least for a quirkless). Her eyes were red and puffy as they looked up hesitantly. Even in the dark Dabi could tell she was trying to play it tough with how strained her facial muscles were in forming a poker face.

"Can you stand?" Dabi asked blankly. He shouldn't sound like he cares, and while he doesn't want to care, he could imagine the horrors she had undergone before things went too far. It's clearly painful. He could spare a _bit_ of emotion, he guessed.

Tsumugi shook her head. She _was_ just straddled by an overweight creep and still under the spell of the trauma. She wanted to sleep the worries away and wake up the next morning to find that it was just a horrible dream. Oh how she wished she could simply do that.

Dabi sighed softly under his breath. This girl might be a handful.

Before Tsumugi would have seen it coming, she was lifted by the man princess style. She stiffened in his hold. What the hell?!

The pigtail girl squirmed and tried to set distance between her and Dabi. His face is too close and he's getting too touchy for their first meeting.

"Stop moving. I'll drop you."

She stared at him as though saying "You wouldn't." He returned her stare evenly. He then smirked.

"In the dumpster that is. I think there's a rat hiding in there..."

Tsumugi shook her head all too eagerly and kept her hands to herself. She absolutely does not want to swim through the filthy and vile garbage. She tucked her chin close from meeting Dabi's triumphant smirk. This guy...

His tone softens. "Go to sleep. You're tired from all the shit you've gone through, yeah?"

Once he mentioned sleep, Tsumugi's exhaustion overwhelms her. Her eyelids droop as she heard his sultry voice whisper, "We'll take good care of you."

Once Tsumugi slept soundly on the spot and rested her head on his shoulder, Dabi faced the depths of the vacant alleyway.

He carries the girl into the darkness where Kurogiri's warp hole opens up. Once Dabi was swallowed by the void and out of sight, the portal closed from existence. Night returns to silence.

The remains of one cremated corpse lay.

...

Tsumugi awoke to the dusty smell of a mattress. She found herself laying on her side facing a worn down wall that could use a paint job.

The bed creaked as she sat up. The bedroom was small and dark with only the light from under the door seeping.

Where is she?

Tsumugi swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands. She staggered a little before managing to catch herself from tripping. Ugh, why does she feel so queasy? She breathes in and released it in hopes to ease the churning in her gut. She can't remember much of what happened last night. What time is it now?

She placed her hand on the flaky texture of paint falling from the knob before twisting it open. She squinted under the amber lighting washing over her.

Blinking away the lights, Tsumugi sees a corridor of other doors and wooden flooring leading to an open space at the end.

It was deathly silent. There's no one in sight.

Tsumugi doesn't know where this is, but she has to get out.

Only the sound of her footsteps and her shallow breathing can be heard as she walked light on her movement, ready to bounce if she encounters any danger.

She clung to the wall before the open room and cautiously peeks out. No one is occupying what looks like a bar.

"Oh my, you're awake!"

Tsumugi sucked in air sharply and swerved around to see a tall man...woman? They were talking girly and using the female pronoun "watashi."

Her(?) plump pink lips puckered upwards, triangular shades obscuring her eyes. "Did I scare you? Sorry, darling, I mean no harm."

Tsumugi stepped back once. Twice. She darts for the door past the bar. That must be the exit...!

Her hand reached out for the doorknob, only to grasp air. She stumbled a little. Tsumugi had blinked for a second and now she was standing on the other side of the room. Wasn't she just in front of the door?

"I'm afraid you will proceed no further beyond that door, young lady." A polite voice came from a black foggy body somehow contained in a bartender uniform, yellow slits peering at her eerily. He was standing behind the bar counter. Where did he come from? Tsumugi could have sworn there was no one in the room.

 _'Was that trick a part of his quirk?'_ Tsumugi assumed. She slowly moves backwards to the door behind her, two pairs of eyes from the men following her. They simply stood watching her every move. They were too calm.

The door to the exit opens.

"We're back! Oh?" A man in a black and gray bodysuit along with a blonde high school girl in a sailor uniform under a cardigan entered. They now realize the scenario taking place before them.

Tsumugi sweats nervously and cursed internally. Crap, two more unlikely people came at the worst possible timing.

Maybe there's a room with a fire escape by a window! If she could find a room with that, then...!

A cold chill ran through her spine and made the hair on her neck stand. A ghostly hand snakes around to grasp her neck. It was rough and dry to the touch.

Her skin paled to chalk white and she held her breath.

"Don't move. Try anything funny, and I'll turn you to dust." A man's voice hoarsely spoke by her ear. She felt his hot breath fan the tip of her ear.

Tsumugi clenched her jaw tightly from choking on her saliva. Is that her captor's quirk? To turn her to ashes just by touching?

"Stop it. You're scaring the poor girl, Shigaraki." The transgender woman said, frowning.

"No~ I didn't get to take her blood!" The blonde high schooler whined. The hell.

"Shigaraki"? She heard that name before. That was the name of the leader of the League of Villains: Shigaraki Tomura.

Then... This is their hideout base? She's in their very location breathing in the same room as them...? What messed up series of events is this, world?!

Shigaraki murmured lowly to Tsumugi, "You know there's no escape, right? You're a smart girl. Be wise about it."

He released her neck. Tsumugi rubbed the spot, panting before looking back. Her eyes widen.

A detached hand secured to his face made it difficult for her to distinguish his features. He had scruffy pale hair and wore simple black clothes and red shoes.

Why does he have a hand on his face? Isn't that suffocating to breathe through? Tsumugi can't decide whether the hand was creepy or plain stupid. Maybe just both.

Tsumugi moves away from him and was pushed to the center where everyone in the bar surrounded her.

Why... Why is she here? Did she get kidnapped as a hostage? For what? She's only quirkless with no value. Shouldn't they be chasing potential _strong_ quirk users?

Shigaraki sits on a stool by the counter and propped his head with a hand and gestures to the room. "Welcome, Kuroyanagi Tsumugi, to the League of Villains. We may be villains, but we have our manners. We won't harm you. At least while you're of use."

Tsumugi frowned. A drop of sweat trailed by her temple.

"You must be wondering why you're here." He continued. Everyone took their places standing and lounging casually around the room. "Why your quirkless little self is with us." Shigaraki pauses and stared at Tsumugi for a reaction. The teen could only stare at his hand-for-face head blankly.

"...You haven't said a word since you got up. You mute or something?" The leader inquired. There was nothing regarding a disability in her profile.

Tsumugi might as well be. Last night... She remembered everything clearly now. This guy with the blue flames whisked her away after she lost consciousness. He _kidnapped_ her?! And now she's in this dilemma because she let her guard down! Ugh, she doesn't know what to think of this anymore.

Speaking of, she doesn't know his name so she'll call him Staples until then. Zombie sounds okay, but Staples is like a highlight of his patchwork face.

Tsumugi didn't know the appropriate response to Shigaraki's question. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, whatever. That's less trouble for us." The man points his index finger to Tsumugi. "You're to stay here. If you want to go out, take someone with you. Don't bother escaping. No one will find out our base any time soon."

Tsumugi clenched her fists. How long does she have to be in this place? She has to go back home. She needs to see her mother as much as possible before the worse possibility comes. Who knows what would happen to the comatose woman? What if she's suffering from a random illness while Tsumugi is under the same roof as the villains?

There's no way she'll accept this easily.

From under the pale hand, Shigaraki smirks. "Enjoy your stay."

...

Tsumugi couldn't relax. Now that she's under surveillance by the League of Villains, she has little time to herself. The only place of privacy was her guest room (and there was nothing to do there but sleep) and the moments she uses the bathroom.

Tsumugi would have locked herself up in the safety of her bedroom free from villains, but boredom was chipping her life away. All she could do was think, worry, and pray.

Now Tsumugi was sitting by the counter with hunched shoulders drinking a glass of ice cold water served by Kurogiri. He was polishing a glass idly while minding his own business. The two of them were the only ones in the bar as Shigaraki returned to his room as well as the others.

The pigtail girl sneaked a glance at the bartender. He could prove to be a difficult obstacle for an escape plan. As long as he's here, she couldn't hope to dream of freedom.

If there was one thing to appreciate though, it would be his mature intellect to not stir up trouble or noise. Tsumugi didn't want to deal with troublesome people. He wasn't the type to make a fuss like a short tempered person nor the type to annoy her.

If she had to describe him, he was the most sane of the bunch. Even within the short time she spent (which was ten minutes ago after Shigaraki told her to "enjoy her time"), Kurogiri is that one tired parent who deserves a break from their kids. Now that she thought that, she kind of feels bad. Something akin to her intuition told her that.

A plate of food was gently pushed to Tsumugi. It was a simple omelette dish that smelled delicious nonetheless.

Tsumugi looks up. Kurogiri continued to wipe the collection of glass bottles under her surprised yet wary gaze. "You haven't had anything since last night, yes? Please eat up and replenish your energy, Kuroyanagi Tsumugi."

Tsumugi also noted how Kurogiri likes to address people by their full names or aliases. Such formal addressing may be how the black mist is placing a certain distance between particular individuals.

The high school girl wondered how he produced an omelette out of nowhere (that was most likely his quirk though) before the aroma of eggs and ketchup enticed her appetite she now realized was neglected. She really hadn't gotten to eat dinner since she had planned to eat outside...

Wait, where _was_ she going before now? She can't remember for some reason. It didn't feel like it was so significant to dwell on.

Tsumugi picked up her spoon and bites a piece. By the time she had noticed, the omelette was wiped off the plate. It was good. Did he make this?

Tsumugi shoves the empty plate to the side for the bartender to take and sips on her ice water. Kurogiri simply said nothing and now focused cleaning the dishware in place of the glass as the running water and soap scrubbing filled the silence.

If she didn't know this was a villain's hideout, she would have been convinced this was just a hidden bar. Too bad she's too preoccupied by the thought to be content with the bar's rather peaceful atmosphere.

Tsumugi looks to her wristwatch. It was a quarter before noon. By this point Tsukauichi must be worried about her whereabouts. It wouldn't be long before the police force gets on her case which would also lead them to the League. She just prayed it wouldn't take them too long before she's in for the worse.

Tsumugi sips on her still cool drink.

"I spy a bunny girl~!"

Tsumugi royally choked on her water for the first time in her life.

The rabbit-eared female shook as she silently coughed. Kurogiri had hastened to pass her a napkin before glancing to the new presence at the bar.

"Please don't startle our guest, Toga Himiko." The black mist said.

The blonde girl from before had taken a seat next to Tsumugi who wiped her wet nose with the napkin. She peered at the raven with a perpetual lovesick blush on her cheeks. "You didn't make a single sound, huh? I thought mutes were capable of making a _little_ noise like coughing and sneezing. How'd you do it?"

Tsumugi spared a glance. She wasn't sure if Toga was older or not, but she looked like that was the case.

"Oh right! You can't talk, my bad! Anyways, yeah I'm Toga, but you can call me Himiko. Can I call you Tsumugi? Tsumugi is such a cute name for a maiden like you!"

This girl is all over the place.

Tsumugi shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care at this point. Toga squealed, surprising the former as she gleefully cried, "Yay! I love you, Tsumugi-chan! I'd love you more if you're spilled in blood for me~"

Tsumugi shot her arm out to pull away from Toga's flailing arms that have the urge to squeeze her in a hug. This chick is one bubble of affection. The undesired kind for Tsumugi as the blonde's a villain she wants nothing to do with. If she hadn't add the last part in, Tsumugi wouldn't have been so insistent on avoiding her touchy hug.

Toga pouts but continues to reach out for her nonetheless. Tsumugi has a strong grip on Toga, but that doesn't mean the latter is particularly weak either. "Aw, let me hug yoou! Can I touch your bunny ears too? They're so cute on you!"

Meanwhile Kurogiri took his sweet time scrubbing the plate as the two girls were causing a bit of ruckus at his bar. At least Tsumugi is unable to speak at this moment.

The quirkless young girl wished she had her voice to outright reject Toga. She didn't know how it happened, but the rapist last night robbed her ability to talk. Now that he's dead, his quirk should have been cancelled or removed of its effects. At least, she had presumed that was the case. But here she is, furiously shaking her head and aggressively sharing eye contact as her means of communication. She should ask Kurogiri for a dry erase board and marker, preferably.

In the meantime, she'll have to wait for Staples to come back. She assumed he too is active in the League and is bound to show his face soon. Tsumugi has to ask him if he knew of anything from the incident that would be the key to her voice recovery, lest she'll live forever as a mute.

...

It was the fourth day and Staples _still_ hasn't come back.

Tsumugi should actually be more concerned with the fact that it's been _four days_ since her capture and no missing child news of her has popped up yet. But right now, she's furious. From the others, his name was Dabi and he's apparently said to be out collecting information (Tsumugi was imagining a black market at this) with a few others, hence how she hasn't met all of them up to now.

Meanwhile on the second day of her stay, the transgender woman named Magne had despaired over Tsumugi's clothes as she only had one set. Magne couldn't bear to watch her in the same filthy clothes and took her out shopping while under their disguises. By Shigaraki's order (aka threat), Tsumugi had to wear a face mask to hide the scar that made her a little more distinguished aside from the rabbit ribbons she also had to remove.

Toga also tagged along which then became a girls outing, much to Tsumugi's chagrin. Despite the two being villains, Toga wanted to _buy_ them like a normal citizen, which was iffy for Tsumugi to believe (where she even got the money is a question she doesn't want to know the answer to) but whatever keeps them hanging low.

After sneaking around the shopping district discreetly, they bought one set of new clothes for the raven. It was enough apparently since she could always borrow Toga's clothes if hers are unavailable, though Tsumugi would prefer not to lean to that option.

Tsumugi ended up wearing a simple black shirt with a long hem and white knee length pants, which was rather simple and thus considerate for the two girly villains who know more fashion advices than her. That, and they don't want to spend much, which she couldn't blame them as she would share the same mind process in their shoes.

On the fourth day, Tsumugi was bored. As a hostage, there's nothing for her to do. All she was doing is free-loading off them.

The boredom that was eating her away has now reduced to time-killer games such as tic-tac-toe and hangman. These are not excluded to: charades, Old Maid, Crazy Eights, and UNO, which she was playing right now. She was on the verge to throw down her cards and pounce the two bastards sitting either of her side and destroying bonds. Just like the real objective of UNO.

Tsumugi was playing against Toga and Twice (the full bodysuit guy who tends to contradict himself offhandedly; it took her a bit to manage a conversation with him) when the door opened to reveal a certain patchwork faced man.

"Why are you guys playing UNO with the quirkless kid..." His eyes fell flat at the sight of the three sitting at the bar by the corner with cards in hand. He approached close and peers over the game. His dark brows scrunched in mild amusement at Tsumugi's hand.

"You suck at playing if you have that many cards to make a fan."

Tsumugi would have talked his ear off in her defense (it was more like misfortune since Toga and Twice played most of the plus twos and fours at her, or did they deliberately save it for her demise?), but instead she looked the other way and huffed.

After staring at her, Dabi remarked, "You look like you're blending in well."

The realization that a normal citizen is casually playing UNO with the League of Villains settled in Tsumugi's mind. She dropped her cards and sulked at her little corner. How did this happen? Is she becoming accustomed to what should be abnormal? _Her_?! She was roped into their pace before she knew it!

Meanwhile Toga and Twice lost interest and gathered the cards, including Tsumugi's. Dabi was about to report to Shigaraki from his info collecting mission (something about UA's current plans regarding the hero course that is Class 1-A) when Tsumugi tugged at his jacket.

She showed her writing pad (apparently she had asked too much for a marker and erase board, much to Kurogiri's apology) for the man to see. It was an ink drawing of a black sphere. Tsumugi held out her palm expectantly as she pointed her dark gaze to him.

Dabi stared. It was after he slowly deciphered the message that he finally said, "Oh, I threw it out."

A moment of silence penetrated the once noisy mood Toga and Twice were making at the time they listed what games they should play next. The two in the sidelines fell quiet as they watched Tsumugi and Dabi.

Tsumugi sets her pencil and pad on the counter. She gets off the stool and all too calmly approaches Dabi until she was nearly touching his chest.

Blue teal stared down at charcoal gray.

She smiles the most sweetest sparkling smile the League of Villains has ever seen (which honestly unnerves them for how uncharacteristic it is), courtesy of her mother's teachings. She then pats Dabi's shoulder.

The next instance, Dabi was groaning in pain from Tsumugi's octopus hold (2). Please look up images for reference!

"Ow ow ow uncle! Uncle...!"

"That looks painful! That looks exciting!" Twice said from the side and watched amused at the sight of a little girl using a pro wrestler's move on a bigger man.

"Joke... I was joking...!" Dabi was released and collapses to the floor on his knees.

Tsumugi stared at him. He must be pretty weak if he's already kneeling. She didn't even start the more painful stage where she slowly crushes his neck with her leg strength. And she's been working her legs -her saving grace- out a lot.

Dabi nurses his neck. That popped his bones in the wrong place. This rabbit bites more than she looks. "Damn. This is the thanks I get for saving your ass?"

Tsumugi frowned before scribbling something on her pad. She kneels down to his level.

 _If you give me the marble we'll talk about it in detail. I need it. Don't ask._

Dabi cocked a brow. "Fine." He stands up to his full height. His report can wait. "Follow me."

"Ooh, you're so bold, Tsumugi-chan! You like _those_ types of guys, huh." Toga leans on Tsumugi's back, as the raven was still kneeling when she did, and whispers for Tsumugi's ears only; a girl-to-girl talk. From the quirkless girl's shoulder, Toga was clearly enjoying the prospect of what may be potential gossip material.

Tsumugi has no clue what type of guy the blonde is implying. Whatever it was, Toga was taking this a hundred steps too far ahead.

Tsumugi rolled her eyes at the blonde before slipping out of her clingy touch, leaving a pouty Toga who then gushed how hard-to-get her fellow female friend (well, Tsumugi wouldn't say they're "friends") was being. As Tsumugi and Dabi walked farther away, the rabbit-eared girl could hear Twice and Toga strike a conversation about her.

Dabi opens the door to his bedroom. Tsumugi was going to wait by the doorframe (there was no need for her to enter in the first place) until a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in by surprise. The door clicked shut. Tsumugi couldn't see anything in the pitch darkness.

However, the large warm grip on her wrist and the strong odor of smoke, ash, and metal (she hoped it wasn't what she thinks it is) pulled a frown at her lips. His hand left her and she listened his footsteps distance from her across the room. She gripped her pen. What was Dabi planning?

The cling of the curtains parted to let in the twilight from the single window in the room. It was pretty simple and clean. Or rather, some things were left untouched from the long absences and infrequent time spent inside. Only the minimal stuff was kept like the bed and desk.

Tsumugi remained standing close to the door, particularly the doorknob. She doesn't sense any ill intent at the moment, but she's not keen on staying in the same confined space with a villain longer than necessary. He must have something to say only for them to know in the room. Right?

Dabi turns to face Tsumugi. "I've always wondered... do you know why you're here with the League? Cause I sure don't. Why is a brat -much less quirkless- so important for the big boss to capture?" He treads forward.

"What does he _truly_ see in you? I'm sure Shigaraki doesn't get it either. Everyone has their doubts. You've gotten too chummy with the lunatic and Twice, you know. Don't think you'll stay on our good side for long."

Tsumugi stayed still as a statue as Dabi easily towered over her. His bright eyes give off an intimidating glow under the darkness.

"We're the League of Villains. Once you find a way out, you'll rat us out to the police and those so-called heroes."

Just as Tsumugi brushed her fingers against the knob, Dabi's hand pinned her neck to the door. She winced from the impact and gasped for air. What is with men and strangling her neck?

Sizzling sounds softly trail past her ears. Her neck grows increasingly warm.

"I could kill you and be done with it but it seems you're vital to our plans and you have to be alive for that to work. For whatever reason, we're not told. So get this into your head."

Dabi grasps her chin to force her to look up. Tsumugi could only bore her eyes into his as his hot breath fanned her cheeks.

"You're only alive because you're a tool. That's the sad reality."

Blue eyes widen in surprise at the sight.

Somehow Tsumugi wasn't upset by this. A smile graced her lips as her neutral eyes simply stared calmly into him. She had long ago resigned to her fate before she herself had noticed.

Does he think she doesn't know what that "sad reality" is? The "sad reality" a quirkless has faced was already discovered at the age of five. That was the beginning of the end. She knows her situation well. There was no way to escape her demise as a quirkless.

She was a rabbit forever caged in for display.

Despite being currently mute, she had the impulse to speak before the villain who went far to give her a thorough warning. If she thinks about it, Dabi is actually loyal and diligent than given credit for. That's why he confronted her about this personally. For the League's sake.

It was strange. For once, Tsumugi was almost relieved to hear her existence being acknowledged as useful.

That twisted feeling of content pulling her deeper into the depths of nothingness was an emotion she can't fight back.

A brief silence pursued until Dabi released his grip on her neck. Tsumugi rubbed it. It wasn't strong to leave a bruise, but the heat lingering on her skin served as a reminder of who she was messing with.

"Here," Dabi held out a black marble sitting on his palm. "I thought it was interesting to keep as a souvenir, but this belongs to you, I guess." He recalled the thing to be burning in black flames, yet when he picked it up he was surprised it was cold to the touch. He actually liked its coolness that contrasted his hot hands that use his cremation quirk.

Tsumugi picked it off his hand between her index and thumb. She was glad he decided to take it with him, otherwise there was no hope in bringing her out of her muteness.

She eyes it. This was from the rapist's quirk, but to bring her voice back...

Dabi watched as Tsumugi squinted at the marble. Until she swallowed it.

The patchwork faced man steeled his shoulders from under his jacket mildly perturbed. She just ate it!

Tsumugi coughs coherently. It was uncomfortable without water, but this is nothing she can't handle. She sensed something filling her throat as though replacing a hollow space to make it whole again.

She experimented. Her chest grew elated at last. She finally has a voice in the League.

Dabi stared. So she _could_ talk but she was unable to. That low-life villain's quirk had to do with it the entire time.

"Thanks...for the warning, Dabi. I'm really grateful that you saved me," At this Dabi scoffed at the irony, "so I can at least promise this."

"I won't tell anyone about the League of Villains." Tsumugi frowned. This may sound like she is siding with them, but she doesn't want it to be like that. "Personally, I'd rather forget what happens here. But since I'm...in debt to you, Dabi, this is all I can do in return."

Tsumugi internally apologizes to Tsukauichi and everyone who opposes the villains. In a series of unfortunate events, she is now obliged to not get them caught. She might have to lie to do that, so she won't ask for forgiveness.

It's what she gets for falling into the villains' hands.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 **[The Rabbit Cage]**

 **(1) - NEET stands for Not Employed, Educated, or Trained. It's a term used in Japan to commonly describe people who isolate themselves from society and stay home indulging in their own interests.**

 **(2) - Tsumugi did a professional wrestling attack called the octopus hold. The wrestler stands behind the opponent and hooks a leg over the opponent's leg. The wrestler then forces the opponent to one side, traps one of their arms with their own arm, and drapes their free leg over the neck of the opponent, forcing it downward. This elevated the wrestler and places all the weight on the opponent (in Tsumugi's case she puts more effort into squeezing the life out of Dabi). The wrestler has one arm free which can be used for balance.**

 **Sooo, if you can't tell by this chapter, I have a huuuuge bias for Dabi. Yes, I love him (he's soooooo hot like _why_ ), but I'm not saying this will be DabiXOC. **

**Please review!**

 **'Til next update~**


	12. The Cynical Sweet Tooth Man Child

_Mahiru was a strong woman despite being quirkless. She had lived independently without relying on a quirk to resolve her troubles. When she married to a fellow quirkless man named Hotaru, the couple knew they have to be brave despite the challenge of the ever growing quirks overwhelming the quirkless. Neither would leave the other simply because they don't have a quirk for their children to inherit. Their love transcends the stigma._

 _They have total trust in each other. Perhaps it was because both were quirkless that they understood more than what was spoken, but it was certainly not as shallow as them kissing up to any quirkless individual they meet._

 _When Mahiru heard of the Kuroyanagi's infamous history was nothing but tragedy, she was still intent on being with the man she loved. Having been mentally prepared, the brunette was not completely devastated by his death, but his loss still impacted her in many ways than one._

 _A week after her husband's death, she and Tsukauchi met up at a bar to discuss about the future in regards to Tsumugi. The woman was impartial to drinking, but the occasion called for it._

 _"If the day comes where I cannot be by Tsumugi's side, please watch out for her._ _As long as my daughter is safe from harm, that is all I ask of you."_

 _Mahiru smiles sadly. She seemed to have more things to say but decided against it._ _The Kuroyanagi family shouldn't involve anyone further more than things have been._

 _Lest only grief and loss will be gained from knowing the inevitable fate of a Kuroyanagi._

 _The sight of a truck running into the woman was the last thing she saw before being struck by piercing cold metal._

 **[The day after Tsumugi's capture...]**

Tsukauchi frowned.

Tsumugi hasn't answered his calls nor replied his text messages since last night. She would usually reply almost instantly and barely miss his attempts to reach her. The worse she could have replied was half an hour after he did before she would contact him back and apologize for not responding (she was a punctual girl, really).

Yet the girl who would always let him know where she would go had never entered the chat even after half a day had passed.

Once the police detective had finished work for the day, he got in his car and bolted for Tsumugi's apartment.

Now Tsukauchi stood in front of her door and knocked on it without skipping a beat.

"Tsumugi-san! It's me, Tsukauchi!" He was composed as he spoke. He would dismiss the dread clenching his chest slowly but surely as worrying too much. Tsumugi would come up to answer the door and reassure him that she was simply too busy to respond.

There was silence.

Oh anything but the silent treatment her door was having with him.

Tsukauchi's brows knitted together. He then produced a key from his breast pocket. It was the key to her apartment room. Tsumugi had complete trust that the man would only use it for emergencies, which is right now.

 _'Please be inside...!'_

He unlocks the door and enters inside, apologizing for the intrusion. The amber twilight of the sun casted his long shadow up to the mouth of darkness. It was silently still.

"Tsumugi-san...?"

He searched the whole apartment room. Nothing was rummaged nor tossed around in a desperate attempt to steal or kidnap. Everything was neat.

Yet there was no sight of the resident at all.

...

Tsumugi thought he was odd upon first meeting.

The redhead had a perpetual smile and wide gold mercury eyes that shone like a child's despite being an adult. He was carefree. Maybe _too_ free-spirited. He was rarely unnerved even in the face of death and intimidation and would laugh things off like they were trivial. He says things that question his intelligence (or simply lack of awareness).

Truly a "bumbling idiot," as Shigaraki had once described the mysterious man known as Jyudai.

Yet Tsumugi had a vague feeling this "bumbling idiot" is hiding plenty of secrets. Secrets that may pose danger to the League of Villains, and Tsumugi herself.

She didn't like it, honestly. She had seen the way he looks at her. Those shining gold eyes that anticipate something more from her like he was expecting an inanimate toy to come to life. He would smile in her direction, but that was what triggered the warning bells.

It was a smile that didn't reach his hollow eyes.

Jyudai is a villain who is known to be the "cleaner" of the League, perhaps even prior to his joining, and thus specializes in dealing with confrontations. He is also quite an elusive villain, hence why he hasn't been caught stealing things while nonchalantly browsing through an aisle in a supermarket.

He has a sweet tooth. He likes the kind of candy wrapped in colorful foil given to children and dislikes goody-two-shoes (or heroes in a general sense). He plays with children toys like yo-yos and jacks as his hobby. His quirk is not stated or seen, but he says it requires his hands.

Or so he likes to claim.

Tsumugi had once tried to talk to Kurogiri about it, but she sensed the faint looming presence that sent chills down her spine and swerved around to find nothing. It was when she spotted traces of blood red hair peeking behind the corner of a wall that she knew he was watching. He hasn't laid a hand on her, but if she were to spread things about him, she would pay the price.

Jyudai was the only villain so far to have caused her so much fear and terror, even more so than Shigaraki's multiple creepy hands and Dabi's purple flesh.

No one seems to notice the intimidation he emanates beneath his harmless smile. Or perhaps it's because they're villains that they're unfazed by what may be a normal scale of intimidation. Regardless, that's what makes him scary.

Poor helpless Tsumugi could do nothing but avoid his attempts to beguile her through sweet treats like a parent spoiling his child.

Jyudai was merrily snacking on macaroons (that must've been stolen) of different colors and flavors while Tsumugi made sure to sit as far as possible from the man at the bar.

It was rare for Kurogiri to be out from the bar, but it was much rarer for everyone to not be in the bar that was entrusted to Jyudai while they were out.

Only Tsumugi and Jyudai were inside. That spells danger in numerous ways than one.

The girl distracted herself by watching the news on TV but also kept an eye out for potential sneak attacks. She knew, however, there was no way to avoid this situation by holing herself up in her temporary bedroom. Jyudai wouldn't let her retire so easily, especially when there's no one to stop him from making the first move.

It was only ten minutes after everyone left the base that Jyudai spoke, "Say..."

Tsumugi braces herself for the conversation. Now that her voice recovered, she has to be extra careful to not be provoked by whatever he says.

"Do you like cake? I love strawberry shortcakes, but I like pretty much all kinds of desserts."

It was an innocent question. Yet when it's from Jyudai, many of his questions seem to have an ulterior motive to it.

Tsumugi knew silence was not an option. She wasn't paying attention to what was on the screen at this point as she replied, "I...do."

Whether Jyudai was content with her answer, he made no implication as he nonchalantly continued, "I'm a big fan of strawberries in my cakes. I always save them for last."

Tsumugi scrunched her brows. Where was he going with this?

"Anyways, don't you want a macaroon? They're delicious!" Jyudai offered. His voice sounded close...

Tsumugi slowly looks over her shoulder.

Jyudai was sitting before her holding out a box of the sweet treats, smiling innocently.

Her eyes dilated. How did he move without making a sound...?

"Do you not like macaroons? They taste better when eating with others." Gold intense irises bored into her charcoal gray. While Jyudai's tone sounded sad, his unchanging smile and lighthearted eyes fail to accompany that.

Tsumugi was tight lipped. How? How could he cause so much fear into her? Why is he so unnerving to interact? Why can't he simply leave her to her own devices?

Jyudai closed his eyes and leans back. "Let's start off nice and easy, since you're so nervous for words." He lifts a long bandaged finger. "Here's a question for you: how old am I? A specific number, please."

Tsumugi squinted and shifts in her seat to face him. Why the random question?

Regardless, she had to answer. There was no way she would get it right anyway. This is based purely on appearance. "Er... Are you... about 24...?"

He made a buzzing sound indicating failure. "Nope! Good guess, though. The real answer is this!"

He grins. "I am 16 years old!"

Tsumugi stared blankly. He had said that so boldly, it was hard to take him seriously. It was true he acted no better than a child who does harmless pranks, but his body is of a grown man. In what aspect did the bandage-waste machine consider himself to be a preteen? He's just messing with her.

Jyudai smiles unfazed by her disappointment. "I'm what people call a man child. Shigaraki is also a man child, the kind with a nasty temper, but I'm a child in and out who loves to be spoiled with food. Do you know what that means?"

A shadow darkened his gold lustrous shine. "I hate adults. That also includes heroes. Once they acquire a position in society, they abuse it knowing they can do as they please. Adults are so disappointing and incredibly stupid."

Tsumugi wanted to point out his hypocrisy. He says he hates adults, but he himself is one, no matter how much he denies it.

"But... There are other adults in the League..." She said.

Jyudai's gold eyes flashed dangerously. He smiled dryly.

Without him saying, Tsumugi knew what he meant now. He too hates some of the people in the League underneath that amicable exterior. He might even despise the big boss of the organization, who Tsumugi hasn't seen his face yet.

 _'Then wouldn't nearly everyone be considered his enemy?'_

The redhead continued, "That's why I like to be a kid. I admire how pure and honest youngsters like you are. You didn't lie when you said you liked cake. I can tell."

At the time, she wasn't lying to save her skin. Even if she were, she somehow knew Jyudai would hate to know she was lying and be much more enraged by that. That would be a dangerous move, especially when he has the upper hand in using his quirk. No one can stop him.

 _'Was that why he asked me that question...? Just to test me?'_

Jyudai continued, "Grown ups always lie and fail to keep their promises even to a child, which is pathetic. It's worse to make a promise you can't keep than pretending you can do something you clearly can't do. So I'm very distrustful to adults." He spoke of his hatred as nothing more than talking about the weather.

Tsumugi could assume this man child was betrayed by an adult figure who may have been important to him. She doesn't know how terrible his past was, but whatever it was, Jyudai should not expect pity from her. She has felt nothing to feel for this man whose eyes look fake. They look at one direction but say the opposite.

"I'm sure there are some adults you can name that are like what I say. I know some kids with serious daddy issues." Jyudai laughs. "What horrible bastards those so-called father figures are."

Tsumugi's expression stiffened the slightest. The image of a certain bicolor-haired boy appeared followed by a burning man's face.

Jyudai smiles wider as though he had looked inside her mind in that instance.

"Scum, isn't he. Adults don't know a thing about raising the next generation."

"B-But...!" Tsumugi spoke, "Not _all_ people are horrible as you think. I know some very nice parents, and mine are wonderful people as well!"

Jyudai spared a glance to her. Tsumugi suppressed a shiver. They were cold as he spoke, "That must be nice..."

He didn't deny it, nor did he accept it outright. That was what confused Tsumugi. Does he also have his doubts? No, that can't be the case. Those eyes did not fail to remain dry and unwavering. He still persists in the idea that the general adults are corrupted. While that isn't wrong, sadly, there are still some great people out in the world like her parents who thought of nothing but her happiness even when they're quirkless.

Jyudai closed his eyes before he sniffed in amusement. "Well, let's forget about the notion of adults for now. We'd be there forever."

He casually offered Tsumugi a macaroon once again to which the latter politely declined (she wasn't going to eat stolen food; then again she doesn't know if the food served here are obtained legally).

"So I'm a villain, you know that. There's always the 'hero always wins' in the end, even back when fiction was still fiction. Here's my issue with society today."

"Take these macaroons for example." Jyudai plucked one rosy pink and one gray macaroon. "Inside this box, there are plenty of colors and patterns unknown to all. However, only the pleasantly colorful colors are taken. The rest are left behind among the rest of the ugly colors, like muddy brown and swamp green."

Tsumugi frowned. "And those macaroons are the villains...?"

"Not necessarily. The whole box is society itself, and those who take the pretty macaroons are the heroes. The rest is left for the villains. It's not fair. These poor macaroons like this gray one are left behind for this pink one. But this gray macaroon is tasty too, despite its color." Jyudai looks at the macaroon pitifully, twirling the short side of his asymmetrical side fringes absentmindedly.

Tsumugi was still lost on what he was trying to convey, especially when he is using a macaroon analogy of all things. Never would she have expected to be given a macaroon analogy, especially by a villain of all people.

The redhead then raises the same dark treat to his eye level as though peering into it like a telescope. He was eyeing Tsumugi in place of the macaroon. "This macaroon... is you. A quirkless child found among those _with_ quirks. You were left in the box waiting for someone to discover you, yet that never came. You were seen as ugly, unappealing."

Something in his words struck a little too close to home, and Tsumugi hated that. Sometimes she thought some people, like the substitute fitness teacher and some students, actually do view her as such. She just didn't expect to hear it from someone's mouth. Especially a villain.

Jyudai smiles. "Which brings me to my next analogy, my personal favorite."

"The sweet macaroons are picked by the heroes while the rest are reluctantly taken by the villains. Here in this age, we have the wonderful world of natural selection. Each generation children are born with unique and/or more powerful quirks. The quirkless will soon die out and become obsolete. As the rise in pro heroes increase, so do the villains. It's about time the food chain turns around, don't you think?"

With the pink macaroon in his other hand, he eats it whole. It was sweet as the strawberry flavor enlightened his taste buds.

"This time, the tide will change. The cycle was that the weak are eaten by the villains, the villains eaten by the heroes. Now it's our turn to eat the heroes. And we'll enjoy every moment of it while we reform society to how it should truly be."

He licked his lips and bared a toothy grin revealing fangs. "You, little rabbit, will see the day come. You may even get the front row seat. Because you're quirkless and not aiming to be a hero, you are someone we do not wish to kill. I'm sure Stain would agree under his ideals. You too are tormented by this shitty system, right?"

Tsumugi couldn't say anything. What he said... was not wrong. As someone with no qualities nor traits to survive against quirks, she suffered the ordeals as a weakling. Everyone who had a quirk, whether practical or not, would look down on her for being abnormal. She was treated as an outsider who could never join their circle; like an alien.

Tsumugi pursed her lips. "I...I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true. Being quirkless does give me a lot of crap I don't deserve, but..."

She lifts her gaze to meet gold ones. "I won't go as far as to join the League or agree with their ideals. What you guys have done was a disaster. You attacked innocent aspiring heroes and very likely traumatized some if not all of them. My friend was in danger and I feared for the worst because of you guys."

"So no matter how much you try to persuade me, I won't support the League of Villains. I won't be swayed so easily." She said affirmatively.

Jyudai was silent. "Then you _do_ support the heroes side after all? Despite how corrupt they are in seeking for compensation to save someone? Did you forget how no one saved you back then? Instead of a hero, a villain 'saved' you."

She pushed the knot down in her throat. The knot of despair and hatred that reluctantly acknowledged her circumstances.

"It's not that I favor one side." Tsumugi responded calmly despite still harboring fear towards Jyudai throughout their strangely civilized talk. "It's just... I don't have a strong opinion. I'd prefer to be a pacifist above all. Conflict is not my thing. I believe there's always a peaceful, civilized way to resolve things."

Jyudai stared, his gaze mysterious and hard to grasp what he was thinking. Contrary to his childlike exterior, he possesses a surprisingly keen mind. Their exchange proved that. His views are actually not so shallow as any random villain in an alleyway.

"...I see. However..."

He picked a white macaroon from the box and rolled it between his white fingers. "You're involved in our dispute the moment the League has you in its sights. You can't return to your normal life even if the heroes rescue you. We might just come back to retrieve you, because you're that important to our plans."

Tsumugi was aware. Once she gets in this deep, she can't go back.

"I'll continue remaining neutral even then. I can say that since..."

Tsumugi's frown deepened. As a quirkless, she can't ever see the eyes of someone who has lived with their quirk in the same wavelength. Even if she tries to understand, she just can't truly relate.

The same goes vice versa. No one can understand the shoes of a powerless human overwhelmed by quirky people.

 **"That's right."**

Tsumugi held her breath. That voice...!

The familiar ghostly presence floating above her was suffocating as always. A hollow smile was fixated on their lips as they whispered, **"No one will ever understand you. You are never sympathetic in _their_ eyes. You can try as much to feel related, but never can they. They, whom are blessed with simply the identity of quirks, will never understand your misery."**

It was Tsugumi, Tsumugi's darkest thoughts she has desperately tried to seal away. Now she reappeared in the wrong setting where the teen is with a villain.

Tsumugi's hand on her lap clenched into a tight fist.

 _'Shut up... Get out of my head!'_

Jyudai watched calmly and remained smiling, if not slightly wider. "That is up to you. One person won't make much difference, anyway." He popped the white macaroon in his mouth before getting off his seat. "You can eat the rest. I'm tired now. Thanks for the chat, little rabbit."

Tsumugi watched as he left the bar to retire to bed. When he was out of sight, she looks inside the box.

The remaining macaroons were the dull colored macaroons.

...

 _Kuroyanagi Tsumugi was a loner at school. Her eyes were often said to be creepy by her peers because they were lifeless and swirling. Almost as though they were drawn in rough scratches. Everyone would flee upon eye contact, screaming gleefully how her eyes bring bad luck and death._

 _Befriending someone was impossible from the start._

 _Tsumugi had sealed her emotions from the other children and even adults in spite of their one-time efforts to approach her about her apathy. They all failed to teach her the essence of interacting and socializing with her peers._

 _Eight-year old Tsumugi couldn't understand. She didn't **want** to. Not when there are much crueler people than a human girl who simply wanted to be alone. She would leave **them** alone if they left **her** alone. _

_Yet the children like to rub the fact that she's quirkless in front of her face. Some boys would show off their quirks during gym class and the girls flaunting them in the restroom, all sneering the while. They take it as a joke the rest of the class can laugh at without repercussions._

 _After all, what can a quirkless do?_

 _One day, after Tsumugi's two day long absence from her father's funeral, she appeared wearing her black (she insisted they were not purely black, but of a really dark shade of gray) bunny-like ribbons that made her stand out a lot more._

 _More teasings ensued among the children that became almost a practice against Tsumugi. They made fun of how she was trying so hard to appear special with those ribbons and seeking attention._

 _A boy with ginger spiky hair was a prominent individual who was fond of teasing and poking fun at her at almost every opportunity. He would always end his insults with "because she's quirkless" and along the lines to sum up her existence and what she does that constitute her as a powerless child. He knew the girl since preschool and still holds a grudge for her heartlessness that resulted in the death of an animal._

 _The boy with the ability to transform parts of his body into a lion blatantly mocked her family for being weak. And this was an aspiring hero!_

 _Tsumugi was sent to the principal's office for punching him and was suspended for two weeks. At the time, eight-year old Tsumugi plastered in band-aids felt pure joy in knocking a tooth out of him. The sting throbbing in her fist from the punch served as a reminder of that pleasant shock while she stared down at the collapsed classmate._

 _She didn't realize her eyes were wide and cold as stone._

 _Tsumugi punched him cleanly on the cheek because her family was being insulted by a kid who knew nothing. She hated how the ginger head spouted those insults while smirking arrogantly at their misery._

 _He especially crossed the line when he spoke of her deceased father. Whether he knew of Hotaru's recent passing or not, the fresh memory engraved in her heart and mind brought her to tears, and unspoken rage. Thus came the sweet taste of vengeance once her knuckles made contact with his face._

 _The boy also fought back with as much tenacity the girl had, unleashing his lion claws and slashing at her in retaliation. Despite being taught to hold back his quirk as required basic knowledge, the feline child didn't knew better to self-restraint._

 _The class could do nothing but watch tearfully and wail once the sight of blood shed stained the floor and painted some desks and chairs red._

 _Tsumugi was too driven by the rush of endorphins to back down a fight, the same going for the boy who nearly went feral in the midst of his wrath. The two pounced and rolled around the floor shrieking curses and pent up frustration at each other until their throats went dry._

 _The fight between the two bitter children ceased once a teacher capable of putting the children to sleep rushed to the scene. Tsumugi wounded up being the most injured while the boy had only a noticeable bruise on his cheek and a few scratches._

 _The school called their parents to pick up their respective child for the rest of the day. Mahiru had arrived with a solemn grave frown, a rare but terrifying sight for the child to witness. The widow had to perform a dogeza, the ultimate form of apology, before the boy's mother who was utterly furious and vehemently spatted at the silent brunette. She would have slapped Mahiru while her forehead was pressed the cold tile floor if it weren't for the principal to intervene before things would have gotten violent._

 _Watching Mahiru scrape her brow against the ground and apologize repetitively from behind was a filthy feeling for Tsumugi. The canister infested with grimy insects eating her heart was overflowing. It was toxic._

 _The trip back home was silent._

 _Once the two arrived inside their apartment room, Mahiru pulled Tsumugi into an embrace and broke down in front of their door. Tears overflowing nonstop, body shaking violently, soft voice withering... All she could say was what she had been saying since then._

 _"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Forgive me...Mama couldn't protect you like papa..."_

 _Tsumugi didn't want her to say that. Tsumugi should be apologizing, not her. She didn't want her mother to feel guilty of her responsibilities as the only parent now that Hotaru was gone._

 _Just like how Hotaru was severely guilty of burdening Tsumugi with his quirkless lineage._

 _Tsumugi would wake up in the middle of the night to see the woman drinking in her lonesome, sober and calling out her husband's name and nothing else. The child couldn't provide comfort like her father does. If he were here, he would pull Mahiru into a secure embrace and whisper reassurance for her ears only and pepper long kisses over her tear-stained hollow cheeks that sunk from depression. He'd tell her everything would be all right with a brave smile on his lips that didn't fear tomorrow._

 _Tsumugi was no hero, though. She was only a helpless child who can only watch her one and only remaining family bury herself in the clutches of grief._

 _Within the two weeks of her suspension, Tsumugi's injuries healed. She was burdened with a hideous memory that only made her mother crumble even more. Her emotional stability was barely maintained by the picture frame of her husband on the memorial stand as she burned more incense than usual, barely moving a muscle from her prayers._

 _It would take Mahiru some time to recover from her mourning mounted by the lone responsibilities of a widow._

 _Tsumugi was then determined to not worry her mother like that ever again. She would do anything to avoid the shattered visage of her mother's fragile heart._

 _Ever since Tsumugi punched the boy with the lion quirk, he didn't say anything to her, much less acknowledge her. The sentiment was mutual on both sides who wanted nothing to do with the other, lest they'll repeat their mistakes again._

 _Unable to reconcile, Tsumugi was transferred to a different school a few days after she returned from her suspension._

 _She never saw him again._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Tsumugi awakes with tears evident on her eyes. She sits up and looks down at the floor of her bedroom. She wipes the fluids away with her white sleeve. At the ends of the sleeve, a section of it was thoroughly damp.

Her pale hand runs through her face before obscuring her charcoal gray eyes. The eyes _that_ boy despised so much.

With her other hand, long nimble fingers gingerly rub the rough section of the skin on her back.

Underneath her layers brands long scratch marks stretching diagonally from her right shoulder blade to the whole back. The dark scars contrasted with her porcelain white skin tone.

"... What a horrible dream..."

...

It had been a few days since her chat with Jyudai.

Tsumugi still couldn't understand him in the end. Even after their prolonged talk about his views, she thought there were things that didn't quite support his claims.

Jyudai acted as though they never had an in-depth discussion and continued playing as the bumbling idiot when the rest of the League returned. No one has noticed anything different, even if Tsumugi was a little more jumpy around the redhead the last time they checked.

She was a bit intimidated to ask about that day, and she also had a feeling he was going to play the dense idiot and say something irrelevant.

Tsumugi had calmed down a little after some time (still waiting for help) and decided to focus on something much more dire than Jyudai's macaroons.

Shigaraki's quirk.

When all five fingers touch, the object decays near instantly. It's a dangerous quirk that keeps the user constantly aware of what they're touching.

Tsumugi had enough of it. Every time she sees Shigaraki lift something, there's always that one finger sticking out or curled inside his palm. When he lifts his pinky as he drinks, it was like watching a classy Englishman sipping tea from his teacup. That imagery scared her!

Tsumugi was determined to end those pinky days once and for all!

Around noon she had dragged the gecko villain Spinner (who was essentially a Stain fanboy, cosplay and all) with her to a store where she had a particular item in mind. Tsumugi didn't tell him what it was for since she knew she would have to answer a bothersome question that puts her on the spot.

Once she returned to the bar (Spinner was eager to do something else), she braced herself before the door to Shigaraki's bedroom.

All she had to do was give him what she wanted to give and be on her way. Nothing more, nothing less.

The twintail girl prayed for a safe outcome and knocked on his door.

"Shigaraki? It's me, Tsumugi. I have something to give you."

A shuffling sound from inside was heard until the door opened slightly to reveal the man in his handy face glory. From between the detached hand's fingers, his red eye squinted at the girl.

"These are for you." Tsumugi held out a pair of black gloves. They're artist gloves where only the pinky and ring fingers have full sleeves while the rest are exposed. It prevents fingerprints and dirt from smearing tablet screens but not limited to pencil drawings and the like.

"It's a pain to avoid touching things to ash with your quirk, right? I figured these would do the trick." Tsumugi said. She was surprised no one bothered to get him gloves like the one she bought. These kinds do exist.

Shigaraki was quiet until he accepted them from Tsumugi. "Why?" He asked hoarsely.

"I'm not putting myself at advantage nor disadvantage, if that's what you're wondering. Nothing much." She said in one of aloofness. She was reminded that this is the leader of the League of Villains, the same group who attacked Izuku and his class. She wasn't being chummy by giving him a "gift" to stay on his good side. She did it for her own interest.

Shigaraki stared at the gloves contemplating before he looked to Tsumugi. "Why don't we have a chat inside? A thank-you for your... generosity."

Oh no.

The man then returns inside the darkness of his bedroom, leaving the door open for her. "Close the door while you're at it."

He didn't leave room for refusal. Tsumugi was not expecting the man child with a tantrum to allow her inside his personal room. Since she's needed as a hostage, he wouldn't mindlessly kill her on the spot, right?

A part of her dreadfully fears for the worse. It was like an invite to the beast's den. She might as well serve herself on a silver platter before she would be devoured.

Reluctantly, the raven stepped inside. Shigaraki had already flicked on the light switch when she did and was sitting on his bed pulling on the new gloves.

Tsumugi remained standing by the door she had closed. She was ready to bolt out of the room like she did with Dabi.

From under his hand mask, Shigaraki glances to the girl. He points to the couch across him while still in the process of wearing the gloves. "You can sit there."

Tsumugi slowly nodded once. Without a word she then sat on the leather cushion. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was okay.

Shigaraki squinted long and hard at the girl who looked at the floor with interest. It was seriously unnerving.

Shigaraki sensed something about her was familiar to him. Whenever he sees her, the image of a little girl first comes to mind. Afterwards, there would be a foggy face that most likely belonged to a man.

Shigaraki concluded it may have been the black pigtails. At first glance she would have looked almost like the child he vaguely remembered but had stored away in the depths of his heart worn from living as a villain. However her eyes were nothing like _hers_ , though they do bring a new different image into mind. One he somehow recall just barely, the countour of a man's face all that he can decipher.

Had he met someone like Tsumugi before? He can't tell. This girl's face is rather bland that he would find it ridiculous to have possibly remembered a stranger's face, especially a quirkless at that.

Tsumugi slowly meets his gaze.

A pair of dark gray slates engraved with double rings inside. Not one light of life was reflected. Taking another closer look into them, one can see this kid has darkness harbored inside but has somehow managed to suppress them from revealing their true nature.

A mirthful smile crossed Shigaraki's eyes. Interesting.

"Why don't you join the League?"

Tsumugi's eyes widen. That's the first thing he says?

She then frowns. "I'm taken as your hostage. You expect me to easily accept your offer just like that? Nothing you'll say will make me change my mind."

"I'm aware. Recruiting a member of your caliber is difficult to meet the requirements. Quirkless people sure have it tough... don't they."

Tsumugi's face stiffened the slightest at the implication.

Shigaraki continued, "No hero came to save you, right? You poor thing."

Her fists tighten on her lap. To hear a villain telling her that out of pity makes her furious. She hates being pitied, especially for her quirkless background.

"I was the same, too. No matter how much I cry for help, there was no hand for me to take. Until my master proved that wrong. It's all heroes this, heroes that, that society expects these 'saviors' to take care of everything."

Tsumugi dreadfully hears these next words.

"We're similar, you and I."

She opens her mouth to immediately refute. Suddenly the words melted to nothing on her tongue.

Why can't she say anything to disagree? That was scaring her more than she realized.

Shigaraki smirked. He points his pale callous finger to Tsumugi. "Your eyes tell me you hate them too. Those are the eyes of wrath. I can practically read you like an open book."

" 'Why is there no one to save me?' 'Someone please help!' 'I hate everyone! I hate everyone I hate everyone I hate everything!!' ...You thought about those things at least once, am I right?"

Tsumugi grinds her teeth behind her sealed lips. Her mask was slowly cracking. The can of vile insects and filth was slowly opening by his words.

"It's fine to think like that. Keeping your emotions pent up will only drive you to a corner. Here in the League we accept each other. We're all a bunch of misfits shunned from society that blindly follows normalcy."

Shigaraki extends his hand. The hand that disintegrates everything into ash now covered in half by a glove.

"We have no qualms of taking you in as one of us."

Before the can manifested from her darkest ego would pop open, Tsumugi closes it.

Tsumugi reveals charcoal gray eyes -once conflicted- now even with firm determination.

"I told you, nothing you say will change my mind. I won't resort to joining the villain's side, not now, not ever." She spoke as calmly as she did.

Shigaraki knew though he had almost caught the rabbit under the leash. She was too stubborn. _Something_ is keeping whatever faith she had going strong to the end. The big question is what? Who? Why and how? Is their presence so prominent to keep her toes on the right path?

A moment of silence fell between them as they stared, Tsumugi unwilling to back down before the leader of the League of Villains. She has to stay strong to what she believes in. That's what allows her to stand up against the intimidating boss without shying away. She knows she won't give up as a quirkless human being labeled as an outsider constantly throughout her life.

She has people she cares about waiting for her.

Shigaraki was silent until he shrugged. "Fine. If you can't join... Then you'll remain as a tool for the League."

Tsumugi was well aware of that. All too well from Dabi and Jyudai.

He waves a hand in a shooing motion. "You're dismissed."

...

The bar was empty without its bartender to keep the room occupied.

Only two occupants were in the dim bar at three in the morning, the hours where everyone was presumably sleeping the nighttime away.

Yellow cat-like eyes glisten in delight at the item held in her hands. She smiled widely with the same lovesick blush she always has and fondly pressed the item to her cheek like a child would with a stuffed toy present opened on Christmas morning.

"I can't believe you actually got it for me! You're actually not as idiotic as I thought!" She said quietly to not disturb the silent night.

A hushed deep chuckle. "I have my ways."

Jyudai nods with an amiable smile. It grew into an anticipating smirk.

"Don't disappoint me when you use it, Toga. You're gonna have to save it for the right moment."

The blonde giggles. Her eyes creased in twisted endearment at the beautiful sight of the color she loves the most encased in her very hands.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I make the most out of it in the near future."

...

..

.

 **[The Cynical Sweet Tooth Man Child]**

 **School's back to delay my updates again and again. Yay...**

 **I wonder what is the "item" Jyudai got for Toga? I would think it's pretty easy to figure out since this is Toga we're talking about.**

 **Next chapter we'll finally get on with the canon plot! Woo! Things are surely going to pick up the next update, if not the chapter after that.**

 **Until next update~**


	13. Red Roses and Violet Irises

_Kuroyanagi Tsumugi. A high school student girl who has near perfect to perfect grades in academics. A quirkless._

 _All For One had suddenly requested for her profile and basic information out of all the potential allies suited to the League of Villain's asset._

 _A thought perplexed the scientist -a faithful servant of All For One- initially. This girl has no skills necessary to aid Shigaraki Tomura's band of villains. She is no pro hero or common minor villain. She is a citizen._

 _However, this is All For One we were talking about. The scientist has known him long enough to follow the man's thought process. He saw potential in the girl's status as a quirkless. It was far beyond recruiting her as a villain, no that was too predictable._

 _The old scientist was leaning back on his chair as he faced his monitor screen, the bright white glow reflecting his peculiar round goggles and being the only source of light in the room._

 _From behind the goggles, his eyes creased deviously. As expected of the master. He knows what he's doing by planting a target on her back._

 _The scientist fiddles with his monitor before a peculiar piece of information struck his mind. He searched for a specific individual's profile in the file of numerous documents until a window popped onscreen._

 _A glimmer of curiosity shone in his eyes._

 _Two profile pictures of two individuals including Tsumugi were placed side by side. The other individual was familiar but still somewhat of a nobody to him._

 _What stood out the most was the information both had._

 _This person and Tsumugi may have some sort of unspoken history together._

 _The scientist spins around his chair to face behind him._

 _What kind of face will that quirkless girl make if she had known of_ ** _their_ **_state of condition, much less see them in their glory?_

 _From below his bushy mustache, he smirked._

 _Such entertainment is richest when despair is written all over._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

One night, the League set out on a mission. Tsumugi has a feeling it had to do with UA again, but she was never told of their objective. Everyone but Kurogiri and Shigaraki were in the bar waiting for them to fulfill their duties.

As for Tsumugi, she was always in the League's hidden base. There were a few rare occasions she would get out to see the light of day, but never by herself. There was no time in the world for her to admire the outdoors of being free from her cage before she would get pulled back into the shadows.

Being a villain lurking in the shadows is limited to freedom. It was one of the reasons Tsumugi refuses to join the dark side. She was content with being a citizen nonchalantly walking under the sun while not paying mind to sinister schemes bound to jump out from their silent absence.

It has been more than a week since she was held hostage in the League, and still no news about her disappearance.

Tsumugi wasn't the type to jump immediately on the notion of betrayal or negligence. She knew Tsukauichi long enough to know he is working behind the scenes on her case. That's why she still continues to have faith that she will be rescued from the dim barren bar and lounge. She had lost hope many times before. In her future, humanity, and the world itself.

However, _now_ is a life and death circumstance. Tsumugi may be disappointed in life and question the purpose of continuing her mundane days, but never would she consider dying; especially by a villain organization's hands.

She has people to return to. She won't abandon them with a half-assed ending such as killing herself off.

That being said, Tsumugi wasn't simply sitting around praying a muscleman hero in a cape and skintight suit will bust through the bar. Damsels in distress do that, and she is not one of those damsels.

She had been secretly working in her bedroom for a way out. Unfortunately, damsels are stuck in high towers with a window to look out. Tsumugi has no windows to escape from. The convenience of windows as escape routes limited her to few methods rather drastically. Ugh, was it her misfortune playing the part?

Tsumugi had been planning out ways to get out of the League's base. The memory of Izuku's habit to write things on his notebook when she begun the mapping brought a fond smile to her lips. In an instance like this, Izuku was also keeping her faith strong. She had chuckled to herself. That dork...

She remembered most of the basic layout of the building from the few outdoor trips she made with the villains. The base only stood at three floors, the bar being at the...

Oh wait, before she could even go into depth, there was one major issue.

Kurogiri.

Tsumugi would have punched something if she wasn't being watched by the leader and his guardian-figure. The bartender's warping quirk is _waaay_ too convenient for the villains but prove to be a hassle for others. Damn it all! Kurogiri is just a Deus ex Machina to explain how the bad guys can teleport but not the heroes. Why can't the good guys warp from place to place too?

If Kurogiri was out of the equation, escaping would have been ten times easier. Hell, she can't even make a plan without thinking, "Frickin' Kurogiri..."

Even if she had a quirk, she bet she couldn't escape regardless. Maybe if she somehow has a teleportation quirk or a power to negate his meddlesome quirk, that would have been nice. But that would be too convenient.

Tsumugi glared at the barren wooden wall across her from her seat on the end of the bar where she was avoiding Shigaraki and Kurogiri's gazes.

These villains are too smart. Storytelling-wise, that's great. In reality, it sucks ass for a victim like her. A quirkless (literally powerless) human girl surrounded by intimidating evil people who all have quirks capable of screwing her up.

Can anyone blame her for not being able to fight back? There's a difference between being a "strong ass-kicking female" and a cautious human being who knows acting obedient is the safest way to go about it. The former doesn't make her strong; it makes her blind on the notion that acting defiant will resolve all her troubles. In a world where heroes and villains have become reality, she is a survivor, not a reckless heroine.

To survive right now, she'll have to act like a "good girl" to receive the League's grace. As much as she hates to admit it, she might as well be a damsel in distress. A very bitter and reluctant damsel.

Tsumugi slowly pries her eyes from the wall to discreetly glance to Shigaraki. On the counter there was a few photos lined up before him.

She squinted. She can't see much from the other end of the bar.

Shigaraki noticed this. "Interested? Come closer. I won't bite."

Tsumugi narrowed her eyes before getting off her stool and approaching the leader until she was an arm length away. She peers into the pictures now in full view. She stifled a gasp.

 _'Hero... and Bakugou?'_

Why does he have pictures of these two?

Tsumugi shot a look to Shigaraki. "What are you planning to do with them?"

He made an interested noise. He propped his elbow on the counter and supported the side of his masked face with his hand. "You sounds like you know them. Are they your friends?"

She subconsciously held her wrist. The wrist with both of their friendship bracelets.

 _'Crap. Crap crap crap.'_

Tsumugi looks to the photos. "I saw them on TV from the Sports Festival. They're also from Class 1-A, the class from the USJ incident you caused. I can imagine you want revenge for your defeat." A deep frown settled on her lips.

Shigaraki's red eyes narrowed. That was a clever excuse, but she failed to mask her worry for the two boys who may likely be familiar to her. She sounded protective over them that she boldly spoke up to him about his plans.

Now that he knows, his plans have changed a bit.

"You're right about the revenge part, but I'm not simply all for killing." The man picks up the face portrait of Bakugou from when he was on the first place pedestal with an explicitly angry expression that had intense eyes. It was the face Tsumugi had made fun of the first time she saw it.

"We're going to recruit Bakugou Katsuki."

Tsumugi stared. "And the other one?"

Shigaraki frowned. That was a rather...unusual reaction. Not that she had any. The thought of the villains recruiting a young ill-tempered boy studying to be a hero should strike as urgent for anyone. Yet this girl didn't blink.

He huffed. "I'll let you in on what I want to do with this brat. He's ruined all of my plans so far, so obviously..."

Tsumugi knew it. Now she has no hesitations. There was no way she'll let him do as he pleases, not without her having to say about it.

"You're better off not dragging them into your schemes, especially Bakugou."

Shigaraki was intrigued. "What makes you say that?"

Tsumugi recalls the times she spent with the explosive boy. They were never pleasant. All she remembered were butting heads with him and exchanging insults. He would remind her daily that she is quirkless to provoke her -sometimes they work- and shout obscenities amidst his hotheadedness. Honestly, if there was anyone who can piss her off in less than a minute, it was undoubtedly Bakugou.

She says, "He's short tempered to a fault, but he wants to be a hero more than anyone. There's no way he'll think about becoming a villain, not even once."

Gray eyes finally bored into his. "It will be a big mistake on your part to get him to join your side."

Shigaraki returned her gaze evenly. He then smirks darkly beneath his hand mask.

"We'll see about that."

...

A few days later, the members who were named the Vanguard Action Squad returned to the base late in the night.

Tsumugi had only known this after some time passed enough for everyone to settle down. Prior to their return, Kurogiri ordered her to remain in her room until a member would knock to give her the okay. She assumed their meeting was classified for her that she was kept inside for that reason. She did hear some shuffling footsteps and clicking sounds muffled behind her door though.

When she finally leaves, she returns to the bar to see only a certain blonde gushing over something by her lonesome at the bar counter. Her hands were cupping her cheeks until Tsumugi approached her warily.

"What's with the excited look? Did something good happen?" Tsumugi asked. She was not keen on striking a casual conversation. In fact, she was trying to get intel on what she and the squad were doing on their mission that involved UA High.

Toga giggled. "I just met a boy I'm very interested in."

Tsumugi could guess he was bloodied and injured, just like how Toga likes them. That's just like her. Poor guy.

By making that connection, Tsumugi feared the villains had actually wounded some students of UA.

She kept her voice disinterested as she said, "That so? You know who he is?"

Toga grinned as though she has some juicy gossip material to spread. "Get this! He's one of the targets on Tomura's kill list!"

Tsumugi's blood ran cold at the name she uttered next.

"Midoriya Izuku!"

Silence so deathly that the drop of a pin can be heard clear as day fell upon the calm atmosphere of the bar.

Toga Himiko's smile became tight lipped.

Was this bloodlust she sensed? Such pure malicious intent was directed at her! Not even Tomura's killing intent from her first meeting could compare!

Her cat-like pupils narrowed into slits as her eyes widen.

Ash gray slates devoid of emotion bored widely into her, the double ring circles surrounding her pupil now swirling into a tangled knot of turmoil. Thin lips folded into a small thin line and said nothing.

"Ts-Tsumugi-chan? What's with the serious face? Are you angry?" Toga attempts to lighten the mood. Dealing with uptight people is soo not her thing.

Tsumugi lowered her head slightly so her bangs casted a solemn shadow over her eyes.

She drew her hand to comb through her black fringes. Suddenly her reflexes became fast as she swings her fist down to the blonde's hand that was resting on the bar counter.

Toga whipped out a knife from her hidden holster and was about to retaliate with a thrust of the blade to the face when Tsumugi ducked her head out of its range. The knife only grazed her uneven twintail that was the shorter one.

 _'She dodged it?! Just like that Ochaco girl...'_

Tsumugi immediately grips the nape and slams her head to the counter. The raven removed the knife from Toga's hand and pulled that hand behind her back as the weapon fell to the floor out of her reach. She presses Toga's body to the counter. If you can visualize it, it's not the most comfortable position for Toga.

The young villain chokes from the pressure of the mahogany wood digging into her flesh.

 _'Wha- What just happened? I didn't predict her to be so quick!'_

Toga read nothing on Tsumugi's profile that mentioned she knew some form of self-defense martial arts. She's only a quirkless girl!

Tsumugi leans to murmur into Toga's ear, "You didn't think quirkless little me wouldn't know self defense, did you? I could practically read that on your face." She was disappointed, but this also serves as her advantage to throw people off guard.

"Now..." Tsumugi presses something of a razor edge on Toga's nape horizontally. Toga could sense that it was rather small like a trinket. But what is it does Tsumugi have, exactly? The League had made sure to take her belongings off her in case she were to use them as tools or weapons, yet Tsumugi has _something_ they had overlooked!

Since the day she had been in the League's base, it was the first for Toga to hear an uncharacteristic, intimidating deep voice interrogate, "What did you do to Hero?"

When Toga didn't respond, Tsumugi simply stared blankly at the back of her head before pulling her arm further behind her. She was internally pleased to see the villain whince. For a moment she thought she was talking to a heartless monster who knew nothing but rampant chaos.

"'H-Hero'? You mean, Izuku- Urgh!"

"Pointless question. _What did you do to Midoriya Izuku._ " Tsumugi rephrased, this time insistent for a proper answer. "I'll cut your nape if you don't tell me."

Toga was biting her lower lip until they formed into a knowing smile. Ah, so that's how it is. Now that Tsumugi has revealed this new unusual side of hers, the "scent" became stronger.

Once Toga's surprise faded away, she regained a calm attitude as she spoke, "Tsumugi-chan... You're in love with that Izuku boy, aren't you?"

Tsumugi didn't blink once at her words. She said nothing to refute nor did she actually cut her nape like she had threatened.

Toga took that as her cue to continue, "You are a maiden like me. I can tell because we have the same smell of when we're in love with someone."

Tsumugi narrowed her eyes.

"Something tells me you've played that card on someone before. Too bad that won't work on me." Her tone was lighter, as though entertained at Toga's failed attempt to catch her off guard. A mirthful smirk pulled at her lips. "Tell me something I don't know, Toga Himiko."

Said blonde was shocked. A maiden acknowledged her feelings of love? That means she truly does harbor strong feelings for Izuku.

Now _this_ struck Toga's fancy. Interesting. This bland quirkless girl actually has her secrets. Oh how she wants to know more about this girl even more than ever!

A sickeningly sweet smile stretched across her lips. "Amazing... You've totally gone beyond my standards. I love this side of yours, Tsumugi-chan. To think you were hiding so much affection and love for your 'hero'... It's beautiful!"

Her blush became much prominent as her eyes wandered into a world of her own. She can see it. Tsumugi's love in her arms dyed in beautiful crimson red, the same color painting her face as she looks down mystified.

Toga adores the color red. People are most beautiful when stained with dripping crimson. She always had a theory that if true love is given to someone, the red of that beloved blood would be the most beautiful of all.

Tsumugi could read that in her mind. She was not surprised at this point. Rather, she had anticipated her mind process to follow like that.

Her definition of love towards Izuku is not twisted like Toga's. In fact, her "love" for Izuku differs much than what the blonde may have thought love is.

Now she has no qualms about even considering the villain side. If anyone, hero or villain, threatens to harm Izuku, she won't simply let them get away with that.

 _'Because Hero is...'_

A child's laughter chimes behind Tsumugi.

Tsumugi's shoulders tensed. She swerved her head past her shoulder.

Tsugumi was floating right behind the teen, gray dress flowing gently. The embodiment of her alter ago from five years of age was playing innocent as always with a sweet smile. Her eyes once blurred now made themselves visible in this very instance.

Wide intense violet irises burned brightly around white double rings surrounding the black pupil. A speck of red would sometimes flash dangerously from within.

They were everything Tsumugi had feared they would be.

Tsugumi's tiny hands reach out, a crescent smile present below her now unreadable eyes.

Tsumugi inhaled sharply. She swiped at Tsugumi's hands, only to slice the air her alter ego was formerly present at. She had disappeared.

Tsumugi pants from the spike of her heart rate spurred by fear. Where is she? She has unfinished business with that brat she despises so much. She won't let her control her if it was the last thing she had to do!

Toga lifts herself from the bar counter to eye the raven confusingly. She's acting like she saw a ghost or something...

Her fingers twitched. She can't control the urge to slice her up until her blood paints the canvas red.

Tsumugi's back was exposed to her. The back that almost begged the blonde to cut into pieces.

Toga produced another knife she hid from under her sleeve. The stainless steel glinted under the dim light. Tomura ordered the League to not injure on her to guarantee the perfect condition of their hostage, but he can surely excuse a pint worth of blood...

Just as Toga strikes her blade and Tsumugi swerving back to try to avoid it, a black portal cuts in between the two girls. Toga's knife was now facing the opposite direction from a separate portal.

Two pairs of eyes look to the bar to find the black mist standing behind it.

"Please sheath your knife, Toga Himiko." Kurogiri was polite and aloof as always. His yellow slits for eyes squinted upon resting on Tsumugi. "As for you, you should refrain from acting out of bounds."

Tsumugi could only stare back while Toga put away her knife and backed down without a complaint.

"Shigaraki Tomura, what shall you do with the girl?" Kurogiri inquires.

Tsumugi looks to the door. The leader was standing by the doorframe looking nonchalant of this turn of events.

"I've had my entertainment for the day." Shigaraki lifts his index finger to Tsumugi.

"Strap her to the chair."

...

Bakugou Katsuki is an all-too proudful individual that cannot be tamed even by the number four pro hero Best Jeanist who is known to polish his men to sophistication.

Bakugou has a foul attitude and lacks good sportsmanship -the kind that meant treating everyone on the playing field as humans instead of stepping stones or setting them aside as "extras"- but he is highly intelligent both academically and in combat. As infuriating that may be for many people, this is an aspiring hero who aims to be number one. His ambition to win is not a playground.

Praise about his quirk at the age of four got into his head a little. By "little," I meant it _inflated_ his ego as much as a hot air balloon.

While he grew up to be an unlikable douche, his path to becoming a hero as strong and unbeatable as All Might is as pure as it could be. He admired the pro hero for that ever since he was a child.

That's why he was not going to submit to villainy. That would defeat the whole purpose of his journey to become the best of the best.

The summer training camp for UA's first-year hero course students has been infiltrated by the League of Villains. Their mission was to capture Bakugou for whatever reason.

Unfortunately, they succeeded, leaving the forest burning in blue flames by the same villain bastard with staples for a face who also caught the blond by the throat. The last Bakugou saw was a severely battered up Deku crying out his childhood nickname and running to save him.

How can he even get Bakugou out from his captor's hold? Deku's arms look like shit. He must have fought a bloody battle while the blond was preoccupied with a nasty cannibalistic villain he couldn't shake off. He didn't even get to fight back because of his explosion quirk that would set the forest on fire.

Bakugou had found himself in a worn down bar surrounded by the infamous League of Villains themselves. Before he could fight back, someone had forced a sleeping drug on a cloth to his nose and mouth. He was put to sleep.

However many hours later, he woke up tied to a metal chair with leather belts across him and hands cuffed inside a metal box preventing him from using his quirk against his foes.

The hand-for-face leader, Shigaraki Tomura, casually sat by the bar watching the boy for any funny movements. The warp gate bastard from the USJ attack was also there behind the bar in a bartender getup.

Bakugou's crimson red eyes examine the room. Only those two villains are present.

"Good morning, UA student Bakugou Katsuki." Shigaraki greeted. "Hope you had fun at the training camp while it lasted."

Bakugou scowled. "Fuck you."

Shigaraki was unfazed. "Foul mouthed even in this situation? Do you know your manners, kid?"

"Says the one who tied me up, damn hypocrite. I'll blast you to oblivion and back again!" He spatted.

"Tough words. It hasn't been long since you're here, so we're gonna have you calm down until we have our chat. In the meantime, there's someone you know who'll keep you company." Shigaraki calls out to the door behind Bakugou, "Bring her in."

Someone he knows? Who the hell would be affiliated with the League?

The door slowly groaned open. Bakugou listens to the soft pounding footsteps and the creaking turn of wheels approach him from behind. He was about to glare daggers at the possible villain character but instead, his eyes dilated upon seeing the presence enter his view.

"Rabbit...?"

The raven with ridiculously long dark ribbons akin to rabbit ears was a familiar face he knew since they were toddlers. The uneven twintails was a new look he never knew she could pull off.

To Bakugou's rage, Tsumugi was binded to the wheelchair just like him, with the exception of the metal box restraint meant specifically for his quirk. Tsumugi's face was pale as she is unconscious. She was being led by the villain with a mask, Mr. Compress.

Bakugou nearly drew breath. A low rumble rises from his throat as he demanded, "What the fuck did you bastards do to her."

Mr. Compress, the villain who used his quirk to trap Bakugou in a marble back in the training camp, slumped his shoulders visibly upset. It was not by Bakugou's language, however, as he admitted, "Soon after your arrival, the young lady had a little...fight with one of our members. Hence, we had to restrict her until she calms down. We do not wish to harm an innocent citizen."

"Bullshit! I don't believe a fucking word you shits say!"

With patience, Mr. Compress continued, "Believe what you will, but understand that we don't engage in torturing people such as Kuroyanagi Tsumugi. That is against our ideals."

"So what I'm hearing is 'She's our precious hostage, we need her to hide behind from the heroes,' yeah?" Bakugou's hands twitched inside the metal box. He wanted to send the villains flying, but these stupid restraints are preventing him from doing so!

Mr. Compress shook his head, fully aware such a stubborn boy will not be convinced through words alone, especially from a villain as himself. He then excused himself as his task for this particular moment was fulfilled and exited the bar.

Tsumugi's eyelids quivered. The noise was rousing her awake. When she realized she was strapped to a wheelchair, she struggled to no avail and quickly gave up.

She was about to question Shigaraki and Kurogiri about this until she acknowledged Bakugou's presence before her.

Tsumugi crestfallen upon seeing him after three months of never seeing each other since high school began. Her half-lidded charcoal gray eyes creased in familiarity. They looked like dead fish eyes that's been rotting for a year. It was worse than the last time he had seen her.

"They caught you, huh." She softly said in a solemnly painful tone. She was aware of their plans.

The blond returns her gaze. "What the hell? Why...are you here?"

Bakugou wouldn't have expected Tsumugi to be in the League's hidden base. Why would she be here? What makes her so special that she had to be captured by the League?

Tsumugi attempts to express a smile for reassurance, yet they fail to reach the hollow blank stare that lost the will to fight back. She spoke only for Bakugou's ears, "Let me explain."

Shigaraki and Kurogiri remained in the bar to keep an eye on the two teens from a distance. They had warned Tsumugi beforehand that if she says anything revealing their plans or share info to devise an escape, she would lose the "will to be her own person." What that meant, Tsumugi somehow visualized herself clearly. A puppet forever controlled by the puppeteer. It's a scary prospect.

That's why she obeyed to their condition in exchange for gracing Bakugou with her company. Even if she was tied to a wheelchair.

She explained how, when, and why she's trapped in the League's base. No, she was not betraying anyone or joining the villains' side. She was simply their hostage to threaten the heroes with, and likely serve as incentive for whatever motive the villains would have.

The boy said nothing throughout her briefing, staring at her with still narrow red eyes Tsumugi had found almost "nostalgic" seeing. It had been a while since she saw his face in person. It was intense as ever.

When Tsumugi finished telling her part of the story, she cocked her head to shake off the stiffness in her neck and said, "That's how I'm here now. At this point, I can't say this is my bad luck that led me to this situation." She sighed softly. It was a tired one.

"It's too bad we had to reunite like this, Bakugou. I can't do much here, so I can't help you get out." She said bitterly at the end and waved her hands from their cuffed state. She too is frustrated she is unable to rescue themselves from this dangerous dilemma. What made it worse was that she has no quirk to rely on. Having one would have filled her with a little bit more hope, but she doesn't.

He remained silent as he continued to analyze Tsumugi.

She had resigned to her role as a powerless hostage waiting for a hero to rescue her. The slacking shoulders and shadow crossing her weary eyes told him that.

She was also telling him to be patient and wait for a miracle. That doesn't suit his style, but for Tsumugi, she had been accustomed to that. She has been stuck here for two weeks. _Two weeks._ With tight security and watchful eyes planted on her back, she is limited to what she can do.

Bakugou wondered how much she suffered praying for someone to save her everyday like it was her last. How lonely she must have been caged in when she already has a lot on her plate to wallow over. She's just a plain human girl. She's not aspiring to be a hero. Yet the League chose her of all hostages to kidnap.

Tsumugi had found the urge to chuckle dryly. "If only I could smack you in the head right now. How could you let yourself get caught like an idiot? And to a villain. Again."

"That's rich, coming from you." He retorted in a heartbeat. He had a feeling she was referring "again" to the sludge villain incident. That was back then. Now he has gotten stronger during his time in UA. At least, he thought that was the case until the purpose of the training camp was to retaliate against the villains. How ironic that the camp got sabotaged by their enemies.

Tsumugi manages a small smile that actually accompanied her mysterious gaze. "I'm glad to see you, though."

Crimson red slowly widen a fraction. He then scowled, settling his gaze now obscured by his spiky hair to the floor. "Damn rabbit..."

He was too proud to say "Me too." In the same setting as two prominent villains of the League, he didn't want to appear vulnerable either.

Tsumugi understood. She also recognized the internal fear hidden from the farthest back of his heart. Both of them, who are only sixteen years of age, are scared, whether they want to admit it or not. They have to stay strong, lest the adults who are more powerful than them will take advantage of their vulnerability.

At least they have each other until they are rescued by the heroes. Until then, they have to be careful not to screw up and get on their bad side.

...

Tsumugi was released from her wheelchair when Shigaraki deemed that she won't pull off any funny stunts again. Fortunately her time with the wheelchair wasn't long. The same can't be said for Bakugou.

She was not allowed to be beside the blonde, however, as she is watched like a hawk by the villains who were now more wary of her. It's not like she's capable of killing them, but she may cause a ruckus if they don't secure the lock to her cage.

The morning after Bakugou was captured, news of his disappearance appear in the media. The TV news channel flashing on the screen discussed how UA is becoming less safe for students to attend as the League of Villains closes in. One news reporter claim he wouldn't allow his child to attend UA High with things as they are. These remarks are wounding the prestigious UA's reputation.

The TV shuts down.

"I'm really grateful for all the publicity we've been getting. Hey, don't you agree...?" From behind his hand, Shigaraki's visible scarlet red eye looks to the boy confined to the metal chair. "Bakugou Katsuki..."

Ruby red bored into the villain's.

From the brick wall, Tsumugi was staring at the wooden floor with immense remorse. Her hand clutched her wrist; the wrist with Bakugou's and Izuku's bracelets strapped around it in an X.

She prayed that the heroes will come to save the day. This is not something she and Bakugou can do by themselves. Against a group of powerful villains, two teenagers won't make it.

They must have faith in the adults from the other side.

...

..

.

 **[Red Roses and Violet Irises]**

 **Someone commented if Jyudai is based off Dazai from Bungou Stray Dogs. To be honest, I was not thinking of him when I created his character. Jyudai _is_ like a bandage waste machine and has scheming intellect under his light hearted exterior, but he is also a walking contradiction who hates adults yet is one himself. Dazai is more of the wise good character while Jyudai is the trickster who may be an ally one moment the next a foe within his interests.**

 **He's, to put bluntly, childish. He can be petty at times and doesn't abide by normal standards of morality. Jyudai is just one confusing guy that _no one,_ can understand. He's pretty much all over the place. One thing's for sure, he's not what everyone thinks. **

**Overall, Jyudai is not like Dazai. Just take my word for it if you're still not convinced.**

 **I hope that clears up his character summary a bit.**

 **See you guys next update~**


	14. The Gray Garden

"I'll ask you one more time, aspiring hero, Bakugou Katsuki... Will you join me?" Shigaraki said.

Bakugou smirked maliciously. "If you're gonna talk in your sleep, you should just go to sleep and die."

Despite knowing he would refuse with that tongue, Tsumugi wanted to face palm. How does that guy have the spine to talk back when he's clearly at a disadvantage? Tsumugi would never do that in his shoes.

She internally sighed under her breath yet a part of her begrudgingly came to acknowledge it as a "good" trait of his.

That's just like Bakugou.

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes.

"This kid is clearly suicidal. Live a little longer, why don't ya?" Twice boldly spoke between the tension while addressing Bakugou.

Shigaraki decided to give Bakugou a second chance and left him to sit through and think about it more, not that he would do either things. Or anything Shigaraki tells him to.

As the villain let the offer remain open, it was time for the anticipated conference starring UA to air live.

Everyone watched the broadcast on TV. The highlight was labeled the UA High School Emergency Press Conference featuring three pro heroes -an anthropomorphic white mouse and two teachers in formal suits- whose name plates respectively read: Nezu, Eraser Head, and Vlad King.

The clip was them apologizing for the unfortunate incident that put the first years of the hero course in danger. They admitted they were unprepared and negligent in their roles to properly defend the students as educators.

Interviewers asked questions regarding the students' concerning families and what countermeasures UA High will take.

It was as if the school was made out to be the bad guys.

Shigaraki turned the power off.

"It's so strange... Why are the heroes being criticized? The way they were dealing with things was just a little off the mark. Is it because it's their job to protect? Everyone makes a mistake or two. Are they supposed to be perfect? Modern-day heroes are so uptight. Don't you think, Bakugou?"

Spinner spoke up, "Once heroes receive compensation to protect people, they aren't heroes anymore. That is Stain's teaching."

"The strange system of transforming people's lives into money or glory... The society that sticks tight to those rules... The citizens who blame the losers rather than encourage them... Our fight is to question: What is a hero? What is justice? Is this society truly just? We'll have everyone thinking about it. We're planning on winning. You like winning, too, right?"

Bakugou still has the glowered snarl.

"Dabi, release his restraints." Shigaraki ordered as the man was standing closer to the boy.

Dabi looks to him questionably. "Huh? This guy's gonna fight, you know."

Shigaraki opened his hands in a peaceful gesture. "It's fine. We need to treat him like an equal, since we're scouting him. Besides, you can tell if you'll win or not if you fight in this situation, right, UA student?" Shigaraki then glances to Tsumugi.

Bakugou noticed this and follows his line of vision. His eyes widen a fraction.

Jyudai has his bandaged hand grasping the girl's throat. Tsumugi could just barely breath to a minimum. A bead of sweat dripped by her temple. She made eye contact with him. There was reassurance behind the strained eyes.

Even so, Bakugou is furious how the villains would resort to putting her life at risk to whip him into obedience.

Dabi contemplates for a second before glancing to the villain beside him. "Twice, you do it."

He was immediate to respond, "What, me? No way."

"Do it."

Begrudgingly, Twice comes up to the seated teen to undo the leather restraints and metal box. "Man..."

From by the wall, Mr. Compress spoke, "I do apologize for using such forceful methods. But please understand that we are not just a mob trying to commit crimes. We didn't kidnap you by accident."

Shigaraki stands up from his stool. "Even though our situations differ, everyone here has been restricted and suffered because of people... rules... and heroes..."

He gestured his gloved hand to Tsumugi. "Exhibit A. This person went through quite a lot because of society today. Am I right?"

Tsumugi avoids meeting his eyes. She didn't say anything, despite Jyudai loosening his grip to permit her to speak before his leader. However, her wavering eyes spoke more volumes than what she could have said.

She remembered their little chat when she gave him his gloves. What rung most in her mind was when he said he and her are the same. She refused to agree to that notion. They live in completely different worlds. She doesn't believe they could see eye to eye about how they see life. She certainly is not revenge-driven nor evil to wish for violence in order to bring change.

Bakugou rubbed his wrists when they were now free from restraints.

Jyudai closed his grip on Tsumugi's throat. A strangled noise elicited from Tsumugi. She dared to look at him in the eye. Jyudai was smiling as always.

Her hands slowly reaches for his bandaged hand.

"Jyudai, let her go."

The redhead as well as Tsumugi looked to Shigaraki in mild surprise. Bakugou, who stood feet-shoulder width apart as though bracing for an attack, became wary.

Jyudai then reverted to his normal expression. That blond boy was giving him a death glare while his sights were zeroed on the villain's fingers around Tsumugi's slim throat. How scary. He slipped his grasp away and pocketed his hand inside his jumpsuit pocket.

Once Tsumugi was released, she coughed a few times and nursed her throat. Her neck was going to be thhin from the strangling, she swore...

Tsumugi shot a wary glance to Jyudai and shifted away eagerly to Bakugou's side of the room, though she feared getting too close to the boy would only burden him as an obstacle.

"Well? Your answer?" Shigaraki continued as he looked to Bakugou. He approaches to stand face to face.

From the corner of her eye, Tsumugi spotted the boy's hand twitch by his side. She quickly stood between the two and faced Shigaraki. She felt Bakugou's stare penetrating the back of her head as she withheld her gaze up to meet Shigaraki's.

Shigaraki stared down. "What are you doing?"

"There's no need for Bakugou to answer. We all know deep down of the results. Let him go." Tsumugi said.

The scraggly man was interested in this turn of events. How bold of her to shield the hero in training. The roles were switched, much to Bakugou's visible irritation. Shigaraki said, "Oh? Are you sacrificing yourself for your hero? What are you trying to tell me?"

Tsumugi balled her fists at her sides. She only jumped in to prevent Bakugou from going explosive on the villain. She knew Bakugou wouldn't try to pretend he was being won over by his offer; unlike her, playing fake is not Bakugou's style.

If she could stall time for a miracle, then she has to keep them focused on her.

She held a hand to her chest as she spoke, "I prove myself much more useful than this exploding idiot. Him and the League... you guys mix like water and oil, and you'll never get anywhere. However, if you have me, think of all the possibilities having a quirkless girl like me will bring."

Bakugou was internally screaming at the girl as she continued blabbing on. She was only digging her own grave by negotiating with the villains. He doesn't need her to shield him from them. In fact, it should be the other way around!

Shigaraki hummed. He was playing along with her, Tsumugi knew. "Like?"

A wry smile somehow crept to her lips. A bead of sweat by her temple was cold as she said, "Smuggling. It would be the last thing on anyone's mind to assume a quirkless would be brave to commit criminal acts in this day and age. I don't even look like the part. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right."

Tsumugi continued, "That's just one of the many things I can do to prove myself. As for Bakugou, his only selling point is his strength. Turn on the TV. The broadcast will tell you the answer."

Shigaraki was quiet until he obliged.

The screen flickered to reveal the live broadcasting. An interviewer tackled pro hero Eraser Head with questions regarding the prospect of Bakugou turning to villainy. Many evidence show that Bakugou has the potential to become a villain in spite of his pursuit to become a hero.

Eraser Head bowed in acknowledgment to the interviewer and replied, "He is trying harder than anyone in his pursuit of becoming the 'top hero.' If the villains saw that and thought they had an opening, then I believe they are being short-sighted."

Bakugou smirked. "You said it, UA and Mr. Aizawa! That's how it is, you damn scum of a league!"

Tsumugi could have done it without him trying to provoke them over her shoulder, but what the pro hero said was right.

"Shigaraki, there's no way you'll make Bakugou a pawn to control. It's like what I've said. He's someone you'll never see eye to eye with and vice versa." Tsumugi said.

Shigaraki's shoulders slumped slightly. "I see. How kind of you to go out of your way to warn me over and over. I was hopeful still. I thought we could come to an understanding..."

Bakugou was almost amused by the thought. There was no way in hell a hero and villain would come to a mutual agreement. Heroes and villains on both sides of a coin? He would never understand it. "Come to an understanding? No way."

"There you have it." Tsumugi concludes for both sides. Recruiting Bakugou into the League's side will only be wishful thinking.

Shigaraki finally understood that. "Then I have no choice. The heroes said they're continuing their investigation of us... We don't have time to talk leisurely." He turns to look at the monitor that read in purple text **SOUND ONLY.**

"Master, lend me your power."

Tsumugi narrowed her eyes. Isn't Shigaraki the leader of the League? Was there actually a much bigger baddie than handyman over there?

"Master? You're not the boss around here? That's not funny!" Bakugou said.

"Kurogiri, Compress, make him go to sleep again. Jyudai, take the girl back before he gets defensive."

Compress sighed and lifted his arms helplessly. "I can't believe he's such a bad listener. I'm almost impressed." He approaches the two teens.

Jyudai smiles merrily and sang, "Okay~"

"If you want me to listen to you, then get on your knees and die!" Bakugou taunted, much to Tsumugi's horror.

 _'Stop it, Bakagou! Your Mount Everest of an ego is seriously not helping!!'_

Damn it, if only Kurogiri wasn't in the way Bakugou could have gone ballistic on the League way before they had the talk. They have to make an opening somehow and get to the back door without being warped away...!

Knock knock.

All heads swerve to the back door.

"Hello, this is Pizza-La, Camino store."

How or why the hell did the pizza boy make a timely intervention during this critical situation?!

Before anyone could ponder what to do, the wall crumbled into pieces.

 _"Smash!"_

A battle cry came from the one and only Symbol of Peace and the number one hero of Japan, All Might!

Bakugou immediately shields Tsumugi with his back to the debris. Could it be...!

"What the-!"

"Kurogiri! Gate!"

Another pro hero swoops in from above,"Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison!"

Tree branches snakes around each and every one of the villain's body, preventing them from movement in an instant.

Tsumugi remembers now. It was the pro hero with a tree branch quirk from last year! He finally got to use his move without a giant lady to steal the glory!

"A tree? What the heck?" A few blue flames manifested from Dabi's body as he attempts to burn the obstruction to ashes.

Suddenly a diminutive but speedy pro hero darts into the scene and kicks Dabi unconscious before he could blink.

Tsumugi stifled a gasp. That yellow cape and black domino mask... "Gran Torino?!"

Someone familiar she knew is here to save the day!

"You can't run anymore, League of Villains! Why? Because _we_ are here!" All Might announced.

"Right after that press conference... Don't tell me this was pre-arranged?" Compress said. The League struggle to break free from the tightening pull of Kamui's branches to no avail.

"When one is on the offensive is when one neglects defense most." A pro hero by the name Edgeshot slides to the wall beside the back door and opens it for the armored police force. "We're not the only ones here from the Pizza-La Camino store. Outside, you're surrounded by skillful heroes, like Endeavor, and the police."

From the destroyed gap of the wall, Tsumugi could see the blinking red and blue sirens of the police cars.

They really came. They came just in time to save them...!

"I'm sure you were scared... You did good bearing it. I'm sorry. It's fine now, young man! And...young lady...?!" All Might grew visibly shocked to find another citizen held hostage by the League of Villains. There was no information about another innocent person in need of rescue!

Bakugou's lips quivered at the sight of All Might. He barked, "I-I wasn't scared! Not even close, damn it!"

Anyone can hear the emotion otherwise. All Might sent a thumbs up.

Tsumugi came close to crying, though she maintained a strong exterior and bared a relieved, almost watery-eyed smile. A miracle did come after all. She knew clinging to hope would help her in a long run! Thank goodness she didn't give up to the very end!

Gran Torino approaches the twintail girl. "Kid?!"

"G-Gran Torino..." Her voice almost cracked. Almost.

"What in the blazes are you doing in here?" The elder asked. How long has she been trapped in the villains' base? He did wonder where his taiyaki-buddy has been, but never would he have guessed she would have been a target.

"I-It's kind of a long story..." Tsumugi muttered. Damn it, she's stuttering now that she doesn't have to stay on her toes on a constant 24/7 period.

Shigaraki glared at the pro heroes, sitting while binded by the branches from movement. "After I went through all that trouble to prepare this... Why are _you_ coming to _me,_ you last boss?"

Suddenly he ordered, "Kurogiri, bring as many as you can over!"

"Nomus, I presume?" All Might inquired.

After no response, Shigaraki looks to the mist. "What's the matter, Kurogiri?"

"I'm sorry, Shigaraki Tomura. The Nomus that were supposed to be in a fixed location... are not there...!"

"Huh?"

"You are still green, Shigaraki!" All Might placed a large callous hand on Bakugou's and Tsumugi's shoulder and looks to the man. "League of Villains, you underestimated everything too much. The soul of a young man and lady, the diligent investigations of the police, and, our anger! That's enough with the childish pranks. This is the end."

A beady blue eye glinted brightly from within the deep black sclera. "Shigaraki Tomura!"

"The end? Don't be ridiculous. I've only just begun." Shigaraki struggles to stand as he continued, "Justice... Peace... I'll destroy this garbage heap that you put a lid on with such vague ideas! It was for that purpose that I set All Might apart and started gathering people to my cause... Don't be ridiculous. This is the beginning..."

"Kurogiri!"

A red thread pierced Kurogiri just as Shigaraki called for him. The bartender went limp and fell unconscious. Edgeshot had put him to sleep by playing with his insides. Tsumugi does not want to know how that exactly works but props to him for finally ending the one major nuisance that kept her trapped in one place for two weeks.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that it'd be in your best interests to stay put?" Gran Torino listed some of the villains' real names, proving that the police officers worked within such a short time to determine their true identities. Jyudai's name was not one of them, Tsumugi had noted. "Do you understand? There's nowhere left for you to run."

The realization hits Shigaraki's head as Gran Torino continued to ask, "Hey Shigaraki, can I ask where your boss is?"

Everyone watched with tensed shoulders as the leader mumbled darkly, "This... This is...unsatisfying... Don't be ridiculous... Don't be ridiculous..."

"Where is he right now?" All Might interrogates.

"Go away... Disappear..."

"Shigaraki!"

 _"I hate you!"_ Just as Shigaraki screeched those spitting words, two black warp holes appeared either side of him. Monsters emerged from the strange metallic goo. Tsumugi's breath hitched at the sight. Those are...Nomu? More importantly, how did they appear?!

"Nomus?! They came from nowhere! What is that?!" Kamui Woods exclaimed. More appear in midair. They don't look like Kurogiri's black misty warp holes... Kurogiri is still unconscious!

As All Might ordered Kamui Woods to not let the villains go under any circumstance, the same metallic substance bursted from Bakugou's and Tsumugi's mouths.

It tasted and smelled foul! There was no words to describe it!

Before they could escape, they were swallowed whole and have disappeared from the bar. The last they saw was All Might reaching out for them.

...

..

.

When Tsumugi came to realize the next moment, she was left with a vile aftertaste dripping from her tongue. She coughed and spitted out the remains of the gooey substance.

What just happened? Just when she thought she and Bakugou would be rescued, they were stolen from the heroes side!

"I have to thank All For One for this opportunity...miss rabbit."

Tsumugi swerved to the side at the source of the voice. The lighthearted tune belonged to Jyudai who stood casually with hands in his pockets.

The two stood face to face in an eye-piercing all white room as small as a classroom. There were no windows. Could they be in a basement? Where's the exit? She doesn't see a door or anything to leave this mysterious white void.

Tsumugi grits her teeth as she glared daggers at the man in purple. "What is with you?! What do you want with me?"

Jyudai simply remained smiling. Those lips that were always curled upwards in spite of everything and anything that he faces. They were as fake as they could ever be.

"I've always wanted to have a one on one chat with you. Where nobody can interfere nor overhear us. This white empty space..." He spreads his arms out in gesture to the area, "Isn't this kind of setting nostalgic?"

"Nostalgic? What are you talking about?" She squinted at him dubiously. What is he beating around the bush for?

Jyudai lowered his arms so they fell limp. "You don't feel anything in this room?"

"Confusion is all I feel. What even is this place? Where's Bakugou?" She half-interrogated half-demanded. Is he safe? What's going on while she's stuck with this creep?

Jyudai crestfallen. "Aw, so you really don't remember."

Remember? He's implying she forgot something?

"About what, exactly?" Tsumugi asked, still peeved by him dodging her questions.

Jyudai smiled. "Now now, why don't you take a seat? We have time."

Tsumugi cocked a brow. She looks around and discovered a white chair that appeared virtually out of nowhere from behind. When she reverts her sights on Jyudai, he was already getting comfortable in his seat.

Tsumugi remained standing. She doesn't trust anything this man throws at her way.

"I'm fine just standing." She told the villain.

Jyudai shrugged his shoulders and crossed his legs. "Suit yourself. You never liked sitting in one spot anyways."

Tsumugi narrowed her gray eyes. She _had_ been held hostage in the League's hidden base for two weeks. It's no surprise when one gets very bored lounging in a suffocating atmosphere infested with villains.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I want out. Now." Tsumugi demanded. She is not going to play his games. Not when she doesn't know if Bakugou is safe from the villains. Speaking of the League...

"Does anyone know where we are?" She asked.

"No, just All For One. I asked him to take you and me to this room." Jyudai replied.

Tsumugi detected no lie and frowned. "What business do you have with me? I'm only a quirkless teenage human girl. What could you possibly want with me to hide your secrets from the League?"

The redhead ponytail man simply grinned. "That's exactly why."

Tsumugi blinked. "Huh?"

"It's because you're who you are that I want to talk to you. If you were another individual with a quirk, no matter strong or weak, I wouldn't bother striking a conversation with you."

If anyone had said this, Tsumugi would have been a little touched. But this was Jyudai she's dealing with. The context was suspicious.

Jyudai leans forward, arms crossed over his knees as he focused on Tsumugi. "You may undermine yourself often, but you are much more than you would have made yourself out to be. I wonder how self-aware can you be about yourself."

She doesn't understand. Why he's clearly invested in her when she knows little to nothing about him. She doesn't want the attention of a villain with a plastic heart spilling plastic sentiment onto her.

"You look oblivious. Do you yourself know everything about your history? What about your family?"

Tsumugi was about to spat at him to not bring her family into this, but she then realized...she truly doesn't know a lot about her family. When she discovered her mother's history as a quirkless orphan who never found a family until she met Hotaru... Tsumugi felt upset that day.

Mahiru was such a bubbly, soft spoken woman. It was hard to believe she harbored such a lonely life all the way through adulthood. She had no one to depend on. She didn't know the meaning of family. Until she fell in love with Hotaru, married him, and decided to have a family.

Tsumugi stared at the blank floor.

She remembered a time as a child when she asked her mother about family. "Do I have aunties? Uncles? Cousins?" Mahiru said no to all of those, much to her disappointment. Hotaru was a single child whose parents -Tsumugi's biological grandparents- had passed away when he was still a college student. Neither Mahiru nor Hotaru had siblings to rely on or protect. Distant relatives were practically strangers to them at this point.

That's why Tsumugi doesn't really understand familial love. There was only her, Mahiru, and Hotaru. Then it was just her and her mother. She was content with their small family. That only meant their bonds were tightly knitted.

Little Tsumugi would get picked on as a quirkless, but her family was also belittled by her peers. Everyone else had mothers and fathers. They made fun of her for not having a father. Oh how she wanted to pummel their faces against a wall and break their pointing fingers directed her way. These were dangerous thoughts for a child to have. If it weren't for Mahiru's comforting presence, Tsumugi would have surely gone feral and unleash her wrath on the fools who acted superior simply because they had a quirk.

Mahiru once told her to never resort to violence. Revenge is a scary thing. She learned that firsthand when she got in a fight with a classmate a mere days after Hotaru's passing. Her scars were living proof of revenge.

She sometimes wonder how Hotaru would have reacted when she committed violence that day. He must surely be upset, no doubt. Tsumugi sometimes tells herself she is ashamed to face her father when he knows she stained her hands red. Especially at a young age. Just recalling the bitter memory makes her remorseful and angry.

Tsumugi looks up to Jyudai. "I know who I am. I am me, no one else. My family has nothing to do with this so leave them alone."

Jyudai made a dubious face. "Mm, I don't know. Do you _really_ know? Your _true_ history? Your family must be really sly foxes to make you think that way."

"What...do you mean? Are you telling me my parents deceived me? On what basis do you assume that? You don't even know them!" Her voice rose into a shout by the end. Her words bounced off the walls and echoed until they faded into white.

There was a moment of silence in the atmosphere until Jyudai spoke.

"A sword..."

Tsumugi's brows slightly rose. "What?"

"Do you recall seeing a sword as black as obsidian?"

A flicker of a black blade flashed in her mind. However she dismissed it as a vague hazy image and said, "Don't avoid the topic! Do you know my family or not? Because you sound like you know what you're talking about."

Jyudai sat up straight to stretch his back. "Of course I do. Kuroyanagi Hotaru and Kuroyanagi Mahiru, father and mother, right?"

He said it so nonchalantly, Tsumugi had to gather her thoughts together in response to his knowledge of her family. "You... You only heard of them through my profile, right? It must have included the names of my parents...!"

He gave a cynical smile. "You seem like you know of the sword I'm talking about." He lifts a long bandaged finger to Tsumugi. "Is that how you got your little scar on your chin?"

Tsumugi gingerly brushes her fingertips against the scar. The contrast in the rough layer of damaged skin cells and her pale white skin made the scar stand out a lot. She never really paid mind about it. Sometimes she forgets she even had this little cut.

"Yes... Your point is?"

Jyudai bared his fangs into a smirk. "So that's where it is..."

Alarm bells rang in Tsumugi's mind as her body instinctively took a step back. Before she could move away, something tightened around her entire body.

A groan escaped her lips as she struggled to move. Something was squeezing the life out of her. She can't even lift a finger against the suffocating pressure.

She weakly opened her eyes. Jyudai was towering over her with his height, golden mercury eyes glinting under the dark shadow casting over them. They were uplifting and wide with eagerness as he reached for her face.

Tsumugi's breath hitched with fear as the looming white hand zoomed in her vision. What was he planning?

Jyudai grasped her face. Between the slits of his fingers, Tsumugi watched with dilated wavering eyes as the malicious grin widens.

"I'll reveal your true form for the future to come. I wonder how much darkness you hold in your heart..."

Tsumugi's...true form? Darkness?

Somehow her heart dropped to her stomach. She knew in the depths of her mind what he meant, yet she refused to acknowledge them.

A wave of unease reverberated through every fiber of her being. Tsumugi feels like she was being sucked in from her face as Jyudai's grip on her tightened the slightest.

Her muffled cries of agony was the only thing heard in the white room. Jyudai watched as inky black energy outlined the contour of Tsumugi's body and flow to the bottom of his palm. This continued for a good ten seconds until Jyudai ceased to grasp her face. The black energy disappeared.

Tsumugi pants heavily for breath while she tries to stay awake with half-lidded weary eyes. For some reason she was drained of her energy. Her body is shivering from the cold sensation in her bones. Was that Jyudai's quirk? To steal a person's life force or something? No, that doesn't sound right... She was still suspended by an invisible force that is preventing her from collapsing to the floor.

When she peeked one eye open, she could have sworn she saw black embers fade from Jyudai's hand.

"I'm impressed, miss rabbit. You yield interesting results. To think you developed a wonderful vessel... I see you're worthy of joining our side."

Tsumugi gritted her teeth. "How many...times I have to tell you...I'll _never_ become a villain!"

A mirthful smile stretched his lips. "Villain? I never said anything about joining the villains."

Tsumugi casted a confused glance.

He lifts a finger to his lips. "You still have not reached the truth. About you, and ultimately your whole life. Until then, enjoy your gray garden. Once you discover the truth, we'll see the color you'll become dyed in."

Dark blots fill in Tsumugi's vision. Her eyelids sink low before interrupted by a pair of hands clapping either of her cheeks with a clear _smack_ sound filling the room.

"We can't have you sleeping on us just yet, little rabbit."

Tsumugi glared daggers at the man who kept his callous hands lingering on either side of her face, wide awake from the merciless sting pulsing. He was not giving her the luxury to fall unconscious and avoid confrontation.

"You still have to meet the one man who can make your dream come true."

Her dream...?

Suddenly she spits out the same awful metallic slime that warped her here. The mysterious force that was wrapped around her like a snake had slipped away. Lacking feeling in her muscles, she collapsed to the cold concrete floor.

Tsumugi retches a little from the acrid odor and slowly props herself with one arm and elbow and lifts her head. She was no longer looking at white tiles beneath her. The first thing she saw was a pair of black shoes pointed towards her.

"Ah... We finally get to meet... Kuroyanagi...Tsumugi..."

The muffled deep voice of a man struck her as foreboding as she raised her chin. His massive body towered her easily and casted a shadow over her as she held her breath at the sight.

A man was wearing a black industrial-like mask with various tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw. A silhouette of his face resembled a skull.

Instantly, Tsumugi somehow just knew that this man is the League of Villains' mastermind.

All For One.

She stared wide-eyed at the imposing presence. A knot in her throat prevented her from speaking coherently. In spite of her sweating face, her mouth went dry.

This man... It's like she was kneeling before Death itself. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Every fiber in her body trembled in fear. If she breathed or blink for even a second, she could lose her life right on the spot. Unlike any villain she has faced, this one is nothing to sneeze at.

"I've heard of your tribulations as a quirkless," All For One spoke. Tsumugi internally felt her spine grow cold as she continued to address to her, "How pitiful. For your whole life you've endured such unspoken pain with no one to rely on. I commend your brave soul. Most of your kind would resort to the easy ticket out once they realize the reality they're facing is cruel. However..."

He outstretched his hand to the speechless Tsumugi.

"With my powers, I can give you a splendid quirk. You'll no longer be ridiculed at the bottom of the caste of this society."

Tsumugi could only stare at him stupidly as she registered his words.

 _'He can do that...? Can he really?'_

"Young lady!" Tsumugi just barely acknowledged that All Might cried out to her and that he, Bakugou and the League were also in the same place as the two. Everyone watched in interest or dread at their (one-sided) interaction. Meanwhile Tsumugi was preoccupied with the prospect of All For One opting to obliterate her if she proved to be unfavorable. It would be no surprise if he chose to kill her without her realizing it.

Bakugou remained on guard as he focused on Tsumugi while keeping a careful distance from the villains. They were more keen on their supreme leader, but still also wary for Bakugou or All Might's attacks. The villains knew however that the aspiring hero-to-be and symbol of peace could not do anything rash yet, as Tsumugi is within All For One's reach.

The heroes could only watch with held breaths as they heard All For One's proposal. The villain was able to make his offer as they can't lay a hand on him or her.

It was up to the quirkless girl to make her decision.

All Might cried, "Young lady! Do not listen to that villain! No matter what!"

Bakugou bores his vermilion gaze at the back of her head.

He knows she wouldn't accept it. Not when she stubbornly proves herself everyday to be capable and independent from the reliance on quirks. It may not be an exaggeration to say they were the bane of her existence.

Tsumugi had a mission since she was little: to prove she doesn't need a quirk to survive. If she chose to accept the villain's offer, that would defeat the whole purpose of her clawing up the ranks to deserve the respect.

Bakugou knows she is aware of that. He has faith that the rabbit with an iron will would refuse without hesitation.

Tsumugi's lips closed after having parted them for a long time against the stale air. She then swallowed her saliva before mumbling.

"You have a quirk...that can do that?"

Bakugou was shocked. Why didn't she outright refuse? She shouldn't even lend an ear to the words of a criminal!

Behind the heavy industrial mask, All For One's tone carried a smirk as he said, "Yes. You may request a specific quirk and I will grant that wish. If you have no particular type, then I will provide you one of my choice. Of course, I will make sure it is one to your liking. I have a good eye for compatible quirks."

"I will not allow that to happen!" All Might declared, taking a few bold steps forward.

All For One waves an index finger at the pro hero, prompting All Might to cease in his tracks as the villain said to him, "I'm only offering the little lady a fine opportunity. How cruel of you to crush her dreams of obtaining a quirk for a place in society. The society you worked so hard to defend all the while trampling upon my comrades' bodies from your high pedestal."

Before All Might could refute, he continued and addressed to the girl, "Am I wrong, Kuroyanagi Tsumugi? Don't you want to have a wonderful power to claim your own?"

Everyone watched expectantly -for different reasons on either side- as they awaited Tsumugi's reply. Her decision will change everything from this point forward.

She lowered her chin.

"I...refuse." She slowly gets up to both feet as she said slowly with gradual determination, "I've made it my mission since I was five: to prove myself worthy without needing a quirk. I wouldn't be who I am if I hadn't promised that. So that's why-!"

"Ah, I presume your dear father had raised you this way."

Somehow Tsumugi's confidence crumbled by All For One's words.

She took a timid step back. "H-How..."

"I knew him, that Kuroyanagi Hotaru. That man was a peculiar and interesting person. I wonder how he would react if he was here right now, witnessing his flesh and blood standing before me."

All Might's face grew intense. He could no longer afford to stand still as he suddenly shot forward for All For One's throat and cried, "I won't allow you!"

All For One casually continued, "It's time for you to fulfill your role, Kuroyanagi Tsumugi..."

Tsumugi couldn't grasp things as they were right now. All Might shouting for her to move away while All For One simply stood before her, the air around her suddenly shifting in a whirl that encompassed her body...

The next moment she knew, a giant transparent but visible black hand grabbed hold of her. She was pulled away from the shockwave behind All Might's fist held back by the villain's _bare_ hand.

The sheer brute force All Might has always boasted was easily held back by All For One.

Everyone in immediate vicinity bent towards the ground before they would be blown away by the force.

Tsumugi could only shut her eyes from the gust cutting the air while her long black hair whipped behind her, long ribbons flapping. She couldn't hear what All For One and All Might were saying in their exchange as she was overwhelmed by the feeling of a tornado heading for her. To witness such difference in strength between a powerless human and a superhero in person was almost unbelievable for her to accept. That was how quirks led humanity to this fearsome level of power. Even a cunning quirkless with extraordinary luck will not survive.

When Tsumugi opened her eyes again, All Might was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a massive cloud of debris stretching past a few towns solemnly lifted into the atmosphere.

No way. All Might got pushed back by the villain? Just how ridiculously powerful is All For One?

She darts her gaze across the field until they landed on the face she was starting to despise so much.

"Jyudai..."

Said redhead had appeared out of nowhere to make his appearance. He had his hand held in a fist as he stood beside the captive hostage. It was no surprise he held his trademark grin.

Tsumugi grinded her teeth. He finally revealed his quirk. So that suffocating pressure she felt from the white room was his doing. He's capable of summoning a hand that mimics his hand gestures. That can prove to be a dangerous quirk, for reasons she somehow almost anticipated coming from the man clouded with mysterious motives.

"I caught a bunny!" Jyudai turns his head to direct his grin at her direction. "You get to shine for the first and last time in your whole life, isn't that wonderful?"

It was in that moment Tsumugi understood and fully acknowledged the food chain Jyudai loves to make an analogy of. She turned a blind eye to the horrific reality she despised so much yet fights to assimilate herself to this day.

No matter what she does, she is a quirkless thick and through. She can't do anything to make a difference; not for the world, not for herself; a gray flower among a myriad of colors and types overwhelming the dull withering specie mocked by the life around them.

This is the tragic story of a girl who had once believed she can become that "somebody" people would lean to.

The miserable tale of Kuroyanagi Tsumugi continues to spin in spite of everything she once hoped to find and achieve within this small damn world.

A world she wouldn't mind watching burn.

...

..

.

 **[The Gray Garden]**

 **We're getting there, guys! The next chapter will be the climax of the arc, so look forward to it! I can't guarantee it will be on time though. If this chapter seems rushed, then that's something I'll have to look back and edit.**

 **If the conversation with Jyudai seems all over the place, I did intend it that way, since Jyudai is playing the enigmatic know-it-all spouting riddles and beating around the bush while driving people mad with how vague he's being. Like, damn just spill the beans already! But nope, we're just getting more questions than answers.**

 **Jyudai's quirk won't be stated, and will simply be referred as "black hands." He's still full of mysteries, so we can't have some exposition of his quirk just yet.**

 **See you next update!**


	15. Eat Your Heart Out

Tsumugi can't escape.

There was no way she could come through with sheer willpower. Jyudai would crush her before she could even attempt to pry his oversized hand grip wrapped around her like a plaything. Only an outside force can stop him. She wouldn't bet on luck to save her stars.

"All Might!"

All For One brushed off All Might's presence that disappeared into the now demolished line of buildings. "Even without your worry, he won't die from something like that." He says to Shigaraki, "Run away from here, Tomura, and take the boy and the girl with you."

Black and red coated the tip of the man's fingers and extended into jagged appendages in bright red circuit patterns. The appendages impale an unconscious Kurogiri's body, causing him to twitch as All For One fiddled with his insides. "Kurogiri, get everyone away from here."

Despite All For One's powers to use multiple quirks, he only got his warp quirk, which has restrictions regarding who and where he can warp the target. Kurogiri's is more practical at the moment.

When the boss of the League finished the forcible quirk activation process, a large warp hole manifested before the villains. All For One urges Shigaraki and the others to flee before All Might suddenly shot into the air from underneath the debris and flew straight for All For One.

All For One levitates in the air with a levitation quirk and holds back an incoming punch to the face with his bare hand again.

This is bad. Only All Might is here. Backup from pro heroes will take a while, and Tsumugi was sure not even All Might can stop so many villains while his hands are full with the ultimate baddy of the group.

Tsumugi swerved her head to Bakugou's direction. He was facing the League themselves as they hanged up on him. No matter how strong he may be, he is only a teenager. The villains consist mostly of grown adults. He can't take them all six down by himself, that was for sure. "Bakugou! Blast out of here quick!"

The blond scowled. "And leave your ass behind? As if!" He dodges Twice's measuring tape weapon and blasts the ground to cover himself from Toga's close combat knife techniques. They're desperate now that they're in a crisis. They would take him through force now.

What made things worse is that All Might is preoccupied with All For One. He can't save Bakugou and Tsumugi like this!

Tsumugi grinded her teeth as she could only watch the scene unfold before her very eyes. The front row seat to an unfavorable end.

Tsumugi squirms in Jyudai's transparent hand. She doesn't want to admit it, but she too is becoming desperate. If she could open the slightest gap of his fingers, then there could be a possibility for her to slip away.

"It's futile to fight back, you know," Jyudai said. He lifts his free hand and summoned another large fist before lurching his hand to grab Bakugou while he was distracted by the villains' attacks. Bakugou was too wary of Jyudai along with Compress and blasted the mimic hand, causing it to dissipate into thin air. Both villains are capable of trapping their target. They are the ones to be most cautious of.

Tsumugi continued to wriggle in place despite Jyudai's words holding truth in them. It's unrealistic to hope for a chance, but if quirks and superheroes have become reality for many generations, then at this point anything can happen.

Jyudai glanced his bright golden gaze to the girl. "You're a real stubborn rabbit. Kicking your hind legs won't save you if you can't reach your target." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Just know that you're still needed, so I can guarantee you'll be kept alive until otherwise. Though that doesn't mean I can't put a little _squeeze_ into it."

Tsumugi choked back a groan when he tighten his hold on her. She pants from exhausting her energy into pushing his fingers out to no avail.

"C'mon, little rabbit. You're smarter than this." Jyudai drawled, frowning slightly when Bakugou persisted in countering and avoiding his black hand. That aspiring hero is keeping a cool head in contrast to his short temper, being able to expertly distance himself from seven villains surrounding him.

Children are such curious creatures.

Tsumugi couldn't take this. She couldn't bare watching Bakugou and All Might struggle to escape this dilemma while she was held as a damsel in distress. Right now she defines that role, and she desperately wants to run from it. Yet the wall obstructing her route was one big defining concept known as the bane of her existence: quirks.

Quirkless. Powerless. Weak. Those were practically the textbook definition under the name Kuroyanagi Tsumugi.

How frustrating. How frustrating everything is. She really wants to set something on fire and watch it burn to ashes. Her pent up emotions can only be relieved by these simple things that serve as stress reliever.

Yes. Something as simple as delivering a clean straight punch into Jyudai's face.

Tsumugi lowered her chin and dig her teeth onto her bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Why? Why is it her? Why was she dragged into this? She always asked herself what did she do to deserve cruel fate. Does the unknown entity watching her from its view above enjoy her anguish?

How shitty can her life be?

Tsumugi released a low sigh. She slowly pulls her head back to the midnight sky, the booming noise of Bakugou's explosions becoming muted in the background.

She doesn't have the energy to be angry at some nonexistent being. She used up her wrath a long time ago. When was that? When she discovered there was an unnamed culprit behind her mother's state of comatose? When her father passed away and the guests dripping with subtle mockery at him before his funeral simply for being a quirkless? There was plenty of things she was given shit for things she never did.

Now, they all seem like a pain in the neck to dwell on.

Tsumugi doesn't want to be kidnapped by villains as their eternal hostage. She has a home to return to, a family waiting. Tsumugi had made it her job to clean and air out Mahiru's room, visit the hospital on her free Sundays and afternoon Saturdays after school to keep in contact with Mahiru. No, she refused to say it was her mother's _body_ she was keeping tabs on. It would be like labeling Mahiru as an empty shell. That "empty shell" is still breathing and heart thumping with life. Mahiru is still alive. Asleep, but alive.

There was no way she would leave her mother behind in exchange for a villainous life hiding in the shadows. What would Mahiru think if she happened to wake up miraculously? No one would want to hear of their daughter being kidnapped by villains after waking up from a long coma.

Just imagining the broken visage of her mother pounds a rusty nail into her heart.

That's why...

Jyudai casted a glance to Tsumugi. She turned quiet for a bit. Has she finally surrendered to her inevitable demise?

Suddenly Bakugou shot straight for the redhead when he least expected it.

Before the villain could react in time, the blond exploded his face to block his vision and burst his ears in that instance. Jyudai's black fist faded away from Tsumugi. Before she would collapse to the ground Bakugou caught her in time.

Bakugou wrapped an arm around the limp Tsumugi's torso (he never realized how thin and light she was) before leaping a safe distance away from both Jyudai and the other villains.

"Oi, Rabbit! Get a damn grip!" Bakugou shook the girl a bit. He was still carrying her by his side. His strong hold on her was tense, she knew. He can't risk losing her from his reach by the damn persistent villains.

Tsumugi lifted her head from the ground to reveal a slightly strained visage. "I can't move my arms and legs after being squeezed to a pulp by his hand quirk. Just leave me and make a run for it."

"Shut up!"

Jyudai was stumbling backwards from the sudden explosion and nursed his face. Somehow he only got his face caked with soot. That should be impossible since Bakugou landed a direct hit. His skin tissue should be burned and even scarred.

"Hahaha! You show no mercy, UA student. You could've blasted my head off, but you didn't! How surprising." Jyudai wipes most of the spot off, leaving smudged black streaks and rubbing it with his white bandages now stained black.

"This bandage bastard's a real fucking pain in the ass." Is Bakugou's vocal impression of the redhead in purple. He warily steps backwards, eyes watchful of the League closing in as he said lowly for Tsumugi's ears, "Can you move now?"

From her view under his arm, she muttered, "Yeah... Somewhat."

Now she's become luggage for Bakugou to drag around while the villains are after his tail. Her self-dignity is crumbling at the revelation. He should have just ditched her to save his own ass. She was only quirkless. There's no point in keeping her around if that only meant threatening _both_ of their lives.

Tsumugi wouldn't be upset if he left her behind. At least Bakugou can be safe from the evils and strive to become an aspiring hero. Tsumugi could wait for help, even if it came from the boy she disliked so much.

Yet he didn't. The idiot is so stubborn. So stupidly stubborn...

Tsumugi refused to admit her eyes were watery. The dust and debris was irritating them, that's all.

"Even then..." She spoke, and if Bakugou could detect the slightest change in pitch, it was washed out by All For One and All Might's fight as she continued, "I'm just going to be in the way."

 _Now is not the time to break down, Tsumugi._

"You're better off saving than I am. There's no point to rescuing me if it meant losing you, too!"

 _Your emotions are getting the better of you._

"So please, blast yourself away from here as far away as you can..."

 _Don't pile your sentiments on him._

"...and leave me behind. I can wait a little longer... I can wait..."

That was all she has done. She had waited for her father to return, she is waiting for her mother to come back home, she is waiting for her best friend to open his important secret to her, and by the end of her childhood, she had waited for her quirk to manifest.

Yet none of them came back. She still waited for as long as human patience can take her. It was the only thing that kept her head on her shoulders.

Tsumugi chewed her bottom lip to bite back her tears.

It's so frustrating!

Bakugou said nothing, surprisingly enough since his silver-tongue always had something to spit back. It was most likely because now is an inappropriate time to spout life lessons, but from the furrowed brows and firm line of lips that became neutral, Tsumugi wondered what he was really thinking. Sometimes she can't grasp his thought process, but there are those particular moments where she actually came to understand him.

Now may be one of those in due time.

"Jyudai, quit stalling and grab those two! Time is limited!" One of the League members, Compress, told the man.

Jyudai flexed his fingers. "All right..."

Tsumugi prayed for help. Anytime now, someone should come and save the day...

A piece of a standing wall crumbled into pieces. Out of nowhere a tall ice cliff formed and pointed to the sky.

What the hell?

Everyone swerved their attention to the abrupt appearance of ice. Something was propelling on the cliff...

A diminutive blur shot into the atmosphere.

An unfamiliar boy outstretched his hand and cried out for everyone on ground level to hear, _"Come!!"_

That was when Bakugou instinctively responded to the source. As Shigaraki reached for Bakugou's arm with his now bare hand, the boy's palm glowed amber.

He unleashed the most powerful explosion towards the ground. In an instant, he was propelled towards the skies and successfully escaped the perimeters.

Yet Tsumugi remained with the villains, now in Jyudai's grasp once again.

She didn't know what just happened. Right when Bakugou was about to activate his quirk, Jyudai, the sly fox he is, somehow pulled her out of his grasp when he least expected it and watched mirthfully as the blond left his dear friend behind. He held a flat hand by his temple and released a whistle at the rate the UA student was flying.

Bakugou realized the absence of one quirkless girl all too late once he grabbed hold onto his friend's hand. He cried out for Tsumugi, and although he can't see from a distance, her lips smiled one of bittersweet relief.

"Thank you, Bakugou. Goodbye..." She breathed resignedly. The taste of freedom was short lived, but at least she got to see a familiar face before she would be confined in the cage once again. That was enough for her.

Jyudai was smiling innocently all the while. "Even with your presence, you failed to change the story." A dark shadow crossed his golden mercury eyes. "A true Gray character indeed..."

Tsumugi doesn't understand anything he says at this point. She gave up trying to keep up with his fickleness as he proved too much to handle.

"That will change from here on. Rest assured." He bared his teeth and pair of noticeable fangs. Tsumugi's spine just received shivers. What is he planning to do now that he has her back?

"Tch! The UA brat got away."

"We can still make it in time!"

Magne activates his magnetism quirk that would repel Compress into the sky straight for Bakugou. However, the pro hero Mount Lady (who Tsumugi also recognized from last year along with Kamui Woods) turned giant in time for him to plant into her face. It looked painful on both ends.

Mount Lady collapsed to the ground, prompting the villains to reattempt it again until a yellow blur knocked them out.

Gran Torino has arrived!

Jyudai pouted slightly. "Looks like they're out of the field now that backup will come soon. Shigaraki," he called out, "retrieving the kid is out of our reach. We have to get out now."

"Not on my watch!" Gran Torino uses his jet quirk and flies for Jyudai.

Tsumugi widen her eyes. "Watch out for his hand quirk!"

It was too late. Jyudai is certainly not the most speedy type like Gran Torino, but even his speed advantage wouldn't work as long as Jyudai's fist catches him. He may have anticipated it as his fingers curled and dug his nails into his palm once Gran Torino made contact.

The old man squirmed in his hold. Unlike Tsumugi's grace of being vital to the League's plans, Gran Torino proved to be an obstruction. Jyudai was not going to be merciful as he was to Tsumugi.

Jyudai smirked widely and licked his lips. "Bye-bye."

She drew a sharp horrified gasp. "No! Stop!" She pleaded desperately as she watched the fist tighten around Gran Torino's small body. To Jyudai, he was merely a pea to squash between his fingers. How many has he killed with those bloodstained hands in such barbaric insane manner? While he was grinning in the face of death?

The vision of a human's body being squeezed into a pulp utterly _terrifies_ her, even more so when witnessing a victim fall into his hands.

"Master!" All Might cried from afar. He pushes All For One off and immediately rushes to the rescue. And by rescue he meant going for Jyudai's direction.

Jyudai's lips settled into a disgruntled frown as he twisted around in time for All Might to bring his head against the ground with his large callous hand. The ground crumbled beneath Jyudai's head.

Both fists disappeared once the villain lost control.

Tsumugi fell to her knees. She was not going to become a burden again! She has to move her legs no matter how paralyzed they feel. If she still has legs, she can still run!

Gran Torino gasped for air before quickly shrugging it off to arrive to Tsumugi's side. "Kid, let's get you outta here quick!"

"R-Right!" There was no use in complaining now. Even when her muscles are strained and begging for a rest right now, she was not going to release her breath until she is safe.

All For One expressed disappointment from afar. "Reinforcements will arrive soon, it seems. Tomura, you must leave now." He forcibly activates the unconscious Magne's magnetism quirk. The male members' bodies glowed blue energy indicating they were being pulled. As Toga is the only female, the south polarized members were attracted to the north polarized female and she along with the others were sent into the black warp hole. Tomura was skidding against the ground as he struggled to fight back the magnetism. He wanted to stay alongside his master but All For One had faith he would succeed next time.

With parting words from master to pupil, Shigaraki disappeared and the portal followed suit.

Tsumugi had suppressed a shiver when Shigaraki spared the slightest glance to her behind his hand for mask. She knew he was not going to give up so easily. Shigaraki will make a comeback, and she had better be prepared to join their side regardless of her willingness.

Now that the League was out of the field, All For One looked on almost mirthful by the way his shoulders were laid back and fingertips curling slightly inwards to his palms.

All Might leaps for the villain after having dealt with Jyudai. Beside Tsumugi, Gran Torino spewed the familiar black goo from his mouth. Tsumugi dreadfully knew then that All For One was going to use the pro hero as a meat shield.

Unfortunately that came true once All Might swing his fist to punch All For One, only to punch Gran Torino in his place. A grand shock inversion shot All Might's arm back unnaturally, the limb losing feeling.

"I only came to save Tomura, but if you say you're going to fight, then I will, too." Red and black sparks danced All For One's palm outstretched behind Gran Torino's unconscious state. Before he could have his way, All Might pulled a foot back against the ground and punched the warp hole after pulling Gran Torino away in time for two forces to negate each other's powers.

The shock waves this time quakes the earth beneath Tsumugi who ducked her body close to the ground and shielded her head behind her crossed arms. The intense wave unraveled her long twintails to whip behind her. Her ribbons! The ones her father gave as his last memento from father to daughter flew out of her reach!

When the gust calmed, Tsumugi slowly lifted her gaze. Smoke and the amber glow of fire burned from the distance where the trail of crushed property was. That was sure to have many casualties. The damage to Camino ward has gone too far. Lives are lost as the Symbol of Peace and Symbol of Evil fight to defend what they want to protect; one for peace and the other for ideals.

Upon realizing how she was still alive after all this, she wondered if it was luck or if she was to meet her demise sooner or later. This is just too much for Tsumugi to take.

All Might, enraged at All For One's nonchalant attitude as though everything was a game to him, roared, "You always toy with people like that! You break them! Steal from them! Take advantage of them and control them! Scoffing irrationally at the people just trying to live their lives! I can't..." By the time All For One attempts to warp, All Might delivers a solid punch toward his industrial mask.

"...forgive that!"

The masked cracked. All For One was shot down to the ground, a crate forming beneath him by the impact of the hero's punch.

The noise of a helicopter buzzed from above. Tsumugi almost forgot to blink as time passed since she was transported here. It may have been the dust and smoke, but...

The buff and honorable All Might somehow looks almost shriveled. Quite literally. His boldly intense but amiable million watt grin fell flat along with his bone cheeks. His blonde hair that was slicked back now frizzed behind his head.

She was imagining things. Yeah, of course. This had to be a dream.

Tsumugi ran out of excuses to blind herself of this phenomenon that she labeled a "dream." This is not in her head. This is reality. The cruel reality she knows all too well and could never truly escape from its wires.

Tsumugi's ears strained to listen when All Might and All For One talked, but she could only pick up a few tidbits. Maybe the noise was overwhelming her ears a little.

"...One For All...Nana..." That was All For One.

"Do not...master...filthy mouth..." All Might seemed almost offended.

"She...with no skills...embarrassment...created...died in a really pathetic way..."

 _"Enough!"_

And then another tremendous shockwave. To have the front row seat to the action was the reason why Tsumugi hates sitting in front of anything. She doesn't have the liberty to mute the world around her nor brush things off easily.

Tsumugi slowly crawls backwards in hopes of avoiding shockwaves to the face. As she did, she thought she spotted a head poking out from under a concrete slab.

"...H...elp...Someone..."

A survivor!

Reignited by the presence of a citizen in dire need of rescue, Tsumugi got up to her feet and pressed herself close to peek her head into the darkness. "It's all right! I'm here to help!" Though she knew the area is not guaranteed to be safe, she had to provide reassurance first and foremost. Even though she's not a pro hero the citizen is expecting and is a citizen scared shitless just like her, Tsumugi wouldn't wait while Gran Torino and All Might are holding the ringleader back.

She drew her arm inside the gap. It should be large enough for the woman inside to slip out of. "Grab my hand!"

The young woman weakly grabbed Tsumugi's hand, and Tsumugi's chest felt a pang of fear trembling in her palm. The raven-haired girl furrowed her brows and grasped her hand firmly. She brings her other hand and pulls her out.

"Quick, we'll get out of here as soon as possible!"

The woman's visage darkened in horror as her eyes wandered behind Tsumugi. A sharp gasp escaped her as she cried, "Behind you!"

Tsumugi's first instinct was to hide the woman from sight. However that would leave her location exposed and would only put her in more danger. With the woman halfway out of the collapsed debris, she mustered the strength to completely lift her out of the gap and swung her to the side; just in time for Tsumugi to be whisked away off the ground and be pulled away by black appendages.

"Run! Don't ever look back and just _RUN!!_ " Tsumugi screeched from the depths of her already dry throat as she was drawn further away from the woman.

The woman she just saved formed a pained, regretful and teary visage before scrambling to her feet and fleeing across the jagged streets.

A shadow obscured Tsumugi's eyes by her bangs as her head was tilted toward the skies.

"Welcome back, little rabbit~" A merry voice chirped.

She casted a black gaze to the villain. She thought Jyudai was gone with the rest of the League, but he was here the whole time perfectly up and kicking. He was covered in dirt though with his blood red hair a little disheveled from All Might's face palm thrust. Other than that, he appeared healthy and suffered no injuries.

Jyudai, the ever conniving bastard, grinned. "I have to take care of some things first before dealing with you. So wait for me, why don't ya?"

Jyudai forcibly sets her prone down to the ground and with his other hand picks up a slab of concrete that would make a good "paper weight" for his quirkless hostage.

Tsumugi was free of Jyudai's black hand quirk, but now she has trouble prying the concrete off her back. It wasn't heavy to completely flatten her into a pancake, but her arms were never her strongest point unlike Bakugou whose quirk requires his hands. Tsumugi's focal point was her legs, and they were slowly but surely being crushed by the human sized piece of wall.

She cursed at her weakness and tried to shout, "Watch out! Another villain's here!!"

All For One was preparing to attack, and just as All Might was about to counter it the villain suddenly aimed his palm to Tsumugi and released a burst of energy.

All Might cursed before leaping to defend.

The next thing Tsumugi knew, an enormous crate expanded to a generous radius, leaving only the flat land behind All Might and Tsumugi safe from facing the same disaster surrounding them. Jyudai was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Gran Torino.

Tsumugi's jaw slackened when she beheld the sight before her very sight. Instead of the burly All Might, a thin lanky man's hunched shoulders stood in place.

Is that...All Might? But the size and muscle difference is so drastic, it couldn't possibly be the same person. Yet... his crouched form, still on his two feet, somehow stood tall despite his weakened state. His bloody fist held out before him trickled and left red droplets on the ground. He was intent on protecting her thick and through. Because he's a hero.

"Hollow cheeks and sunken eyes! What a pathetic 'top hero'!" All For One took the pitiful state of All Might with stride and delight. "Don't be embarrassed! That's your true form -the real you- isn't it?" Bright blue irises within the black sclera glowed brightly.

All For One sunk his shoulders. "I see..."

"Even if my body dots and grows weak... Even if you try to expose that form..." All Might clenched his blood stained fist, eyes looking ahead. "...my heart will remain that of the Symbol of Peace! It is not something that you can steal even a single piece of!"

All For One sighed. "Wonderful. I give up. I'd forgotten what a stubborn and naughty child you were. Then perhaps this will not hinder your heart at all either: You know, Shigaraki Tomura is Shimura Nana's grandson!"

Though Tsumugi can only watch his back, the back that couldn't uphold the now saggy hero costume All Might wore, speechlessly, she recognized his body going rigid at the revelation. She doesn't know who this Shimura Nana is, but now is not something All Might should lose spirit from.

When she listened to him let out a devastating cry of despair, Tsumugi balled her hands into fists that almost turned bone white.

"Don't you dare lose against that villain!"

All Might fell silent.

"You're here to finally bust his ass for years, haven't you?! Then win! That's all you gotta do!"

 _ **"Prove the world what you got and smash through everything!"**_

Sparks cracked around All Might's arm. "Of course, miss. A hero has a lot to protect, All For One. That's why I won't lose!"

Throughout the entire fight, Tsumugi could only watch the battle between two opposing symbols, who are supposed to be on the same coin, duke it out while she is of no relevance to whatever their chemistry is. If only she could run away to avoid being a burden to All Might, then he would have fought without refraining his strength.

Tsumugi's charcoal gray slates creased.

She doesn't want to be here anymore. She wants to go back and relish in the comfort of her home she and her mother have reside in for a few years now. Being stuck between a rock and a hard place (almost literally) especially in a quirk-user battlefield is just a world she would never belong in.

Her eyes grew weary with a heavy weight burdening her. Her sleep deprivation is _now_ just surrendering to the notion of falling unconscious.

 _'Please end this already...'_

...

 _Tsumugi_ _stood before a full length body mirror rectangular in shape. It was easy to identify in the black vacant space she called darkness. She was definitely walking on something, but she was able to see her hands despite the pitch black dimension._

 _She subconsciously approaches it, yet as she did there was no reflection mimicking her appearance._

 _She placed her hand on top of the glass. It was cold and felt hollow to the touch._

 _She sensed something was missing within herself. A significant part of her that should be content and accepting of something. Yet she was here assuming to be relieved and happy but turning a blind eye on something._

 _She wanted to continue the latter._

 _It's weird to think of that, but for Tsumugi, she doesn't see anything wrong in herself that she should be correcting. It must have been something trivial, she told herself and concluded there was nothing wrong with her in spite of everything thrown at her way._

 _Yes. This is how it should be._

...

Tsumugi's eyes shot wide open. For a moment she couldn't remember what was going in within the duration she was half-knocked out half-aware.

Now she was watching All Might stand, fist up in the air, before a fallen All For One who hasn't moved a muscle. Did she actually pass out through all the epic and dynamic action between two imposing forces clashed against one another? Regardless, All Might actually won!

Everyone watched with batted breaths. This might be a sick twisted prank the villains may play where everyone prematurely celebrates, only to backstab them the next moment.

A round of applause by a single individual traveled through the field.

"Two opposing sides duke it out and serve their final moments... Another chapter will begin... Just like in the comic books. How cool is that?" Gold mercury eyes glowed brightly. "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet."

Tsumugi, All Might, and Gran Torino watched dreadfully at the sight of the last remaining villain standing before their very eyes.

Despite the rough arid taste hanging on the roof of Tsumugi's throat, she uttered dryly, "Jyudai..."

Said man strolled up just a few distances away from All For One's unconscious body. All Might has used up his powers against All For One. He no longer could fight against Jyudai's hand quirk. Despite that, All Might lowered his fist and assumed a stance.

"If you're worried about me taking All For One away, don't. The old man is becoming too brittle compared to youths like me out there. He has served his purpose, and failed but also succeeded in some ways. _That_ was just the main dish. Let's see if you can make it through dessert, All Might." Jyudai popped a hard candy drop into his mouth, crunching it past his patience.

This is bad. Where are the reinforcements?

As if reading everyone's minds, Jyudai sneered. "Backup won't be coming for a while. What did you think I was doing while I was behind the scenes? Certainly not sitting around watching the show." Jyudai smirked. "Now then, I'll prepare the finale."

He lifts both hands.

Suddenly both All Might and Gran Torino were captured in Jyudai's black manifestations.

Tsumugi watched helplessly as the two pro heroes were snatched from their previous spots and lifted a few feet into the air. Jyudai walks up to the girl who had nowhere to run.

Jyudai swung his leg back. Tsumugi shut her eyes and attempted to shield her face until the concrete on her back was immediately removed. He had kicked the giant piece of concrete like it was a soda can.

The solemn crash of the slab made Tsumugi jump slightly at the sheer force his kick carried before swerving her gaze back to the villain standing before her. She quickly scoots backwards, away from Jyudai. However the sight of All Might and Gran Torino unable to move an inch revealed their weakening health. If they were in full recovery they could have easily blasted the fists away.

Tsumugi was paralyzed by the leer in Jyudai's eyes as he simply held both adults up like they were figurines. The lightheartedness in his eyes revealed apathy for the two heroes; as though they can easily be replaced with new "toys."

"Kid... Get outta here..." Gran Torino uttered before Jyudai squeezed the fist around the old man. All Might conveyed the same message through his battered and bloody visage that fought against All For One. Just when everything was going to be fine, Jyudai had to prolong the tension and suspense.

Tsumugi couldn't. If she could then she would have done it ages ago. But of course the concrete had to pressure into her walking limbs, of course she had to get squished almost to a pulp for how ever many times she got strangled, of course she had to be the most useless and worthless support for the heroes. She was no superhero, nor was she capable of defending herself. She's quirkless! That's what it all boils down to: her inability to save the day as heroically as All Might or Gran Torino.

Tsumugi gritted her teeth for however many times she found herself purely aggravated by the turn of events. If this keeps up her teeth may fall off.

"Let them go!" She told Jyudai. "All For One lost! The heroes _will_ arrive and capture you too!"

"I wonder. If they're preoccupied with something else, then it'll take a while for anyone to come." He was calm as he spoke.

What did he do?

Tsumugi glowered at him. "It's always you that ruins every chance we have to succeed. What's your damn deal?!"

Jyudai stared down at her. "You are essential to society. The fools who are sheltered by the heroic system that blinds them of acknowledging outcasts who are suffering. Everyone doesn't see us in light. Or rather, they refuse to look. _You_ will be the one to shed light into their close-minded worlds and serve as a stepping stone to a better reformed society."

"What are you talking about?" Tsumugi demanded, aggravated by his monologues.

Jyudai glanced to the sky -specifically the helicopter broadcasting the site of disaster as they speak- before returning to meet her eyes. "It's wrong for me to deliver the final blow, but we had agreed it was better to clean up than leave it. That _is_ my job as the cleaner of the group."

He smiled with wide gold hues. "Bye-bye."

Tsumugi caught the slightest notion of his fingers shifting. She lurched forward and caught herself with a hand on the ground. "No! Don't kill them!"

Jyudai was generous to hear her out. "That can't do. We have all of Japan watching as we speak. Imagine: the heroes have defeated the final boss of the stage and everyone goes wild for their victory. Only for the next stage to completely wipe their hopes from existence. Except now will become reality."

He lifts All Might and Gran Torino up to the black night for the chopper to see. He shouted for the camera to pick up, "Behold! The execution of the Symbol of Peace will commence alongside his dear pro hero mentor, featuring our witness, a quirkless human girl who will decide their fates!"

Jyudai's maniacal grin flashed. He was enjoying and savoring this very moment.

"You bastard! Is this all some twisted game where you toy with human lives?! This is why heroes protect and help people in need! From monsters like you!" Tsumugi yelled, throat hoarse from dehydration. Her fists trembled from suppressed rage bound to unleash. How do people such as Jyudai come to be like this? Why? She doesn't understand.

A blank slate slapped itself on Jyudai's previously sadistic black nature.

"There are monsters worse than me out in the world. This doesn't come close to what you define as monstrous. Human nature feeds off satisfaction of watching others suffer. Most of us just don't want to admit it. Because that would go against what is 'normal' within society's morals."

"But me? I say fuck the rules. Money does not buy happiness? Then what keeps you under a roof with bread and water? Where do you get your clothes, essentials, and material from? How do you come across them? _Money._ You live in a society where currency must be exchanged for what you desire, and that is happiness."

"All men are equal? Don't make me laugh. If that's the case, we should all be of equal standing where every soul can work and earn money. Yet there are the poor homeless people who desire even a crust of bread while everyone in their high pedestals casually tosses a whole apple into the trash. All men are equal my ass."

Jyudai breathes in sharply after having rambled on and revealing his cynical side — the true side of Jyudai.

" _Those_ are what society defines as virtuous. My point? This fucking world needs to open their eyes. And _you_ will assist in that objective."

He holds All Might and Gran Torino before Tsumugi.

"Prostrate yourself, if you wish to save these two, in exchange for your own life."

Tsumugi's eyes dilated.

She has to make a decision? To risk two heroes' lives for the sake of her own? Or to offer herself as sacrifice while the world continues to revolve regardless?

Tsumugi knew then of Jyudai's intentions. To put her on the spot while the whole scene was being filmed live on every TV screen where all of Japan is watching... Both ways will result in bad endings, no matter which decision she made.

This fucker is playing foul.

Tsumugi did not acknowledge All Might and Gran Torino frantically exchanging eye contact to her. She knew they would outright tell her not to play into the villain's hands (literally) when it meant risking her very life. She knew that. Yet...

She lowered her head. She placed her legs together, sits in a kneeling position, and sets her hands flat in front of her. Her brow scrapes the rough surface of the cold earth.

"Please... Let them go. I beg you."

Her soft, if not crippling plea resounded in everyone's ears.

Behind her hung head, water droplets fell from Tsumugi's eyes.

She was stripped of her dignity as a quirkless. To make her perform a dogeza, the ultimate gesture of begging or apologizing for someone's grace, for Japan to see... She wished she could crawl in a hole and die. Everything she did to prove her worth has been bombed by one cynical and cunning villain. It was a tower that cannot return to its former height of self-preservation.

Jyudai smirked deviously. "Wise decision. You are a smart girl after all."

He tossed the pro heroes aside and swiped Tsumugi from her kneeling form. She whimpered from the rough capture and groaned as the fingers snaked around her tighten.

She heard someone cry out for her, but she failed to register it as she slowly succumbs to despair.

"Now, heroes. This brave young lady offered for your lives to be spared in exchange for hers. How pathetic. A citizen you were expected to protect has to save the heroes instead! How ironic is that? Now the whole world will realize how weak the system truly is if not even one quirkless little girl can be saved."

He released his grip on Tsumugi to have both fists grab either of her arms, to which her pale sweating face visibly contorted in discomfort. "I can rip her arms and legs off to make a daruma doll, tear her head off, or flatten her altogether." Jyudai plays with Tsumugi's limp figure as though contemplating how to disassemble a doll apart.

Gran Torino and All Might's visages blackened considerably. A demon in disguise, or perhaps not, is how Jyudai can be described.

Unforgivable!

"Keep your eyes peeled, and burn the memory of this girl's face as her life comes to a close! The face of despair, the loss of hope you heroes represented but failed to uphold in everyone's eyes! A hero's one sole regret!"

In the back of her mind she had anticipated this, as much as she doesn't like to predict.

There are just some things that will never turn out fine in the end. This is no happy ending for her. Nor is it necessarily a bad ending, she realized as she contemplated her fate. Perhaps she was meant to fall into the dark side. That's why she keeps falling into the pit of darkness and despair. Like all holes, they're meant to jump in and continuously fall. She was never going to stop until one moment she plummets to the bottom and will never recover from the fall. She was not going to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

For some reason, Tsumugi was not surprised.

Tsumugi released a devastated cry of agony as the black fist clenched her entire body. She can't breathe. Her bones are getting crushed. Darkness pooled her vision.

 _It's painful. Suffocating. Agonizing. All around her is excruciating pain._

The heroes got up to their feet despite the fiber in their bodies being torn to shreds and try to bolt for Jyudai's throat, crying protests to the devil.

Then she cracked.

Her screams ceased to soar into the night. The pupils in her eyes dimmed until they were a gray haze.

When Jyudai finally released her, her body collapsed to the ground on her side with a solemn thud. Her cascading black hair obscured her visage. There was no signs of the rise and fall of her figure.

All eyes of Japan bared witness to the horrific finale of one girl's last moments.

Kuroyanagi Tsumugi was dead.

...

..

.

.

..

...

 _Tsumugi found herself standing stranded in a black dimension. She was able to see herself, but there was no one else._

 _She stared at her hands. Did she die? No, she was certain she did. Jyudai's merciless death strangle would have crushed her air capacity and struck a nerve where she won't be able to recover._

 _Tsumugi hung her head. To think she would die at the age of sixteen... She never got to be a young adult. At least let her live a little longer when she gets a taste of adulthood before she would proceed to complain about it and wish to become a child again. Is reaching twenty-five years old so hard to ask?_

 _Tsumugi heaved a long sigh. Groaning, she ran her hands through her hair with both hands, suddenly feeling sheepish of the outcome. She was not surprised though. It would only make sense a quirkless like her would meet her end without any romanticism. There was no exchange of "I love you" to your crush or loved one holding you in their arms, no last words, and no smile to send them off. Only in fiction does that work._

 _Tsumugi almost let out a dry laugh. She was no heroine either. Only a gray side character who just became a stepping stone for the bad guy. When she puts it that way, now she's pissed off._

 _While she thought these things to herself, she was waiting for a glorified heavenly door and/or angel to tell her she died (already ahead dude) and shall enter heaven. Unless she has to go through some trial to determine entrance to heaven, then that's a pain in the ass process..._

 _"Yoo-hoo~ Are you listening to me?"_

 _The source of an unfamiliar man's voice calling out to her casually in an airy tone almost surprised her. Tsumugi turns to discover a young man smiling innocently at her. He was dressed in loose clothing, the V-neckline of his navy blue sweater shirt revealing his rather defined collarbone. He also had on black slacks accompanying blue slip-on shoes._

 _What intrigued yet disturbed Tsumugi the most was how he resembled her father. Hotaru's black hair was messy, but this man's had straight smooth hair. Kind of like the neater version of Hotaru's hair._

 _He doesn't look like your stereotypical angel. This afterlife business is new to her so naturally she wouldn't know what mysterious figure would lead her to heaven. Is he a messenger in disguise or...?_

 _Cobalt blue eyes creased in carefreeness meet politely confused wide charcoal gray._

 _"Finally, you notice! I've been calling for you since you came."_

 _"Uhh..." Was Tsumugi's genius response._

 _The man in navy blue shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it doesn't really matter..." He rubs the back of his neck, almost similar to her father's when he tries to fill in awkward pauses by doing an idle gesture._

 _"I'm Aoi, your granddad! You're not supposed to be dead yet."_

...

..

.

 **[Eat Your Heart Out]**

 **I said I might take a while, but that had the opposite effect! I may have gotten too excited to type the whole thing out, and hence the two week long update instead of waiting for several months. I wonder what will happen next. Since Tsumugi's the main protagonist, she'll surely come back to life lol.**

 **I wonder if I should put a warning that includes but not limited to: depression, attempted rape assault, suggested graphic content, and violence. This is slowly reaching the mature rating, but I don't really think this is beyond a T-rating. *shrugs***

 **Also this whole chapter is better planned out in my head than when I try to write it...**

 **Most of this is OC-centric, so that's why I didn't include reactions of other characters that was going on at the same time as whatever Tsumugi is doing. Tsumugi may or may not be an unreliable narrator at times.**

 **Until next update...**


	16. Symbol of Hope: Twilight Meetings

All Might was taught by his deceased master to smile in times of trouble, where people who smile the widest are the strongest. Yet even in the face of death he can't follow her teachings this very instance.

The girl named Kuroyanagi Tsumugi, the same surname shared by his dear colleague who passed away eight years ago and remained a strong memory in the hearts' of those the man had touched, was dead by the hands of a villain. An innocent citizen who was toyed over and over again as though merely a puppet for the villain's entertainment.

She was dragged into his and All For One's conflict, just like her father feared.

...

..

.

 **[Symbol of Hope: Twilight Meetings]**

.

..

...

 _Hotaru Kuroyanagi was an aspiring police officer who had a strong head on his shoulders. Cool, charismatic, and wise. Despite being quirkless thick and through, he had the heart of a hero and the spirit of a valiant savior._

 _Hotaru snorted when he heard of the description spread around by his fellow coworkers and even the pro heroes. He plays the aloof and serious character in the front lines but behind it is a man who doubts many things and of himself._

 _"I'm anything **but** those," The raven haired man said, a wry smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He rubbed his finger against the aluminum can of black coffee he had finished drinking out of, jade green eyes staring out into the distance of the rooftop dyed in sunset amber hues. He always loved watching the sunset. He once told All Might that out of all the colors, red travels the farthest, a detail he found enlightening._

 _"Well, aside from the quirkless part of course. That, we all know."_

 _The line became almost like a pet phrase for Hotaru. He breathed it out like nothing when in fact, Hotaru may very likely bare intense feelings against the fact. The way his eyes creased in contrast to the conflicting contour of his lips that pursed tightly between, yet he utters lightheartedness and perhaps resignation evident in his drawl of sighs._

 _This was not the first time All Might had a conversation with the policeman. At first the blond was intrigued. A quirkless clawing their way up to the ranks preoccupied of their counterparts -those **with** quirks. As a former quirkless, All Might wanted to meet the man who had the resolution that drove him to becoming one of the rising stars in the police department. Fortunately, Tsukauchi is a close accomplice of Hotaru's and made arrangements for the two to meet. Tsukauchi himself also respected his fellow coworker and greatly admires his contributions that would help to slowly but surely dwindle the crime rate down to below six percent, their target goal All Might aims to accomplish as a hero._

 _Upon first meeting with Hotaru (a rather adorable name for an obtrusive man who has an inferiority complex. Hotaru sheepishly acknowledged that after some brave foolish junior officer dared to state it and likely exposing the man in front of the others), All Might saw his teenage self in him. Eyes that yearned for the power to make a difference, a stern frown and furrowed brows that were always thinking of how they could change the world for the better..._

 _He still wonders to this day: if he had never stumbled upon the opportunity to inherit One For All, would he have grown to become like poor depreciated Hotaru? A working adult surrounded by peers who have what he doesn't naturally possess? While the quirkless population was only slightly apparent compared to the twenty percent of modern age, they were still minor. The rise of quirks was giving a sign that one day in the near future, Hotaru and the minority he belongs in will become obsolete._

 _Obsolete: no longer produced or used; out of date. Hotaru once expressed the word had became a textbook definition under the Kuroyanagi lineage. Eleven generations -even with quirk spouses- straight and not a single offspring who showed signs of obtaining a superpower! Can you believe that? Once in the double-digits, there was no hope of the future generations. Hotaru's father, in other words the close friend of All Might's master (which will be another story saved for another time), was considered a disgrace by the previous generation upon the sad unfortunate revelation. A shocker, considering that Aoi appeared so carefree and cheerful despite of the world around him._

 _Even if the quirk obtained was impractical or of little significance, having one, to the Kuroyanagi family and perhaps the quirkless population themselves, is a badge to flaunt proudly. Proof that you are considered a comrade to the circle of quirk users. Without that proof, the quirkless are shunned for the fact that they are useless, even more so in the pro hero world. It's like missing out on the popular trends everyone is fawning over while you're the only one left in the dark._

 _They're alienated by the world that is slowly but surely closing in._

 _Back to what All Might was mentioning, his first meeting with the quirkless man left a mysterious impression by the latter. At the time, All Might was rising to become known as the Symbol of Peace and Hotaru a respectable policeman. People praised and applaud for the pro hero's achievements and acts of heroism left and right without batting an eyelash. Hotaru was just a policeman popular within the police department and some of the pro heroes whom he had come to work with during his time. Outside of that field, he was just a normal civilian who laments his misfortunes and the world who likes to go against him._

 _It may be because All Might was accustomed to being glorified, but he was surprised when Hotaru treated him like a normal human person. He never once saw him any different as Japan's number one pro hero or the Symbol of Peace figure, much to the blond's relieved astonishment. Everyone would light up like lightbulbs upon seeing All Might in the flesh. Yet for Hotaru, the man didn't bat an eyelash (he actually tried to resist his incandescent white grin and failed upon doing so as it was too bright and screamed American)._

 _It was actually refreshing. All Might felt he and Hotaru were able to see eye to eye about things. Instead of Hotaru looking up to him (in a metaphorical way), Hotaru looked straight ahead undaunted by the presence praised by everyone, young and old, alike. All Might was not on a pedestal in his eyes. They were on equal footing._

 _All Might didn't feel the pressure and expectations placed on the number one hero. For once, he was not alone to share responsibilities of saving people._

 _Hotaru actually understood -and perhaps even sympathized- the burden mounted on one's shoulders as though they were carrying the entire nation of millions of lives. In his youth he had branded the stigma on his sleeve and was inspired to break that as he clawed his way through the rankings to prove himself._

 _"In a way, I made it through spite," Hotaru had joked._

 _The potential a quirkless has is broken beyond its limits countless times. In comparison, quirk users have a certain boundary prevented by their powers._

 _It was not meant to be condescending, though. Hotaru was just saying how even the powerless individuals can go past their limits while everyone else would underestimate them. Undermining their ability to **change**._

 _"It's impressive to see superpowers come to life, sure, but it's even **more** amazing when those who have none are capable of doing the equivalent of quirks through sheer effort and strength."_

 _As a former quirkless, the pro hero's perspective expanded a lot. Hotaru's insight of the quirkless and their beauty to strive to be the best just as much as aspiring heroes around the world never ceased to be boring. They made All Might feel prouder and regret less about his quirkless origins. Sometimes he and Hotaru would chat on the rooftop and the latter would slip into his philosopher mode that reveals how much the man's knowledge of logic and the human mind works._

 _"You should write a book about it," All Might had once teased after grasping how analytical Hotaru was to the point of being darkly cynical (revealing the bitter persona Hotaru defended was "inevitable")._

 _Hotaru chuckled, genuinely amused by the notion. "I could. Though I'd rather not trigger a worldwide rebellion."_

 _..._

 _"All Might, you're quirkless, aren't you?"_

 _Said man's visage clenched by the sudden proposal. By gazing into Hotaru's still green eyes, he knew there was no point to avoid the subject._

 _Ashamed, All Might shyly looks away. "...How did you know?"_

 _Hotaru popped open a green tea can. He was impassive as he said slowly, "I...have this tendency to read people's body language. Despite my looks I'm a pretty self-conscious man, you know. I always cared about others' reactions even when I try not to mind too much. When you looked at me for the first time, you didn't see **me** , am I wrong?"_

 _All Might's bright blue eyes widen. He picked up from their first meeting since then?_

 _Hotaru continued, "My old man, Aoi, used to give me the same look as a kid. He sometimes said how he saw himself in me. I met a few rare individuals in my lifetime who don't have quirks and each and every one of them looks at me the same exact way. You're no exception." He finally meets All Might's gaze._

 _"To think a guy like you was quirkless... I'm still wrapping my head about how that was possible." He quirked a bemused smile._

 _"I'm guessing that was possible through, let's say, a quirk?"_

 _All Might's grip on the rail tighten slightly. It was in this instance that the hero was reminded of how this man had risen to the top. Hotaru's surprisingly keen senses developed out of subconscious nature, not aided by a quirk that detects lies (like Tsukauchi) or movement, is something to be feared._

 _Especially when his sharp attention to detail was raised by the stigma of the quirkless population._

 _Hotaru took a sip from his green tea can. The sunset this time around was lukewarm in the fall season. It was surely going to last for only a short while as the sun was already setting halfway during their discussion. "I'm not going to pry about it, though. Secrets are secrets for a reason, and everyone has one."_

 _From the way he spoke, All Might assumed Hotaru was going to say something more but held his tongue against the idea. What **was** he planning to say that would only twist his meaning? _

_Hotaru squinted against the soft rays of amber that kindled his jade green gaze into a brighter shade that flared like fluorescent energy before he consumed the rest of his drink. He turns back to the exit. Before he would leave, he patted All Might's shoulder once._

 _"Sorry to put you on edge." Was all he said, his pale hand lingering on his deltoid for a few seconds before it slipped away. All Might glanced back to watch Hotaru close the door behind him with a click, leaving the pro hero alone in the chilly atmosphere that emerged after the sun disappeared underneath the horizon of the city landscape._

...

 _"I heard you and your wife are having your firstborn. Congratulations." All Might said. It had been a while since he and Hotaru had gathered to the rooftop and watch the sun set. With his pro hero duties and rescuing citizens left and right, the days have become restless. The same goes for Hotaru who is still upholding his position in the police force._

 _Unlike their usual past meetings, Hotaru was not in the need of quenching his thirst from a drink from the vending machine. He was content with conversing with All Might in this moment._

 _"Thank you. We just found out the baby will be a girl." Hotaru informed, the memory of him and Mahiru discovering the news together with joy bringing a smile to his lips._

 _All Might was intrigued. "Oh? Have you two decided a name for her?"_

 _Hotaru nodded. "We weren't particular whether we wanted a son or daughter, so we came up with a bunch of gender neutral names. Mahiru was really fond of one out of everything on the list so far: Tsumugi. Derived from 'tsumugu,' it means 'to spin a tale'. I thought it was a wonderful name, so we decided on the name Tsumugi."_

 _All Might smiled. "I'm sure your baby girl will grow to be a fine young lady."_

 _Hotaru gazed out into the sunset. On this particular evening, the twilight canvas stretched across the skies and as though time had slowed considerably, the scenery lasted longer than the countless sunsets he came across. It was almost as though blessing him, a notion he appreciated. For once._

 _"I'd love to see that too."_

 _Hotaru then lowered his sights from the horizon. He seemed to be contemplating something deeply._

 _All Might was curious. "What's wrong?"_

 _Hotaru furrowed his dark brows lightly and pursed his lips. After a moment of silence he spoke, "I'm planning...to leave the police force soon."_

 _All Might's eyes dilated. His attention focused solely on Hotaru. " What? Why...?" He had slipped into English at first before reverting to his native Japanese tongue, "Will you come back soon? Eventually?"_

 _Hotaru didn't meet his face. "...For good."_

 _All Might's lips parted. It had only been a few years since Hotaru became well known as the quirkless policeman star whose charisma and intellect brought him this far. He can surely adjust between his work and spending time with his family. Plenty of others can manage that. Unless there's a different reason behind it?_

 _"Does anyone know about this besides me?" He asked lowly._

 _"Just Mahiru. I didn't tell Tsukauchi, my colleagues, no one yet."_ _Hotaru tilts his head to All Might. "Do you know why you're the only exception?"_

 _All Might slowly shook his head once. They've become familiar acquaintances due to their jobs that overlap outside of their sunset rooftop meetings. Hotaru would take the villains All Might defeated into custody and congratulate him. All Might would have had more time to talk if his fans and the press didn't swarm around him like moths to a light. Plus, he can't get a rest when there's saving needed around every corner. He's still working to reduce the crime rate that was now declining as a result of his efforts._

 _Yet there are times when he couldn't grasp what Hotaru would think, like now. Even as close colleagues Hotaru maintained the mystique as a quirkless man with countless secrets. All Might wondered if he hasn't earned Hotaru's trust enough for the man to confide to a friend. Hotaru has always retained a cool head and professional profile as a police officer, though the blond could tell those are times when Hotaru is being driven to a corner. He never once cried, expressed selfish desires, or broken down from mental stress a quirkless faces._

 _His stoic facade persists in building the walls around him, whether he liked it or not._

 _Hotaru replied, "Because our fates are entwined. The Kuroyanagi curse and All For One... That man is the only connection that brought us together."_

 _As Aoi's descendant, Hotaru had learned of his father's chemistry with All Might's master who inherited One For All before passing it to him. It was inevitable for him to come into contact with the next inheritor of One For All. All Might had confessed a long time ago that he was a former quirkless and explained his circumstances to him. Hotaru was not the only one to know this as Tsukauchi himself was also aware._

 _The story didn't change Hotaru's interactions with All Might for the most part. If All Might had to point out, Hotaru became a little more...distant. He stopped talking about anything regarding the quirkless and All Might honestly almost missed the philosophical side of Hotaru. That was when Hotaru was most honest about his perceptions of society, and himself. Even then All Might knew he was still holding back on some opinions that may be too personal to voice aloud._

 _The inner voice of Hotaru that feared severing their bond for good._

 _"I don't know if your master told you, but apparently All For One and our ancestor came into contact back when the age of quirks began."_

 _All Might was shocked. No, he was not told of this at all. There may have been implications through his master and Aoi about how they came to know one another, but somehow that all flew over his head._

 _"I guess we were meant to meet after all. I'm kind of glad, because I get to know that the world isn't so cruel as we thought."_

 _Somehow All Might immediately assumed the "we" he mentioned meant his ancestors. A part of him believed it was not just limited to the Kuroyanagi bloodline, but also to the quirkless population overall._

 _Hotaru smiles a bittersweet smile. "I'm grateful to have met you, All Might. The future generation will surely become full of bright and aspiring heroes just as you. I can have faith in that because there are people like you who will become that 'someone' in everyone's hearts."_

 _All Might never expected that would be their last meeting atop the rooftop dyed in warm ombré colors, and Hotaru's last words of wisdom from a friend to another._

...

 _A year after Hotaru officially announced his leave and retired his position, the world continued to revolve with or without his presence._

 _While not prominent, traces of him can be found. Aspiring police officers during Hotaru's prime -in other words his juniors- didn't forget about his accomplishments. How a quirkless performed a fantastic feat of gaining an equal standing to quirk users sparked hope in the next generation to strive to serve the country in their honor and glory. If a person with no powers can achieve it, then surely everyone can do it as well._

 _His tale would be passed down to the future generations as a memorable figure of hope within their hearts. If the villain All For One represents the Symbol of Evil and pro hero All Might represents the Symbol of Peace, some would describe Hotaru as the Symbol of Hope for the general public._

 _Toshinori Yagi gazed into the picture framed in honor of the man._

 _If Hotaru knew just how much he truly influenced, no matter how small of a minority it was, would he have continued working as an admirable servant to society? If Hotaru had looked a little more to his peers and had seen the glimmer of respect and hope restored in their young eyes, would he have found another thing to protect?_

 _If Hotaru was still alive, he would have seen how far the world All Might worked to defend has come to live in peace. The world Hotaru had cursed and lived in the darkness for so long has become a brighter, much beautiful world._

...

 _Once in their past meet ups, All Might wondered just how much does the policeman see the world around him. He must be thinking about it at least once everyday. To be self-aware of himself must be mentally exhausting and unhealthy to the mind. He ought to loosen up and forget about the world at least for a day._

 _Hotaru's smile was folded into a mysterious line when All Might suggested the idea. "If I had stopped thinking, I wouldn't have become the man I am today. The same goes for you too, right?"_

 _He couldn't deny that. All Might, smiling the incandescent white grin he carried, looked to Hotaru. "Kuroyanagi..."_

 _Hotaru flashed a brighter smile and lifted a fist to his direction._

 _"Prove the world what you got and smash through everything,_ hero. _That's what you do."_

...

All Might clenched his jaw. He couldn't save her. Hotaru's one and only child whom he treasured and raised with all his love and affection for the sake of a happy future... How can he face Hotaru like this?

"You bastard!" All Might screeched.

Jyudai couldn't suppress his pleasure and revealed a Cheshire grin. "It takes a girl's death to open your eyes, huh? Well now you know! How shortsighted you heroes truly are!"

"You'll pay!"

"Toshinori!" Gran Torino cried out with a sense of urgency. If All Might lets his emotions get to him, he'll only dive into the pits of recklessness!

Jyudai knew that as well. He bends down to grab a fistful of Tsumugi's ebony hair and lifted her head up. From behind the strands of her hair, her pale skin was marred with dirt, sweat, stained tears and scratches. Her expression was unreadable; lifeless.

All Might inhaled sharply. "Let go of her!"

He forced his legs to move. Even when the last of his embers died out, He would fight to his last breath until all is safe and sound. He won't stand for this villainy before his very being. He's a hero!

Jyudai clenched a fist with his free hand. A black fist appears in the air before swinging down to hammer All Might. The fist pounded the earth in place of the hero. Jyudai scrunched his brows in disappointment. Gran Torino had pushed All Might in time to avoid his fist.

"Get a grip, Toshinori! I understand how you feel, but we'll lose more than the girl if this keeps up!" The tiny elder grabbed his collar and shook him. He too was enraged by the fact that Tsumugi's life was trampled by the villain for viewing entertainment, but time is not merciful. They have to act while the storm is still raging.

All Might stiffly nodded a solemn nod. His mentor is right. While he couldn't save her in time, he would avenge her by putting the villain in his rightful place. To do that, he has to remain calm and look ahead.

"Right. Forgive me, teacher..."

Gran Torino released the man and faces Jyudai, All Might following suit.

Jyudai cocked a snarky smirk, his countenance maddening. He dropped Tsumugi's head and stands up straight. "Let's see how long you'll last until reinforcements come. I'll squash you like a bug right when that happens!"

"Teacher..."

"I got it."

An unspoken plan between them was conveyed before they shot for their intended targets.

Gran Torino propels himself for Jyudai. The grinning redhead pulls his arm back, black astral fist forming behind, before lunging it for his head. However even in his weakened state Gran Torino was still the fastest. He evaded to the side out of his reach and aimed for a kick to the temple. However Jyudai was on his guard and lift his other arm to defend.

The kick presses against his forearm. Gran Torino activates his jet quirk from the soles of his boots, causing the villain to be pushed back. As Jyudai staggered backwards and quickly tries to regain his footing, Gran Torino shot forward immediately to land a solid shoeprint to the face successfully. Jyudai falls to the ground and attempts to regain his composure but the retired pro hero was not giving him the time to think.

Gran Torino twists so his soles were to the sky and pumped himself to punch directly into his abdomen. Jyudai visibly choked from the shortage in air supply and twitched while pinned to the ground by Gran Torino's merciless kicks and punches hammering him until he knocked the lights out of him.

Meanwhile All Might made haste to scoop the body of Tsumugi into his arms and retreat to call for assistance. He was in no condition to fight back against the healthy Jyudai whose flying fists can kill you in an instant. That's why he left it to Gran Torino to distract him while he still had the spunk in him to fight.

Jyudai recognizes their desperation to save Tsumugi. At least, the remnant that is her empty shell. How foolish.

All Might wheezed as he ran. Blood bubbles from the roof of his throat before spilling past the dry cave of his mouth. He can't run far with his destroyed respiratory system. Large callous tanned hands squeezed their hold on the girl.

 _'I'm sorry, young lady. If only I have reached you...'_

Before All Might would leave the perimeters, a few surprising obstacles stand in his way.

 _'Nomus?!'_

All Might cautiously steps back as they approach to corner him. Shit. He cursed several times in his head and kept an iron grip on Tsumugi.

Could these Nomus belong to Jyudai? Wasn't the site of Nomus destroyed by Best Jeanist and the others? The only explanation to this was if Jyudai had prepared this in advance...

Before the Nomus could pounce for All Might, a plume of flames swallowed them whole until they could no longer take a step further.

All Might quickly shielded Tsumugi from the stray embers and casted a beady blue glance over his shoulder, squinting from the sweltering heat.

He recognized those flames.

The Nomus screeched and howled until they dwindled into silent whimpers. Heaps of burnt black masses collapse to the ground.

"Hmph! These foul monsters are crawling everywhere." A pair of footsteps stomped toward All Might.

"Endeavor..."

Japan's number two hero in all his flaming glory stood tall with squared shoulders pulled back proudly. His stature boasted powerful strength, undoubtedly.

"Making a tactical retreat I hope, All Might? You better not be fleeing from the low-life villains..." Bright blue eyes look down to the limp girl in his arms. She showed no signs of breathing.

"All Might... You couldn't have..."

All Might lowered his head. "Gran Torino is distracting the last villain as we speak. Please hurry!"

Endeavor frowned. "All right. The other pro heroes are coming once they deal with the Nomus."

All Might nodded, still gazing to the ground. "Got it."

Without another word, they run past each other to their destinations.

With Gran Torino and Jyudai, the latter had escaped from the former's rush of attacks and held his abdomen where it was targeted the most.

Jyudai bit the inside of his cheek from the injury that surely left a bruise. The old man sure did a good job on caving his stomach.

"What's wrong? Feeling blue?" Gran Torino breathed, panting and sweating heavily. His age is really getting to him. He hoped All Might took Tsumugi to safety.

Jyudai smirked. "As if. I'm just getting started!" He grabs a piece of concrete with his black fist and chucks it. However to Gran Torino's horror, it was aiming for the chopper!

He cursed and propels himself for the concrete. Before he could go far and before the concrete could hit, the concrete was pierced and crumbled to pieces. He stops his trajectory and stays aloft to peer below. This was the work of...

"Edgeshot!"

Help has finally arrived!

"We apologize for the late." Edgeshot said, landing on a secure footing after leaping at a great height to save the chopper from destruction, "We encountered countless Nomus on our way here. Some of them were crafty and stubborn obstacles, but we managed to outsmart them."

Jyudai smiles widely. "Wow, even though they were mid-tier enemies, you managed to break through. I should applaud you guys for that, huh?"

Kamui Woods used his arbor quirk to haul Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, and Mount Lady out from under the rubble. "Spare your needless dialogue!"

Endeavor marches to the field. "Submit to defeat, villain! Or we'll do this the hard way." He says to Gran Torino, "Stand back, honored elder. We'll take over."

Gran Torino lowered his chin. "Watch out, the lad's a crafty bastard with his hand quirk."

Jyudai whistles albeit weakly. His bright golden mercury eyes roamed across the heroes surrounding him in a semi-circle. He hummed in feint thoughtfulness to mask his diminishing hopes in carrying out his mission. "Yeah, no. I haven't gotten to carry out a large scale flashy attack like All For One and All Might did." He lifts both fists. "Here's a welcome gift for you heroes!"

Jyudai swings both fists down targeting nearby pro heroes under the bottom of his hands. They quickly dodged it and the debris knocked from beneath his fists. However Jyudai was not going to let them get away. He immediately removes his fists from the ground to sweep his hands across the field in long wide arcs. This time the heroes narrowly escaped instant death. Endeavor was the only one to take the brunt and push it back with his hell flames. The black hand dissipated into thin air.

Jyudai once again attacks in a wide range. Endeavor continues to burn the manifestations until they completely disappeared.

Edgeshot darts around the area and instantly closes in to attack Jyudai. The redhead clicked his tongue and switches targets. He grabbed considerably large pieces of concrete in either hand and straightens his hands before clapping. The concrete slabs would follow and sandwich the pro hero.

To his surprise, Edgeshot had compressed himself into thin red folds with his quirk and easily slipped out of the crevices in the concrete.

Jyudai smirks. "Impressive. That looks like a convenient quirk." He looks to the side.

It was then that Endeavor's plume of flames surrounded Jyudai in a ring of hell. They finally have him cornered. He could have incinerated Jyudai to ash, but it's a pro hero's job to detain the villains and have them punished for their crimes. Murder would oppose that purpose.

How kind of them.

Edgeshot leaps above the flames and folds himself toward Jyudai's direction. He intends to fiddle with his insides the same way he did to Kurogiri and knock him out of commission. Jyudai remembered that. Once Edgeshot makes contact, it's game over.

Jyudai leaps backwards and into the ring of fire, much to the pro heroes' shock. They didn't expect him to dive into the flames even if he was desperate.

Two colossal black hands emerged from above and slam onto the fire, extinguishing them. Edgeshot had slipped away before he would be crushed with the fire.

The dust clouds and smoke soon clear away. The sight before them astounded the heroes.

They had assumed the darkness to be playing tricks on them, but they were wrong.

Half of Jyudai's body is enshrouded in pitch black. The mysterious blackness was slowly regressing away from visibility, leaving black flame marks on the left side of his face in its wake.

"Not yet..." Jyudai growled underneath his breath. "The time is still ripe... All Might... and the girl's heads will be served on a silver platter... for the boss..."

"He's finally getting desperate! Endeavor!" Edgeshot shouted.

"I know!" Endeavor unleashed a surge of his hell flames at the mumbling Jyudai.

The wave of flames hit the side of Jyudai's body — the black side. Jyudai remained unfazed as the fire almost bounced off. Wide gold beady eyes cast a dull glance to the flames.

"I lost interest. Get out of my way."

Jyudai bent on his knees and makes a dash to the direction where All Might had ran. Despite having worn him down, he demonstrates an incredible feat with his long leaps.

"He's after All Might!"

Endeavor clicked his tongue. From the inside of his clenched fist, a flash of light forms on either ends and extends into a long rod of flames. He pulls his arm back and determines the trajectory and velocity needed for the perfect shot.

Endeavor chucks the rod that pierced the atmosphere.

Jyudai looks back and notices the rod swooping down for him. Edgeshot was already chasing after the villain's tail while Endeavor makes the shot and appears a few ways in front of the man's path.

"You shall not pass!"

Jyudai's lips formed a thin line. His giant black hands form directly through his fingertips unlike the usual ghostly form he has summoned up to now. As he continued to run, he bounced from the soles of his feet and used one hand to further launch himself above Edgeshot. Before Edgeshot could attack from below, Jyudai released his hand from the ground and curled into a fetal position while in midair and spins. His hands follow suit and spun quickly. Edgeshot cursed before avoiding the wheel attack. Endeavor's technique failed to hit their target as well.

Gran Torino was not kidding when he said to be careful of his craftiness. He applies his quirk in different ways in both offensive and defensive areas, making him well rounded and leaving no particular weak spots. Perhaps the element of surprise is one of the most effective strategies to pull the villain into their trap. How would they do that though? Even if they were to come up with one in the nick of time, it's not guaranteed to work pass Jyudai's fearsome instincts. Who knew catching one villain would be such a hassle?

Before Jyudai would smash into the earth, he placed a palm against the surface after arriving a certain distance before pushing himself off. The burst of speed further increased his distance and is merely a few ways before reaching to his goal. All Might would run to where there is many people who would aid him and Tsumugi to recovery. In that case, the general direction would be nearby the fire where pro heroes are working to rescue citizens from collapsed buildings.

The pro heroes tasked with Jyudai's capture realized this.

There was no time to think. They'll just have to go with brute force in the meantime.

Jyudai had boosted himself high enough to reach above the rooftop of a standing building. Before he could land however, Gran Torino suddenly popped in front of the redhead and pushed him back to the field. Jyudai had failed to predict his speed and was shot back to the gigantic crate left by All For One and All Might's fight.

Gran Torino quickly gets off Jyudai's body and lands a safe distance from the villain. He was so focused on Endeavor and the others that he overlooked the possibility of the old man jumping into the fray.

"Edgeshot!" Gran Torino called out.

"On it!" The pro hero rushes in to put Jyudai to sleep.

Jyudai was not done yet. In the short time he was pinned to the ground, he almost instantly got back to his feet and pulled both arms back to push both fists simultaneously at Edgeshot's way.

The unbelievable recovery led Edgeshot to the mercy of two black obsidian fists that punched him directly. He was shot back until he collided into a wall. His body fell limp and made no indication of getting up.

"Edgeshot!"

Endeavor clenched his jaw irritably. This criminal just doesn't back down.

Jyudai almost staggers but managed to catch himself from falling to his knees. His shoulders rise and fall heavily; he was showing signs of deterrence.

"How persistent..." Jyudai spat.

"That's our line, villain!" Endeavor scowled.

It may take the strength of an army to take him down. The heroes will have to stall time until the police force arrives. He might back down if strength in numbers overwhelms him.

Jyudai stared them down. Suddenly a bright idea hits him. His black hand (still attached) reached for a block of debris. The pro heroes brace themselves for his attack, however Jyudai abruptly switches the direction of trajectory and pitched it to the sky. To the direction of the chopper that was still hovering in the air broadcasting the action live.

Endeavor acts quickly and prepares to fling his fire rod at the debris. Unfortunately Jyudai caught on before him and had lurched forward to hammer a mighty fist upon the flame hero before he could release it.

Endeavor cancels his technique to block his hammering with simply his brute strength. He dug the soles of his boots to the ground as he attempts to push it back. Meanwhile Edgeshot pursues the flying debris. Between the distance from him to the debris, there was no way to instantly close in and reach it in time.

The pilot and the broadcasters inside couldn't avoid it from its velocity. It was going to crash into them before they would know it.

Gran Torino was at his limits on his end. It was too late once Jyudai flung the debris at the chopper. Only someone capable of teleporting could deflect that!

As everyone predicted the worst outcome, the mass of concrete suddenly crumbled into pieces. It came close by a mere meter. If another second longer, the chopper and its passengers would have died from the impact.

All eyes, including Jyudai's, widen in shock. It just fell apart, no collision, no outside force to disturb its trajectory...

Endeavor dismissed it and took advantage of the villain's moment of delay by setting the fist ablaze.

Jyudai cursed under his breath and retracted his hand from Endeavor to wave the licking embers off before it would spread to his actual body.

Jyudai pushes himself to place distance between him and the number two hero.

"I don't know what just happened, but there's more coming just like it!" Jyudai said, still confused by the mysterious factor that led to the deconstruction of the debris. No one in immediate vicinity should be able to achieve that. Unless...

A raspy voice resounded into the silent night.

"Don't get overworked up, young man, lest you'll face doom."

All pro heroes swerve their heads to the source standing in the middle of the ginormous crate without anyone realizing they were there.

In the chopper, the crewmen broadcasting the site were experiencing technical difficulties with their camera. The film was failing to capture the scene, the screen flickering and producing choppy images until it was a myriad of blocks and pixels. It was working just fine until the new presence showed up in the clearing.

The figure was a brittle, short old man cladded in a long tattered dull red cloak possessed a makeshift wooden walking cane in his long bony callous fingers. His wrinkles marred his flesh like shriveled prunes. Whispy gray streaks of hair sat atop his otherwise shaved head. A chain necklace was hung over his hunched shoulders. His eyes were obscured by a black blindfold.

Jyudai's visage contorted into visible discomfort, wrinkles carving between his brows and under the ring of his eyes. It was the most unnerved expression he branded and made him look more like an adult than a child his disposition intended.

"You..." The redhead lowly uttered, a few octaves lower than his normal lighthearted tone. A few beads of sweat ran down his dirty face as he stared at the person warily.

In contrast, the mysterious elder's lips was graced with a smile of calm familiarity. "So we meet again after all these years, 'Jyudai.'"

"Jyudai" frowned. "So you being here means the 'time' is coming close..."

"Perhaps." Was what the blindfolded individual said, neither denying nor agreeing with his assumption. "Now the world will hunt you down for your sins. You placed a huge target on your back for this risky business, and you've lost the mercy of a generous send off."

"Jyudai" scowled at him before slowly grinning. "All for the sake of my boss. You're too late, old man. You can't stop the beginning of the end."

The elder in red solemnly lowered his chin. This "boss" he speaks of with so much devotion and loyalty... It couldn't be All For One. The man's hatred for adults doesn't exclude the fearsome mastermind.

Jyudai is working under a different leader. One he wouldn't question and carry out their orders. Jyudai was acting as a double agent. For who though?

"Honored elder!" Endeavor addressed to the unidentified man, "This is not your place to be! Leave at once!"

Jyudai huffs, aggravated. He says to the elder, "I don't know what you're planning, but regardless you will fail. The next time you and I meet, that's when my boss decides to get rid of you."

He bounces away with a push of his colossal black hands against the ground and departures from the field. His shrinking silhouette disappeared beyond the tall buildings.

"He's getting away!"

"Leave him." The old man said loud and clearly for the pro heroes. "That man won't return for a while."

"How are you so sure?" Endeavor inquired with respect behind it. Stranger he may be, he's still an older figure of wisdom.

An amused smile stretched his lips. "That will be for another time."

Nighttime falls. The sun ascends above the horizon, gentle rays of sunlight washing over the remnants of Camino ward and its inhabitants.

"I should introduce myself, kind and valiant heroes. My name...is Tsubaki. I'm here to give a foolish girl a wake up call. Her time is not over yet, and I'll be sure she gets a beating."

...

..

.

 **Here's a whole lot of Hotaru exposition through All Might's POV. I still left some plot holes for narrative purposes, so there's still more in the future to expect. Sorry if I made Endeavor OOC btw.**

 **Grandpa Tsubaki makes his official debut in the flesh! What is his mission in Japan when he has been living in China doing who knows what behind the scenes? What's his and "Jyudai's" history? How will things proceed from here on with Tsubaki hanging around? One thing's for sure, our heroine is up for a surprise in more ways than one.**

 **On another note, season 4 is finally here! Saturdays will be much more exciting!**

 **I'm actually really excited now that I've officially introduced Tsubaki to the plot. He'll bring a lot of dynamic characterization for Tsumugi and to an extent everyone else as well. Please look forward to it!**

 **This fic has officially reached over 100 thousand words! I'm on a roll with the recent updates, and I hope not to lose that streak. Thank you for reading this much up to now!**

 **See you next update!**


End file.
